


Sins Of The Father (Marvel/Reader)

by Hellie1895



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Major Slow Burn, Mentions of death/grim reaper, Multiple Personalities, Slow Burn Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 61
Words: 113,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellie1895/pseuds/Hellie1895
Summary: You were conceived not from love but from power. The unrelenting need to have power over not only life but death its very self.Your life was never meant to be easy; the very fact that your alter ego was a grim reaper is proof of that. But just below the surface there is something more, something more powerful and deadly then this world has ever known.And the Avengers will either be your saviours or your killers.Slow burn Avengers and reader story. Bucky/Reader relationship.





	1. There is a man going round, taking names

_The Revelation 6_

_“And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was death, and Hell followed with him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth”_

* * *

 

_England_

It would almost be commented as the storm of the century if it did not lose its title two years in the future.

But for that moment in time it was as though the very world it self was coming to a crashing halt. As though all the gods that had ever existed was displeased as the cries from the (M/S/C) woman bounced around the small room.

The midwife cringed as the fresh wave of blood and looked to sullen silvered hair man standing against the wall.

“I'm.... I'm sorry” the cries from the woman had broken her voice somewhat but the man shook his head and glowered.

“Child hush” his gravel voice did little to ease the discomfort and guilt as the now sobbing woman.

“Lloyd” the midwife shook her head and for a moment even the gods seemed to hold their breath. And then with a blink Lloyd was holding the sobbing woman's hand and in a second that transported him back almost 15 years, he was comforting his daughter.

“I'm so sorry daddy” the woman sucked in a breath and Lloyd stroked (M/H/C) back. The air hung with heavy tension and with a scream that was wretched loose from dark spot with in her, a sudden small high pitched scream.

And the gods resumed their displeasure.

//////////////////////////

 

You squirmed but knew not why when you were placed in your mothers arms, her eyes though heavy and what little energy she had left was slipping, she would not have given this moment up.

In her eyes you were perfect, despite how you came to be, you were perfect and you would suffer but for one moment, one glorious moment everything was right and she had a beautiful, perfect girl and you would know no suffering while in her arms.

“(Y/N)..... you will always be loved, always” her voice lowered and with it all but failed her she pressed her lips against your forehead and though you would never know it, you settle and embrace your only time in your mothers arms.

“Protect her daddy; please protect her.... from him.... from all of them” her eyes flicker to your eyes that at the moment darken to almost pitch black but a blink and your eyes were back to their normal colour.

“Protect her from her self” she pleaded and Lloyd nodding, knowing what she had seen but unwilling to hurt his daughter any more in her last few seconds of life.

“She will want for nothing” Lloyd promised but she shook her head, blinked back the tears and burned your face into her memory.

“She will want for everything that is normal.... but not love, please daddy not love” she begged, her tight hold slowly loosening before the midwife sprung forward and scooped you for her grip, your screams drowning out the storm.

Lloyd wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her more tightly then he did when she was a new born. Slowly your cries died down to a whimpering and the storm seemed to join you but Lloyd refused to let your mother's body go.

“Lloyd; I'm sorry but it's there I... I can sense it” the midwife admitted as she gently swayed you in her arms. Without acknowledging the midwife Lloyd rest his daughter as gently as he could before standing and moving towards you both.

The midwife struggled for a second when Lloyd wrapped his hands around you but relented her hold and watched as Lloyd held you against his chest. Your whimpering stopped and Lloyd noticed how your eyes flickered from almost black back to their normal colour.

“create it... the bonder.... create it and give it to her” Lloyd ordered as the midwife looked and his and sighed.

“She's young... the coven could teach her to control her powers.... both sides... we could teach both of them” the midwife offered but Lloyd shook his head firmly before allowing you to grip a finger.

“No, the other one... the god damn Reaper will remain where it should have from the start and my grand daughter will learn to fight it”Lloyd ordered before he clenched his jaw at seeing your eyes change and almost defiant look flash across your tiny features.

The midwife drew in a deep breath but chose not to argue. There was no point as if she and her coven did not do what was asked of them then he would find another.

“I told you that she is more powerful then the other one, her power is something more and to deny that.... you will need to mask her power because they will come and they will try to take her” the midwife ordered as Lloyd studied you and nodded.

“Let them... I will die before they lay one finger on her” Lloyd promised and as he looked down into the one black eye and (E/C) eye of his grand child. With one finally flash of lighting the storm ended and your fates were all sealed.


	2. Everybody won't be treated all the same

England 10 years later

The Heartbridge Mansion stood amidst a forest of trees; it had been many years since that anyone would call it grand but it was home for you and Lloyd.

A few workers for the local village would come to the house through out the years but Lloyd's social circle was very limited.

 

There was only a few people who came to the house who had become important enough for you to get excited at their arrival. One being the Midwife or nanny as you had come to know her, she was strange and quirky and you loved her as though she was of your own flesh and blood.

And she was the only other one beside Lloyd who comforted you after your 'episodes'.

 

She would tell you stories of her own childhood and a few brief snippets of your grandmother and mother and on occasions when Lloyd was away for long periods of time, she would tell you of some of the monsters she help defeat beside Lloyd.

 

Skipping along the hallway you glance over the stone handrail; the main hallway was always cold and even the one year Lloyd had placed a Christmas tree in the corner you had woken to find it nearly frozen over.

It was because of this you were surprised to find Lloyd standing as tall and stern as he always appeared, at six foot three some times he seemed like a giant. But he seemed to tower over the man in a dress suit more than usual. To you anyone over the age of sixteen were old people in your eyes.

 

But standing there Lloyd seemed to tower over the younger looking man and for a moment you felt pity for him but then you remember that Lloyd always told you that people would find a way to use your kindness against you.

 

“Sir” the younger man seemed to start but the cool glare from Lloyd made him rub the back of his neck and advert his eyes.

 

“You understand that The Coven don't answer to me; we work together” Lloyd stated and the man nodded eagerly before risking to look up at him then quickly away.

 

“It's just”

 

“S.H.I.E.L.D thinks that myself and The Coven deal with human monsters? We do not” Lloyd was firm and you watch amused as the younger man lowered his head and muffle you giggles when you see a twitch to Lloyd's shoulder.

 

“We believe he is called the winter solider” the man snapped his mouth shut when Lloyd's hand shot up.

 

“I've heard of him; I was also a solider in the second war world and I know what human monsters look like. Besides by now he has already completed his mission and will not be found again” and just like Lloyd was done with the conversation and you slipped down and moved closer to the stairs.

 

“Thank you for your time” Lloyd moved in a way that broke no argument, and the door slamming was your sign that you could come out. Besides being a stern man Lloyd was also very protective to the point that only a few people knew of your existence.

 

“(Y/N) really thought I taught you about eavesdropping” the stern face made your foot halt before coming down of the stone step, your head hung forward and your hair floating from the messy ponytail you had dragged up that morning. You missed the small smirk that flicked across Lloyd's face when he saw the far too big NASA jumper and space skirt.

 

“It's rude and not lady like” your nose scrunched up as your eyes lifted to Lloyd's face, a small pout pulling your lip out.

 

“Very correct; please come here” Lloyd ordered as you trudge down the steps with heavy steps. You drag your feet when step off the last step and find your self standing in Lloyd's shadow. Using the toe of your brown boots poked at the floor while you refused to look up.

 

“(Y/N)!” the warning was clear and you quickly lifted your head and met Lloyd's eyes. Sighing you let your shoulders relaxed and you offer up a small smile.

 

“I didn't mean to... I was coming down stairs to go the green house. Nanny said I should keep check on the flowers” you quickly rush and Lloyd simply smiles at you. His hand ruffling you hair causing you to squeal and duck back.

 

“very well.... I guess this old man will forgive you” Lloyd admits gaining a full smile from you and bounce on the balls of you feet.

 

“Nanny also promised to stop” you bite off because you agreed that maybe it was best to not tell Lloyd about the more intense 'episodes' you had been going through but by the way Lloyd stared at you and studied you, you might have let the cat out of the bag.

 

“Did _she_ come back?” Lloyd demanded and you let out a sigh. Among the few people who knew of you existence there was one that you hated and loved.

For many years you were convinced the voice you heard was an imaginary friend seeing as you rarely interacted with any other children.

 

But when you were six years old your 'friend' had told you she was more a sister than a friend and you blacked out only to find Nanny humming to you while her Coven Sisters stood around you chanting and filling you with dread.

 

that was when you were gifted with your ring, a simply knotted silver ring with a gem that looked like the night sky had been captured and melted into the silver. It was only a few nights after that 'episode' when Lloyd took you to his study and showed you a picture of your mother and your father. What was weird was that you mother looked so alive while your father did not. In fact his skin looked so sunken and held a tint of grey that it frightened you and you cried in bed that night.

 

 _She_ was rarely spoken about, which annoyed you some times as she was there, always there but you feared that if you _did_ speak about her then they would take her away from you.

 

“She just wants to play” you try to reason but Lloyd shook his head firmly and clenched his jaw so hard that you thought it should hurt him. The last time she wanted to play you had awoken to all the plants and few field mice that had sought warmth dead.

 

 _Her_ playing was dangerous.

 

“Nanny will fix your ring” Lloyd ordered causing you move your hand from his view and shook your head without noticing.

 

“She only wants to play.... please don't take her away” you plead feeling the tears swell on your bottom eyelid and threaten to slip over.

And before Lloyd could speak any further a loud and hollow knock sounded from the door and Lloyd glared at it as though it was the cause of all his ills.

 

You slip away from view to hidden closet by the door; you knew each and everyone of the hiding spots through the house.

You miss the concern look Lloyd sent to you as he turned towards the door and settling his face in to that of almost stone he pulls the heavy oak door open.

 

“Before you slam the door in my face Lloyd at least hear me out” a familiar voice ordered and with out a second thought you rip you way out of the closet and sprint towards the door and the waiting woman.

 

An huff came from above your head as you wrap your small arms around the figures frame and the chuckle that follows warm you.

 

“Aunt Peggy” you breath against Peggy Carters stomach causing the older woman to laugh more warmly and wrap her arms around you.

 

“Is the old man being grumpy” she question with a glint that caused you to laugh when you pull back to look up at her.

 

“Agent Carter now is really not the time” Lloyd ordered as you felt your head hang forward and your arms slip away from Peggy and hug around your stomach.

 

“Another Episode? It really can't be that bad Lloyd” Peggy questioned reaching for you and you easily went to her. She was the grandmother you wished you had and had on more than one occasions attempted to make Lloyd see how beautiful and wonderful Peggy was. But that had resulted in a talk about a man that Peggy loved a long time ago.

 

“I've been pushing her too hard in her training; Nanny will return and strengthen the ring and _she_ will remain where she deserves to be” Lloyd snapped gaining a heavy sigh from Peggy.

 

You glanced from one to the other; you were so use to being spoken about while you stood between them.

 

“S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't deal with just monsters; human or otherwise” Peggy stated causing Lloyd to roll his eyes.

 

“Stark can barely reign in his own son; she is not becoming a science project nor will I'll allow that agent with one eye to use her as bait” Lloyd snapped his hand twitching to reach out for you.

 

“And me? You really think I would let anything bad happen to her?” Peggy sounded angry at the very thought that she would stand by and allow anything happen to you.

 

“You have your own family; neither one of us is young any more Peggy and I know you still look for him” the words made Peggy heave a sigh and hold you closer for a moment before smiling and pushing you towards the stairs.

 

“Darling girl why don't you go and play while I speak to the old man” with a wink Peggy smiled and then turned towards Lloyd, the smile falling. You glance to Lloyd who nods and you head with a heavy feet towards the kitchen and the door leading towards the greenhouse.

 

When you slipped into the kitchen you turned and watched the adults talking.

 

“She's strong but.... but I think the other one is getting stronger and I don't even think your S.H.I.E.L.D will stop _her_ ” Lloyd declared with a pain filled voice that for a moment you looked at him and knew that he was right.

 

But you simply assured your self that she just wanted to come out a play.

 

You shudder at the memory of the dead mice.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for the choppy way of explaining the back story. I will add as much information as I can as we go forward.  
> Hope you enjoy the latest chapter.


	3. At the terror in each sip and in each sup

Chapter 3

 

At the terror in each sip and in each sup

 

Eight Years Later- England Heartbridge

 

You tilt your head one way allowing your hair to shift. Then you tilt to the other side and once more your hair shifts.

 

The mirror gives you nothing more than what you already know lays on your face. But you hope against hope that you could see it, see what put the fear into those around you. There was no disfiguring scars, no mark that stands out.

 

In fact in your eighteen years of life not matter how hard you hurt yourself you had never scarred. It was impossible but possible as well and with a shudder you knew it was nothing to do with you, it was all to do with _her_.

The old man never gave her a name growing up and you never thought much about it until she gave her self a name and you found it engraved in your bedroom wall.

 

_Reaper._

 

No Grim. Just reaper and even though you tried to cover it; even repairing the wall she would crave it back again and again when she gained control. After your fourteenth birthday waking to find the knife still wedged in the wall you demanded to be told everything.

 

And actually agreed to your nanny making a stronger bond to keep her away.

 

You were not born from love; at least not the easy love of one person for another. No your mother fell in love with your father and your father fell in love with the prospect of power.

 

Maybe in another time your parents might have raised you and might have created you because they wanted you. But that was not this time.

 

Where most feared death there was a few who chased it to not gain power to _prevent_ but rather have control over it. And where most believed death was a single begin your father had discovered that in fact death was not one but many. The Reapers who would claim the body the moment after the soul departed; and there was so many, so many different ways to make a reaper and yet your creation was a fluke of nature in and of it self.

 

Reapers are always chosen when a soul departs; a random body would be chosen and they would gain the power over death. The power to claim a body and bar the souls return. However your father discovered a way to skirt this little fact. He made a deal with a begin out side of time and space it self; his death breathing down his neck he wanted the power that being a Reaper bore.

 

You were unaware of just why you father failed to gain what he wanted but you failed to care because the moment you were created your fathers body was still alive enough to part with his seed but also dead enough for the Reaper to spread it own seed too. In this confusion there was you; a child on the living and of the dead.

 

Your mother ran back to her father and The Coven who aided in his battle against evil and discovered that there was more than just your heritage. There was you and _her;_ one of the living and one of the dead, and she haunted you every day.

 

But on her death Nanny had whispered to you that it was not _her_ who held the deadly power but you and before you could demand an answer she left this world and you sobbed for three weeks, wishing that the pain would go away.

 

Four weeks later you had found yourself locked up in the basement where deadly creatures had been held years ago. Lloyd had sported a black eye and a curved cut along his arm. When you were allowed out you promised that she would never come back and you fight her every day.

 

Lloyd believed you.

 

Turning away from the vision before you, you looked to the darken window. Nanny had died two years ago and aunt Peggy stopped visiting. The Coven only ventured to see you when your ring, a bewitched item that helped you draw energy to keep the door between you and her closed, needed to be recharged.

 

But none of that was what had woken you. Lloyd had returned home after nearly two weeks away and a heavy tension in the air had followed him. Ever since your eighteenth birthday things had changed; Lloyd had never slacked off on your training in both mind and body but he had set a punishing pace and you were far from being unable to keep up, assuming it was thanks to other side for the increase strength and mental power, but you found it hard and when you questioned him as to why he made you repeat the plan that had been set in place since you were eight.

 

If the Mansion was ever breeched you would run; hard and fast.

 

With or without Lloyd.

 

At first you had played out different ways of how to you make sure it was always with Lloyd but after a while and his pointed glare you figured that if it ever came to it you would run alone.

 

Something had shook the old man and for a while you thought that perhaps this Stark man had grown tired of waiting for Peggy to bring you to him; but the fear in Lloyd some nights made you believe it wasn't human monsters that lurked.

Early that night Lloyd had told you something that made your blood run cold.

 

Your father had found a way to cheat both the Reapers and death. He wasn't sure enough to come after you because as far as Lloyd knew a new body still tried to reject a soul of unequal value. But it still meant that if he was still alive in some sense he would want _her_ not you.

But even that hadn't made you wake gasping for breath.

 

Shaking your head you head towards the door, if you couldn't find sleep nor peace of mind then you would settle yourself with a hot chocolate. The smile at the memory of the taste just made it to your lips when you saw it, beneath the paint you made out the faint word that had been carved into the wall.

 

Standing stock still you stared and felt the breath knock from your lungs.

 

It wasn't _what_ woke you but rather _who_.

 

Reaper was there in the back ground of your dreams and most nights you ignored her but tonight she was over powering and as you stared at the word piece by piece your dream came back to you.

 

“No” the word slips from your mouth and you look towards the door and sprint to it and as you ripped it open you could hear the echo of a laugh.

 

The Reapers were coming.

 


	4. Hear The Trumpets, Hear The Pipers

Your bare feet slap against the cold floor and though you winch in pain you didn't slow down. You stumble around a corner and could feel the clawing your brain, you feel her trying to bleed through but you fought hard.  
Lloyd will know what to do, you just had to get to him and get away from the house.

“I can save him” you grit your teeth at the voice and pushed you self harder. You would never need her help, would not allow your self to ever ask for it. A sob slips out when you see Lloyd's door and only then do you understand that tears are falling from you eyes.

But before you can reach out to the door something snaps down on your arm and wrenches you stumbling to the side and crashing hard through a narrow opening and against a warm body. Instinct had you lashing out and hitting flesh. A hiss makes smile before your arms are clamped by your side and your legs slammed against the wall.

“Stop” your body freezes and your eyes water as they find Lloyds own staring back at you. You sag a little and are so glad that Lloyd hugs you tightly to him.

“I don't know if she called them or not but woke me” you offer and you feel more than see Lloyd nodding and for a moment you just listening to silence.

A crash from somewhere close had you staring back at the old man and that's when you saw it. The pain in his eyes and etched into his face. You step back and stare in horror at the dark liquid staining his shirt. Shaking your head you try to stop the blood, try to save him but his hands hold your own down firm and a determined look in his eyes have you sobbing silently.

“(Y/N) remember the plan” he orders and for a moment you just stare until he shakes you hard and you snap your head back up to stare at him.

“I'm going to draw them away,” he breaks off at the choking sob you let out and for a moment the whole world is silent.

“I'm going to draw them away and you are going to run. Hard and fast to the Coven's hut” Lloyd ordered and growled when you shook head, sending tears to his blood soaked chest.

“(Y/N) I'm dying; that is what they are waiting for.... your father must have sent them because they are not The Reapers. But I will not die while there is still a chance for you to run” he orders as a wince steals across his face and he leans on you. You wanted to be ten years old again, running around the Mansion screaming with laughter.

“But we can both run” you offer wetly before Lloyd reached up and held your face between his hands.

“I promised your mother you want for nothing.... and she was so right; you have wanted for everything expect one thing” a shuddering breath causes you to reach up and grip his arms. The tears blurring his face.

“You never wanted for love because I promised your mother” he whispers and a smashing sound causes you to whimper.

“I love you grandfather” you whisper causing him to laugh darkly and search your face.

“You only ever called me old man; I guess it was my own fault but you made me so proud” he smiles at you and you can't help but smile back at him. Even though you were sure your relationship had always been strange for that of a grandfather and his grandchild you never once doubted his love for you.

“Please don't leave me” you whimper and he shakes his head, but instead of saying anything he forces your forehead to his lips and presses them tightly against the skin there. Pulling back roughly he stares at you.

“You keep your self; you fight with everything and you come back when you can to your home” he orders and you nod before his face changes and he looks at you with a deathly glare that you fear he will hit you.

“And _you_ protect her.... like _you_ promise” he whispers harshly and even though you are confused, some where deep in side something makes you nod at his words. And just like that you a released and he is gone. For a moment you question if you had not dreamt the whole thing but then you heard shouting and more crashing and knew that you had not.

The very thought made your head spin and then as though on autopilot you were running for your, snatching a bag that sat snugly by your window. Throwing on clothes there was in reach you yanked shoes, listening to the hell your grandfather was creating. It wouldn't be long and that spurred you on to grab a jacket and glance at the mirror only to stop.

The same face stared back at you but your eyes were different. Your right eye was the colour you had always seen staring back at you but you left was now completely black. A noise jerked you away from your reflection and something inside of your mind and back had you racing to your window, grabbing your bag, and with one last look back you climbed from the window.

Climbing down using the hidden hand holds you make it to solid ground in no time flat and you can only guess your other half was bleeding through. To help you or save herself, you were not sure but at this moment in time it didn't matter.

Sprinting forward you come to a jolting halt when you hear it.

A scream.

It was over in less than a second but you knew, even if your body was screaming at you to run you couldn't because you knew that the next step you took meant only one thing.

You no longer had a family.

“you have me” the voice though sounding like your own only made you grit your teeth and glare at the place that was once home.

You promised yourself and your grandfather that she would have to fight you every day to even be heard.

And if it took the rest of your life you would find a way to kill her.

And your father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the time jumps if they jar the story at all but I see these moments leading very quickly towards meeting up with the Avengers. 
> 
> I might do one shots for missed moments or moments that I just couldn't fit in to the main story.


	5. The Wise Men Will Bow Down Before The Throne

_Several years later_

 

_New York_

 

The tapping of finger nails against a glass was starting to grate on your nerves not to mention the stench of man breathing down you neck. It was bad enough that you were forced to sit in the seedy club but the very fact that you had to _touch_ anything was made ten times worse.

 

From the corner of your eyes you watched as the greasy, lanky and dirty man beside you watched your laptop screen as a disc spun through many different shades of red. You tried to ignore him and instead listen to the beat that was playing in the main portion of the club. You had entered a little over two hours ago and before you could burn your eyes with the images of half naked girls you were manhandled into a room that you really hoped had been washed since the club opened.

 

Seeing a stain you guessed it hadn't.

 

Days like this made you yearned for Heartbridge; days where you forced yourself to stay away from the memories of running around the locked up mansion; countless hours training and laughing and feeling loved.

 

The Coven had kept you with them for a month before they were happy that you were masked enough that even a true Reaper would have trouble looking for you. In that time you had spent your days training and learning. You spent your nights mourning you grandfather and focused on keeping Reaper in her prison cell within your mind.

 

One of the Coven had returned to mansion with you and informed you that Peggy had taken care of your grandfather's body and buried him with in the grounds. You had thanked her silently for that before collecting all that you would need before locking the mansion up and safeguarding it with the Coven. You didn't know when you would return or even if you would but it made it that little more easier for you to walk away knowing that it was there.

 

Three years had you travelling around England and Europe; searching and learning all you could. You would indulge in your love for the stars as well as your thirst for magic. You could not wield with any confidence The Coven had done but you knew enough to charge your ring and other small tricks.

And from there you went to America to learn more and you were not disappointed.

 

You had seen the beauty this new world had to offer and most days that help starve off both Reaper and the dark thoughts that often swirled around your mind. It wasn't until you found your self in the bathroom, red staining the white sink and the razor still between your bloody fingers, that you knew you needed something more then just learning and running.

 

She saved you but it wasn't from yourself and that was when you used her.

 

You became Reaper the person they came to if they needed something ripped apart, displayed or stolen. You were a genius when it came to working with computer systems, easily being able to get your self a job in a normal job but you weren't normal so it never appealed to you. It was in the darker side of America that you found your home.

 

If you couldn't outrun the monsters you thought it better to live among them.

 

_You_ never murdered and that fine because you didn't need to.

 

_Her_ on the other hand... you had washed enough blood stains for the bathroom to know that she still played deadly games.

 

“How long” the nasal voice had your teeth gritting and your fist clenching but you fought against her and your anger.

 

You closed your eyes and allowed yourself to see the image of the young girl that had forced you to take this job.

 

“I can't force him to make a move; he's stupid but if I start stripping his data he will go under” you snarl and enjoy feeling the man jerk away from you. The two heavy set men by the door twitched towards their guns and you rolled your eyes.

 

Even if you hadn't trained for years with Lloyd and probably know ten different ways to kill the three men around you, you knew for a fact that she would come out to play long before they could kill you.

 

“dumb ass shouldn't have cut me out” the nasal man muttered, no longer hovering near you.

 

It also helped that you gave off a vibe that made most smart people or even those who wanted to live give you a wide birth.

 

“You need to rethink your hiring process” you mutter in return before the disc turned green and you sat up.

 

“Game on” you mutter as your fingers fly over the key board, numbers flashed back and forth before a map appeared and a red dot flashed steadily.

 

“Is that where he lives?” you ask dumbfounded before turning to glare at the nasal man who gapped at the screen.

 

“He kept her at his apartment?!” the nasal man snarled before he looked at one of the men and nodded. They disappeared while the other began speaking. You took that moment to type in a command and watched with a grin as the 2 million that was slipping into a bank account stopped and returned back to it's source less fifty thousand short but you figured it was your due.

 

Suddenly your head jerked back and a hiss loosened from your mouth as the nasal man towered over you and glared down. Up close his breath was even worse.

 

“What do you think you are doing?! That isn't the account I fucking gave you” spittle hit your face and you forced down the gag and instead glared back.

 

“Middle man before the money goes to you?” you offer but another sharp yank had the tears gathering in your eyes and the hiss of pain turn to a whimper.

 

“I thought I could take my cut” you almost screamed when he tugged once more and you figured out he wasn't that dumb after all.

Rolling your eyes you tense your self ready for your next move.

 

“No? OK shit head I figured after I found out where your dip shit friend was keeping the girls I figured why not just transfer the money back and save everyone a lot of trouble” you snarled causing the man to stare at you dumbly before laughing, his grip didn't loosen but you didn't care.

 

“Now see what's gonna happen is I leave you here with fred.... he might have fun with you before he kills you or he might just kill, depending on his mood like” you glare when he smirks at you.

 

“I'm going to get them little girls and if they be lucky they might live to go back to mommy and daddy” he growled before shoving your forward hard enough for jaw to clip the edge of the table top and blurry your vision as pain spread like wild fire.

 

You tasted that metallic taste against your tongue before you laughed and speckled the screen with blood.

 

“Good luck.... may or may not have given some people with bigger guns than you a heads up” you snort before there was a crack and you hit the floor with white pain stabbing the back of your head before stars danced before your eyes.

 

With a grunt you rolled to the side and grin up at the man trying to look dangerous as he towered over you, his face flushed pink and his breathing almost coming out in a pants.

 

You feel the itch of your skin knitting back together but still held your place, grinning bloody teeth up at the man. As he went to take another step forward there was a scream from beyond the door and his eyes flashed towards it then back to you, his beady eyes taking in your grinning face.

 

“Bitch” he spat before dragging his gun from his belt and you bite hard to keep from laughing and pointing how dangerously close his gun was to his little pecker.

 

“Deal with her and get me the fuck out of here” he snarled to heavy set guy before turning and ripping the door open. The sound of shouts and heavy boots were made so much louder now the god awful music was gone. You turn your head to find a barrel pointed towards you, nasal man was gone in to the darkness and you let your smile slip from goofy to predatory.

 

There was moment on uncertainly in the heavy set man's eyes and that was all you needed as you sprang to your feet and brought you elbow up,he was raising up a heavy arm and even when your forearm hit heavy against his arm you were dropping and pushing yourself back so you could deliver a heavy kick to his knee cap, it wasn't enough to dislocate it just enough for a crunch to sound out before there was a bellow and he staggered forward.

 

You sprung up and grabbed your laptop and with a silent apology you cracked it hard against the back of his head. There was a show of sparks and your latest laptop was gone but he was not out for the count. Snatching up the gun before his stubby fingers could grab it you swung with all of your strength and maybe a little of hers as well to land a blow at the base of his skull.

 

When you were sure he couldn't race after you on steady legs you spun round and raced out into the darkness. Looking left and right you took a moment to breath and that's when you felt it, your left hand felt cold; colder than it had any right to.

 

Glancing down you saw that your fingers had disjointed them selves and curled round to make claws, blackness dripping from them. Shaking your head you attempted to push her back, not letting her get a hold on her gap into this world.

 

After a few moments you dared to glance down a see (Y/S/C) looking back at you, and with a choked laugh you pushed off the wall to head left only to come to a stop when a lithe figure slipped through a door and a barrel was pointed at you again.

 

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes but you didn't stop the grin when you saw the red hair and the cold glint to the woman's eyes.

 

“fancy meeting you here” you smirked as The Black Widow lowered her gun enough to cast a look over you.

 

“Great work in Budapest by the way” you praise gaining a cocked eyebrow from the other woman, she looked amused but you knew that she was a killer. In a second though she tilted her head and allowed her eyes to go wide.

 

“YOU?!” she demanded causing you to shrug and grin at her again.

 

Even if Peggy was no longer apart of S.H.I.E.L.D she told you enough when you visited her to make sure you kept them on your radar at all times. She might not have any proof but by the time Peggy retired she knew something was off.

And though you had out right refused Fury when he offered you a job via Peggy, you checked in once or twice until you found The Black Widow and Hawkeye running across your radar.

 

You had been in awe of the pair when you saw them working together and snatched up any information you could gleam about the pair without leading them straight to you.

Scrunching up your nose you figured you screwed up there as one of them was holding you at gun point when you should have already been gone.

 

“Yeah.... you guys already figured the dip shit for the kidnapping didn't you” you question as a small smile slips across the woman's lips and then disappeared.

 

“fifty fifty- didn't count on an employee” she offers causing you to raise your eyes and let out a snort.

 

“Dumb enough to keep the girl in his apartment!!!” you cry causing the other woman to smirk and for a moment you debate on asking her to let you go. But that cold glint is back and you know that one of you was going to get hurt.

 

“Are they safe?” you ask and you see that coldness soften and a small nod makes it worth it; makes having to sit and wait with scum to make sure those girls were safe.

 

Before any thing could be said movement caught your attention and as the nasal bastard staggered out of his office with a brief case the Widow looked between you and debated who was worth her attention.

 

With a groan she gritted her teeth when the nasal man turned and sprinted down the hall way, she attempted to give you a look to make you stay but you both knew all she would find would be one heavy set man bleeding. You watched her spin and head after the man, raising two fingers to your forehead and giving her a salute.

 

Turning you headed down the other hallway, ignoring the shouts of agents from the main room. You slipped into the changing room as you heard Fred shouting something, glancing at the small window to you stripped off your jacket and shirt. A sundress was hanging next to a mirror, you snatched it hoping to ignore you reflection afraid you would see black eyes.

 

It was a bit of a squeeze but you pulled yourself through the window and found your self in a dark alleyway, a fence blocking one entrance and the other slowly filling with people watching as agents swarmed in. slipping the dress over your head, you carefully peeled the (F/C) wig from your forehead and ruffled (H/L) hair out. Tossing the wig away in a trash can you strode towards the open alley way and smirked watching the black SUVs and the on lookers.

 

You watched for a few moments until you saw the widow frog marching out the nasal man, her eyes scanning the sea of faces surrounding her and for a moment she stopped at you but she dismissed you and looked around again. As they were pushing their prisoners in to the cars you turn and head back towards your hotel room.

 

You had a few ideas in mind as to what new laptop you wanted, and it was because you were so wrapped up in these thoughts you missed the blue eyes focused on you from a dark alleyway and the harsh Russian words spoken when a man with a metal arm turned away.

 


	6. And The Whirlwind Is In The Thorn Tree

_Several months later_

 

You were bored, that was what you told your self several times as your fingers clicked away on the keys before you.

 

Glancing around the bustling street you figured a woman sitting typing away on her laptop with a large coffee and ear phones plugged in would be more over looked than if you were just reading a book. One thing about New York was that you could both disappear and stand out at the same time.

 

Movement and your eyes turned back to the screen as you watch the small screen in the corner of your laptop as Tony Stark was once again being shown as Iron Man. You want to laugh because your grandfather's words came back to you for all those years ago.

 

“Didn't reel him in old man” you mutter to your self before watching as RTV appeared on your screen showing a team moving quickly through what looked like to tiled hallways.

 

You had found a very fun past time ever since your run in with Natasha Romanov. Sure it could be seen as playing with fire but after all this time you felt alone and didn't want to admit it out loud.

S.H.I.E.L.D seemed to scramble every time to patched your self in to the com of Black Widow and spoke as though you were simply calling to speak to an old friend. A few times you let yourself believe that but then she was shooting and telling you in very strong Russian to go forth and multiply with your self.

 

It only got more funny when you decided to bring Hawkeye aka Clint Barton in on the conversation and boy was he pissed the first time you started talking to him. But even he had to laugh when you out right ask him about Thor and asked was he bigger in real life.

 

Between your own little _misadventures_ and the appearance of some interesting super beings, you had found some easy repertoire with the duo, ignoring the fact that Director Fury seemed to be making his mission to find you and take you in to custody.

However two weeks ago something had been crossed when Clint called you by your real name instead of your code name.

 

In the silence that followed you felt as though someone sucked the air from the room and your eyes glazed over. The last person to call you that name was dying surrounded by her family and now the man who she gave her whole heart to over sixty years ago.

 

For a long time that wasn't your name and it was a weird tingling feeling when you remembered that was _you_ and in a flash it was all replaced with anger. You had given up your vigilance for a few moments of feeling like a normal person and even as Natasha berated Clint you switched off all connection to them and ran.

 

You kept an eye on them over the two weeks but you never dared to speak again.

 

Until Clint had taken a hit that left Natasha screaming at him to move.

 

You heard a voice guiding them to a nearby exit and it was only when your saw S.H.I.E.L.D agent swooping in and Natasha saying an almost whispered thanks that you realised it was you.

 

Today was meant to be a quick in a out for Natasha and Clint; a small task force entering a supposed HYDRA base. For how easy it was to get in to S.H.I.E.L.D systems it was that much harder to get into HYDRA; in fact most of the time you felt like you were battling several heads when you got in. so you choose to avoid them as best as you could.

 

A beep caused you to grin when you saw the task force had reached a data room. Figuring that it was time to have so fun you click your mic on and settle in with your coffee.

 

“Hello sweeties” you chirp gaining a groan from the speakers and you knew Clint was not as happy to hear you.

 

“Reaper” Natasha greeted as you watched one of the task force on the screen tilt their head and nod a little.

 

“Did you miss me?” you laugh to your self when you hear Clint mutter something.

 

“You know we are busy right? You can _see_ that right” Clint grumbled as Natasha laughed a little.

 

Maybe if you worked for Fury then you could stop running and maybe the use of your name wouldn't scare you.

For half a second you considered it before a voice in the back of your mind reminded you that you weren't normal and your other half was not a super hero.

 

“Well I see you need to hit the gym again Barton” you snip sipping for your coffee and enjoying the feeling of the sunlight on your skin. A niggle itch at your neck but you brush it off as just an unwanted guest in your mind.

 

“Really?! Not only do you hack into a secure and very private channel you then kick a man when he's down” Clint chuckled causing you to shrug knowing full well they couldn't see you. On the screen you watched as the figured marked Clint moved, looking a little more rounder than he usual did.

 

“Kids I will turn this car around” Natasha scolded causing you sit up and grin and Clint to snort something that you couldn't understand.

 

“Sorry mum” you chirp as your eyes scan the various blinking machines on the screen and you quickly typed away on the keyboard. A brief map flashed up and you pin pointed something and with a click you brought the video feed back up.

 

“Widow you might find better luck with the machine to your right” you order with a smirk hearing Natasha pause a moment and the line going silent. But what caused that smirk to wipe off you face was the figured that was marked as Widow could be seen listening to something before nodding their head.

 

You study the figures again and swallow when you see the 'widow' figure favour one leg over the other as she stepped away and you wanted to curse when you saw that she walked with a gait that you hadn't seen before.

 

“You guys aren't at the base are you?” you question watching the figure not even pause for a second despite the pause on the other end of the line.

 

“Your watching us of course we are” Natasha declared and you dart your eyes around. Cursing your self for being so stupid you shut down your feeds then quickly erase your hard drive. Ripping the ear phones for you ears, you get you feet and duck away from your table and merge yourself into the pass crowd. With a subway entrance your main goal you jump when your phone rings and after getting your heart beat under control you duck out of the crowd and huddle against a door way, your eyes scanning everyone and everything around you.

 

“Don't run” Natasha ordered causing you to laugh out loud and shake your head.

 

“That was more of a causal stroll which you no doubt saw” you attempt to be light but you spot a SUV just sitting with a running engine near the subway entrance as well as two men chatting and laughing and trying hard not to look like they were looking for someone.

 

“(Y/N) we don't want to hurt you” Natasha promised as a glint of red caught your eye and you ducked out with the crowd and moved back past the coffee shop. A quick at your table saw your laptop missing. You headed towards a building in the midst of being renovated.

 

“My name and my coding that's all you have! And you know this is a burner phone so you can't get that way” you trail off as you duck up against a fence and head towards a pad locked door.

 

“You must have placed a piggy back on the connection I made. Just let it sit there like a god damn google bot didn't you” you snap more angry at your self as you spotted a chain link fence and quickly walked towards it. A corner rode up a little but enough for you to pull and climb through.

 

“(Y/N) this is a chance to help. You are a good person, _I_ know you are and with our help you could do so much more” Natasha declared as you heard someone mutter something to her. With a smile you jog towards the open bottom floor of the building missing wires and the odd crate.

 

“Yeah.... I want to be a good person I really do but I think we _both_ know that I'm not normal and your bosses don't have a great record with dealing with non normal people well” you point out scrambling up the concert steps and edge your way towards a window. On the street belong you can make out several people look around and one red head.

 

“Trust me” Natasha pleaded and the funny thing was that you did. You trusted her and Clint because at any given moment they could have just stopped listening to you but they didn't and they even responded. With a sad sigh you watch your almost friend and lean back.

 

“I really would have liked to be friends with you both. Lloyd would have loved you” you declared knowing that you have to disappear again. Natasha was smart and she would click all the pieces together.

 

Without waiting another moment you turn the phone off and smash it against the wall. A heavy feeling settled in your chest as you rose and headed deeper into the building. The sunlight that you had yearned for only minutes ago was hidden and you felt Reaper clawing to get your attention.

A small tear swelled and roll over your lower eyelid but you pushed the others back along with that voice.

 

However you stumble back when a white blinding pain erupts in your head seconds before the wall a few steps ahead of you explodes.

 

You fling your self back in time to see a metal hand retract through the wall and rip a chunk big enough for the dark figure it was attached too to step forward and turn towards you.

 

The male stared at you with almost dead eyes, half his face covered with a mask. His lanky hair fell forward as he looked towards you on the ground. He took a step towards you and that was all it took for you find your feet, springing up you race around the man, eyeing the metal arm and the bright red star glaring up at you. Sprinting into the open room you hear his boots hit the floor and you head towards the only bright light you can find. A drop will hurt but it wouldn't kill you and out in the open was a lot better than a half finished building.

 

But before you could even half the distance you felt something grip the back of your neck and drag you back. Your feet lifted from the ground and a scream erupted from your throat before you hit a solid body.

 

The man forced your face up and for a moment you saw something flicker in his blue eyes but then he was glaring down at you. You took precious seconds to add your chance of escaping, his boots were to too heavy, his body was padded and you couldn't twist you your arm enough to hook his with a fist.

 

So with all you had you spat in his uncovered eyes and for a second his grip loosen enough for you to yank yourself forward. Feeling something snag against your skin and pain to spread throughout out the back of you head. But it wasn't crippling so you pushed forward and ignored it. You stumble towards the doorway you had entered through but a sharp pain to shin forced you to one knee and you glare at the crate.

 

A movement behind you had you dropping and spinning to see the man bringing his boot down on where you had been. For a moment your eyes connected and you saw that same flash in those blue eyes and you felt an over whelming sadness at the lost look there but then he was reaching for you and you swung your arm. Claws dug into the metal arm and you both stared in shock before you felt the tickle of something clawing it's way forward.

 

You would have let her take over if the man hadn't yank you forward using your claws in his metal arm as leverage and his flesh hand connected with your throat, tightening his grip when you gasped.

Tears clouded your eyes as you stared at the man, pleading with him or even her but there was just the sound of you heart beat in your ears.

 

“P-p-please” you rasp and for a second you see it, you see the real man in those blue eyes and you feel the pain and the hate and the guilt. You think he will break your neck as he pulls you closer but he stops, with enough space that he only had to tilt forward a fraction to rest his forehead against yours.

 

And just before blackness takes hold and you feel air flooding your lunges you hear it.

 

You hear him ask for forgiveness.

 


	7. It's Hard For Thee To Kick Against The Pricks

The pain that had started as nothing more than a niggle turned into a full blown fire when your eyes finally opened and you felt like your throat was closing on you.

 

But soon the pain ebbed away and you blinked the tears back as you stared at the metal celling. Your breathing sounded ragged, but someone else was breathing and when you lifted you head your heart beat skipped.

 

Standing in almost shadows was the man who had very nearly held your life in his hands. Gone was the man you saw before darkness stole over you and instead he glared at you before there was movement to your side and you glanced at a tall man who was looking down at you almost warmly.

 

His sandy hair and blue eyes soften his look but something about him made you feel on edge.

 

“(Y/N) glad you are awake” an accent lifted the end of your name and you attempted to sit up but movement from the man in the corner forced you to freeze and glare at him.

 

“Take no heed of him my dear; he is here for your protection as much as mine” the man said softly placing a hand on your shoulder to help you sit. You were torn between glaring at the man in the corner and the man before you.

 

“My name is Doctor Cain” Cain introduced before he waved a hand to the man in the corner as though he was a second thought.

 

“He is the Winter Solider as some have come to know him but again heed no mind; you are healing very well considering” Cain flickered his eyes to your neck and your hand darted up, it was tender but you could prod it.

 

“Truly amazing; I had read that Lloyd had a daughter but it was by total shock that I discovered he had a granddaughter” Cain enthused as you gingerly rubbed you neck and took in the man before you then the room.

 

Or cell for a better word.

 

But when you saw blue eyes you snapped you head back to the organ grinder and not the monkey.

 

“Don't worry you are very safe here. We had to keep you sedated for a few days; which led to a very interesting meeting” Cain's warm smile melted into to something that made you stomach drop and churn up at the same time.

 

“Tell me about her” Cain ordered causing to swallow against the lump and you shook your head but gasped when Cain snatched your chin in his fingers and forced you to look up at him.

 

“Tell me” he ordered again before movement caused him to snatch his hands away and hold them up, laughing as though it was a mere joke. You turned to see the solider clenching his fists and glaring at Cain.

 

“Yes; yes I understand very well. But please be aware that her tongue may need to be loosen” Cain declared as though it was only a slight annoyance. His cold eyes turn back to you and your skin crawled at the look he was giving you.

 

“We have no interest in you my dear; we simply want the other to come out” Cain lent closer to you causing you to lean back and glare at him.

 

“And we will find a way to bring her out” Cain promised before he straightened and spun on his heel.

 

“Sleep and eat my dear; I feel that you will be stubborn in our upcoming experiments” Cain ordered before he banged on the door and waited for it to swing open. You stare at the door before the Winter Solider crosses your eye sight and you glare at him for good measure before he too leaves and the door slams shut.

 

In the silence you lay back down and go over you options and when that only serves to depress you, you in stead study your cell.

Glancing down you were thankful that you still remained in your own clothes, but you knew that had searched you completely.

 

You refused to give up, every prison had its weak spot you just had to keep your eyes open and with a smirk you lay back down knowing that had no idea as to how much you could take before she even flickered to life.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

You hit the ground hard and feel something in your wrist snap but instead of screaming out you glare at the man smiling down at you. Spitting blood you push yourself to your feet, ignoring the way you wrist snapped back in to place.

 

From the corner of your eye you can see Cain circling the ring, a man in a white coat following and taking notes.

 

You had counted three weeks since you had been taken and in the those three weeks you had discovered several things.

One; you were on a ship or some type of platform out at sea. Though you had not seen it for your self you had listened to many of the soldiers moaning about sea water, that would make your escape a little more harder but you could swim and you had your life to fight for.

 

Two; Cain had no real power over most of the soldiers; the scientist who poked and prodded yes but the one's who carried the guns he had no real power.

 

Three; because of having no real power Cain was often the brunt of the soldier's ridicule.

 

Four; the only one who would really cause you a problem would be the Winter Solider, whom stood in the shadows and watched everything with cold calculating eyes. But there was days when he would disappear.

 

Five; they were close to bringing her out completely.

 

Swiping you tongue across your lip, you realised your split lip had already healed. Three weeks ago your wounds would heal quickly but not instantly. And Cain knew this meant he was making head way.

 

Sedating you to bring her out only worked as long as you stayed under which didn't give them the control they wanted. They attempted torturing you with various methods but that just seemed to piss both of you off more than anything.

 

Starving didn't work and neither did their degrading threats that had you shuddering and flinching at every sound beyond your cell.

 

At least when it seemed Cain had reached his limit with you The Winter Solider simply stepped forward and made his presence known. Glancing at the man in question you glare at him and offer him no thanks.

 

He wasn't protecting you because something of that hidden man was there; no he was ordered to and if he was told to allow your death he would do nothing to stop it. Cain suddenly steps in your space and you rear a fist back only to hear the click of safeties being removed.

 

“Eye colour remains unchanged” Cain spits as you step back and offer him a smirk.

 

“Again” he growls stepping away just before a fist connected with you jaw and you grunt as your knees hit the ground hard.

 

“All you got” you snip before you grin with bloody teeth at Cain who growled and nodded before the fist connects with you eye socket this time and you grunt when your chest slams hard against the floor.

 

“Give me a challenge” you ground out before your jaw grits together hard, teeth gritting against each.

You flicker you eyes up to find Cain glaring at you and you offer a twisted smile that gains a growl then he nods again.

 

A boot connects with your side driving the air from your lungs. Chocking and retching you focus on the ground and once you start taking shallow breaths you look up to find Cain studying you. Movement from the corner of your eyes causes you to give Cain a feral grin and just as he gives that nod you move fast, probably more fast than you should have and bring your arms up to stop the hit.

 

The man above you pauses for a second and you use that to spring to your feet, causing the man to stagger back and for a moment he almost looks towards Cain but rearing an arm back your fist connects with his nose, a crunch being heard before blood all but exploded from the now misshapen appendage.

 

Pressing your right foot behind you in a fighting stance; you pant as you watch the man struggle to staunch the blood and keep you in his eye line. With a tilt of your head you quickly lift your leg and go to deliver a kick to his ribs but in the last second his eyes widen and manage to bring his arms down to deflect most of the blow.

 

Now moving forward you swing your left arm and connect with his eye socket and as the man staggers back, his eye turning a horrible mottled red you move forward and aim for the ribs.

When you hear the sound of a snap you almost fear the laugh that slips for your lips.

 

 _Almost_ being the word.

 

For several seconds your fist connects with him as he attempt to avoid or defend against your attack. You focus on him so much that the tell tale signs of coldness seeping into your whole body doesn't connect nor the way your vision seems to tunnel to the point that it seems you are viewing the world on a TV.

 

Hearing a snarl you watch as your arm swings back one more time but in a flash as the claws that lengthen half way through the swing don't connect with flesh but rather metal. Your eyes move up and you find blue eyes looking back at you.

 

Feeling your upper lip curling up at the corner you know it's too late now.

 

Reaper was in control now.

 


	8. It's Alpha's And Omega 's Kingdom Come

_Several Days Later_

 

A flash of metal and a blur of movement and you feel your body lash out, sparks flicking into life as claws skim against metal.

 

Your feet snap back and reposition, you hear your ragged breathing and try to force yourself to take settling breaths and focus but of course just like the million other times you try its no use.

 

Reaper was having too much fun.

 

You were forced to watch as everyday you would be collected from your cell and forced to fight a different number of guards or The Winter Solider before being force fed food and then sent back to your cell.

 

And every night you were forced to watch your body pacing the cell like a caged animal. Reaper knew that you would regain control when sleep stole over her, she even signalled Cain and his fellow lab monkeys that she was flagging further thwarting your chances of taking back control.

 

You flinch as best as you could when the solider lashed out and caught your shoulder, you watch as Reaper stumbles back and hisses. For a moment you swear you saw a smirk pass across the soldiers lips but with in seconds its gone and he's coming forward in another pressing attack.

 

And that's when you sensed it or rather when _she_ allowed you to sense it, the air shifting around her right hand and then a short scythe swung into your view and you watched as it missed the solider by inches.

 

“Enough” a cold voice called and you feel her try to press forward but a hand shot out and the solider applied enough pressure for Reaper to know that he would bring you back in an instant.

 

“ **Cute** ” Reaper mutters as the scythe flickered before it disappeared in wisps of black smoke and her hands came up.

 

For few seconds the solider and Reaper had a stare down but then the solider let go and stepped back with his arms by his side.

 

“ **Bastard ain't even breathing hard** ” Reaper bit towards the unmoving man and once again you swear that you can see a smirk pass across his lips but then Reaper is looking to the latest lab monkey glaring at the pair.

 

This one not only hated Reaper but seemed to have a loathing for the solider too.

 

“You have to report back” the lab monkey snapped before he looked down at his clip board not even acknowledging the solider as he stomped past him. The lab monkey looks up at Reaper and you feel the repulsion coil in your stomach at the look he gives you.

 

“Another guard will come; you will go again” he ordered before he spun and almost slithered out of the room.

 

Reaper closed her eyes when the sound of the lock being engaged echoed around the room.

 

“ **Patience** ” Reaper ordered within your mind and you almost snort. Reaper would often try this as well, talking to you as though you were old friends.

 

You ignore her as best you could only once or twice lashing out and hating your self for it when she glanced at the mirror and you saw a smirk playing across your lips.

 

“ _For what?”_ you curse when you hear her chuckle but before she answers she opens her eyes to see the door opening and a mountain of man attempting to shove his form through the door way.

 

“ **Just have patience** ” Reaper muttered before clicking her neck from side to side and readied her self for an attack with an almost feral grin across her lips.

 

 

////////////////////////////////

 

 

You watch with disgust as Reaper wiped blood from her lip and licked it clean. Reaper chuckles darkly both at your disgust and the mountain of man being carried out and the lab monkey staring fear at her.

 

When the room was cleared the lab monkey quickly darted out the door and as though doubting his choice to leave Reaper he raced back in and glared at her.

 

“Your going back to your room” he snapped, hitting a button on the wall causing Reaper's upper lip to curl but instead of using the moment to rush the man she simply held her hands before her with a raised eyebrow.

 

“ **Ready when you are** ” you hear her drawl and wait as a guard who you had not seen before came through the door and jerked his head towards Reaper. Something was off, something that you hadn't felt before.

 

Reaper was too calm and too eager to follow the guard out. You try to figure out what her plan was but the most you got was just a stone wall. The one time you wanted her to actually talk to you and she stone walls you.

 

If you were in control you were sure your arms would have to folded tightly over your chest in a huff. But for now you are forced to watch as Reaper follows behind guard and then you notice the lack of normal guards that milled around and then you saw no scientists; in fact you hadn't seen Cain in more than three days. As you near your cell you find a few doors open; places that you had not seen since your arrival.

 

“move” the guard snarled but still kept his space from Reaper and for a moment you feel her tense but still she kept her cool and followed the only time it seemed that Reaper might fight back was when she paused at the open door of your cell, you feared the way the solider gripped his rifle but Reaper simply smirks and ducks into the room.

 

When the door locks behind you and Reaper hurries over to the mirror. In the water stained mirror you see that despite her healing powers your face had been marred by bruises that extended beyond the neck line of the white shirt they had thrown at you. You ignore the blackness of your eyes.

 

“ **If he wasn't such a tool that Winter Solider would be hot** ” you snort at the comment and Reaper just grins back at her reflection. After a few moments she turns and all but skip to the bed and for a second you almost wonder if she is going to sleep, but a dark chuckle as she slumps down dispels that idea.

 

“ **Told you to have patience** ” she snips before bending forward and reaching beneath your cot, you feel your fingers prodding and poking between the soft and hard. You hate to admit but curiosity gets the better of you and you almost question her when she rips something and sits back holding her hand up with a prize clasped between her fingers.

 

For a moment you are unwilling to believe what you were seeing; you would have guessed a weapon and then you figure that in a way it was a weapon.

 

Against Reaper it was a weapon.

 

Your ring.

 

“ _But_ ”

 

“ **You thought they had it? Lost it some how? I managed to learn a lot while you were sedated kiddo** ” Reaper declared as she tilted the ring, watching the blackness of the opal catching the light before she slip the ring in to the cup of your bra.

 

“ _why_ ” you weren't sure as to what you were questioning; why she kept it, why she didn't destroy it or even why they had let her keep it.

 

“ **Because.... shit just because I promised that damn old bastard.... I don't know** ” she growls and you feel the frustration because you both knew what she really wanted to do.

 

“ **He was still** _ **part**_ **mine; still my grandfather** ” she snaps looking down as though it hurt to say those words and that's when it hits you, all those years ago she had called herself your sister and in a way she was.

 

“ **I've been listening to the guards; they talk about S.H.I.E.L.D making moves against other bases. Then two days ago I over heard them talking about moving me. Maybe not today maybe not tomorrow but soon they will come** ” she declared before standing up and moving to the mirror, avoiding look at your face.

 

Slipping her fingers behind the mirror, you sense the coldness slipping to your finger tips and with a wrenching sound she rips the mirror from it's brackets and turns it over to see the metal backing.

 

“ **Most of this ship is made from bullet proof metal. We just have to be ready when shit goes down** ” she ordered before replacing the mirror, managing to catch it enough to hang on.

 

And it turns out that shit went down exactly three hours later when a large explosion rocked the world around you both. As Reaper springs to her feet you know she is grinning like a manic but at this moment in time she was _your_ manic. Snatching the mirror from it's place the lights flicker and another explosion rocks the world around you before the normal lights flick off and the emergency light kicks in.

 

ripping the mirror from it's place, Reaper stops and cocks her head as she listens to the heavy thumping of boots and just the faintest hint of gun fire. She spins when the lock snaps open and the door is yanked open. The guards arm snapped painfully when Reaper slammed the mirror against his raised arm. His gun skidded to a stop some where under the bed but Reaper ignores it and instead unleashes her claws and jam them up through the guards throat.

 

Blood bubbled up over his lips and his eyes widen for a few seconds before Reaper yanks her fingers and step around his body. It was worse outside your cell, yells and gun fire could be heard but it was the fact that waves of acrid smoke rolling around the corner. Reaper wisely chooses to turn away from the source of fire and head towards a junction and when gun fire came from the right had side she quickly head left. Hugging the wall as war seemed to erupt above and below her.

Moving and ducking beneath bulk heads she took a second too long to decide on which way to go when the butt of a rifle slammed hard into her shoulder causing her to howl out in pain and you to feel the spider web of pain creeping along the shoulder blade.

 

You chose to ignore the fact that the pain linger and the fact that Reaper swung a hand out and blood spurted from the guards throat. Moving forward you knew if you ever got your body back it would take a life time to wash the blood from your hands.

 

“ **Suck it up princess; us or them wasn't that what the old man always taught you** ” you could hear the pain in her voice and knew that there was a chance for you to get back your body. She quickly scaled up a stair case and ducked back when a group of darkly dressed soldiers streamed past.

 

She ascends another stair case only to feel the air thicken with smoke, your vision as limited as it was got small when tears bubbled up. As Reaper made to move down a smoke filled corridor a ticking sound surrounded you both and then silence as an explosion drew in more oxygen and Reaper was thrown into the wall, denting it with the force.

 

“ _Move_ ” You scream as best as you can and refuse to acknowledge that a piece of metal embedded in her left shoulder was rending it useless. She chuckles and you feel the blood dripping down her chin; when she gets up and staggers down the now mostly smoke free corridor you guess that she doesn't retort because there was too much pain.

 

Staggering through a door you see the night sky; gun fire echoed around you and you can see figures darting around, and some figures that didn't move. Reaper however didn't care for any of them because in the distance there was lights, hundreds of them which meant land.

 

A sharp pain radiates from your chest and you winch when Reaper grabs the metal and yanks it. You are sure the scream spilling into the air was a mixture of you both. The world spun and for a terrifying moment you feel blackness creeping over you both but Reaper just pushed forward, hooking her injured arm around her waist and grabbing a life ring which you hope is more for than just decoration.

 

“ _No_ ” you all but scream at Reaper when she peers over the side and find yourself staring at black churning water.

Reaper chooses to ignore and with a struggle pulls her self up high enough to go over the railing.

 

“ **Damn that old bastard** ” Reaper mutters and before you can even question what she meant she hugs the life ring tightly to her body and slips off the side into the waiting water.

 

Your scream is muffled by another explosion.

 

Then darkness.

 


	9. And I Heard A Voice In The Midst Of The Four Beasts

There is a blissful moment between waking and dreaming in which the world makes sense. And then it ends when a white hot pain drills into your eyes and you moan at the bright light.

 

Darkness flooded back, pushing the pain back but you were fully away of the beeping machines around you and the sterile smell of a hospital ward and a low mummer. Panic flooded throughout you, causing the even beeping turn rapid.

Despite it all you hadn't escaped; Doctor Cain would put you in a hole that even Reaper wouldn't be able to claw her way out.

 

“Reaper” you groan, even despite the pain rampaging throughout your body you couldn't sense her. That wasn't right you felt a presence but it was different, as though she was different.

 

“Hey sweetie” a soft voice called causing your body to jerk and like that you knew why you couldn't sense Reaper.

She is no longer in control. You open your eyes more slowly than before and you are thankful to the person gazing down at you, so thankful that you choke out a sob; tears leaking from the corner of your eyes.

 

“Hush now” it sounded like an angel and you wonder briefly if Reaper hadn't thrown you to your death. The person move and you were once more blinded and a hiss had your angel dimming the lights before they moved back to you eye line.

 

“Can you tell me a name darlin' 'cause I don't want to call you Jane Doe” there is amusement in the voice and you relax knowing that HYRDA would never employ anyone _that_ compassionate.

 

“Y....Y/N” you stutter feeling your throat flare up and soon have you coughing. In the midst of your coughing fit your angel moves in a flurry and with a gentle hand she sits you up enough to press a plastic cup against your lips.

 

You want to drain the cup dry but your angel has other plans and with a firm grip on the cup, she allows you only sips; and when you feel the burning has gone you gently push her hand away and chance a glance at her when she puts the cup down.

 

She was dressed in blue scrubs, an ID badge hanging from a hip but you can't make out much more than just her face. Her face is soften by the dark ringlet curls, kissing her dark skin and seemingly catching what light it could from the dimmed lights as though wanting to renforce you idea that she was angel with a halo to boot.

 

“(Y/N) any last name to that darlin'” she questions flashing you a smile that makes you want to weep at finding someone who didn't want to hurt you. You feeling your lips tilting up as her dark caramel eyes scanned you.

 

“(L/N),” your forehead scrunches up as you look around the near empty ward

 

“Where am I?” you question looking back to your angel who makes her way to your clip board and scribbles notes on the paper.

 

“Rochester General” she declared causing your eyebrow to furrow, you snap your eyes to her when she laughs and tucks her pen back into her pocket.

 

“You were dragged out of the water two days ago; you lost a _hella_ lot of blood, didn't think you were going to pull through” she admits before pulling a stool closer to your bed and sat with a thud.

 

“But I guessed you were a fighter and I'm hardly wrong” she declare with a grin.

 

“I'm Elizabeth, Doctor Elizabeth Pond but everyone just calls me Liz” she offers and you smile at her chipper tone and considering that it was dark outside the windows Liz probably ran on coffee.

 

“Has anyone....” you trail off causing Liz to smile knowingly at you before looking around, as though she expected to catch someone listening in on your conversation.

 

“No and even if they did I wouldn't let 'em near you darlin'” Liz fills in for you and for a moment you aren't sure if you want to laugh or cry. Instead you give her a watery smile before trying to sit up but both your shoulder and Liz protested.

 

“I didn't patch you up just so you can go pulling my good work apart” Liz clucked at you before she grabbed a remote and your upper body lifted enough for you to finally see that you were in fact one of three people in beds.

 

“So,” Liz starts as she puts the remote down and for a few seconds she seemed to think over her words before she looks to you and raises an eyebrow.

 

“My wife seems to think you were in a freak accident on a boat; which she backs up with an off shore explosion that happened around the time they found you in the water” Liz explains as she eyes you critically and you feel a new lump form in your throat.

 

“But I was a medic in the military for nearly fifteen years; was sent to Afghan and other places that didn't like me or my fellow brothers in arms, and I saw enough torture wounds to know when someone was made to talk” Liz declares and you feel a sickness roll in your stomach because you remember each and everyone of the cuts, pricks and pinches you endured at the hands of Cain and his lab monkeys.

 

You shudder at the memories of what Reaper had endured during her reign in control.

 

“I guess I'm right. Carol won't like it but she never does when I'm right” Liz tries for light hearted and you attempt to bring a smile but that sickness rolls again in your stomach.

 

“I haven't called the cops yet because I needed to speak to you; if you tell me not to I _still_ won't call them in you don't want them” Liz admits causing you to stare at her and for a moment your stomach settles.

 

“No... no police,” you laugh a little and glance down at your hands, lifting your hand to let your fingers trail over your ring, relief that you didn't have to fight Reaper any time soon.

 

“I doubt they could help any way....” you tug at your lower lip a little before you dart your eyes away. You glance at your ring and look back up to Liz and swallow a deep breath.

 

“I don't suppose you know any of those super heroes on the news?” you joke letting out a small chuckle before you tilt your head at Liz's smile.

 

“Well does Iron Man count” she questions and you gape at her just as feeling rolled through your stomach.

 

And you emptied it all over Liz.

 

////////////////////////////////////////

 

The weak sunlight was filtering through the window the next chance you got to speak to Liz; after throwing up most of the water you had downed, Liz had quickly cleaned you up before sleep stole over you so quickly that you didn't even manage to question Liz as to what she meant.

 

When you awoke it was dawn and Liz had seemingly ended her shift; you were left to various questions from the next shifts medics. You question as to when Liz would come back but you were asked ten more questions and in the end you pretended to drift off just to escape.

 

Your growling stomach awoke you and it was only after you all but growled at a nurse that you were fed.

You ignored the smug look on the nurses face when you threw up what you had all but wolfed down. The next round you were given soup and was ordered to sip.

 

You were about to pretend or at least pretend to drift off when you heard your angels voice and you sat up, cringing at the slight pull to your shoulder.

 

You were worried that you wasn't healing as quickly as usual but after sleeping fully you could tell that you would heal quicker than you had any right to.

 

“(Y/N)” Liz greeted as she drifted over to your bed and made a show of checking your IV and then your clip board.

 

“Seems your shoulder is healing nicely” Liz hummed before she placed your clip board down and smiled brightly at you.

 

“Iron man” you hissed causing Liz to smirk before she glanced towards the TV in the corner that was turned on low. You follow her gaze and see that the man in question was being shown along with another Iron Man suit; apparently Tony Stark had saved lives at an Expo.

 

“Ok I lied” Liz admitted with a smirk when your face dropped and for a moment you thought about throwing up over her again.

 

“I don't know _him_ personally but I know the next best person” Liz admitted causing you to frown at her but before you could pepper her for more information her name was being paged and she all but skipped away from you.

 

For someone ex- military she was far to chipper in your opinion, but then again you had just been through hell even The Winter Solider would appear chipper.

 

It was late evening when you stirred to find Liz coming towards you with a brown paper bag with grease stains along the bottom. At your frown Liz simply smiles and drops the bag in your lap and sits on a chair that she swapped the stool for.

 

“I know the food here hasn't gotten any better and you need to get your strength up” she orders before diving into the bag herself and pulling out a wrapped burger, at the smell you dive in yourself and shove some limp and slightly warm fries into your mouth. It was far from the best but it didn't matter at that moment.

 

“Why?” you question after swallowing your mouthful only to have Liz slow her chewing down and thought.

 

“Why help me?” you explain again causing Liz to think before she swallowed.

 

“Before I left the military; I was stationed with group of people that I would have walked into hell for” Liz starts picking at her burger for a few seconds.

 

“We were baby sitting some brass and this loud mouth CEO who was showing off his latest toy” Liz said with a wistful smile before wrapping her burger up and leaving it on your side table.

 

“It was a party; especially for the young ones because this _asshole_ was living the life while we sloughed our guts out in the heat and the hate thrown at us. I didn't make the cut for the party transport” Liz smirks at the term but from the dark look on her face you figure it was anything but.

 

“I found their bodies; after the IED hit and left what ever it couldn't reach behind I found their bodies and I was the one who called their folks back state side and I was there the day this Colonel came charging in and snatched a phone up. I remember him promising someone that he would find this asshole” Liz broke off and for a moment you are sure she will hit something but then she is shaking her head and looks back to you.

 

“Her name was Pepper Potts; I answered her next, we had spent nearly two weeks looking but we couldn't find any clues. This woman who I could probably snap like a twig was ordering me to try harder and to look back over places I had _already_ searched and I told her to, in polite terms, go away. She told me to shut up” Liz chuckled and you can't help but smile.

 

“I spoke to her on and off for another week before I smashed my fist in to this jumped up shit head and I was sent back state side. PTSD they said truth was my heart was broken and I couldn't find it in myself to let anyone else in again” Liz takes a wavering breath and you reach out, food forgotten, and clasp a hand around hers.

 

“I went to Washington and sat around in a circle with this guy and his group; didn't help so I came back to New York and I found Pepper Potts and her asshole” Liz broke off with a chuckle before looking up.

 

“Turns out he wasn't that _much_ of an asshole; I know what it looks like, when you see him on TV and hear how he talks but I saw him before that IED and I saw him after and he isn't that bad” Liz turned her sober look on to you and you squirm under the gaze.

 

“Did they take you because you can heal quickly?” Liz questioned causing you snap your eyes up to her and you forget to breath for a minute. Something in your eyes must have translated because Liz gave you a one shoulder shrugged.

 

“Even out in the thick of it your wounds should have counted you out. From what I could tell what ever hit your arm should have meant amputation but it _didn't._ I know there are things out there we can't explain and no matter how much I want to try I can't” Liz declared before she squeezes your hand still resting in her hand and you flinch, averting your eyes and feeling your chest squeeze at the undeniable fact that your shoulder only gave you a slight twinge now.

 

“They didn't know at first why they took me but then” you whisper so low that you didn't think she heard you but she squeezes again and you lift your eyes.

 

“but then the other one came out... the not me” you chuckle darkly, ignoring the rumble in your head in the hopes that maybe you had finally exorcised Reaper.

 

“The _'other'_ one.... like that green guy?” Liz questions gaining a confused look from you before shaking your head and drawing a deep breath.

 

“She heals me.... she is dangerous; so very dangerous and they wanted to use her” you admit before Liz cocks her head and gives you a smirk.

 

“Did she blow up that ship” Liz questioned gaining a laugh from you.

 

“No just took advantage of the situation; got me off the ship a little worse for wear but still alive” you declare as Liz nods.

 

“Maybe I should call a whole team of superheroes to come get you” Liz jokes causing you to roll your eyes. A comfortable silence settles and you go back to nibbling at your burger before you find Liz staring at you.

 

“Why help me?” you ask shyly again and Liz pondered your question once more before shrugging.

 

“Hope I guess; hope that you are a good person” she admits causing you look away and chew your lower lip.

 

“No matter what I've seen I guess it would be easy to think the worse of everyone, and it would be but there is no fun in the easy life. It's harder to keep thinking that there is good in people but in the end no matter how many times it _could_ burn you its so much better to see the good” Liz admitted as you look at her and smile.

 

A beeping caused Liz to drag her phone out and after opening up the screen a smile stretched her mouth and she eagerly looked up to you.

 

“You're getting a visitor tomorrow” she chirps and for the first time in what felt like years you smile back.

 

Feeling safe.

 

A rumble in your mind was ignored at that thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, this chapter was almost done when my laptop decided to crash.
> 
> Hope you are enjoying the story so far.


	10. And Hell Followed With Him

_Three days later_

 

Your nose scrunches up at the taste of the hospital coffee and you glare into the dark liquid as though it had personally insulted you.

 

After the past three days, you could say it had in a way. The meeting with Pepper could have started a whole lot better. Besides the word of Liz there wasn't much you could say to prove your story of Reaper.

 

And as every second you spoke passed you saw the interest in Peppers eyes wane and Liz's smile falter and you could only guess that she was thinking you more crazy then anything else.

 

So instead you demanded a laptop and just a few more moments of Pepper's time. When you finally got to work everything slipped back into place, you almost forgot about your time under Cain's 'care'.

 

When Pepper questions what you are doing you reel off information about her boss and the company that Pepper now owned. The red head was shocked before her phone beeped and she answered to a gruff Tony Stark who informed her that some one had hacked into his system and told him to phone and say hi.

 

With a smirk you watch Pepper quickly calm Tony and hang up before staring at you. Its only when you tell her your code name was Reaper that it all clicked in place.

 

Which lead to you waiting in the small hospital garden, wrapped up in a thick jumper Liz was able to get you and really bad coffee.

 

“(Y/N)” Liz called making you turn in your seat and smile as best as you could when you see her leading Pepper and a man who held a folder under his arm. You stiffen when the three sit down but you stare at the man only.

 

“(Y/N) this a friend of mine, agent Phil Coulson,” Pepper glanced between the pair of you before leaning forward “he's a good guy” Pepper assured before Liz reached over and squeezed your arm. You offer them a small smile and roll your shoulders, a habit Liz hated but couldn't really stop you since your wounds had all healed, the only reason you remind in hospital was due to dehydration.

 

All the more reason you were sure Liz had pushed Pepper to help you. When Liz asked where home was you gave her a vague answer to which you received what could only be called a military glare.

 

“Reaper” Coulson called causing your eyes to snap up to him, for a fleeting moment you clench your fists and feel the tips of claws bite into your skin. But at Coulson's critical stare you assumed he wanted to see a reaction.

 

“I never once gave any information out” you whispered causing Coulson to nod before he brought the folder up and open it on the table.

 

“There is over _five hundred_ reports of your breaching of secure and highly classified systems and information” Coulson admitted causing the two women to raise an eyebrow at you. You simply shrug and offer a coy smile.

 

“There is also an act of treason” Coulson stated causing you to sit up straight and glare at him.

 

“Now that wasn't fair considering it was _only_ holiday photos” you exclaim while Liz and Pepper glance in confusion from you to Coulson who keeps his eyes steady on you.

 

“Of the President”

 

silence dropped on the table and plucked at the sleeve of your jumper.

 

“I could have you arrested”

 

“And you will never see me again”

 

You enter into a staring contest and you feel Reaper stirring within you.

 

“Why did HYDRA take you?” Coulson questioned and you blink breaking the contest.

 

“They didn't want me; they wanted _her_ ” you admit and honestly that was all there was because it wasn't for you hacking skills. They wanted a weapon.

 

“They caught you! How?” Coulson pointed out and you nod, licking your lips and picking up your coffee only to put it down.

 

“They were following me I don't know when or how they even caught wind of her but they did and they sent some solider after me; the winter solider and the next thing I knew this strange guy called Doctor Cain was hovering over me” you admit avoiding looking to the others.

 

“So your scared” Coulson questioned and you snap your head up, pushing down the growl from Reaper.

 

“They tortured me; they sedated me and then when that didn't work they threatened to do unimaginable things to me and they forced me to fight again and again” you state feeling tears gather in your eyes.

 

“And they scared the shit out of me... but the idea that they could use _her_ as a weapon _terrified_ me” you stress, your watery gaze on Coulson who studied you.

 

“I can do many things that aren't considered completely normal but she will bring hell with her” you whisper feeling sickness rolling around in your stomach again. You refuse to look to the two other women for fear of seeing what you imagine was going through their minds.

You were a face for a monster and you would always fight tooth and nail to keep that monster locked away.

 

“Director Fury may want to see what she is capable of” Coulson starts but before you can open your mouth Pepper sits forward.

 

“Phil I know your boss thinks it best to keep her locked up but you heard her; they tortured her and locking her up might cause a problem that could undo any good she could do” you frown at Pepper who gives you a smile before glancing back to Coulson.

 

 

“She will have to go through tests Ms Potts as well as any basic training before I can even think to allow her to leave here without an escort” Coulson admitted while Pepper nods before shrugging.

 

“Well considering you implanted Miss Romanov in my company I think it's safe to say she will be kept under observation” Pepper offered causing Coulson to narrow his eyes at her.

 

“Mr Stark was showing signs of being unstable” Coulson trailed off at the scowling look from Pepper.

 

“All the more reason to entrust her well being to Stark industries” Pepper declared before you snapped up straighter and looked between the pair. Liz just offered a small smile before you brought your hand up.

 

“Hi,” they both look to you and you give them a dry smile “yeah I'm still here and don't I get a say in any of this” you demand and for a moment you expected the pair to say no.

 

“You have to understand that you have been on our radar for a while now and after what happened with you being kidnapped and you ability to break into our systems to have a _chat_ you are of concern to us” Coulson admits and your eyes narrow at him.

 

“Just like Tony was and now he helps” Pepper declares causing Coulson to look to her then back to you.

 

“Give her a chance too Phil” Pepper pleads before you swallow and debate how quickly you could leave the country. You would have to get fake passport and documents, that would take a few weeks for the good ones.

 

“There will be conditions” Coulson sighed causing Pepper to smile at him.

 

“She will need to meet with Fury” Pepper rolls her eyes but nod and you can do nothing but stare at the pair while Liz smirks at you.

 

“and she will need to report in; she may have to have a handler” Coulson said before you let out a laugh and look between the pair who stare at you.

 

“Thanks for thinking about me and all that but you still haven't _asked_ me or even thought that I would go along with any of what your saying; I know Liz set this up” you wave a hand between you and Pepper.

“But to be honest I'm not ready to be locked up and treated like a test subject” you snap, your eyes darting to Coulson daring him to deny it.

 

“(Y/N) give them a chance” Liz ordered as you shake your head and feel Reaper awaking.

 

“You can leave; in fact I'm pretty sure that if you set your mind to it when I leave today I will never see you again. But in doing that you put your self back in HYDRA's cross hairs again. You have a chance to stop running; our trust can be gained just like I assume yours can” Coulson said causing you to take a deep breath.

 

“You can do good for this world; allow us to help you and in return we can make sure that HYDRA will have to fight a lot harder for you” Coulson admits causing you to nod in understanding before you look away.

 

“You will be discharged tomorrow; I will have a car waiting outside. The choice to get in or walk away will be completely up to you” Coulson states before you look at him.

 

“And you will willingly let me go?” you ask causing Coulson to raise an eyebrow at you.

 

“I have a feeling it won't be the last time you pop up on our screens” Coulson admits with amusement before he clears his throat and collects the folder.

 

“Ms Potts, lovely to see you again and Doctor Pond lovely to meet you” Coulson states as he gets to his feet, shaking each woman's hand in turn before looking at you.

 

“Miss (Y/L/N) please think about our offer” you shake his hand, watching as he walks away. Your only barely aware when Pepper leaves and Liz tells you to get back inside, her eyes studying you all the way back to your bed.

 

Before she can leave you grab her hand and smile at her and a few tears in your eyes.

 

“Thank You” you state and you see the doubt in her eyes and though her lips purse she nods and turns back to you. Before you can flinch back she has gathered you in her arms and held you tightly.

 

“You don't always have to run” Liz mutters to the top of your head before letting go and you smirk at her.

 

“You don't know the first thing about me”

 

“I know that your a good person and that's all that really matters” Liz counters and with a sad smile she turns and walks away.

 

You sit on your bed for a few hours thinking over and over again that one person truly believes you are a good person and it feels good almost makes you feel that you could go back to a time when you could run around a mansion and laugh.

 

You go to sleep that night conflicted.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////

 

With a deep breath you step out in to the fresh air and you feel giddy; you had discharged yourself before Liz came back on duty. You would miss her but you promise your self that no matter where you are you would keep in touch with the doctor and you vow to meet her wife.

 

Glancing around the car park you spot Agent Coulson's car and chewing your bottom you glance towards the opposite direction. You had woken with out a clear idea as to where you were going. The idea of S.H.I.E.L.D locking you up and testing you caused your stomach to roll but then the idea of Cain getting his hands on you cause you to dry retch.

 

Pepper had offered to help you and for however thankful you were you just couldn't see yourself of opening up to any one, the last person was long since buried and to risk that level of trust with not only your life but with Reaper was causing conflict. You could disappear even go back to England and hide out again.

 

You was a good person but hiding meant not being an involved good person.

 

You turn away from the car and sigh, you owed no one anything. You had spent the last several years helping from the shadows and you owed no one anything at all. You take one step forward but stop.

 

But then again Liz owed you nothing; not her silence preventing her to contact the police, nor her belief in you and she sure in hell didn't owe you anything after you had explained about Reaper.

But yet she had listened and she had cared for you then she had gone and gotten Iron man's girlfriend.

 

Liz saw something good in you and you had to admit it that it intimated you to think that you could have the faith of some one and you could fail.

 

A sharp sting from you lip made you hiss and though you had drawn no blood you didn't want to taste your blood for a long time to come.

 

Reaper prodded at you from the darkness in your mind but you ignored her, though it was affecting her as well what ever you chose. If HYDRA ever caught you again you had no doubt that it would be the last time you would ever taste freedom.

And though it was a large part of your concern it wasn't all of it.

 

Looking at paramedics climbing into an ambulance you take a deep breath and only regret your choice a little.

 

The world didn't owe you anything.

 

But you weren't normal and you had been hiding in the shadows for far too long trying to keep the monster at bay. Turning on your heel, you know you look more pissed off than you actually were but you didn't care.

 

It was time to make the monster work for you, and when you yank the back door open and see Coulson smirking at you as though he knew you would get in the car all the time, you remember the vow you made to a dead man.

 

You would find a way to kill your father and get rid of Reaper for good.

 

You would just be fighting the bad guys along the way.

 

 


	11. I am More Than Her

_'Heroes are made by the paths they choose,_

_not the powers they are graced with'_

 

_Brodi Ashton_

 

 

The sound of your finger nails tapping against the table top echoed around the room. After snipping at Coulson to wipe the smug look from his face you had falling silent and stared out the window and the passing scenery.

 

To his credit Coulson had spoken on different matters, helping to calm your nerves slightly, getting a small smile from you when you hear the slight giddiness to his voice when he spoke about Captain America. But it all came to a stop when the car pulled to a stop and you were escorted into the building.

And when Coulson had settled you in your current position you remembered a moment years ago when your grandfather had towered over an agent.

 

The door open and you snap around to find yourself staring at a tall dark man who had only one eye and your eyes widen when two other people follow him.

 

You smile a little when both Natasha and Clint both stare at you in shock for a moment before the settle back into their agent roles.

 

“Miss (Y/L/N)” the one eyed man greeted before he studied you, his brow furrowing a little.

 

“Lloyd (Y/L/N)?” he questions and you nod, catching the agents slip in to seats further down the table also studying you.

 

“My grandfather” you offer watching a small smile twist at the man lips before he goes stony face and takes a seat opposite you.

 

“Director Fury” he offers and for a moment something tugged at your memory but Fury is already waving to Natasha and Clint.

 

“And I'm well aware of your _acquaintance_ with my agents” you bite back the smirk when Clint roll his eyes and simply nod.

 

“We'll cut the BS... I don't trust you and right now there is a very thin line between me just throwing your ass in a glass cell that not even a _Hulk_ could escape from” Fury delivered in a voice that held both contempt and annoyance.

And for a moment you think he might just follow through but he then relaxes his shoulders and sit back, his hand coming up to rest against his cheek in an act of indifference but you could sense the coil spring ready to go off in a second.

 

He was the perfect agent.

 

“But these two seem to trust you,” both of you look to the two agents, you with shock and Fury with annoyed bemusement.

 

“And then our techs recovered this from a ship we boarded under the control of HYDRA” Nick moved his head slightly and the screen mounted into the wall flickered to life and you saw yourself strapped to a table with Cain standing over.

 

With a wave a sickness you snap your head away but your screams made tears well up and bile to rise. Mercifully your scream is cut of mid way and you are able to breath in enough air to steady your stomach and the rumbling of Reaper.

 

“They tortured you; I saw your medical reports” Fury's voice seemed to drop one note lower as though in sympathy but it was hard to tell and his image blurs when you left your tear eyes up to him.

Unable to trust your voice nor your stomach you nod, the memories of Cain's treatment tearing into you.

 

“Agent Coulson asked you _why_ they took you, I want to know why they _couldn't_ control her?” Fury stated causing you to snap your head back and stare at him in confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“You heard. You told my agent that she was dangerous and they wanted her as a weapon, I'm guessing that most of the time _you_ are in control so why couldn't they get control of her” Fury questioned causing you to run a finger tip across your ring, the coldness biting at you.

 

A thousand and one thoughts roll through your mind, the first and foremost was the fact that Lloyd would probably be throwing a fit and you could just hear his voice reminding you again and again that you couldn't trust anyone. Glancing at Natasha and Clint you rethink those words.

 

Your mother had died bringing you into the world, Lloyd had died protecting you and the Coven would have gladly hid you from the world; and the truth was that they did all with _her_ in mind. Even the threat of your father some where out there was because of _her._

 

And most of your life _she_ was just a voice in the background; _her_ abilities bleeding through but the whole of _her_ always just out of reach.

 

As much as Lloyd had meant well not allowing any else close to you or even allowing them to know how much you could trust them was all in aid to keep _her_ in check and it had lead to a life of loneliness just skimming the top of interactions that could mean something.

 

You want to laugh because in the end for how much you all had tried to keep _her_ at bay; had kept out in the dark you had made it all about _her._

 

Looking to Fury and looking him in the eye you made your choice right there and then.

 

“Have you ever heard of The Coven?” you question feeling something shift within you.

 

Bad or good you were going to choose your own path now.

 

And you would use her.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////

 

_Several Hour Later_

 

You raise your head when a plain mug is settle beside you and Natasha smiles at you. After you had told the three agents everything you could about how the Coven were beings who held some power over the reality around and sometimes further beyond that.

 

You had assured Fury that The Coven were not the evil witches from fairy tales; in fact they cared for the world as well as their fellow humans and that was the reason they chose to fight against the darkness that dared to snuff out the light of the human race.

 

Which brought them to your grandfather.

 

The back and forth had gone on for a few hours before agent Coulson came to retrieve Fury for some important meeting leaving you with Natasha and Clint whom seemed unsure how to broach any safe subject with you. That was until Clint turned to you and asked if you though he needed to hit the gym.

 

You had laughed hard and just like that you and the two agents chatted about your skills and between the duo they grumbled about how some of your pointers had helped out while other times they laughed when they told you were you went wrong.

Soon they had left and you had been brought food and left to your own devices for at least an hour.

 

You had just begun to feel the pull of sleep when Natasha placed the hot mug of tea before you. You cradled the mug while she sat down in Fury's chair and watched you.

 

“Let me guess he still doesn't trust me?” you offer as Natasha smirks before shrugging.

 

“No but then again he doesn't really trust _anyone_ and you aren't that special” Natasha admits before you laugh and bring the tea to your lips and blow before sipping.

You lift your eyes when Natasha leans forward and as you swallow your tea you watch her.

 

“We deal in not so normal things and you are far from normal” Natasha smiles as your chuckle but her eyes remained cold.

 

“For all we know we are being played by HYDRA” Natasha admits and you swallow against the lump in your throat but she tilts her head and something softens in her eyes just a little bit.

 

“But I know torture- both sides- and no matter how good you are, you can't fake that fear” she admits and you frown because it was hard to believe the woman before you had ever tortured someone.

 

Then again you hardly looked like someone who could rip a persons throat out.

 

“And the fear you show of _her_ -”

 

“Not of _her_ ” you snap causing Natasha to tilt her head at you and you lick your dry lips.

 

“I hate _her_ ; for what _she_ has done and what _she_ enjoys but I will never fear her” you state lower causing Natasha to sit back and stare at you and just as quickly she nods.

 

“You are an unstable vector in this; you were lucky that S.H.I.E.L.D attacked that ship when they did and _she_ was smart enough to take her chance but what happens in the future if you _aren't_ lucky?” Natasha questioned causing you to look down and stare at your tea.

 

“We need to know how far you are willing to let us go” Natasha added in a soft voice causing you to look up at her.

 

“It was never really about our trust _in_ you but rather _your_ trust _in_ us” Natasha admitted as you take a deep breath.

 

They could have thrown you in jail for several of things you had let alone for all of it. But they hadn't, they had listen to you and no doubt double checked your story. But the truth of it all was that though you hate Reaper they would fear _her_ and with out finding how to stop _her_ they needed your trust to ensure they could do what they saw fit in the end to stop _her_.

 

Even if meant killing you both.

 

You watch in silence as Natasha waited for your answer, an answer that had always scared you because you didn't face the fact that the only choice was death for you both. You had always wanted to help others and right now you could offer so much more than you hiding in the darkness with the monsters.

 

And it wasn't just the monsters in that darkness anymore; there was tiredness and loneliness.

 

“Where do I sign up” you offer with a small smile that gains one back from Natasha.

 

You ignore the rumble of Reaper.

 

 


	12. Can We Keep Her

_Stark Compound_

 

You try your hardest to ignore the way Tony Stark studied you as Pepper attempted to describe most of the new things you had waiting for you.

It had been made official a day earlier that you now answered to Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D and to ensure your safety you were entrusted into the care of Tony Stark or rather Pepper Potts with a new identity. Which would have been fine if not for the fact that when you arrived in a small laboratory with Pepper Tony had barked that he was busy and then proceed to give you strange looks.

“He's usually difficult but once you get to know him... he's still difficult” Pepper admitted causing you to chuckle before catching Tony narrowing his eyes. Pepper sighed and straightened up.

 

“Give me a minute” Pepper ordered before she strolled over to Tony who gave up any pretence that he was working.

You looked around the many Iron Man suits in the room, a small smile ghosting over your lips at the thought that this was the man you grandfather had insisted couldn't be reigned in.

 

From what you had read in the past it was true at one point Tony Stark was a play boy and someone who just enjoyed what was given to him but just like any good super hero story he was shown the monsters in the dark and he had stood up to fight against those monsters.

 

But the way he was pointing at you and shaking his head you figured it didn't stop him from being a prick from time to time.

 

“No” Tony folded his arms and pouted like a spoilt little brat while Pepper propped her hands on her waist.

 

“Tony-”

 

“Nah uh; I'm too busy” Tony declared as Pepper narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“I run your company now Tony” Pepper pointed out causing Tony to gesture to the suits around the room, the wrench in hand glinting.

 

“Between upgrading my suits and actually saving the world I don't have time to baby sit Fury's little kid” Tony stated as Pepper folded her arms and gave him a look.

 

“It's hardly the world Tony”

 

“It's _most_ of the world and what am I meant to do with her? What about the Tower I need to be there”

 

“You mean my tower” Pepper questioned as Tony waved a hand to dismiss her comment.

 

“Talk to her” Pepper hissed before you grew annoyed over being spoken about rather than too and you quietly moved forward as Tony once more demanded what he was meant to do with you.

 

“I mean what can she _do”_

 

“Beside hacking into secure systems and all but rip them apart without being caught?” you questioned causing Tony to jump and spin to glare at you, the wrench pointed at you.

 

“But you were caught” Tony pointed out as you rolled your eyes and quickly folded your arms.

 

“Because I was sloppy, besides you never caught me” you admit with amusement causing Tony to frown.

 

“Two years ago; I might have downloaded the complete High School Musical soundtrack to your computer” you admit with a shy smile while Tony gape at you before turning to Pepper.

 

“You never chased that up” Tony questioned causing Pepper to scoff at him and give him a glare.

 

“You were too busy blowing stuff up; besides I thought you did it” Pepper admitted causing Tony to rear back and glare at her.

 

“That is rude,” Tony stated before turning to look at you “you are rude”

 

You laugh before shrugging.

 

“I may have also downloaded a few games into the S.H.I.E.L.D data base that a few agents may or may not use” you admit causing Tony to tilt his head and studied you again, but amusement danced in his eyes.

 

Pepper smirked at you before Tony turned to her and she shook her head.

 

“No,” she looked at him and smiled at his pout. But then he is looking at you and his has a look on his face that makes you fear what he has planned.

 

“What about Fury?” he questions as you shake his head.

 

“Figured he wouldn't be as forgiving” you admit causing Tony to give you a half smile.

 

“Lets do food” he ordered before tossing his wrench over his shoulder, a robotic arm racing forward to pick it. Tony grabbed you elbow and turned you around marching you toward the exit.

 

Pepper simply smiled at you when you gave her a questioning look.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////

 

_Several hours later_

 

You snap your head up when Pepper stormed into the room, glaring at Tony who stood behind your chair.

 

“Tony why do I have Rhodey _screaming_ down the phone that someone took one of his UAV for a joy ride” Pepper growled as you wince, ignoring the static on the screen before you.

 

“Because you answered” Tony offered as Pepper growled and took a menacing step forward.

 

“In all fairness it really can't be considered joy riding if your not _actually_ riding the thing” you offer with a tone of innocence, feeling Tony nod in agreement and Pepper just glared at you.

 

Lifting her eyes she pointed towards Tony.

 

“Fix this” and with that she spun round and went to storm out but Tony called her name.

 

“Can we keep her” he questioned causing Pepper to tense and you could almost hear her counting to ten before she stormed out.

 

“Don't worry kid that usually means yes” Tony declared with a grin before he grabbed a chair and rolled it towards you. Slumping down he nudged you enough for you to grin.

 

“Want to see what else we can make Rhodey scream about?” Tony asked causing you to laugh and shake your head.

 

“Your Iron Man _and_ a man child” you mutter causing Tony to smirk and grab the key board.

 

“Many talents kid” he admits before the screen comes back to life.

 

You had a feeling that life would never be simple again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortish chapter as for how many things I wanted to write up for the first meet I just couldn't get any of them to work.  
> This was the best I felt was good enough.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and a big thank you to those who commented and like the story so far.


	13. Life Was Never Worse But Never Better

_S.H.I.E.L.D Base_

 

_Four Months Later_

 

A few agents nodded towards you and Clint as you walked through the corridors of the base. At first it was strange to have so many people acknowledge you and even more strange over the fact that they were not trying to arrest you.

 

Over the course of the past four months you had settled in rather well between Tony and S.H.I.E.L.D, a routine that found you travelling between the base and compound. Up until two weeks ago you had been Tony's shadow as he showed you most of his work; anyone who questioned your reason for being with Tony were quickly fed the story of you winning a one time only scholarship.

 

Tony had declared himself your mentor to which Pepper had told him firmly that you were never to take after him and it had warmed your heart because you hadn't felt that happy and at ease since Lloyd.

Even after the incident where you awoke with _her_ claws in place of your hand, you still couldn't stamp down on the happiness.

 

Fury called you to the base several times; ordering tests or just to use you when he felt none of his agents were up for the challenge or entrusting both Natasha and Clint to you during a field mission.

 

It wasn't normal but it was normal for you at least and you were loving every moment of it.

 

“So Astrophysics? Stark was fine with that” Clint questioned as you rolled your eyes.

 

It was agreed that you could keep your name but any connection to Lloyd was wiped away; Tony had teased you when he discovered where you had lived your childhood and that Lloyd may or may not have been a lord. What had taken the longest thing to figure out was what your new life was meant to entail.

 

Pepper assured you that you could still be born and bred in England but your birth place was relocated to more central London and your mother and father were killed in a car crash that left you with your grandfather and grandmother.

Tony had thrown in a few misdemeanour's growing up and you almost hit him when he had almost put in streaking.

 

The death of your grandfather was handle with care and you gave a small thanks when Tony put Peggy Carter as your godmother and guardian upon your arrival in America.

It was just the reason as to why Tony took you under his wing.

 

Pepper offered that you should be studying engineering or perhaps robotics but you didn't agree with her.

Nor did you agree with Tony when he said you were learning how to be a legend.

 

It had hit you one night when the stars had broken through the clouds for a few rare moments. You had always studied the stars when you had a free moment and when you had read about the god who travelled across them to land on earth you had become more enthralled by the idea of space and the universe beyond your own galaxy.

 

“Maybe not fine but Pepper made sure he didn't complain too much” you admit with a shrug to which Clint chuckles and shakes his head.

 

“He's at least stopped calling me mystic peg” you grumbled causing Clint to laugh out loud which in turn had you jabbing him hard in the ribs. You strolled in peaceful silence before you turned to head towards the tech area but Clint turned towards the elevators and you raise an eyebrow at him.

 

“Fury; latest project isn't sitting right. Can't hurt to have a birds eye view of the whole thing hey?” something in his tone made you think that it wasn't a breezy as it sounded. You were aware that something big was going on in the basement but you didn't have high authorization nor enough trust to find out what Fury was doing.

 

“Fine go spend time with a man who probably lost his sense of humour in the eighties” you grumble but the smile on your face has Clint waving you away and heading towards the elevator.

 

You ignore that weird worming feeling as nothing more as heartburn.

 

And you gritted your teeth at the dark chuckle that came from somewhere deep in your mind.

 

/////////////////////////////

 

_Several Days Later_

 

Your heavy head snaps up when Natasha enters the small break room near the bridge of the Helicarrier and for a moment you stare at each other, you hope she can see the sorrow and guilt in your eyes.

 

When she shakes her head and offers you a small smile you spring to your feet and all but crash into her. She lets out a wet chuckle before burying her face in your neck and allowed a few tears to leak out.

 

“I should have”

 

“You would have been brain washed or killed” and just like Black Widow is back and glaring at you.

 

“Clint knows-always known that this type of thing might happened” Natasha declared as she disentangle herself from your arms and you give her a look.

 

“What that some deranged _God_ would come crashing through some galactic tunnel and end up brain washing him?!” you exclaimed as Natasha rolled her eyes and moved around you to grab a mug and pour herself a coffee.

 

“That he might not come back” Natasha threw over her shoulder and you felt your lower lip slip forward slightly and the over whelming need to stamp your foot.

 

“Isn't that why _their_ here? To bring him back?” you snap as Natasha leans her head forward and stares into the coffee.

 

“Don't put this on them” Natasha ordered as her eyes found yours and then she narrowed her own.

 

“And don't put this on Fury either” she warned causing you to snort and fold your arms, finding it hard to look at her.

 

“Believe me I would happily rip his other eye out” you snap as Natasha straightened and watched you carefully.

 

“They had no idea what that thing did but that didn't stop them; shit they all but laid out the red carpet for that son of a bitch. Clint said something felt off” you growl before you take in the stance Natasha had placed herself in, her hand reaching for a weapon.

 

“(Y/N) your hands” she whispers and you look down to find all of your finger tips lengthening slightly and taking a very dark hue. And that's when you feel it, the coldness and something prodding at the back of your mind.

 

You let your eye lids slip close and start taking deep breaths and after a minute or two you feel Natasha's place a hand on your shoulder and you snap your eyes open to stare at her.

 

“Welcome back” she attempts to say lightly but you see the flicker of fear and you curse both you and reaper.

You feel the first tear fall and it was your turn to cling to Natasha.

 

“He was right there; just teasing me” you mutter as Natasha nodded, her hand rubbing your back.

 

“We will get him back” Natasha admitted as she pulled back and you smile slightly at her.

 

“Besides I owe him to much to let him die” at that you both laugh before Natasha retrieves her coffee and you slink back to your chair.

 

“Thoughts” you smirk at the black window taking control back and you shrug your shoulders. You had hundreds of them but unlike other times you didn't have Tony to talk to. He was currently holed up with Doctor Bruce Banner in one of the labs; prodding at way too many live wires to be healthy for him.

 

“That we're over looking something” you offer causing Natasha to give you a bored look to which you wave your hand.

 

“Not about what Loki was up to but rather how he managed to get here” you state as Natasha slipped in to a chair and furrowed her brow at you.

 

“He open a doorway or portal and stepped through; took out our base and escaped” Natasha stated as you shook your head.

 

“No I mean why use the tesseract; at best it's unstable. He must have known that” you point out causing Natasha to raise an eyebrow at you.

 

“Unless?!” she prodded as you licked your lips.

 

“Unless he _wasn't_ the one opening the door in the first place; and if that's the case then maybe they were just _testing_ the ability of the tesseract” you offer causing Natasha to frown and lean back.

 

“Someone pulling the strings but for what?” Natasha questioned as you simply shrug.

 

“Ok so that may be a theory but something about this has you worried” Natasha prompted causing you to roll your eyes and try to hide away from her critical eye.

 

“So many things”

 

“(Y/N)” the warning tone has you sighing deeply and looking away from her.

 

“My father isn't here; on earth but yet he was able to send those creatures to kill my grandfather. I just assumed that they could move between realities and seeing as he didn't get what he wanted by becoming a reaper” you trail off and for a second Natasha is confused until she lets out a deep sigh and leans forward.

 

“Loki is a god and is powerful in ways we have only begun to imagine. Wither someone opened that door for Loki or not does not mean you father will do the same” Natasha assured but you chew your lower lip.

 

“(Y/N) your father was a weak man; even if he could find someone with the power I doubt they would entrust him to do their will” Natasha admitted causing you to smirk before her eyes harden and she looked at someone behind you.

 

You spin to find what could be the bulkiest man you had ever seen filling the door way, your mouth hangs a little as you take in the man's sandy hair and his red, white and blue outfit.

 

American colours.

 

Your mouth snaps shut and you notice the slight blush to the man's cheeks at being stared at. You clear your throat and look away while Natasha shakes her head.

 

“Captain Steve Rogers this is (Y/N) (Y/L/N)” Natasha stated as she rose to her feet and Steve gave you a bashful smile.

 

“(Y/N) Captain America” Natasha states gaining a glare from you to which she just gives you a smirk.

 

“Fury was looking for you” Steve admitted as Natasha frowned but nodded none the less. She squeezed your shoulder and you gave her your biggest smile.

 

“You will find him сестра” you promise and Natasha bows her head before she exits the room and Steve steps in further. You studied him for a moment and only blink when he clears his throat.

 

“You seem close to Agent Romanov” Steve states as you nod and look away, the table top becoming something of interest. You knew just who Captain America was, you had seen Peggy pine for him and push him from her memory to lead her life and raise her family.

 

“You were speaking to Stark earlier” Steve points out as he walks towards the table and stands by the empty chair opposite you.

 

“I was talking _at_ him and he was ignoring me” you offer with a lopsided smile causing Steve to furrow his brow in disapproval. 

 

“I'm used to it from him to be honest” you admit gaining a small smile from Steve before he ducked his head and flushed. 

 

“I'm sorry but I feel like I have seen you somewhere” Steve started but cut himself off with a blush and a smirk from you. 

 

“Aunt Peggy has a picture of me- two actually, one when I was a kid and one from a few Christmas's ago” you offer only to gain an almost giddy smile from Steve, his eyes lighting up for a moment before he quickly back peddled. 

 

“I'm her god daughter” you assure as the blush races across his face before he rubs the back of his neck. 

 

“Is that why they recruited you? Because of Peggy?” Steve questions and you chew the inside of your lip and avoid his eyes. 

 

“No my grandfather” you supply instead before standing up and offering a small nervous smile. 

 

“I should get back to work” you admit ducking you head when Steve nodded at you. 

 

“I'm sorry about Barton” Steve said causing you to look up at him and give him a smile before you turn and head towards the exit but stop. 

 

“She told me about you when I was younger; she told me what you stood for and she inspired your memory even as she carried on with life. She said you would have wanted that” you offer causing Steve to gape at you before he gave you a heartfelt smile and a bashful nod.

 

You walked out feeling a little better. 

 


	14. Don't Fear The Reaper

The dead Chitauri laying at your feet wasn't the reason you were stood frozen nor was it the small group of civilians standing behind you, even the fact that Captain America, Clint and Natasha was staring at you didn't even phase you.

 

The fact that one of your hands had turned into a claw and the other held a shadowy scythe that now dripped with Chitauri blood was the reason the living shit had been scared from you.

 

“(Y/N)” Natasha called, her gun cocked and ready but you shake your head and look at her. She looks at you confused before glancing to Clint, who despite scanning for enemies had you within his sights. 

 

“That wasn't _her_ ” you assure and it was the truth. You can feel Reaper pushing and scratching but she has no control, when the Chitauri's aimed their weapon at the huddle group of people you hadn't given it a second thought in defending them, you didn't know when you lost your gun but you do remember thinking you needed a weapon and a slight coldness seeped into one hand. 

 

When Natasha finished off two Chitauri your hand swung up and the scythe in your hand sliced through another's neck and that's when it hit you. 

You were using Reaper's weapons and had total control. 

 

“Guys I'm sure what ever your staring at is _fascinating_ it doesn't detract from the fact that we're under attack” Tony snarked before he flew over head and the spell seemed to be broken, screams and gun fire filled the air. 

 

The wormhole hovered over you all like a wound in the sky it self. 

 

“(Y/N) work with the police get as many people as you can off the streets” Steve ordered causing you to nod. 

 

“We're going to try and lead them away” Steve ordered as Natasha and Clint nodded, all three eyeing you carefully but a roar cut through you all.

 

“You got this?” Steve demanded as his eyes flickered towards your hands and you look down at your claw. You wasn't sure how much he had been told about you but it didn't matter at that moment. 

Looking up you nod your head smirking and twirled the scythe just to have Natasha give you a warning look. 

 

“I got this” you assured before the three turned and headed further in to the city. You smile, watching your hand flex at your command and not _hers._

Spinning to you bark an order to run to the group behind you and head towards the sounds of gun fire. 

 

Though you temper the smirk on your lips when you can feel Reaper howling in indignation at being held back. 

 

////////////////////////////////////////

 

For how bad ass you had felt on the battle field the moment your body hit the make shift cot in the medical tent you felt like an old woman. 

 

Everything hurt, places you were sure didn't exist on you that morning. The medical tent had thankfully been mostly empty since the early hours after the team had defeated Loki and closed the worm hole. 

You had been mid swing to take down a Chitauri when it just dropped on it's own and slowly whispers had turned into cheers when it became clear that the battle had ended. 

 

You tried hard not to miss the feel of the scythe and busied yourself with help rounding up the wounded. You had tried on and off to make Reaper's weapons reappear but nothing had worked, even Reaper gave up on berating you after your sixth attempt. 

 

Your eyes drift shut as the hush tones of the medical staff lulled you to sleep a small smile flickering over you lips at the memory of seeing Liz a few hours ago. You hadn't spoken to her but when she saw you her face harden and after making sure you were not injured she gave you a look that made you think that hell was coming. 

 

You would remind her next time you had brunch with her and Carol that you were  _technically_ an agent, it probably wouldn't stop her berating but you would try. 

 

Movement at the tents entrance didn't bother as it was probably another volunteer who needed a moments rest or a patch up job. Just as sleep tugged you towards the edge you felt someone hovering over you and cracked a eye open to find an almost shy Bruce Banner smiling at you. 

 

“Sorry but they sent me” he admits bashfully causing you snap both eyes open before blinking rapidly at him. He continued to smile as you sat up and stared in fear at him. 

 

You had all but pushed the memory of Natasha, Clint and Steve's faces from your mind. The way Natasha had cocked her gun ready to take out Reaper and you swallow the whimper. 

Didn't they see you were in control? Didn't they notice that you were protecting rather than attacking that group of people? Of course not because they had much bigger fish to fry. 

 

They didn't forget they just prioritize their problems. Standing you give Bruce a sullen nod , which caused him to all most smirk before he led you out of the tent. 

 

You knew that one day Reaper would cause you problems that you might not be able to come back from but you thought that it would be Fury who dealt with it. As you lost yourself in your musing Bruce guided you through rubble and along the empty streets. 

 

When he opened a glass door for you, you snap your head up to find yourself in a fast food restaurant. It wasn't badly affected by the battle but you could see some spots where the battle had rolled over. 

 

As you scanned the menu above the counter to figure out why you were being detained in what seemed to be an ethnic food restaurant Bruce clears his throat. 

On plastic seats around a table sat the very people who had saved the world hours before hand. They were all dirty apart from Thor, and battle weary. Natasha and Clint sat close together and you refused to linger on them.

 

Thor only gave you a passing glance before he seemed to shovel food into his mouth. Steve looked so tired you thought he would drop down on the spot and Tony, you gasp at how deathly ill he looks and the only picture of your father flashes in your mind. 

 

But then he is leaning back and you can see it's all Tony there. 

 

“Shawarma?” Tony offers before Bruce grabs two chairs and drag them to the table. He smiles at you before glancing at the chair before him. Unsure you slip onto the seat and frown at the people around you. 

 

At least they weren't shooting first asking questions later. 

 

“I find I have grown to like this food” Thor boomed causing Natasha to glare at him and when she looks to you and smile tiredly you frown.

 

“We already told them what happened” Natasha admitted causing you to dart your eyes to Tony who was watching you as he munched on his food. 

 

“And their- your not mad?” you question before Tony swallowed his mouth full and pinned you in place. 

 

“No; completely and utterly pissed” 

 

“Stark” Steve scolded before he gave you a small smile and Tony huffed ripping another piece of his Shawarma and chewing. 

 

“Shocked should be the word” Clint admitted as he lent his head back and almost looked like he was nodding off. 

 

“But” 

 

“They say you rip the enemy apart with your bare hands” Thor questioned as you flushed and avoided their eyes. 

 

“Not really” 

 

“She had a scythe; the claw was used to counter” Natasha pointed out with a proud tone, no doubt bringing memories of her training to mind. 

 

“Captain of America told us you were graceful in your short battle” Thor declared before he too crammed more food into his mouth. You blush and look to Steve who shrugged. 

 

“Natasha said graceful” Steve admitted causing you smile sadly but looked at the table before you. 

 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Tony questioned and you felt the hurt in his words, the betrayal. And you feel dirty because you had willingly lied to him and not because Fury had ordered you. 

 

You had liked the feeling of belonging and you especially  _loved_ the feeling of being accepted and not feared because the other being within you. But with a sigh you figure it was over with now.

 

“How do you start?” you question looking up to Tony who stared at you for a moment. 

 

“I'm (Y/N) and I can slice people up like fruit?” Tony ignored the glares from Natasha, Clint and Steve. Bruce knocked the other man's elbow and offered his own glare. 

 

“The point is you could have said _anything_ and I would have listened” Tony snipped, glaring at Bruce before looking back to you and you give him a disbelieving look. 

 

“Really?” you question causing Tony to frown at you and look at you like you were an idiot and you can understand why most people got pissed at him for that look. 

 

“Wait are you pissed because I didn't tell you?” you asked in surprise causing Tony to nod and give you the idiot look again. 

 

“Not because I'm” you trail off and look to Natasha and Clint who both raise their eyebrows at you. 

 

“What normal? Kid I fly around in a suit, he turns in to Kermit the frog's big brother,” Bruce glares at Tony again.

 

“These two a super spies, that one is a _god_ and the star spangled old man there can break a safe door in two with his hands” Tony pointed out as everyone either gave him a glare or just nodded. 

 

“None of us are normal kid”

 

“I'm pretty sure I'm normal” Clint piped up causing you to smile in relief and happiness. 

 

“Whatever Legolas, the point is none of us is normal and we just saved the world” Tony stated as you swallow the tears and slowly nod. 

 

“Trust us” Natasha stated causing you to choke out a laugh before Bruce offers you a basket of fries and you smile warmly before taking them. 

 

You ate in silence for a moment before Clint glanced to Tony and smirked.

 

“You know Stark took on a missile right? And passed out!” your eyes shot to Tony who was glaring at Clint who was in turn grinning. 

 

“Not cool Barton!” Tony exclaimed before you glared at him. 

 

“I'm telling Pepper” you snap and Tony rolls his eyes before throwing a fry at Clint's head. 

 

Silence descended and you felt able to breath a little more easier than you had in your whole life. 

 


	15. Code Name Reaper

'I was born from a union that was not made from love. My mother fell out of love with my father the moment she saw the true monster. But my father's leash tightened upon my mother the day it was confirmed he was dying.

 

He had been dying most of his life; one illness trying to take him out after another but he was determined to survive, he had travelled the world to find a way to cling to his dimming life. It wasn't until he arrived in Egypt and discovered it wasn't life he should cling to but rather it was power over death that he should yearn for.

 

The Grim Reapers held that power and they rarely gifted it. It wasn't and still isn't that hard to make a new Grim Reaper, a dead body and departed soul and a formless reaper slips right in.

 

while most cults attempted to offer them selves to the Grim Reapers there was a small number wanted to use that loop hole to gain control back over not their body but of the powers of the Grim Reaper.

Very few had achieved this and those who had quickly found themselves banished to the furthest reaches of the universe.

 

And that had stumped many for years.

 

That was until my father discovered he was dying and this time it was going to stick. So he made a deal, with who it was never known but he was back in England and he was all but led to my mother.

 

I liked to think that maybe just maybe that he did love her deep down but the truth probably was that my mother was the only one who actually fell for his sob story. It wasn't until they had eloped and my grandfather had threatened to cut my mother off that the truth came out.

 

My father wasn't planning a future with my mother he was planning his way to gain unimaginable power.

My mother was kept prisoner, new people coming and going every day for months as my father started to show signs of his illness over powering his body. Doctors, holy men and mystics all arrived and offered all different times and dates of my father's death.

 

But it was one the Unnamed who truly had my father belief. A creature shrouded in shadows and misery; no one ever saw it, only my father and on one occasion my mother and seeing it nearly drove her to madness.

And late one early spring eve my mother finally faced the day she feared.

 

The night I was conceived.

 

She had loved him, even after the pain, but as he ripped her clothes from her my mother truly hated him and would never forgive him.

 

And just like any good story, the twist in the plot came when the Unnamed predictions were wrong by only a few seconds. My father died the moment he released just as a Grim Reaper took over his body.

And just because Karma liked to kicked an asshole when he's down my father's deal was broken and he was kicked from his body and the Grim Reaper took care of the rest.

 

And to further the twist not only was I conceived that night but so was _she._

 

Reaper.

 

There was a lot of pro and cons to my existence as well as _hers,_ my mother was a rather big con. The struggle between me and Reaper started early and took it's toll on my mother who gave her life to bring me into the world.

 

I probably should have been killed at birth but my grandfather promised my dying mother that he would care for me and regardless of the fact that I was both living and dead he would raise me.

 

And lock Reaper away somewhere deep in the dark.

 

I shouldn't have been surprise that she grew to resent a lot of things but every time she took control over our body I grew to hate her a little more.

 

Though it was her side that gave me my quick healing and reflexes I refused to believe that made her anything more than a monster and when it turned out that my father hadn't just died like a good son of a bitch I willingly turned on Reaper when my grandfather died at the hands of those Grim Reapers who had once been banished.

 

I vowed that night to end not only my father but Reaper too; they had cost me my family and my safety.

 

I would find out that Reaper was the very _least_ of my problems but that is another story.

 

It took me a long time to find a balance between me and her but I found it with the help of a team of heroes.

 

And that's where the story truly began.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a little back story to your powers and also to transition between the movies. Bucky will be making a return soon and the romance will commence. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


	16. Ready!Aim!Fire

_Two years later_

 

_Avengers Compound_

 

Your eyes scan the screen that was only a few inches from your nose. Star charts stared back at you and you looked from one small screen to the next. You blink back the blurry tears and ignore the pain in your neck.

 

Long before this point usually Natasha or Steve would drag you away and force feed or make you sleep, and though you would be grateful for it later the moments they dragged you from your chair had you cursing them and plotting ways to inflict bodily harm to each.

 

Steve usually laughed while Natasha kicked your ass on the training mats. And thankfully those two very persuasive people were somewhere out in the world being heroes.

 

A beep had your eyes darting to a new cluster of stars and you examined them as though they held the meaning of life themselves. And in a way they did; thanks to the unlimited funds of Tony Stark you had searched the earth looking for any trace of your father.

And you were both thankful and disheartened that there was no trace of him , which meant that you had to expand your research and thanks to Thor you had other planets to study.

 

Your small lab that had been gifted to you when you finally came back and you quickly filled it with anything that would aid your mission in finding your father.

 

It also helped you hide from your guilt at the almost abandonment of the group of people whom had become your family in their time of need. Tony for all his carefree attitude had the weight of the world on his shoulders and you had seen it grown when he faced off against the Mandarin and Pepper pulling away from him had nearly broken your heart.

 

Natasha had nearly everyone convinced that she was fine after Bruce had vanished and you flat out lie when she asks if your search of the stars isn't half to do with finding the mild manner scientist.

 

Even your main source of strength Steve was struggling; between the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D and the reappearance of the winter solider Steve was finding it hard to find the good in the world. He tried so hard to keep his search for his best friend from you considering what you and Reaper had suffered at his hands but even Captain America had a breaking point.

 

You at least stopped flinching at the name Winter Solider; but it still wasn't enough, Thor and Clint had gone and the latest two additions only served to remind you that The Avengers were never above messing up.

 

“Hey beautiful” a voice called causing you to spin your chair and crash hard into your desk, causing a string of cruses to flow from you lips. A chuckle had you glaring at one of the latest arrivals.

Sam Wilson had an easy going way of seeing life and for a while you had been jealous of his relationship with Steve considering that you had been speaking to the Ancient One when Steve had gone against his old friend and HYDRA. But after seeing the pair and speaking to Sam you had found the man was exactly what Steve needed.

 

A solid friend.

 

“No” you order as the lazy smile spread across Sam's face and he pushed himself off the door frame. You glare as he all but swaggered into the lab, his fingers trailing across items, you both know that it would push your buttons enough.

 

With a huff you jump to your feet and yank the tiny glass dragon from Sam's reach and glare at him and his lazy smirk.

 

“I'm bored and cap said to keep an eye on you” for a moment you actually believe that he had just happened across you but the fact that his eyes flicker to your screens then over you face you knew that Steve had parted with an order for Sam.

 

You narrow your eyes and despite Sam knowing that you had figured him out he still just smiled at you.

And then it hits you just what Steve had ordered Sam to do.

 

“I'm not doing it” you stubbornly state causing Sam to chuckle and shake his head slightly.

One thing had became painfully clear after the battle of New York was you had limited control over Reapers weapons.

 

You could call two shadowy scythes now but they were still touchy and had caused you a few problems in the middle of a fight but her claws were your enemy. Sometimes you were able to call them forth but eight times out of ten _she_ would quickly follow after which led to Steve containing you both and once Bruce refusing to be in the same room with you after Reaper all but rip the Hulk apart.

 

The big guy seemed to have a personal grudge against Reaper now.

 

Steve was determined to get you using the claws while controlling Reaper which had been a lot easier than done.

 

“Cap said” Sam started watching your reaction but you just glared at him.

 

“Cap also is a super solider who can take a lot more hits than your bony arse” you snap causing Sam to laugh at you.

 

“My ass is fine and we both know that and besides I've given you a day; we both know cap is a hard ass when it comes to training and you know he's going to find out about my tango on the roof the other day” Sam declared as you roll your eyes and sigh.

 

Only Sam would guilt trip you into training because he had failed to stop some guy in a suit from stealing for the compound.

 

“I'm not using the claws” you counter gaining a winning smile from Sam, you put the dragon down just in time before Sam threw a arm around your shoulders and dragged you away from your mission.

 

/////////////////

 

You watch unimpressed as Sam danced from foot to foot, his arms raised awaiting your attack. You had proven you were just as capable of hand to hand combat as the rest of them but considering that most of your life had been spent training one way or the other you didn't enjoy it as much as some of the others did.

 

“Sam” you whine as you let the scythe dangle from your hand by your side. Sam stopped and stared at you.

 

“Until you are willing to use your claws kitten we aren't done” Sam drawled causing you to growl and throw you head back.

 

“So again” Sam ordered as you tilt your head to the side and glare at him. With a heaved sigh you straighten up and steady your body.

 

With a smirk you dart forward, bringing the scythe up. Sam is ready to defend but instead of using it against him you toss it in the air and while Sam watches the scythe vanish in a puff of smoke you bring your fist to give him a love tap.

 

He grunts and rights his footing as you cock an eyebrow at him.

 

“Cheat” Sam muttered as he shifted his feet and then charged at you, you brace your self before you spin and use Sam's movement to push him away and bring your scythe back and using the blunt end to smack him hard on the arse.

 

You giggle when he snaps a hand to his back side and turns to glare at you. He hopped from foot to foot again, grinning and pointing to you.

 

“Alright I ain't playing” he order before you drop back into a defending stance. With a smirk Sam darts forward and before you can move to the side he fakes to one side only to counter at the last second and grabbing your wrist holding the scythe and twisting it hard enough for the scythe to vanish.

 

You cry out and try to wrench your arm but it only causes Sam to tighten his grip almost painfully.

 

“Give” you snap, feeling coldness spreading throughout your free hand. Sam watches your face, especially your eyes as all the team are trained to do when you sparred.

You couldn't hide your eyes or _hers._

 

“Sam” you growl, lowering you head when you feel claws finally descend and Reaper almost crowing in victory. But before she could follow you slam your shoulder hard into Sam, not enough to hurt but enough to unsettle his balance. With a push you wrench your arm free.

 

You press forward using both hands only to have Sam deflect each blow, both of you moving across the mats. When Sam grabbed your arm with the claw you spun and all but rolled across Sam's back.

 

He didn't stand still for long and turned back to you, you deflected his blows and only when you feel the cool floor beyond the mats that you raise your claw and swing it down, but instead of meeting flesh the claws strike against metal which is then driven into your face. Your feet lift from the ground and you hit the floor hard.

 

You taste no blood but as your eyes lift to see Steve holding his shield up you guess Reaper was close.

 

You frown when you realise that Steve's attack focused you enough to gain control and push Reaper back.

 

Glancing down you flex your claws and almost smile at the fact that you were in control.

 

“Better” Steve stated as Sam took deep breaths and studied you both.

 

“Thanks man” he muttered before wiping his forehead.

 

“She wouldn't have hurt you” Steve admitted as he lowered his shield and offered you a hand to pull yourself up. With a wince you do so and notice that he as still in his captain America outfit.

 

“Yeah tell that to my ego” Sam joked before walking over to you both and nudged you gaining a small smile.

 

“Going easy on the old man” Sam ordered with a wink before he turned and slapped Steve on the shoulder.

 

“Steve” you start but Steve studies you before stepping back.

 

“Again” he orders as you groan but a smile from him makes you step back towards the mats.

 

“So we're even going to go with how was the mission? Glad you are back?” you question and then you see it, the hurt and something more heavy flash in his eyes before he raises his shield and give his you a look.

 

You had time; you would get it out of him but for now you would let Captain Steve Rogers be a hard ass.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////

 

By the time you hit the mat for what felt like the millionth time both hands shot up and you wiggled your very human fingers.

 

“OK I give” you moan before letting your arms drop down and hit the floor hard. Steve chuckles and you grumble about him not even breaking out into a sweat.

 

“Show me” he orders as you lift one hand and the middle finger extends into a claw and you smirk up at him. But suddenly the finger retracts and you feel like you have no energy left.

 

“Cute” Steve declares before he sits beside you and helps you sit up, a few winces but you can already feel your body healing itself.

 

“So what brought about the return of Captain hard arse” you question before Steve looks away and shrugs.

 

“I found a possible lead” he mutters and you sigh, just as you had your mission he had his and sometimes it your missions took more out of you than should be allowed.

 

“And you're worried about what? That it won't pan out or that it might?” you question causing Steve to shrug again before picking at his shield.

 

“All of the above plus I have to go” Steve admits looking at you and you nod with a small smile.

 

“I know- we all know and we understand” you admit before Steve gave you a look to which to grimace.

 

“Ok _most_ of us understands but really Tony doesn't want you to get hurt that is all” you try to appease but Steve laughs and shakes his head.

 

“Tony made his views very clear the last time we spoke” Steve admitted as you sighed and lowered your head.

 

The last time being over a month ago when a new lead had cropped up and just as Steve was ready to go Tony had cursed him out stated he was stupid for following a ghost when the world of living needed him. A heated argument followed and just like that it was written off as just another spat in a growing list of them. But the truth was this time it was different; Tony was hurting because Pepper had made it clear she wasn't coming back any time soon and in his own way he was trying to protect Steve from yet another false lead.

 

“He just worries” you try to sound more convincing but the look Steve gives you makes you laugh.

 

“when?” you question as Steve rubbed his face before drawing in a deep breath.

 

“Soon; maybe this week or maybe next week. Tony wants to speak to us all about this meeting with that politician. He sounded strange on the phone” Steve admitted as you thought back and then it hit you.

 

“He had that talk- Pepper was meant to be there” you admit as Steve groans and tilts his head back.

“Next week then” he corrects and you simply pat his knee and offer a comforting smile.

 

“You'll find him Steve” you assure before Steve sighed again and lowered his head.

 

“Maybe Tony's right? Maybe I should just move on, like Peggy did” Steve muttered causing your brow to furrow before you snaked a arm around his waist and gained a chuckle from Steve as he wrapped his arms around you.

 

“Peggy didn't know you were alive Steve; you _know_ Bucky is alive and out there” you assure as Steve rest his cheek against your head and sigh.

 

“But he doesn't remember and he clearly doesn't want to come back” Steve pointed out causing you to roll your eyes and pull back to look up at him.

 

“Bucky _is_ still there you just have to find him. Tony is a jerk but he honestly doesn't want you to get hurt” you assure but Steve just nods and hugs you back to his chest.

 

You both know that wasn't the complete truth but neither of you wanted to admit that the Avengers may be falling apart.

 


	17. We All Fall Down

_England, Heartbridge Mansion_

 

The television switched scenes, a scrolling breaking news line running across the bottom as people run around the streets as smoke poured from the building being filmed.

 

And you could do nothing more than glare and clench your fists. Rooted to the spot you felt hate boil up in your blood at the thought that this could have been prevented it should have been prevented.

 

Then your hate switched to yourself and you cursed the fact that you had been so easily blinded by Tony.

You had listened to him when he laid the plans for the Sokovia Accords out to you and you had listen when he stated he would sign them. You had even listen to him when he suggest that it would be better if the rest of the team also signed them.

 

You were calm and collected when you had asked him what the rest of the team had said and when he avoided mentioning Steve you knew right then and there it was going to lead to a choice.

You had slept on it and you had watched the footage of the mission gone wrong and you had replayed what Tony had said to you and you had heard the guilt in his voice.

 

But had you agreed; had you agreed to the idea that people like you and your friends should be listed.

 

You didn't know.

 

And then Tony had taken that choice away from you. Pepper had requested you in England, something had happened and you were assured by Tony that everything would be ok until you got back.

He actually promised you that he would reach out to Steve and talk about it all.

 

You were nervous about so many things; Pepper being in trouble, going back to your childhood home and leaving your family alone while an axe hung over their heads.

 

Happy drove you all the way out to the mansion and offered you a supportive hug when you walked through the door. The Coven had taken care of the Mansion for you; they had even stocked up for you and made the place feel homely.

 

And when you felt their magic weave around you it hit you hard and fast; you weren't going to leave any time soon.

 

Happy apologised to you as you tried to leave but was stopped at the front door but Tony hadn't when you finally reached him while you stalked around the Mansion.

 

You wanted to know why he took your choice away in this matter and he told you simply that it wasn't just about signing your name it was going to be about choosing between him and Steve and he wasn't ready to face the fact that you might not choose him.

 

The last thing you said to him was to call him a coward.

 

And now you stood watching as the axe finally dropped and you had no idea what was happening with your family.

You had tried several times to reach the Coven in the hopes that they would lift their magic but for whatever reason they were following Tony's orders to the letter.

 

Flickering your eyes around you race over to the sofa and dig into a small laptop bag and dragged out a burner phone. Punching in a number your eyes dart back to the screen and they show a photo of King T'Chaka.

 

You hit call and after a few short burst of static the line connected and there was nothing but muffled thuds.

 

“Really not the time”

 

“Shut up Steve and tell me what the hell is going on?” you snapped and for moment you hear nothing but silence.

 

“(Y/N)? where... ? I'm busy” the harsh tone catches you off guard and for a moment you debate on wither or not to hang up, but watching the news you grit your teeth and glare hard.

 

“Back down Captain” you snap your mouth shut when you hear another thud.

 

“Steve I'm sorry” you feel the tears well up and your hate for Tony swell a little bit more.

 

“It's ok but I really am busy” you let out a choked laugh before rubbing your eyes.

 

“What can I do” you question and open your eyes to stare at the screen once more.

 

“Just,” Steve sighed heavy causing you to chew your lip “stay away; this is just so messed up and Tony won't budge” Steve stated as you gape.

 

Before you can go to argue there was a burst of static and your phone disconnected. You stare blankly at the screen before a flash on the TV and showed a security footage of a figure hurrying away from the scene.

 

With a sigh you drop the phone and grab your head.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

You stare in horror as the figure on the screen walked away from the bomb. Hitting a button you rewind back and watch again as the figure walked away from the bomb again.

 

The Figure you knew.

 

The figure you had fought against.

 

The Winter Solider.

 

And now Steve was going after him. With Sam only.

 

Slamming your laptop close you grit your teeth and you look at your land line and glare again. You had been trying to get through to the Coven on and off for the past few hour with no success.

 

Snatching up your burner phone you know that you would not able to get through to Steve even if your connection wasn't patchy and Tony made it very clear from his issued warrant for Bucky's arrest and soon Steve's.

Tapping your foot against you leg your mind races with ideas.

 

It was bad enough that hell was breaking out over the death of Wakanda King but now your friends were choosing sides. Groaning you jump to your feet and quickly tap in a number as you head out of living room and straight to the door.

 

When you call connect you snatch the door open and glare at the outside world. You growl when you step forward and are stopped by an invisible barrier, slamming you hand against it you hear a voice from the phone.

 

“Nat?!” you call hearing a hitch from the line and you cradle the phone like a new born.

 

“(Y/N).....We _have_ to” Natasha declared causing you to shake your head and blink back the tears.

 

“He's Steve Nat! Captain god damn America and your chasing him” you want to sound angry but the truth was you were tired and from the heaved sigh from Natasha you figured she was just as tired.

 

“It isn't because of him (Y/N) its because of Bucky; Cap made up his mind when he helped him” Natasha stated her voice hushing and background noise dying out.

 

“Like you made up your mind when you sided with Tony” you snap and in an instant you regret it.

 

“Do you think I _want_ this? Do you really think I want to watch my friends rip each other apart” Natasha snapped and you close your eyes and slide down against the wall.

 

“You guys are the Avengers” you whisper and you hear a humourless chuckle from Natasha and for a moment you let the silence to settle between you.

 

“I don't think we've been that for a long time” Natasha admitted causing you to open your eyes and stare at the door.

 

“Tony won't let me go any time soon is he?” you question looking up to the darken sky and feel the tears well up.

 

“He loves you; so does Steve and in his own twisted way Tony is trying to stop you from hurting” Natasha admitted causing you to smile.

 

“yeah he _dodged_ that bullet” you mutter as a tear rolled down your cheek.

 

“cectpa?” Natasha called and you smile before sniffling and nodding your head despite not being seen.

 

“Always my sister” you assure before the line goes dead and you just stare out into the night sky.

 

Your family was ripping apart and just like the night your grandfather died, you feel like you have no one.

 

Not even Reaper commented on anything.

 

 


	18. Whispers In The Dark

_Six months later_

 

You gasp and draw in deep breaths when you bolt up straight in the bed. For a moment your vision swims in and out of focus but as you get your breathing under control your eyes dart around the dark room.

With a groan you lean back on one arm and rubbed your sore head. Sleep had been hard to find and you had been passing out more than sleeping for the past four weeks. Reports of a civil war in Wakanda had come to an explosive head and amidst all the reports spilling out you had gleamed a few images of a star spangled super solider. You had smiled but then it had turned to worry when you had been unable to contact any one.

 

The Coven had even sent one of the youths from the local village; running errands and apologising again that you were stuck. In fact over the past six months you and Dani Connors had become good friends but it still didn't abate the fact that everyone you considered a family were silent.

 

With a heaved sigh you sit up and wrap your arms around you covered knees and bury your face into the cover. After a few seconds you pushed yourself up and go to lay back down but you freeze.

For the past six months you had felt a slight tingling all over your body from the magic used to keep you with in the confines of the Mansion and the garden. It hadn't hurt at all but it was still there.

 

But now it just wasn't. Holding your hands out you see your ring still sitting on your finger yet you felt no tingle of magic but you felt Reaper some where deep within your mind. Flexing you fingers again you reach to pull the covers back but something within the darkness caught your eye, a flash of something before something hit you hard in the chest and as you wheeze for breath you struggle to move only to have a shadow loom over you and silver eyes stare down at you.

 

“For (Y/F/N)'s child I had pictured something more _amazing_ ” a deep voice whispered and a wave of stench rolled over you making your eyes water.

 

“We had such great plans for you” just as your eyesight tunnelled the pressure around you throat loosen slight and you gasp down lungful of air.

The shadow moves back slightly and you glare up to see a disfigured face with silver eyes that glinted in the absence of light.

 

“what the fuck” you spit causing the figure to move it's head further under the shadow of its hood and let out a dark chuckle.

 

“I believe your father called me the Unnamed but I have other names” the figure tilted its and for a moment you see a flash of sharp teeth.

 

“ _Better_ names! We are Mit the children of Ammit” Mit snarled before a pressure clamps down on your arm and drags it out straight. You scream when your fingers are pulled out straight.

 

“Those witches thought they could hide you from us! You were _made_ for my master and not even their parlor tricks will stop me from ripping that reaper from you” Mit growled before their clammy fingers traced your skin and you repress the shudder.

 

“But before I can do that we need to rip the witch whose magic is keeping her locked away” Mit hissed as they drew closer to you and you swallow against the stench of death.

 

“What are you talking about” you don't know why you can't call forth your weapons, even Reaper was keeping silent.

Mit lent over you and you felt clammy fingers trail through your hair then against your skin.

 

“Those old hags thought it was smart to each use their magic on you. They refused to tell me who created the bonder between you and Reaper so my brothers are ripping them apart” he drawled as you began to breath deeply, holding back the gag.

 

“It's just a matter of time but to help” Mit moved quickly and grabbing your middle finger ripped the ring from your finger before twisting it and causing a pop to echo around the room before you scream at the white hot pain shooting up your arm.

A pressure clamps down on your chest causing your scream to change to a strangled choke.

 

As your lung burned for air and your finger throb you felt a coldness seeping over you and you see the row of sharpen teeth as Mit smiled at you.

 

“Another witch is dead” Mit drawled before your eyes slip close and the coldness turns from a slow spread to a wave before your eyes snap open and you can seen with a new clarity. See the almost half decayed and elongated face above as it twist in confusion.

 

“There is more power” Mit trailed off before you feel you mouth turn up at the corners. It felt strange to be more presence when Reaper took control but feeling the power more up close was thrilling.

Your head leans up close and you feel Reaper's claws extend.

 

“ **Those witches were the only creatures that could stop me** ” Reaper snarled before twisting her wrists out the figures grip, two snaps sound out once when your wrist dislocates then pops back into place. Reaper uses her moment and digs her claws into Mit's side causing it to howl in pain and you both fly apart. Reaper is on her feet a lot quicker than Mit and you feel her smiling when the figure grabs at its side.

 

“What are _you”_ Mit growled as Reaper smiled and shifted a foot back ready for her next attack.

 

“ **Not what am I but rather** _ **what**_ **is she! Grim Reaper helped made me but daddy dearest helped make her”** Reaper admitted waiting as Mit hissed then stiffen.

 

“ **He made a vessel and you know what power they have”** the words were strange to you but you focus on Mit as he moves his hand away from it's side.

 

“But”

 

“ **Those witches and Lloyd trained her to keep control over me so it wasn't that hard to keep control in blocking the others out”** Reaper admitted with a smirk before Mit growled and in a flash you felt a pressure hit your chest and send you flying through the door to your room.

 

Pain radiates throughout your body when you hit the wall but quickly it fades away and Reaper is back on her feet and dodges out the when Mit slammed his fist into the wall. In the light of the hallway you can see that half of Mit seemed to be half decayed but Reaper didn't focus instead calling forth a scythe.

 

“ **She has so much more power than you first thought”** Reaper taunted before Mit growled and raced at Reaper who ducked out the way only to have a claw gouge at your side and a scream was rip from you lips as blood hit the floor. The scythe vanished and for a moment you were able to pressed a hand against your side before Reaper took back control and spun round to face off against Mit who was snarling at Reaper.

 

Mit snaps his teeth at you but before he can push off against the railing Reaper springs forward bringing a claw up. Just as Reaper's claw buries it self in to Mit's neck an almost crippling pressure radiates from your chest. Reaper glances down as Mit splatters beside you while his hand is buried in your chest.

 

You watch in horror as Reaper lifts her head and sees Mit smirking before a dark shadow shimmered over him and you staggered forward when thin air was left to support, the railing biting into you hip before you pitched forward and air hits your lungs just before you feel your body twist and then hit the hard ground.

 

Darkness took over after that.

 


	19. Time Of Dying

The feel of heat against you cheek is the first sensation that awakens with in you before pain stomps over most of your nerve endings.

You gasp at the throbbing that rages throughout your body before you feel movement beside you and something damp and cold hits your forehead.

 

You snap your eyes open to look into one eye and one eye patch. Fury watches you for a minute before he wipes at your forehead.

 

“Can rule out coma” Fury mused causing you to furrow your brow and instantly regret it when pain pricked at you.

 

“Easy (Y/L/N) , didn't drag your ass back just so you could cause more damage” Fury groused causing you to swallow at the dry feeling in your throat and relax at little. You laid in silence as Fury cleaned your forehead and only after Fury pulled back and dropped the bloody cloth on the ground did you dare to lift you hand up.

Your left arm screamed in pain so you switched to your right arm and sighed when you only felt a little twinge in you shoulder, your middle finger strapped up.

 

“You fell” Fury offered as he gather a clean cloth and turned to your face and cleaned at your left side. Your eyes flicker towards the door and you can just see the stairs. You swallow again before looking to Fury again.

 

“I should be dead” your voice sounds scarred and horse, and you wish you could drain a tub of water at that moment.

 

“You did die” Fury offers off handed, pressing against a sore spot and you hiss. With a furrow of his brow he eases his touch and continues to clean your wounds. You lay in silence for a few minutes before Fury finally drops the cloth and stands up.

 

“ _She_ kept your heart beating long enough” Fury offered before he turned and you slowly sat up, your back screaming in pain but you push through to heavily lean back in to the sofa and let your head roll back. You carry on watching Fury, letting his words settle in before you look to the fire and heave a sigh, your ribs feeling more tender than broken.

 

“Why are you here?” you question and Fury give you a look before he settle down in a chair close you. For a few seconds Fury stared at the wall before he leans forward.

 

“It wasn't Stark who ordered the Coven to keep you here” Fury admitted causing you to snap your head forward, forgetting the pain in your neck.

 

“What?” you demand as Fury purses his lips and shrug.

 

“After S.H.I.E.L.D broke down I wanted to find how far HYDRA went. Those leads took me some dark places” Fury admits before he stood and walked over to a side table. Within seconds he returns with a glass filled with water and handed it to you.

 

He didn't warn you to slow down as you gulped down the water only to choke five seconds later.

Fury returned to the table and poured himself two finger shots of whiskey before giving you a smug look then walked back to the chair by the fire.

 

After you sip the rest of the water and you place it on the ground. Glancing at Fury you frown and feel happy that only a few pricks of pain roared up.

 

“HYDRA had their fingers in a lot of pies; a few of them I sent to an old friend but there was a few I chose to follow up on” Fury admitted causing you to stretch out as much as you can despite the pain.

 

“They seemed interested in Grim Reapers” Fury stated sipping the whiskey while you just roll your eyes at him.

 

“Which lead of course to a group called The children of Ammit; an Egyptian goddess who was also known as the Devourer of Death” Fury explained as his eye drew towards the whiskey as he swirled it.

 

“Mit” you mutter and Fury simply lifted an eyebrow and continued to stare at the whiskey.

 

“I found out that the Children of Ammit aren't Grim Reapers but they are capable of the same things” Fury turned to look at you and for a moment you just stare at him.

 

“Just like _her_?” you question unsure if you want to know the truth or not but then again some weird Egyptian creature had nearly killed you.

 

No _had_ killed you.

 

“Yes and no” a voice calls from the doorway and you snap your head up to see Dani tucking a piece of hair behind ear, as she meets your eyes she looks away and starts to tug at the sleeve of her coat.

 

“Your father wasn't the first person to try to gain control of a Grim Reaper by trapping one” Dani declared as she shifted from foot to foot.

 

“The creatures that killed the Coven were all created by a Grim Reaper taking over a newly formed human. They become trapped and every time they kill their mother; they are not seen as a Grim Reaper but they can kill a Grim Reaper” Dani flickered her eyes up again and offered you a small smile.

 

“ _She_ wasn't created by a Grim taking over your body instead _she_ was fathered by one” Dani finished as you sit forward and frown.

 

“First thing first; who the hell are you!” you demand as Dani flicker her eyes to Fury then back to you

 

“I've lived in the village my whole life; we've always known who and what the Coven were. I just happened to show skill in my abilities early on” Dani declared before she moved into the room and seemed way too young to be talking about any of this.

You watch as she tug at her fingers and glance round the room.

 

“Is that why they sent you?” you question as Dani gave you a shy smile before shaking her head.

 

“they had to make sure I could handle myself” Dani admitted causing you narrow your eyes.

 

“Against _her_?”

 

“Against you” Dani admitted causing you to gape before darting your eyes to Fury who didn't seem as surprised.

 

“The Coven had said you were different; you were able to channel the Reapers powers,” Dani explained as you roll your eyes and give her a look.

 

“Not well! Reaper said I was a vessel” you question as Dani chewed her lip lightly and quickly hurried over to another chair and perched on the edge.

 

“Yes; most vessel's black out when they are possessed because it's an unequal presence but you don't because _she_ is apart of you and you can contain her” Dani stated before you glance down at your strapped middle finger.

 

“I followed the Ammit group around for a while until they caught my scent; I went under ground and heard a lot of chatter about Grim Reapers and a Coven in England who had faced off against them before” Fury stated before you raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“So Tony never asked for the Coven to keep me here?” you questioned causing Fury to glare at you.

 

“No he did; but the dumbass only asked them to keep you for a couple of weeks” Fury muttered as you can't help but smile.

 

“I wanted to see what type of threat they posed; the coven were to keep me updated” Fury declared as he turned his stare from you to the fire and you only glared at him, wanting to clench your fists.

 

“You used them as bait? You used me as bait!” you snarled before Fury look to you and titled his head. But Dani cleared her throat and you both snap your heads to her.

 

“Not that it makes it any better but the Coven knew; that was why they were training others because they knew the end was coming” Dani admitted as you frowned at her.

 

“That some crazy half Grim Reaper was going to kill them?” you question as Dani roll her eyes and for a moment you remember the young girl who would giggle and blush like mad when you talked about your adventures with the Avengers.

 

“No that they would lose their lives soon; they contacted the other Covens and warned them” Dani admitted as you frown and sit forward despite the pain bouncing around your body.

 

“against what?” you ask as Dani sighed and shrugged but Fury finished his glass and slammed it down on the arm of his chair.

 

“What ever they throw at us” Fury declared before getting to his feet and you attempt to stand but struggle. When Dani raced over to you and help you give her a grateful smile.

 

“Mit is coming back” you state as Fury nods and straighten his shirt while giving you the once over.

 

“Along with his boss but we will just have to show 'em that earth is not to be messed with” Fury declared as both you and Dani stared up at him.

 

“what the ex-director of S.H.I.E.L.D, someone who has alter personality of a sociopath and a teenage witch” you question causing Fury to give you a dead panned look.

 

“I'm twenty” Dani muttered causing you to give her a look before looking back to Fury.

 

“The Avengers” Fury stated with a no nonesense tone and for a moment you just stare at him before giving a dry chuckle.

 

“There hasn't been An 'Avengers' for ages Fury we both know that” she bite before Fury gives you a smirk.

 

“Then you need to come back with me to find out how wrong your ass is” Fury declares before walking towards the exit.

 

You stand in shock before Fury's voice called back.

 

“Get sleep it's a long flight” and with a resounding bang you turn to Dani who offers you a small smile.

 

“I can get you some painkillers” she states causing you to just stare at her.

 

 

////////////////////////////////////

 

You stood in the late afternoon sun, allowing the feeling to seep in to your bones while the fresh air weaved through your (H/C) hair.

 

Hearing a giggle you spin to stare at Dani who was watching you from the front door, Fury staring at you like you had lost your mind.

 

“The Coven allowed you go out side” Fury declared as you slowly made your way back to the waiting car and Dani. Though most of your injuries had healed over night there was still a lot that caused you pain. You had mused that falling from the second floor landing and hitting a stone floor was a lot worse than you originally thought.

 

“The gardens and you can only talk to a gravestone for so many weeks” you snip as Fury simply nods.

 

“Are you sure (Y/N)? about leaving this place to us” Dani questioned as she hugged herself against the brisk wind. You look over the face of the mansion and allowed yourself a moment to remember the good times.

 

“leaving half to you” you correct with a small smile and Dani ducks her head as a blush kisses her cheeks.

 

“But yeah; make it a safe spot and train the rest of The Coven. Mit will be back don't be caught off guard” you ordered as Dani nodded before glancing to Fury who nodded.

 

“I'm waiting in the car” he ordered as you nodded before Dani stepped forward and awarded you with a bright smile.

 

“Thank you” Dani frowns at your thanks but you lean forward and give her a hug as best as you can while still hurting.

 

“For keeping me sane for all these months” you whisper as Dani gingerly hugs you back before you pull back.

 

“Be safe and,” Dani chewed her lip as she looked you over and you raise an eyebrow.

With a beaming smile she shrugs.

 

“Just trust him” Dani ordered before you tilt you head and try to guess about what and whom she was talking about.

 

“You'll know when” Dani offered and for a moment you want to know what she was even talking about but by the smirk on her young face you decide simply to nod before hugging her again and then heading towards the car.

 

As you slipped in to the back seat you take a deep breath. Looking to Fury you find him fiddling with his phone and you highly doubt he is playing a game.

 

But it didn't matter because you were going home and you were going to see your family again.

And you were going to punch both Tony and Steve.

 

Then you might hug them.

 

 


	20. Fine Again

_Three weeks later_

_Avengers Compound_

 

The music pounded through your ear phones, your fingers typing almost in time with beat while your foot tapped against the metal of your chair.

Things had some how gone back to almost normal over the past three weeks, even the black eye you had given Tony was gone.

 

Though Steve was still missing you felt that maybe your family was coming back. Rhodey had even made progress enough in his rehabilitation that he had taken the War Machine suit out into the field. Both Tony and Sam staying very close to him but it was still progress, even Rhodey had forgiven those on the other team and though Tony was still an ass he joined suit and had invited Wanda and Clint back.

 

Scott Lang had been an interesting addition and you had been weary until he had used ants on one Tony's suits that had you laughing for hours after. But you found that there was a very big hole that had been left by Steve and until he came back things would never _really_ be settled.

 

You freeze in your actions and realise there was also a really, really big presence missing but Natasha was still avoiding any topic that concerned Bruce and it broke your heart all over again but at least you could be there even if she had been weird with you until you challenged her to some sparring after the first week.

 

She kicked your ass but you were both laughing in the end.

 

As you went back to typing you feel something tickling the back of your neck, snapping your head up you glare at the screen then spin to see Wanda smiling innocently at you but the traces of her magic lingered around her fingers.

 

“What” you question causing the woman to grin and all but skip in to the room.

 

“Tony sent me here for you” Wanda chirped staring at the new items that had been added to your collection of glass creatures.

 

“Why?” you ask narrowing your eyes before Wanda rolled her eyes and gave you a exhausted look.

“Scott was really sorry about that prank,” Wanda chuckled at your dark look “especially after you cut you most of his pants” Wanda added before you laughed and gave her a smile.

 

“If Tony is showing off again” you whine before Wanda grabs your hand and tugs until you stand.

 

“Just please come and see” the witch pleaded but the light in her eyes made you question just what your friends were up to but decide against protesting too much when you see the way Wanda smiles when you follow her.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Wanda only lets your hand go when you reach the common room and you hear excited voices, raising your eyebrow at Wanda she just ignores and steps into the room, you follow and immediately your eyes snap towards the sofa's where most of the team were stood.

 

for a moment you question if you had forgotten someone's birthday but your whole body froze when you saw a face you thought you would never see again. Before Steve even had a chance to fully turn towards you, you were flinging yourself at him and hugging him tightly.

 

A chuckle breezes by you ear as Steve hugs you tightly and you heave a sigh.

 

“I get punched and he gets a hug” Tony groused before you pull away from Steve and glare at the billionaire who was giving you a lazy grin.

 

“I guess it's just clear who she likes- oof” Steve is cut off when you spin and your fist slams against his jaw. It hurt you more but it was worth it.

You ignore the shuffling beside Steve who just stares at you with confusion. You fold your arms turning your nose up at him.

 

“You were a dumb ass” you snap ignoring the way Steve smirks at you and you can't help but slowly lower your arms and grin at him.

 

“missed you too” Steve declared gaining a laugh from you before Steve glanced to his side and motioned his head towards you.

 

“(Y/N) I would like you to meet Bucky” Steve states as you stare in horror at the heavily built and dark hair man standing beside Steve who looked up at you.

 

You don't hear the gasps from around you when your eyes met blue and you are thrown back to a time when you were so sure you saw a different man.

 

“Shit” was all he said before Steve frowned then glanced to you and gaped. Before anything else could be said you felt two small but firm sets of hands grab and all but drag you from the room. As you hear Tony and Steve start snipping at each you glance down and see the fingers on both of your hands had changed into claws. You look to Natasha and Wanda who avoid you gaze and it was only when you turn your head quickly towards the window you see your reflection.

 

Both your eyes were black.

 


	21. We Took A Wrong Turn

You chewed your lower lip as you watched Steve move around the kitchen. It was early, early enough that the dawn was just peeking over the clouds and everyone else was asleep.

 

Wanda and Natasha had stayed in your room all night; Clint had stopped by after you finally slipped back to your normal features but he was hurried from the room when Wanda declared it was time to have a girly night.

You were thankful and slightly resentful of the fact that neither woman wanted to talk about what happened.

 

Ever since the night Mit had attacked Reaper's attempts to take over was non existent and last night she hadn't even reared her head. Which made your reaction to Bucky that more upsetting.

 

It was all you and you feared that Steve would feel awkward and it would cause problems down the line that you didn't want to think about because for the first time in your life you could look up to Steve and think that this was what having a brother would feel like.

 

It wasn't really your fault nor was it Bucky's. Life had dealt some shitty cards to you all and now you were left with the aftermath.

 

“You know back in my day standing round watching someone was considered creepy” Steve called over his shoulder and you tense for a moment before you catch a smile on Steve's lips and you move into the kitchen a little more. Steve turned to stare at you and gave you a goofy smile over you sleep wear.

Your PJ's were covered in flying unicorns and you frown at him.

 

“Tony thought it would be funny” you declare with a wave towards your Pjs causing Steve to raise an eyebrow but nod all the same.

 

after a second Steve sighed and lowered his eyes making you chew your lip.

 

“I'm sorry. For last night, I was so eager to get back here and get Bucky back into a normal life that I forgot that everything wasn't always normal” Steve admitted almost bashfully and you wrap your arms around your waist.

 

“It wasn't him Steve; I mean yeah there was a time he was the Winter Solider but last night wasn't on him or you” you declare causing Steve to laugh before looking up at you, the warm look he gave you change to one of concern.

 

“He said he remembered you or at least parts of it and he told me what he did to you” Steve forced out, refusing to meet your eyes and you swallow hard.

 

“Steve that wasn't him... that wasn't the Bucky you told me about, the guy that followed you to fight against HYDRA and the Nazi's” you offer with a gentle smile but something flickered in Steve's eyes and you think that maybe it wasn't all down to your reaction last night.

 

“It isn't him either not really” Steve whispered before you moved to stand in front of him and debate a moment before you reach out and grip his fingers. He smiles as his eyes train on your feet and his fingers flex a little.

 

“There are moments when he's there and then he's gone, he's confused and he's angry and he's hurting and I can't find _my_ Bucky just fragments and I don't know if I did the right thing” Steve muttered with a heavy sign and moved his fingers further into your grip.

 

“Then you hold on, you hold on tightly to the Bucky you do remember and make friends with the new one” you assure before Steve looks up at you. Instead of saying anything Steve gathers you up in his arms and holds you close causing you to wrap your arms around him.

“Thank you” he whispered causing you to frown but you are unable to pull back so your words come out muffled.

“What for?” Steve just chuckles and let you pull back enough to look up at him.

 

“for just being you sweetheart; for just being you” Steve sighed causing you to giggle before pressing back into his arms. You stood in silence of the dawn and for a moment everything was right again.

Tony and Steve though probably not back to where they were once upon a time they were back and it was good.

The team were working together and you feel like your family was whole again.

 

A cough causes you to pull back and Steve to blush as he disentangle himself from you when Bucky darted his eyes between you, before deciding looking at the floor was better.

 

“Buck” Steve greeted before you capture you lip between your teeth as you catch Bucky's eyes and then he is looking back to Steve and you glimpse the man he used to be before HYDRA and the war.

 

“Sam said you two were going for a run” he muttered as Steve nodded before a smirk cross his face and he looked to you.

“Plenty of room for two more” Steve teased as you narrowed your eyes and propped your hands on your hips.

 

“Rogers you can kiss my arse if you think I'm going running” you snip as Steve just smiles because for how stern you try to sound your unicorn Pjs undermines your words.

 

“Well I just thought as your awake at dawn for once you might like to join us” Steve declared as both of your eyebrows hike up.

 

“I repeat kiss my arse old man” you declare before you catch the amused look on Bucky's face and you remember Reapers words from years ago about her thoughts on the Winter Solider and you can't help but agree that Bucky was attractive. Clearing your throat and your mind you look away when Bucky and Steve look at you.

 

“Language” Steve joked causing you to roll your eyes and move towards the fridge where you grab your chocolate milk. Straightening up you lift your nose in the air and stroll towards the exit.

 

“Now if you excuse me I'm going back to bed like a normal person” you throw over your shoulder to Steve before you come to a stop by Bucky who tenses and tries to avoid looking at you.

 

“Have a good run and you know beat his arse on the track; Sam whines so much” you declare causing Bucky to stare at you before he let out a surprise laugh, his blue eyes dancing with a light that hadn't been there when he beat you.

 

Glancing back to Steve to see him giving you that warm smile again you turn back to Bucky and offer you hand out to him. You might have reacted badly last night but in the dawn of a new day you were going to do better as long as Bucky was welling to try then you could too.

 

“(Y/N) lovely to meet you” you offer and Bucky furrowed his eyebrow, looking at your hand in confusion before he darted his eyes towards Steve then back to your face again. You just hold your hand out and offer a small smile.

 

It was for Steve after all and when Bucky took your hand and shook it your smile grew bigger and Bucky flushed.

 

With a finally goodbye you leave the boys and head back to your room. Your hand still tingled slightly and the smile wouldn't leave your face.

Only when your hand grabs the door handle to your room that you stop your self and raise your eyebrows.

 

Reaper was right, Bucky was hot when he wasn't being used.

 

And you had a feeling that you were getting a crush on him.

 


	22. A Change Of View pt 1

_Two months later_

 

The music playing from the speakers caused you to tap your foot as you moved the many paper charts littering your table. Thor and Bruce had returned, finally, the week before hand and things had been weird. Natasha and Bruce barely spoke and then Tony had berated Bruce for running away.

 

It was clear something had happened but it seemed that only Steve and Tony were invited to find out. You knew just like everyone else that it wasn't meant as a slight against any of you as a team but it didn't stop that look from crossing your faces expect for Bucky who just looked on indifferent.

And just the thought of the ex-assisain had you smiling. Just as you predicted you found your stomach turning and your face heating up when you spoke to Bucky. It was bad enough that he was recovering from being used as puppet but he was trying to catch up on sixty years of missed history.

 

But that hadn't stopped you from seeking out that warm smile when he remembered for himself something that had happened back in the forties.

Though your presence also had it's problems because there was times when Bucky would look at you with fear and you didn't know if it was fear of you or what he had done.

 

during those days you wouldn't see him and Steve would give you a small smile before he retreated back to Bucky's room with food for the day.

 

Those were tough days for both Steve and Bucky but they were growing less frequent.

 

A flutter of paper and you groan when another chart hits the ground and you grab your head and stare down at the spots on the paper. You had all but jumped Thor when he offered you the star charts as a present, ignoring the looks most of the team had sent you and cursed yourself when you found Bucky frowning at your interaction, knowing that he had only ever seen you throwing yourself at the male members of the team. But then Thor had mentioned that he would bring more and you just beamed up at him; you had spoken to him on several occasions about your hunt for your father and he had promised that when he had the chance to return to Asgard he would search the royal library and you had to force yourself not to demand Loki's release when Thor admitted he was far more useful in matters like this.

 

A new faster beat song switches on and you can't help but smile and bend to retrieve the charts, humming to your self as you scanned what seemed to be a new section that had gone unnoticed by you.

 

It wasn't until you started to sway your hips and mumble along with the song under your breath that you look up to make sure you aren't going to hit anything and find a clearly amused Bucky staring at you.

You would deny it but the squeal that left your lips had Bucky chuckling and pushing off the door frame with far too much ease, and far too much for your brain to take in when the muscles beneath his tight grey t shirt almost rippled.

 

“Sorry” he offered as you flushed then deciding you had already made a fool of yourself you glare at him.

 

“You were skulking” you accuse as Bucky straightens and raise his eyebrows at you and you fight the urge to blush at the way his blue eyes widen.

 

“I was not”

 

“Was too”

 

“Was not”

 

“Fine..... you wasn't,” you state cocking an eyebrow at the smug look that flickered across Bucky's mouth before you wiped it from his face “you were creeping”.

 

And with that you spun and grinned as you collected the charts, missing how Bucky gaped at you before grinning and folding his arms.

 

“I was _sent_ ” Bucky stated as you hum and scan the charts again, there was something you were missing but the very clear presence of Bucky and what could be a very clear lack of sleep had you unsure where to start.

 

“You missed lunch” Bucky called and you grunt in his direction but your eyes stayed glue to the charts, just in the unchecked group there was something there, near a cluster that even Thor had said was unsearched.

 

“You missed breakfast” you ignore the fact that his voice is closer and shake your head, your hand waves towards the littered counter of you desk where a few rumpled wrappers sat.

 

“Steve gave me a power bar” you mumble before you grab another chart and see that there was a pretty wide range that hadn't been searched, which could mean several things but your gut told you it was important.

 

“Look doll we're gonna do this one way or the other; one being easy the other you are not gonna like” Bucky warned before you spun and glared at him, he had in fact taken several steps closer and you could feel the heat rolling from him.

 

You gulped and fought to keep your glare despite how your cheeks felt like they were burning and when you lick your lower lip you choose to ignore how Bucky's eyes flickered down to watch before looking back to your eyes.

 

“Barnes I'm warning you” you growl but that smug smirk is on his face and you notice his fingers flexing by his side.

 

“You wouldn't dare” you warn attempting to back up as Bucky took a step forward, your back hitting the table and the smirk growing on Bucky's face.

 

“I've already spent most of my life running around after one _little_ punk; I'm sure I can take care of you” Bucky drawled before you straightened and glared at him anew at his insinuation that you were little but as you open your mouth to berate him he swoops forward and in a blur of movement you find your nose pressed against the very lovely back of Bucky.

 

You squeak when a firm hand grips your knees together and you feel the laughter bubbling up with the solider.

 

“Put me down now” you all but scream as Bucky tilts his head into your thigh and for a moment you feel his arm tense.

 

“Nope” and with that he turns and strolls out of your lab as you attempt to kick and twist yourself free. You fists you realise have no affect as you hit his back and you growl.

 

“I will not be treated like a bag of potatoes” you protest as Bucky pushed the door open to the stairwell and descended the stairs to what you assume was the common floor for the team.

 

“Are you even listening to me you son of a bitch” you grunt before Bucky gives your knees a squeeze.

 

“My ma was a wonderful woman” Bucky declared before he pushed another door open and you could hear the faint voices of your team mates and you narrow your eyes at Bucky's back.

 

“Don't you dare carry me in there like this Barnes"y ou order and Bucky carries on ignoring you as the voices grow in volume and you stroll through the TV room and head straight for the dinning room.

 

“BARNES” you growl before the voices stop and you hear people turning and you squirm again but Bucky gives you a warning squeeze.

 

“Buck?” Steve questions before your moving again and you look up when Bruce, Thor and Sam all stare at you with varying looks. You glare at the smile on Sam's face. With an ungraceful grunt you are dropped onto a chair before Bucky slips into the seat beside you and Natasha who is grinning like a kid at Christmas.

 

Your cheeks burn but so does your angry as you look away from every one else and glare at Bucky who grabs his plate and starts to pile some available food on to it. No one says anything as he takes your plate and puts his own in front of you and repeats the process of gathering food.

 

When he puts the plate down and starts to eat everyone looks to you and you grit your teeth and then Tony is laughing and everyone seems to join in.

 

“It's official from now on _Elsa_ is getting kiddo for meals” Tony declared causing Bucky to grunt but stared at his plate, while you were torn between smacking him or Tony or getting up and leaving.

 

When you shift you feel Bucky tense and glare at you from the corner of his eyes, when Wanda cleared her throat you stare at her and give in to your fate.

You hide your smile by putting a forkful of into your mouth and you know that you would get your revenge but for now you could enjoy the family dinner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs I was playing whilst writing this was: 
> 
> Boogie Woogie Wu by Insane Clown Posse
> 
> Calendar Girl by Neil Sedaka


	23. A Change Of View pt 2 Bucky's POV

_Bucky's POV_

 

Bucky tried to focus on what Steve was explaining to him but the truth was he was bored. He loved that Steve was trying his hardest to make things normal for him but it was past a joke that anything would be normal.

 

But smiling as Steve fumbled over the tablet and pulled up an app he didn't want, Bucky bit his tongue. He was still haunted by everything that happened to him, during his waking hours it was a lot easier to pretend that he had forgotten most of what HYDRA did to him but at night, alone in his bed, Bucky was visited by the faces of people he couldn't name but whose deaths he had dealt.

 

“I think I broke it” Steve declared causing Bucky to smirk at the man and take the tablet from him and pushing at the screen a few times he hands it back.

 

“Yep” he offers to which Steve just rolls his eyes and mutters jerk.

 

Steve ignore Bucky as he attempted to fix the tablet in his hands while Bucky just looked back to the tv and tried to focus on the show playing. The advances made were impressive and Bucky was eager to catch up but if he showed interest then he was sure that he was be forced to interact with the other members and that scared him.

 

It wasn't like they scared him but rather what their reaction would be to him because for how ever much Steve attempted to make him feel normal it was that much clearer that he was anything but.

 

He had killed people; he had tried to kill Steve, Natasha and Sam.

 

The only person who didn't shy away from his past was (Y/N) and that was whole different confusion.

He had listened to Steve describe the Bucky who could smooth talk any woman and he had honestly wished he could remember that guy because ever since the morning Bucky and (Y/N) had spoken it was hard for Bucky to finish a sentence.

 

At least he could blame his silence on his adjustment but the truth was he didn't know if it was a crush or just gratefulness at the fact that (Y/N) treated him like normal person. The way he smiled at (Y/N) had Bucky guessing it was more the former than the latter.

 

“Buck” Steve called causing Bucky to snap his head up and then glare when Steve gave him a smirk. It had been only a week ago that Steve had pieced together that Bucky probably had a crush on (Y/N), all down to the fact that after (Y/N) had thrown herself at Thor, Steve had seen the frown marring Bucky's forehead.

He later confirmed his suspicions when Bucky seemed overly irritated by the god of Thunder and cracked a glass when Thor mentioned that (Y/N) had declared her loved for him over the presents he brought to her.

 

“Com' on lets get dinner” Steve ordered watching with joy as Bucky clenched his jaw and tried to glare away the smug look on his friends face.

 

“Punk” Bucky muttered as he stood and headed towards the dinning room where the others had gathered. Steve slipped into a seat next to Clint who pulled his plate closer to him and Steve rolled his eyes.

 

“Really Clint” Steve questioned as Bucky slipped into the seat next to him and watched as Clint raised his eyebrow at Steve, still hovering over his plate in a defensive stance.

 

“I've seen you eat Cap; even Thor couldn't keep up with you” Clint declared as everyone chuckled and Bucky took that moment to look around the table and then frown when he noticed someone missing.

 

“Where's (Y/N)?” Bucky asked as everyone looked towards him or around the table. He hadn't seen her at all that day and he had only caught a glance the previous night. Steve had brushed it off as normal behaviour but Bucky felt that it should have worried his friend a little more considering that while they had been in Wakanda Steve had spoken highly of the woman.

 

“I'm not getting her” Tony declared causing everyone beside Vision to nod in agreement, even Steve shifted and muttered his agreement.

 

“Its Clint's turn” Natasha declared before Clint sent her a betrayed look that had her sending him a beaming smile.

 

“Did you not hear where she wanted to _shove_ my arrows” Clint exclaimed causing Natasha to smirk.

 

“I say Thor or Bruce go get her; especially since she _loves_ Thor” Sam pushes either ignoring or not noticing the dark look Bucky sends him.

 

“I do believe it is brother Banners turn” Thor quickly declared as Bruce gave him a glare before shaking his head.

 

“Oh no not after last time; even the _other_ guy won't disturb her” Bruce admits flushing.

Bucky frowns when he catches Steve's eyes and Steve sighs.

 

“(Y/N) doesn't react well to being interrupted” Steve admitted causing Bucky to frown at everyone else around the table who nodded in agreement.

 

“She hasn't eaten since yesterday” Bucky declared unsure why the team were so eager to allow that point to slip by.

 

“She'll eat” Natasha assured but Buck frowned at her and deciding if they were not going to do anything then he would. Everyone watched as Bucky stood from his chair and stalked out of the dinning room.

 

“10 bucks says she beats him with the metal arm” Sam called causing everyone to start trading different ideas.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

the further he got from the dinning room the more Bucky thought that maybe he had made a mistake.

Even though (Y/N) had been friendly they hadn't really set out basis for their friendship.

 

Bucky's walk faulted for a moment because he didn't even know if they _had_ a friendship. Acquaintance maybe but did that give the right to storm in and force her to eat? He was debating wither he should turn round and get Steve music echoed from down the corridor and Bucky was torn.

 

Deciding that Steve was right he needed to make bridges Bucky squared his shoulders and stalked towards (Y/N) lab. Because there was no better person to start building bridges with then her.

 

he ignored the small voice that told him he missed seeing her.

 

Arriving at the door Bucky was pleasantly surprised to find (Y/N) unaware of the world around her. Some strange music played loudly and Bucky thought it would make a great way for the pair to bond if he got her to show him all the music he had missed.

 

Sam had offered but he was no where as pleasing to the eyes.

 

With a smirk Bucky folded his arms and leant against the door frame as (Y/N) reached across the table and grabbed a paper chart and he couldn't help it when his eyes wanted to rove over every inch of her body.

 

From the top of her head along her (H/C) (H/L), following the curve of her neck and along the curve of her spine, watching the way her (S/C) peeked a little from the strip between her top and jeans.

 

Before he could take in the roundness of her pushed out rear (Y/N) sat back down and Bucky was left feeling he should feel guilty but when (Y/N) grabbed her head when a chart slipped off he just felt strangely warm.

 

Though that change when (Y/N) bent down and the view Bucky missed out on before was presented before him for a few seconds before (Y/N) snapped up and started to hum. Bucky smiled but his stomach was squirming when (Y/N) swayed her hips and sung under her breath.

 

Then she looked up at him and he couldn't help but smile at the beautiful surprised look on (Y/N) face and that's when it hit him. He was attracted to the woman before him and he had no idea what do to.

 

When she squealed he just chuckled and pushed himself off the door frame.

 

Time to build bridges.

 

 


	24. Nobodies Hero

_A month later_

 

You winch when Steve slams his fist in the locker and all but put his hand straight through the metal. Natasha and Clint watch from the side and you catch Clint's eyes but Natasha was glaring at Steve.

 

“Cap” a sharp glare from Steve had Natasha clenching her jaw and glaring twice as hard, Clint shrugged at you causing you to look between Steve and Natasha.

 

“We got the job done” Clint offered before both Steve and Natasha both glared at him, the archer just shrugged and looked back to you.

 

“It was a mess; Wanda and Bruce”

 

“Are fine” you offer causing Steve to sigh and Natasha to narrow her eyes at you.

 

“I told you it was far too soon for you to use him” Natasha stated as you give her a look to try to make her stop but the red head chose to ignore you.

 

Which to be fair you didn't know if was all that wrong.

 

A lone HYDRA base had started throwing out random power spikes, which hadn't been that much of a concern as it was no doubt just the base turning over after years of disuse.

But then it was throwing out more power than just a ideal base, images had proven that right when it seemed that a small group was using the base.

 

Natasha and Clint was able to gather enough information to discover that it was one of the many sites that had been used for other serum enhanced soldiers which lead to the rather heated discussion of what was to happen.

 

Tony was all for destroying the place but after a few choice words from Steve and a smack from you Tony agreed that you needed to get in and assess, which was easy enough until Steve had put Bucky into the plan.

 

And even though you had missed the battle between your friends nearly a year ago you thought you would see it again when voices and tension rose. Bucky had even stated he would stay behind but Steve had been adamant that he was apart of the team.

Though it had been agreed that Bucky would still come tension simmered below the surface and exploded when the mission went sideways.

 

“They were HYDRA, of course he was going to react badly to them” Steve glowered causing Natasha to fold her arms.

 

“He wasn't ready Steve; he froze and nearly got Wanda killed and nearly sent the Hulk off the deep end” Natasha snapped causing Steve to glare at her and you wonder how much of Natasha's ire was because of the Hulk and how much was because of Bucky.

 

“Next time”

 

“There shouldn't be a next time Steve; he's unstable and next time it could be so much worse someone _could_ die” Natasha snarled as Steve jabbed a finger towards Natasha.

 

“That was uncalled for.... Bucky wouldn't let that happen”

 

“What if he doesn't have a choice? What if next time it isn't Bucky that comes back?” Natasha demeaned in a cold tone that had both you and Clint snapping your eyes to her then back to Steve who looked like he had been slapped.

 

“The Winter Solider is gone Romanov” Steve snapped as Natasha dropped her arms and glared at Steve.

 

“Until he isn't and he isn't just freezing any more; he's the one who is killing” Natasha stated before the room seem to be sucked of all air. Steve sagged a little and you could see the doubt.

 

“What about me?” you ask causing Natasha to look at you and frown.

 

“What happens when Reaper finally comes back?” you question wanting to avoid looking at Natasha but unable to look away.

 

“That's not the same” Natasha tried to brush it off but you stand and hug yourself.

 

“But it is! Just like it's the same for Bruce. We are all capable of becoming the worse of who we are, the point of a team is making sure we never reach that point” you declare as Natasha gives you a look pleading not carry on.

 

“Bucky isn't that man” Steve states before you look at him and give him a hard look.

 

“Steve because of how much I freaking love you I'm going to ignore your dumb arse because Nat is half right. It was too _soon_ to take him out into the field. But,” you hold a finger up to stop Natasha from adding something.

 

“But that doesn't mean he _will_ kill anyone” you finish before Natasha and Steve both looked away and Clint offered you a supportive smile.

 

“Now Wanda and Bruce are fine so lets take a win away from this” you ordered before you stood and walked out of the room.

You breathed heavily when you shut the door and for a moment you wanted to scream.

 

You had agreed with Natasha as much as you hated it, but where Natasha saw Bucky as the whole problem you could see that it was a equal share between Bucky _and_ Steve.

 

Rubbing at your eyes you decide that some fresh air would be best; that and the fact that heading further into the building would not be that great.

 

Wanda was sleeping off the sprained wrist and bruises in the med bay under the watchful eye of Dr. Helen Cho while Bruce was sleeping off the big guys rampage in his room.

Bucky had taken off as soon as the Quinjet opened its door, and Tony and Sam had stormed off after helping Wanda to med bay.

 

It was only because you and Clint had seen the look Natasha was sending Steve that you two had remind behind.

 

You climb the stairs quickly and push the door to the room open, the cold air hit you hard but you took in deep lungfuls of air before slipping out from behind the door and letting it shut behind you.

 

You stand in silence looking up to the sky and smiling at seeing the stars. Tony had told you that this far away from the city lights the stars were a lot brighter and when you had hugged him he had joked at first but then just hugged you back in a rare show of real emotion.

 

A rustle and you snap your head to the side to see a glint of metal before you focus on Bucky who sat with his legs dangling off the roof.

 

“Sorry” he mumbled before you smile softly and head towards him.

 

“Why does it seem you can always sneak up on me” you question as you slip down sit next to Bucky who avoided looking at you but still smiled.

 

“I usually catch you when your caught up in your own world” Bucky admitted as you look at him before smiling.

 

You sit in silence just enjoying the feel of warmth coming from Bucky and the stars.

 

“I screwed up” Bucky mumbled and for a moment you weren't sure how to respond and instead you stare him until he chances a look at you.

With a sigh you look down and for a moment you twist your ring on your finger until Bucky's metal hand hovers over yours but before he can with draw it you latch on to it and hold his hand tightly in yours.

 

“Can you feel that” you question, watching the limited light play with the metal.

 

You can hear Bucky's uneven breathing but choose to ignore it for what you were going to say.

 

It wasn't a secret that Bucky hated his arm and he flinched any time someone might touch it.

 

“Not really; not like my other hand. Fight better if you didn't fear feeling pain” he admits just letting you hold his hand.

 

“Wanda is fine, she's being fussed over by Dr. Cho” you admit before squeeze his metal hand and sigh.

 

“But yeah you're right you did screw up” you hear the exhale and you feel his body tense up but when he went to tug his hand back you held on firmly and looked up at him and his expression nearly broke your heart.

 

“But so did we; so did Steve” you add before Bucky snaps his blue eyes up to your eyes and you offer a small smile.

 

“Steve just wanted you to feel like everything would be ok and he pushed you being part of the team ignoring everything else and we- we just wanted to make sure things went right for him that we didn't stop and question if he was making the right decisions” you admit as Bucky studied you for a second before he looked away thought over your words.

 

“The mission was proof of that; you weren't ready” you declare before Bucky rubbed his face with his free hand.

 

“I don't belong here or on the team” Bucky stated causing you to frown before ducking your head enough to catch his gaze.

 

“You haven't earned the _right_ to be on the team yet. We were so eager to make you feel apart of something that we forgot that you had to prove your self” Bucky gives you a half smile before a dark look washes over his face.

 

“Your not _just_ Sergeant Barnes or James Barnes and you are definitely not just the Winter Solider. Once we all figure that out then we know when your ready” you promise before you chew your lower lip.

 

Before you can second guess yourself you lean towards Bucky and press a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Just give it time” you whisper with a squeeze of his hand once more before getting to your feet. You smile at the faint blush on Bucky's face before you head back to the exit.

 

“Thank you” you hear from behind you and you stop and smile brightly at Bucky who is watching you closely.

 

“The good thing is we have all been seen at our worse; it makes being seen at our best that much sweeter” you declare before you turn and open the door.

You miss the look Bucky sends you as you step back inside and close the door behind you.

 

But it doesn't matter because your heart is racing and you lips still tingle from where they had made contact.

 

You were so sure now that it wasn't just a crush now.

 


	25. Not Gonna Die Pt 1

_Five Months Later_

 

_Near Slovakia-Poland Boarder_

 

Your teeth chatter as against the brisk wind and your hands clamp tighter against the hot cup of coco, you watch the many different people as they milled around the different buildings and shops. The whole town was bright and lively; you had giggled when Clint had dropped you off at your marked point, the archer just shook his head and declared loudly enough that maybe a suppose super solider could take you out.

 

You had spluttered and punched Clint while Sam had ordered a repeat. That was three hours ago and the banter had died down between you and the rest of the team.

Steve and Clint were playing watch tower while Sam, Bucky and Natasha were some where in Poland and Tony was roaming around.

 

“Does eye spy work if your not all in the same area?” Sam questioned causing you to snort and inhale your drink. Deciding that it was time to move you walk along the street smiling when children around. A small girl raced after some more equally bundled up children, she stops suddenly making her dark curls bounce in to her eyes.

 

Big hazel look up at you and for a moment you just stare at each other before she smiles up at you with a gap tooth grin and then races off. You watch her for a few seconds and can't help but think about the future.

 

“Doll” you jerk back to the present and you feel your cheeks heat up.

 

“What” you gripe moving again and you can hear Sam chuckle and then you swear you him say 'trouble.'

 

“You went silent” Bucky said before you roll your eyes then sip your drink and as you round a building you drink in the sight a playground that had beautiful flowers and the brightest slides and swings.

 

“Just thinking” you declare as you take in the large storage containers that had been converted to act as play areas, some even turned into tiny little woodland grottos.

 

“What about” Bucky questioned as you walk to a bench and look around the surrounding buildings; life, a normal life, was taking place around you and it was beautiful and it was vibrant but it also held shadows. Darkness that wanted to consume it.

 

The reason you were here was because of the darkness; rumours going round that a group of ex-HYRDA agents were planning to make a big show in the following months after a treaty was signed.

The Accords were a mistake, even Tony owned up to that, but the idea that everyone should be accountable and instead of hiding in the shadows the new S.H.I.E.L.D was operating out in the light. Maria Hill had taken over as The Avengers handlers and things were starting to look up, even Steve began to trust Maria.

 

A now more countries were signing up, all agreeing to help those who want to join S.H.I.E.L.D instead of censoring them. Poland and Slovakia were among the last few countries who had signed up.

The plan for you guys were to be more of a warning rather than waiting for an attack.

 

“Nothing; go back to your game” you ordered before you swallow another mouthful of your drink, eyes taking in the world around you.

 

“Nah uh you gonna tell us because frosty is boring as hell” Sam ordered as you smile behind you cup and you can hear Bucky grumbled.

 

“Look alive kiddies” Natasha ordered and you offer the red head a silent thank you.

 

It was bad enough that Natasha and Wanda had managed to get you to admit that you had a crush on Bucky but Sam had been giving you weird looks for the past two weeks and you were sure Wanda was avoiding you.

 

As you hear Sam moaning a dark shadow against the green, frowning you stare at the shadows beyond the green of the playground, a figure moving slowly at first then you saw the cloak and then a claw.

 

A large bus blocked your view and you were on your feet, throwing your cup in the bin and heading towards the park, when the bus finally moves you see nothing but empty space and you stop yourself.

 

Spinning in a circle you can't find what you had seen and for a moment you question if you had seen it at all.

 

The children from earlier scream as they race past you, the little girl with hazel eyes smiles as she races past. You get your breathing under control and assure yourself it was nothing.

 

“Guys I've got a group moving away from the boarder towards Poland. Nothing to suggest anything but I'm checking in” Tony declared as you crack your neck and head towards the playground, where all of the kids were play between the swings while the little hazel eyed girl played skipping by the grottos.

 

“Widow, they are heading your way” Tony stated before you saw movement from the shadows again and then screaming as the children ran away. Expect for the hazel eyed girl, who stare in horror as a cloaked figure slowly emerged from one of the grottos and turned enough for you to see the elongated face and half rotten face.

 

A loud screech from your ear piece made you jump just as you saw the flash of sharp teeth.

 

“Mit” you gasp before your sprinting forward, Mit disappeared just as you vaulted over the chain link fence.

 

“Shit Tony's down” Sam called in your ear but you were focused on the small girl who turned to stare at you. A coldness seeped over you just as you reached the little girl and you feel Reaper grab the girl and just before the explosion threw the ground up you felt her throw both of you into the container.

 

Then darkness.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////

 

“(Y/N).... damnit.....(Y/N) answer me” you cough up dust and almost scream when you find you can't see anything. Slowly you come to your senses and take a deep breath, which causes another fit of coughing but not as bad.

 

You swallow down a whimper as you shift your body then you hear another whimper and your head snaps towards the sound, fumbling in your pocket you mange to pull out your phone. The flash light had you hissing at the brightness but soon you focus your eyes on a small figure in the corner of the shifted container.

 

“Hey” you call and another whimper before you see bright hazel eyes staring at you. Cursing you move and almost howl at the pin and needles going through your leg, you ankle was no doubt sprain which was strange considering that Reaper had taken over before the explosion.

 

“Ahoj (hi)” you call as the little girl looked up at you and sniffled, beside a few scratches you see she is unhurt.

 

“Strach (scared)” she mumbled and you give her a smile before you drag yourself over broken stones and ripped up turf. You stop when a rock digs into your hand and instead you rest heavily against an up turned crate.

 

Turning you head you find the little girl staring at you, tears pooling in her eyes.

 

“(Y/N) a vy ste (and you are)” you ask as the little wipes at her eyes, sniffling before she moves away from the corner.

 

“Anya” she tells you before she stops with a scream when something groans loudly and you place a hand on her arm. You shush her a little before she flings her self into your arms and you almost drop the phone.

 

“(Y/N) woman I swear you need to answer” Sam bellowed in your ear as you patted Anya's back.

 

“I'm here Sam... we're fine” you mutter before seeing your small back pack, taking one of Anya's little hands you place your phone in it and point the flash light upwards.

 

“They weren't just HYDRA” Sam declared as you moved towards your back pack, holding back the hiss as you jar your foot. Snatching the bag up another groan echoes from the side and Anya quickly hurries to your side.

 

“I know; is everyone ok” you question as you dig into your bag and smile at the fact that Steve had packed your bag for you. It wasn't like you meant to forget anything but you tended to prioritize things differently.

 

You grab a bottle of water and twist the cap offering it to Anya who smiled at you before she took deep gulps. When she spluttered a little you take a deep glup and wash the taste of dust from your mouth.

 

“Tony's down but lucky we were close by; most of the comms are down, Cap, Clint and mine are the only ones working. How about you?” Sam stated causing you to frown at his tone.

 

“Sam how bad is he” you demand before a sigh rings in your ear and you dig out a small rebreather that Tony had designed. Placing the rebreather to one side you find a flare and a first air kit.

 

“We're getting him out, he will be fine” Sam assured while you smiled when Anya shifted in your arms and allowed you to take the phone from her.

 

“How long Sam?” you ask feeling Anya's sniffling trail off but her breath became a little more forced.

 

“A couple of hours; we're helping civilians. Reports have it that we got hit worse than you” Sam explained as you lean your head back and are thankful for small mercies.

 

“I can sit tight Sam” you assure hearing a chuckle.

 

“Sweetheart I will make sure that frosty wines and dines you for the next week” Sam promised as you laughed and then felt the world to swim a little.

 

“Get Tony out safe and we can talk” you order before there is a click and you glance down at Anya.

 

“sa budeme spievať pieseň (shall we sing a song)” you ask before Anya lifts her head and despite the nightmare she had just faced she nods.

 

As she begins to sing a song a beep comes from your phone. You shush Anya as she whimpers when you lower your phone to see the screen. Swallowing hard you stare at the alert on your and quickly scramble to grab the rebreather.

 

You turn the phone around and with a little prompting Anya starts singing again, snuggling into your side.

 

A beep came again from you phone but you ignore it and clutched the rebreather.

 

The alert told you that the air tight container had a total of an hour and thirty minutes of clean air left.

 

And the rebreather was only fitted for one.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from Slovak to English
> 
> Ahoj - hi   
>  Strach- scared   
>  A vy ste - and you are   
>  sa budeme spievať pieseň - shall we sing a song


	26. Not Gonna Die pt 2

Blinking back the tears you adjust Anya in your lap before glancing to your phone, you had guessed nearly forty minutes had passed and the stupid thing was Sam and Steve had spoken to you over the comms and you had lied to both.

 

You made sure the rebreather fitted Anya fine and then assured the little girl that superheroes were coming to save her. You misdirected her when she questioned if they were going to save you.

 

When Anya started to breath a little more heavier you huddled down with her and whispered some stories.

 

“Tony's on the Quinjet, Sam and Bucky are en route now” Steve's voice flooded in to your ear and you couldn't help but choke out a laugh, grabbing you bag you find a second com unit and lifting Anya's head you smile at her and show her the unit.

 

“How long Steve” you question as Anya took the unit and turned it over between her fingers.

 

“Fifty minutes; an hour tops” he assured as you took a wavering breath and turned your phone over to see something that stopped your heart for a moment, turning it back you smile brightly at Anya and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

 

“Ok... that's ok; I've got a second comm unit so don't be shocked when you hear little Anya” you state as Anya looks up to you at her name. You take the comm and fit it into her ear.

 

“Anya” Steve greeted causing the little girl's already wide eyes to grow bigger and you laughed.

 

“She hears you loud and clear” you tell him causing Anya to study you.

 

“pozdraviť (say hello)” you order as Anya offers you that gap tooth grin.

 

“Dobrý deň (hello)” she greets to Steve's chuckle.

 

“Steve we're in a container, I don't how far down but considering that Sam said they were hit harder than me I guess we're not to far down. Tell them to be careful when they start digging for us” you order before you offer the rebreather to Anya who takes it eagerly and turns it in her hands.

 

“(Y/N)?”

 

“And I just wanted to say how much I love you..... all of you; after losing Lloyd I didn't think I would find some where to call home again. But with you guys.... thank you” you state as tears pool in your eyes and another beep echoes from your phone.

 

“(Y/N) we are going to get you out” Steve assured as you took the rebreather from Anya and made sure that you had read the levels correctly.

 

It had three hours breathing time.

 

“I know just wanted to tell you” you state before you gather Anya in your arms.

 

“See you soon” you whisper.

 

You hum a song as Anya snuggled into your arms. The tears ran down your cheeks but you ignore them just as you ignored the beep from your phone.

 

You had been ten minutes out.

 

You had forty minutes left .

 

//////////////

 

You groan when Anya shook you from your doze and stared at you with wide and panic filled eyes.

The rebreather was loud but you took comfort in that as your own breathing was becoming more gasping.

 

You smile at the small girl and hold her hand before you hear voices. Groaning you switch your comms back on, you had switched it off when breathing got harder and Steve questioned you on what was happening.

 

By all accounts you had at least a minute left; you had ensured that Anya didn't remove the mask and made sure she knew not to turn the phone off.

 

(Y/N) dammnit answer me” Bucky's voiced caused you to suck in a deep breath before pushing your self up.

 

“I'm here” you wheeze as Anya silently watched you, despite her age she knew what you were doing and with a shaky smile you hold a hand out to her and wraps her small fingers around your hand.

 

“We're here doll, right above” Bucky sounded shaky but you lent back and closed your eyes.

 

“(Y/N)?” you hum in response before you start to struggle to get air into your lungs. If your luck held out than maybe Reaper would keep you alive but than again she could get you going on something that wasn't there.

 

“Doll please” you can't stop the tears rolling down your cheeks before Anya presses a small hand against your cheek and you smile sadly at her.

 

“I'm here” you whisper hearing the sigh of relief before you can hear the faint banging from above.

 

Reaching up you take Anya's hand and squeeze a little. When she buried her face against your neck you smile before burying you nose in her dark ringlets.

 

“So am I” Bucky promised before he grunted but the world became a little fuzzy and you knew it wasn't enough.

 

And you were fine with it. You had lived a life that most would envy –good and bad- because now you were doing something that meant something.

 

Brushing you fingers through Anya's hair, your mind drifts back to your thoughts earlier, a future you were not going to see now but in your minds eyes you would have two children a little boy and little girl.

 

They would laugh and they would be loved by not just you but by your family.

 

“You are my sunshine” you sing gently while you felt Anya start to cry but never lessen her hold on you.

 

“my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey” you gasp down a breath and feel Anya shudder but you smile into her hair.

 

“you'll never know dear how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away” you whisper before you screw your eyes shut and take a gasping breath but it wasn't enough. Your chest burned and it took all you had to not shake as your lungs screamed for air. The last thing you heard before darkness stole over you completely was Anya's whimper.

 

A bright white light seemed to pierce your eyelids and you gasp from air, something unseen holding you down as you gasp and spluttered.

 

“Breath.... just breath” you blink through the haze and see blue eyes staring back at you and you let a half choked sob before Bucky's face broke from panic to relief as his hands framed your face and pressed his finger tips of both hands against your skin.

 

His eyes roving over every visible inch of you before you manage to get air into your lungs to lunge forward and wrap your arms around his neck. After a few shocked seconds Bucky wrapped his arms around you, one hand digging into your hair while the other rubbed small circles against your back.

 

“Anya” you ask through you tears, clinging to Bucky and for a moment you wonder if he would mind you not letting go but by the way he was holding you just as tightly you guess he wouldn't mind.

 

“Safe... your both safe now” he promised against your skin before he presses a kiss against your hair line and you take in a shaky breath hearing Sam shouting orders and Anya calling your name.

 

You were safe now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slovak translations 
> 
> pozdraviť - Say Hello
> 
> Dobrý deň -Hello


	27. Till The End

You hiss as the paramedic pressed a bandage into place over your eyebrow but Anya mumbled something about being braved and showed you her own bandage. Rolling your eyes you sit still and let the paramedic continue his work.

 

With a final nod he leaves you alone before Anya chatters away about her dolls, her pet dog and anything else she wanted to show you when her mother came to get her. You smile and brush some ringlets away from the little girls forehead.

 

You nod and hum in the right places letting her grab your hand and play with your ring before you look up and gasp when you find Bucky staring at the pair of you with a look that you had no idea what it meant.

 

“(Y/N)” Anya calls and you break away from Bucky's gaze and smile at the young girl giving her your attention again. From the corner of your eye you see Bucky walk away from Sam and head towards you.

You had been swept away from Bucky and Sam the moment you and Bucky had reached steady ground. Both men attempted to follow but you were lead away and then Anya raced towards you and refused to let go.

 

Anya furrowed her brow as Bucky came to stand beside you then without taking her eyes from him she lent up to ear and you hide the grin.

 

“on vyzerá desivé (he looks scary)” Anya staged whispered and you just grin before looking up at Bucky and scrutinized him.

 

“No on má rád medvedíka (no he's like a teddy bear)” you offer causing Anya to stare up at Bucky who was looking between the pair of you and you attempt to look innocent.

 

“pretože jeho tvár je obalený (because his face is furry)” Anya declared causing you to laugh at her before you look up to Bucky's face before he folds his arms at you, clearly unimpressed.

 

“She said you looked heroic” you offer around giggles before Anya joined in and despite it Bucky gave her a lopsided smile.

 

“Anya” a woman called before you all looked towards a dark hair woman who was weeping but grinning as she held her arms open. You feel Anya spring from your side and watch with your own tears as the woman dropped to her knees and hold Anya tightly to her body. You watch the mother and child as they both cry and laugh while Bucky glanced down at you.

When you catch the same look you had seen before on his face you blush and look away.

 

Anya pulled away from her mother and began to chat a mile a minute as she dragged her mother towards you.

 

“Anya” the woman laughed before she looked at you and smiled warmly at you, pulling Anya in to her side.

 

“Thank you” the woman said in broken English and you shake your head, a warm smile for Anya. Before you can say anything the woman grabs you and hugs you tightly causing Bucky to smirk at you.

 

“zachránila jej život (you saved her life)” the mother whispered before she pulled back and give her another warm smile, feeling the tears gather in your eyes.

 

“I would do it again” you assure feeling Bucky tense beside you.

 

“je skvelá matka (you will make a wonderful mother)” she declared causing you to smile shyly and duck your head before the woman glanced between you and Bucky was watching with a warm smile.

 

“vaše deti bude požehnanie s vami oboma ako rodičia (your children will be blessed with you both as parents)” she admits with a knowing smile and you stare at her before you flushed and refused to look at Bucky who frowned.

 

With one last thank you, and a hug and kiss from Anya, mother and daughter left you standing with Bucky was trying to understand what made you blush so deeply.

 

“What did she say” Bucky asks making you jump and stare up at him before looking away and blushing again.

 

“Thanks” you lie before you sit back down on the step with a thump and poke at your eyebrow and hiss when pain radiates out from your wound, when Bucky turns to you, you stare up at him and can tell you were not in for a pleasant conversation.

 

“You were stupid” Bucky started causing you to roll your eyes and then glare up at him.

 

“I saved a life”

 

“Not what I'm talking about” Bucky snaps and you look away from and towards the taped off explosion area. Two people had been critically hurt but most had only superficial wounds.

Mit had chosen an area that wouldn't cause much death, it had confused you at first but he knew you were there and that made you understand that if he killed people Grim Reapers would turn up.

You had no doubt Mit didn't want a fight for you.

 

“I'm _fine;_ I didn't die” you try to play it off but Bucky is glaring at you and you squirm.

 

“But you did” Bucky growled as you furrowed your brow and shrugged.

 

“For like a _second_ ” you quip but Bucky throws his hands up and growls in a way that has you reeling back with the tiniest bit of fear.

 

“You knew you had no air and yet you said nothing” Bucky declared causing you look down and chew your lower lip.

 

“I saved a little girl” you offer but Bucky just glared holes into your head.

 

“You should have told us; we could have come to you before you had to save her” Bucky snapped before you lifted you head and glare just as deadly at him.

 

“And leave Tony!?! he could have died” you snap causing Bucky to shake his head at you.

 

“It wasn't just _your_ choice” Bucky snapped as you jumped to your feet and jab at his chest.

 

“Yes it was and I would make it again in a heartbeat” you declare before you enter into a staring contest with Bucky, seeing a handful of expressions cloud his eyes.

 

“I heard you.... I heard how scared you were when you were talking to Steve” Bucky whispers causing you to sigh and look down.

 

“Of course I was scared” you mutter before Bucky clenches his jaw before gripping you shoulder forcing you to look up.

 

“I could have lost you (Y/N)..... I did for a _second_ ” Bucky mumbles lowering his forehead to rest against yours and you watch in awe when his eyes close and you can see how his eyelash fan across his cheeks. Hesitantly you reach up and place your palm over his heart feel his breath hitch.

 

“My heart is still beating just like yours” you whisper watching a muscle in Bucky's jaw tick before he opened his eyes and stared into yours.

 

“(Y/N)....” he breathed as you swear he was about to kiss you but a throat being cleared had you both snapping apart to see Sam smiling at you both and for a change it wasn't a smirk it was a genuine smile.

 

“Locals have it under control, quinjet all fired up and waiting” Sam declared as you give him a grateful smile and a sigh at the thought of having a hot bath. But as you go to step towards Sam you winch at the pain in your ankle.

 

You squeal when Bucky scoops you up and Sam just chuckles.

 

“BARNES” you growled but Bucky ignored you stomping towards Sam who step aside and guided you both towards the jet.

 

“Oh you might want to steer clear of Stark and Cap” Sam orders as you stop your struggle and stare at him.

 

“And Nat.... yeah best to steer clear of her” Sam chirped causing you to groan before leaning into Bucky.

 

“At least we love you still” Sam declared at your pout before he smirked.

 

“Some more than _others”_ you ignore how Bucky tightens his grip on you before you glare at Sam and with out thinking you swing a leg out and kick him hard only to have pain snap up your leg.

 

Sam only laughed while rubbing his arm and gave you a big grin at seeing you disgruntled look. Neither of you seeing the look that passes over Bucky's face.

 

It was a look of contentment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from Slovak 
> 
> on vyzerá desivé - he looks scary   
>  No on má rád medvedíka - no he's like a teddy bear   
>  pretože jeho tvár je obalený - because his face is furry   
>  zachránila jej život - you saved her life   
>  je skvelá matka - you will make a wonderful mother   
>  vaše deti bude požehnanie s vami oboma ako rodičia - your children will be blessed with you both as parents


	28. Back In Black

_Avengers Compound_

 

You alternated between worrying you lower lip then running your tongue over it to sooth away the tenderness.

 

You had been doing this for the past five minutes, ignoring the bemused looks from Dr Helen Cho and her staff, looking around the corner of the door frame to watch Tony who laid dozing on the bed. Thankfully he wasn't attached to any machines but he was heavily bandage, a cast wrapped around his arm and wrist.

 

In these rare moments you were reminded that despite his suit he could be hurt badly, he could even be killed. And it also cemented in your mind that you made the right choice not to tell your team that you were in a dangerous situation.

 

And it didn't hurt that Sam had remained silent when Bucky didn't sit you down in a seat instead sat with you in his lap for the whole flight back.

 

“Kid you're annoying the hell out of me” Tony called as you freeze before looking towards him and found him glaring at you. With an embarrassed smile you shuffle into the room and avoid looking into Tony's eyes.

 

“hey” you mutter, as you play with your fingers.

 

“I'm not broken kid” Tony ordered with a roll of his eyes as he move over in the bed and you smile at him. With a slight limp you head to his bed and winching when Tony hiss as you sat on the bed you chance a glance at him and smile.

 

“Helen said there was a chance of nerve damage” you whisper as Tony shrug and lifted his arm.

 

“It will be fine” Tony said lightly nudging your arm but you stare at him.

 

“Tony”

 

“Rhodey lost all feeling in his legs.... I can deal with slight nerve damage” Tony admitted causing you to swallow a lump and reach out for his good hand.

 

“So _there_ is damage” you demand before Tony sighed and nodded, glaring at the wall as he lent back.

 

“Has been for a long time; getting your arm crushed beneath a car does that” Tony stated before the dark look vanished and he turned to look at you grinning and deflecting.

 

“Capicle is pissed” Tony declared with a half grin and you try to be stern with him but his boyish smile has you smiling and shrugging.

 

“I made a choice; one I might add that I would make again” you defend as Tony raised an eyebrow at you.

 

“A stupid one and I'm king of those types” Tony mused causing you to shake you head and lean back to look up at the ceiling.

 

“I'm fine; I saved a little girl and everything worked out for the best” you try to play down but Tony snorts and stares at you.

 

“And if it didn't? You could have died” Tony stated as you shrug and purse your lips.

“Isn't it apart of the job description” you ask causing Tony to snort and squeeze your hand.

 

“We're not ready to lose you kid” Tony muttered causing you to sigh and nuzzle into his side.

 

“Besides Elsa is such a little bitch as it is” Tony chuckled before you pinched his side and was rewarded with a pained laugh.

 

A comfortable silence settled between you but soon the smile fell from your face and you looked up nervously at Tony.

 

“I'm going to head back to the mansion; I need to speak to Coven” you admit causing Tony to frown and open his mouth to argue.

 

“ _Just_ for a few days; a week at most. They weren't HYDRA agents Tony and we both know what that means” you counter causing Tony to snap his mouth shut and glare at the wall.

 

“Mit attacked and I need to find out why and at the mansion I get the information I need” you explain as Tony sat up causing you to sit up quickly and offer help.

 

“Whose going with?” Tony questioned turning to you with a stern look which had you confused.

 

“No one” you state as Tony shook his head and reached over for his phone, tapping away on it quickly.

 

“we've got a wide range of choices” Tony chirped causing you to smile and debate pushing him off the bed.

 

“What iz your type mademoiselle” Tony drawled in what you could only image was his French accent. Shaking your head you stand up and try to glare at him.

 

“Your a jerk; and I don't need any one. There is going to be a fallout after Poland and with S.H.I.E.L.D so all hands on deck” you remind as Tony raised an eyebrow as best as he could with cuts over his face.

 

“And right now I think the world might need a little of Tony Stark and his Avengers in their lives” you offer with a smile, Tony narrowing his eyes but you both a little ego stroking always worked.

 

“Take the two super soldiers and maybe birdman” Tony demanded as you folded your arms and glared at him.

 

“No”

 

“One super soldier and a iron man suit”

 

“No”

 

“a suit”

 

“No”

 

Tony stares at you with pleading eyes and after a minute you huff out a sigh and throw your arms up.

 

“Fine I'll take Thor; he arrived while we were gone and Jane is still in England and it'll be nice for him” you concede before you worry when Tony grins at you and pats the bed again.

 

“I'm starving and forced to stay here under that tyranny rule of the woman acting like a healer” Tony snipped before you hear a chuckle from beyond the room.

 

“She threaten you with Pepper” you question before Tony huffed but nodded his head.

 

“Order food Stark and we'll see if we can make Clint make that weird noise when he gets annoyed” you order as you slump back onto the bed.

 

“Oh no I got a much better show coming up” Tony chirped as you frowned him and then tilted your head.

 

“I get to be there when you tell Elsa your leaving” Tony declared as he tapped away on his phone and you stare at him with a flush in your cheeks.

 

“And that your taking blondie” Tony sniggered before you punch him fully in the arm.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

You groan when Tony jostles you from doze when he throws a piece of popcorn at the tv screen.

Rubbing at your eyes you snatch up Tony's phone and see it's well after midnight, sitting up you frown at Tony.

 

“You snore” he states while still glaring at the screen, you jab him hard before stretching up.

 

“why are you glaring so loud” you ask before Tony turns to you with a look of insult on his face.

 

“Why are you _not_ glaring so loud” Tony demanded before he waved a hand towards the screen that showed a rather attractive dark hair man, a bashful smile on his face as he spoke to a reporter.

 

“CJM” Tony growled as he turned towards the screen and furrowed his brow in displeasure.

 

“CJM?” You question staring at the man on tv and finding nothing threatening about him.

 

“Conrad Jefferson miles.... I mean who has _two_ last names” Tony demanded causing to look between the tv and him.

 

“He does” you supply causing Tony to glare.

 

“Greedy people that is who” Tony corrects before you roll your yes before getting up from the bed and stretching.

 

“He's leading charity work Tony” you state as you cock your hip and give him a bemused look.

 

“He sends out cat Christmas cards; what kind of person does that” Tony exclaimed as you just raise your eyebrows at him, amused that despite it all Tony could still be a man child.

 

“A monster truly; it's late Tony I'm going to bed” you tell him before you reach over and place a kiss on his forehead. Tony waves you off before turning the channel and groaning when he tv showed more a Conrad Jefferson Miles charity work.

 

“You and blondie fly out tomorrow” Tony offered with a snip and you just grin at him.

 

“Thank you Tony” you thank but he just waves you off again, with a smirk you turn and walk towards the door, your ankle no longer aching.

 

“Love you” you call over your shoulder.

 

“I'm telling Barnes” Tony retorts and you just laugh at him.

 


	29. No Terror In My Heart, No Dread Of The Unknown

_England_

 

Jane let out a squeal as Thor hoisted her in the air and you simply waved at her.

 

“My beloved” he boomed as Darcy took pictures while grinning widely.

 

“Thor please put me down” Jane hissed in a whisper, her cheeks stained red while you all stood on the tarmac.

 

“Lady Darcy” Thor boomed after he released Jane but wrapped her in his arm. You smile that despite her blush Jane couldn't wipe the goofy look from her face.

 

“Dude” Darcy greeted with a bright smile and a half wave.

 

“It's nice meeting you again (Y/N)” Jane stated gaining a bright smile from before you heave your bag up on your shoulder.

 

“Yeah, we'll still see you tomorrow night right?” Darcy chirped as both Thor and Jane frowned at you both to which you just offer them a smirk.

 

“Yes; right now I have to get in a car and drive to a long hot bath” you state as Thor shook his head.

 

“Stark told me I was to watch over you” Thor stated causing you to freeze then narrow your eyes at him.

 

“Tony is an arse!” you state before motioning between Thor and Jane.

 

“Besides you two need some time together” you admit causing Thor to frown at you and Jane to smile.

 

“But”

 

“It's called texting.... com' on I'm your ride” Darcy declared as she waved her phone at the couple and you just laugh.

 

“Sister (Y/N)” Thor started but you put your hand up and give him a reassuring smile.

 

“I will see you tomorrow night for the gala; I'm not going to head off trying to save the world I will be at the mansion” you assure while Thor looked unsure but a look at Jane's face and the encouraging look from Darcy had him nodding with a frown.

 

And in an almost whirl wind Thor is being dragged away and you laugh before heading toward the car park.

 

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The sound of the heavy front door shutting echoed around the stone entryway, making you flinch as you look around at the changes. More warming pictures hung from the walls, flowers seemed to be grouped together on most of the available tables.

Bright yellows, blues and pinks broke up the stone walls.

 

More thicker rugs had been thrown down, dark colours, and the usual chill seemed to be pushed away. There was life to the old mansion that hadn't been there for years and you can't help but smile.

 

“(Y/N)!” Dani exclaimed as she came walking towards the staircase from the kitchen doorway. Her youthful features brightening as she took you in before racing across the space between you and you were suddenly englufed in arms and you can't help the chuckle that fell from your lips.

 

“Dani” you wheeze as the younger woman squeezed you hard then pulled with a look of pure concern of her face.

 

“I'm so sorry I heard what happened in Poland” she holds you at arms length and her bright eyes search you from the top of your head all the way down to your feet which causes you to laugh and shake your head.

 

“I'm fine” you promise before Dani chews her lip and you can see the debating look cross her face and you smile.

In the months since you had last seen her Dani had changed. She still looked young but some how there was an air of maturity that didn't come with age but rather experience, something you wished she hadn't had to face.

 

“I thought you wouldn't be coming till later; otherwise I would have met you” Dani declared causing you to frown at her and wreak your mind in trying to remember if Dani was allowed to drive or not.

 

“You drive?” you question causing Dani to scrunched her nose and forehead.

 

“Legally? No” Dani declared with a serious tone and you gap at her for a few seconds before her eyes crinkle and a youthful laugh falls from her lips. She rolls her eyes at you when you don't seem as amused.

 

“I would have gotten one of the Coven sisters to come and pick you up” Dani stated giving you a look that you are sure only youth could give someone older than them. Shaking your head you grab her arm and turn Dani towards the living room.

 

“Did you get what I needed” you question before you feel the muscle in Dani's arm tense and you shift your eyes to her and see the cringe. You pull to a stop at the doorway and release her arm only to have Dani lower her eyes and play with her fingers.

 

“Yes and no” Dani stated before she chewed her lip and you glare at her until she sighs and fold her arms.

 

“I asked The Coven; I even spoke to the Welsh Coven and then I got a call from Die Kluge Mutter” Dani explained as your eyebrows shot up and you just about hold your mother shut.

 

Each Coven had a hierarchy; Mid wives and Mothers being at the top of that hierarchy changing from Coven to Coven. But above all that was the German Die Kluge Mutter or The Wise Mother. No one was sure how old the woman was but she had seen enough to not put up with much and the power she radiated made even those with out any magic reel back.

 

And due to her position and responsibilities meant that she rarely spoke to the other Covens.

 

“What did you tell her?” you question nervous and relieved that the situation was being taking seriously.

 

“The truth; that Mit attacked the Coven and that he then attacked in Poland” Dani explained as you furrowed your brow wondering just what made it that important that the Kluge Mutter would reach out.

 

“She also wanted to know when you were returning; I told her and she said arrangements would be made. Then one of her sisters told me to expect Die Kluge Mutter within the next couple of days” Dani explained and that was when you let your jaw drop.

 

Just like everyone's uncertainty of her age no one knew the last time Die Kluge Mutter had left Germany.

 

“Here?” you question as Dani nod and you let your eyes unfocused as you try to get your mind around what was going to happen.

 

“The Kluge Mutter? Here?” you repeat as Dani frowned but nodded none the less, and when you simply just stared at her Dani waves a hand in front of your face.

 

“Did you break?” she asked before you shake your head and frown.

 

“No! I just.... I just didn't expect this. Maybe a lot of heavy reading but not a _personal_ visit from The Coven's equivalent of The Pope” you exclaim as Dani tilted her head and gave you a look.

 

“I'm sure that's offensive” she said causing you to roll your eyes at her.

 

“But it's true, she doesn't leave Germany for _any_ one” you counter as Dani shrugged and shoved her hands into her pockets. You turn and walk into the living room.

 

“I just wish I knew- WHAT THE HELL” you exclaim as you come to a stop to find a over size TV screen sitting against the furthest wall, something hadn't been there when you had left with Fury all those months ago.

 

The much smaller TV still stood where you had left it and not much else had been changed, more flowers adorn some free spaces and crystals hanged from the windows catching the midday sun.

The new screen and computer system all stood out and when you turn to stare at Dani she gave you smile.

 

“Mr Fury comes back sometimes, he moaned that we had out of date stuff” Dani explained causing you to spin and gape at her then look back to the screen.

 

“Out of date maybe but was he planning a siege” you demand but Dani's silence made you stare at her in disbelief.

 

“He was _planning_ a siege?” you question as Dani sighed and shook her head.

 

“I don't think he was going that far but after the attack he knew something _is_ coming and between The Coven's protection and Mr. Fury's security we can protect our selves” Dani declared before you tilted your head and raised your eyebrows at her words.

 

“Security..... no just no” you shake you head before chuckling to yourself.

 

Despite all that was happening and what it could all mean you found the humour in that Lloyd would be rolling in his grave at the very thought that the agency that he refused to work was now protecting his home.

Then again he would probably be slapping you round the back of the head for working with them as well.

 


	30. Give You What You Like

_London, Science Museum_

 

You chew your lip as your eyes scanned the sea of people while your hands smoothed the fabric of your (F/C) ball gown over you stomach and hips. All around you people were dressed elegantly and all wore warm smiles.

But you feel out of place, less than a week ago you were half buried running out of air and now you heard people talking about how the week before they had been studying this and that.

 

Worlds apart in your mind but you shook it off and smiled a thanks when a waiter offered you a drink from the passing tray.

Jane had wrangled invites for you and Thor at the last minute and you found yourself getting more and more excited about returning to a place you had fallen in love with when Nanny had taken you when Lloyd had gone away.

 

It was meant to be a secret but the fact that you begged Lloyd for all things science and space might have given the old man a hint but he didn't scold instead he had encouraged your love and with that warm memory you smile when you see Jane and Thor, both looking so vastly different from each other.

Jane was at ease talking to people, probably losing her self in the conversation while Thor looked uncomfortable, tugging at the collar of his tux with his free hand while the other was tightly clasped in Jane's hand.

And yet despite he's discomfort you saw Thor looking to Jane with utter contentment and love.

 

And then as though sensing he was being watched Thor met your eyes and waved at you almost sending a waiter flying but lucky he ducked in time. Stifling your giggle you quickly sip your champagne. As you take in the light blue and dark blue decorations around you, you feel a presence beside you.

 

You look up only to freeze when you find a man smiling a coyish smile at you.

 

Conrad Jefferson Miles.

 

The monster in Tony's eyes and rather attractive in person. He had a boyish look about him but there was some hidden power that you felt wasn't completely shown off in his tailored tux. He no doubt had a few of the women there swooning with his dark hair styled back and his grey blue eyes glinting in the light.

 

“Conrad Jefferson Miles” he greeted as you blinked before you look dumbly down at his out stretch hand. Looking back up you see the smile on his face start to falter and shaking your head you quickly shake his hand.

 

“Sorry.... (Y/N) (L/N), its just I was only speaking about you a couple of days ago” you fumble as a blush dust across Conrad's cheeks and he ducks his head before looking up at you through his eyelashes.

 

“All good I hope” Conrad chirped causing you to furrow your brow before nodding. Remembering Tony's words.

 

“Your charity work came up” you offered with a small smile causing Conrad to laugh out loud.

 

“It's the cat cards isn't it? You work with Tony Stark right” he said at your blank look and then quickly you chuckle and feel your cheeks heat up.

 

“Yeah, Tony is _different”_ you admit feeling your shoulders relax while Conrad looked you over before looking out into the crowd.

 

“But does good work, the truth was I knew who you were” you watch as Conrad's cheeks flush before he gives you a boyish smile and you can feel your own cheeks heat up. Trying to convince yourself that he wasn't flirting he probably wanted a meeting with Tony.

 

“Are they here? The rest of your team I mean” he questions as his eyes glance around but you shake your head.

 

“No, they are back in America” you admit before Conrad snapped his eyes back to you and his grin grew a little more brighter.

 

“Good not that they aren't interesting but its just good that your here alone... not as in no date” Conrad bit himself off and blushed brightly as his hand came up to rub at the back of his neck.

 

“I suck at this” Conrad admitted as he looked up at you again through his eyelashes and you frown for a moment.

 

“At what?” you question as Conrad looked down and cleared his throat.

 

“Flirting... especially since you have to ask” Conrad laughed before you blushed and let out a nervous giggle. Tucking some hair back you feel your stomach flip, and you can't help but shyly smile up at the man.

Then you frown when Conrad loses his smile and just stares over your shoulder and you can guess what or who was behind you.

 

“Greetings, I am Thor Odinson,” you heard Thor rumble from behind you and you roll your eyes as Conrad smiled at the man but you could see the nerves.

 

“I too am a team member of Tony” Thor declared before you turn and glare at the Norse god, to which he ignores and stares at Conrad.

 

“Yes... I mean everyone knows who you are” Conrad declared as Thor beamed before looking down at you and you can see the smirk just lingering there.

 

“What do you want Thor” you ground out before the god just smiled brightly and took your hand.

 

“You have forgotten your promise of a dance; the lively music will do” Thor declares as he pulls you towards him with a jolt that has you clutching his hand and the glass. He continues to smile at you and you just glare at him before Conrad moves.

 

“Well it was nice meeting you... both of you” Conrad declared as you spin to smile back at him and before you can say goodbye you are tugged towards the furtherest part of the dance floor and your glass was wisely taking away from.

 

When you spin to be caught by Thor's other hand you feel a little bit better that Thor looked sheepish.

 

“What was that about” you hiss as Thor clears his throat and attempts to move you in a dance move, but you both knew Thor hated dancing. But it seemed there was something more he hated than dancing.

 

“I wished to dance Lady (Y/N) and my Jane is currently busy discussing her studies” Thor stated before you narrowed your eyes and stepped on his foot on purpose.

 

“I found myself bored and wished to entertain myself” Thor offered but you glared just as hard as before and then you all but stomp on his foot.

 

“Stark tasked me with watching over you” Thor admitted as you growled under your breath and Thor ducked his head.

 

“As well as Rogers and Barnes” Thor added before you stopped and gaped at your friend fighting the urge to hit him and calling you other friends and berating them.

“They told you to cock block” you demand but regret it when several other dancers glanced at you and Thor just looked confused.

 

“They told you to stop me from flirting with anyone” you question as Thor raised his eyebrows and gave you a small smile.

“They demanded that I watch over you.... it was implied that I should dissuade anyone attempting to get close to you” Thor admitted as though he agreed with some of that.

 

“Barnes I believe was telling _me_ that you shouldn't 'flirt' with anyone; I believe he is unhappy over our friendship” Thor grumbled with annoyance but you just glare at him before snatching your hands back and prop your hands on your hips.

 

“I will get close to whom ever I like; if I want to go home with someone I will go home with them,” you snap but at Thor's pointed look you wave your hand at him. “I won't but I could if I wanted to”.

 

Thor just stared at you while other dancers grumbled about you, with a sigh you take Thor's hand again and allow him to move you in a dance.

 

“I hate you” you mutter causing Thor to laugh loudly at you.

 

“I truly fear for my life” he declared before you stomped on his foot again.

 

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Your shoes hit the ground hard when you dig your toes into the thick rug just out side the living room and sighed. After spending nearly four hours at the party you had bid Thor and Jane good bye, with a parting goodbye to Darcy who was deep in discussion.

 

Now you could relax before your next stressful meeting, Die Kluge Mutter would be arriving and you had no idea where to begin. She knew of Mit that much was clear but you had no idea how much she knew about you or your connections to the Reapers.

 

As you moved into the living room, you stretch your arms over your head and chew your lip wondering if perhaps you should have agreed to Thor coming with you to the meeting. Just as you were debating calling him in the morning a low wolf whistle had you dropping your arms and darting your eyes around before you saw Tony staring at you from the big TV screen.

 

A cocky grin was marred by his cuts and bruises but you ignore all that to glare at him.

 

“TONY!” you exclaim getting a laugh from the billionaire and you stomped towards the screen.

 

“You look beautiful” Tony declared as he wiggled his eyebrows at you and you stopped to glare at him and fold your arms. You were going to hit him hard next time you saw him and to hell with Helen chewing you out.

 

“How long have you been there? I could have been naked or I could have had someone here?!” you exclaim as Tony raises his eyebrows at you before smirking and holding a finger up.

 

“Say those last two again” he ordered before the screen went blank for a second and you felt your anger grow.

 

“I could have been naked here with a guy!” you snarl before the screen clears and Tony appears with half the team behind him. Natasha and Wanda simply just smirk and raised a knowing eyebrow while Sam, Steve and Bucky had varying expressions.

 

Sam looked mildly disappointed, Steve was glaring at Tony and Bucky was just staring at you. Vision was the only one who greeted you with a smile and bow of his head.

 

“And if that had happen me and blondie would be having several words” Tony declared before you saw the briefest of nods from Steve before Natasha lent into Bucky and hissed something in his ear causing him to snap his eyes away and glare darkly at the table before him.

“What do you want” you ground out ignoring the way a muscle ticked in Bucky's jaw and Tony smirk grew.

 

“Update” Tony stated as you furrowed your brow at him and before you answer you count to ten.

 

“I've just got here Tony” You snip as Tony made a points of looking over your outfit.

 

“You managed to get invited to a party” Tony pointed out before you blinked slowly before giving him a cold smile while your blood boiled.

 

“What was that” you ask in an even tone that had even Tony gulping before he was dragged away from the screen and Natasha glared at him until you saw a hand being held up and she turned to look at you with a smile on her face.

 

“First of all you look lovely; Second I hope you had a nice night” Natasha shot Tony a glare and you can't help but love that woman even more.

 

“Thank you and I did have a lovely night; it was nice not to have but up with one of Tony's ego stroking parties” you snip feeling it was probably a childish quip but being honest Tony was dancing on your last nerve.

You loved him dearly just like you loved Steve; both your adopted brothers but where most of the team knew to back off those two thought they could just wade into your life and make decisions that had nothing to do with them.

 

“Hey” Tony called off screen but a cold warning look from Natasha had him staying put.

 

“Third this man child only wants to know when you are coming back because none of us will sit and listen to him in his lab” Natasha explained as you chuckle and feel yourself relaxing and losing you anger.

 

Yes Tony and Steve could be over bearing jerks but they were still your jerks and they cared.

 

“I'm meeting with Die Kluge Mutter tomorrow; she is the highest order and if she doesn't know then no one will. But considering she doesn't leave Germany I think she will have something for me” you admit just before you yawn. Natasha smiles at you warmly before you give her a sheepish smile.

 

“Get some sleep; let us know” Natasha orders as you roll your eyes but nod none the less.

 

“Goodnight guys miss you” you call before Natasha hangs up and you are left looking at your reflection in the darken screen. Nerves reared up in at the thought of meeting the Kluge Mutter.

 

She had something important to impart and you feared it wasn't something you was going to like.

 


	31. You Ain't See Nothing Yet

Bucky's P.O.V

 

The beer within the bottle sloshed to the side as Bucky tilted it by it's neck between his finger tips. The others chatted amongst themselves but he only picked up a few words from each conversation because he was almost drowning within his own thoughts.

 

Thoughts that had circled around (Y/N) ever since he had broken through the metal of the container only a few days ago.

 

Bucky had felt the air leave him as he looked down at (Y/N) and Anya curled up and when Anya looked up with a rebreather over her face Bucky sucked in a breath and crushed the metal beneath his hand.

 

In the aftermath Bucky felt that he had left his body and watched someone else as they got Anya up to Sam's waiting arms and then reach out to touch the still body of (Y/N).

It wasn't until (Y/C/E) stared up at him that Bucky was sucked back into his body and realised he was chanting 'Just breath' over and over again.

 

He wasn't a stranger to death, even before he joined the military but something about watching (Y/N) fight her way back from the edge broke something within him. It had been years since he had seen someone he cared about die.

And watching Anya chat away to (Y/N) while the paramedics tended to their wounds Bucky understood that he didn't _just_ care for (Y/N) he was falling for her and it scared him.

 

He had glared at Sam the whole flight back, clutching (Y/N) tightly to him for fear that it had been dream and she laid dead in the container. But it was also for him to know what he was missing because the moment they touched down at the compound he had helped her to her feet then disappeared. Steve had tracked him down after a few hours and frowned when he found the other solider just sitting staring at his metal hand.

 

Bucky didn't need Steve to understand why he was hiding, he just needed his friend to understand that he wasn't good enough. He had been broken and had done unspeakable things, one being the reason Tony Stark lost his parents.

He wasn't going to be the reason why (Y/N) felt awkward over feelings she could never return, because why would she.

 

Bucky was broken.

 

She wasn't

 

And even though Steve had called him an idiot and blind Bucky stomped on that one tiny ember of hope and locked down any notion that his heartbreak was more important than (Y/N).

 

That had worked until Tony had declared in his pre buzz mood to annoy (Y/N) which everyone knew to mean that Tony was missing his adoptive sister and was more worried over the past few days. Bucky had mixed feelings until he heard (Y/N) talking about other guys and when he saw her he knew he was a goner.

 

Natasha had hissed at him that he was drooling and he knew he was and he was angry at himself because he was a trained killer and yet he was sitting here like some teenager with his first crush.

 

And he was content to sit in his brooding, silently cursing the fact that he had text (Y/N), when his phone buzzed and pulling it out his heart skipped a little at seeing her name light up the screen.

 

And once he opened the message and read it his heart soared and would not be stomped no matter how hard he tried to reason he was not good for her.

 

Re-reading the message Bucky took a deep pull of his beer, smiling at the words typed by (Y/N).

 

_'Thor is a crappy dancer; even your frosty arse would be better. And thank you xxxxx'_

 

Maybe (Y/N) was dumb enough to not know she could do better than him.

He typed a new message and sent it with a bright smile on his face that didn't go missed by the rest of the team.

 

_'Doll I would have danced with you all night. Night x'_

 


	32. I Ran So Far Away

Dani glances at you again before you finally sighed and looked at her with a stern look.

 

“I'm just saying this woman is very important” Dani declared before her eyes drift down to your 'Tony No' jumper and then back up with a pointed look. Rolling your eyes you peel the jumper off and gave her a questioning look over the polo shirt you wore beneath.

 

“Sorry but she doesn't come out for _just_ anyone” Dani declared before she paced the length of the sofa again. You had barely gotten any sleep; first the nerves then because Bucky had text you to tell you that he thought you look beautiful which was mixed in with his complaints about Sam and Tony.

 

Studying Dani you understand that you were both nervous, heaving a sigh you get to your feet and stop her pacing.

 

“Your strong, the Coven is strong and you have done a wonderful job after Mit. And if she doesn't see that then she can do one” you assured as Dani gave you a horrified look before bursting out into laughter.

 

“I'm sorry just the way the sisters used speak about her” Dani declared before a loud knock echoed from the front door and both you and Dani whipped your heads towards the sound. Dani took a deep breath before you reach out and squeeze her hand, she nods then walks out of the room.

You listen as the door is open and voices mumble, then there is silence followed by the clicking of heels on the stone floor.

 

When the doorway is filled you look from Dani to the two women beside her. Both with almost pitch black hair, almost porcelain like skin one being darker than the other and an aura of power that has your finger tips tingling.

 

Two sets of eyes stare at you, one the brightest green you had every seen and one almost black. You look to the dark eyed woman and guess she may be Die Kluge Mutter.

 

“Mutter this is (Y/N) (L/N)” Dani declared before the dark eyed woman lent into the green eyed woman and went to whisper something but the green eyed woman waved her away and stepped forward staring at you.

 

“My English is very good, do you not agree” she questioned, her eyebrow raising and you simply nodded.

 

“so ist das das Wesen, das uns zerstören könnte” the words were spoken harshly by Die Kluge Mutter but her eyes held a glint.

 

You shake your head before looking to the dark eyed woman who gave you a stony look before looking back to the Kluge Mutter.

 

“I don't speak fluent German” you admit as the dark eyed woman stepped forward and the Kluge Mutter stared at you as though you could read your mind.

 

“She said that you are the one who might destroy us” she declared as your eyes snap back to the Kluge Mutter and you shake your head, feeling panic well up in you.

 

“No.... there is another side, Reaper” you offer in explanation before the Kluge Mutter tilted her head and for a moment her face twisted with an expression you had no idea what it meant.

 

“Lloyd is more fool then I first believed” the Kluge Mutter declared before you snapped your eyes to Dani and you saw a horrified look.

 

This was not what you were expecting.

 

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////

 

You avoid looking towards the Kluge Mutter after Dani and the Kluge Mutter's assistant left the room.

 

Her words had made you fear that they were going to do something, that they feared you and Reaper too much. But all she wanted to do was drink some tea and sit.

 

Looking around she seemed to share your distaste for Fury's gift but her eyes moved on before coming back to you.

 

“I do not remember my true name; it has been many a moon. You can call me Mutter as the youngling did” Mutter declared as you nodded before locking your eyes onto your ring.

 

“I'm not evil” you whisper before finally looking up at Mutter and she ponders your words before nodding.

 

“But neither is _she_ ” Mutter declared before your head snapped up and your eyes turned cold. Flexing you fingers out you breath in slow, your tongue wetting your lips.

 

“You are wrong. You don't know what she is capable of” you declare before Mutter raises an eye brow before reaching forward and picking her tea cup. Watching you over the rim of the cup she allowed a few moments to tick by, picking her words.

 

After placing the tea cup down she smoothed out the material of her skirt.

 

“You declare her evil nein? Is nature evil? Is the weather evil” she question and you shake your head.

 

“But she isn't natural” you snap causing the Mutter to give you a look that causes you to clamp down on your lip.

 

“Death is and is that not what she is? Death; it is a natural creature of the world, it only responds to the actions of _mankind_ it had no choice” Mutter states as you sit back in shock.

But she ignores your look and waves a hand.

 

“You are not natural! You are a vessel yet you have a soul” you arch your eyebrow at her and swallow hard because not once had you ever thought that Reaper could be the normal one out of the pair of you.

 

“You say that you are not evil and that is true, I sense a good soul within you even when there should not be one” she declared causing you to gape at her for a few seconds.

 

“What?” you whisper trying your hardest to understand what she was saying and hoping she was wrong.

 

“A vessel by it's very nature is um.... leer.... empty; this Reaper should have taken over this body and yet you stay in control. A vessel is able to channel another presence but they are soon over whelmed and the original soul or presence is destroyed” Mutter explained causing you to reel back and find your breathing coming a little harder.

 

“Is that why Mit wants me” you question with a hard swallow but Mutter studies your face with cold eyes before she shakes her head.

 

“Nein he desires power of death; a baser desire so it is Mähmaschine.... Reaper that he wants” Mutter declared causing a muscle in your jaw to twitch before you held your hands on your lap.

 

“He does not understand what you truly are”

 

“And what is that!? What type of monster _am_ I” you snap causing Mutter to raise an eyebrow as though in warning. But you were far gone beyond playing nice.

 

“It is not what monster you _are_ but rather what monster you may become” Mutter declared as you turned away from her and stared hard the ground, feeling Reaper stir somewhere deep within you.

 

Screwing your eyes close you will her to go away as well as the sick feeling rolling around in your stomach.

 

“As a vessel your body can contain power much greater than you could ever know; yet you simply black out and regain control” Mutter almost sounded in awe and you snap your eyes open and glare at the floor.

 

“Mit wants Reaper; I hide _her_ and mask _her_ presence and he doesn't get _her_ ” you declare in a low voice casuing Mutter to tut and you look up at her with a cold glare.

 

“It will not be that simple”

 

“Than make it that simple” you snap before getting to your feet, feeling a little disappointed that Mutter wasn't a little intimidated but you brush that aside as you glare down at her.

 

“You can do it; you can mask _her ._ Give me time to find a way to stop Mit” you snap clenching your jaw when Mutter gives you a look and all but roll her eyes at.

 

“I don't give a flying fuck about awe struck you are with Reaper..... this is my body I have fought for it and against it all my life. I will not allow some _witch_ come strolling in and telling me that I _shouldn't_ be here” you said in a surprising calm tone.

 

But inside you were anything but; you felt like throwing up and the whole world was spinning and you could feel how impressed Reaper was with you. For a few seconds Mutter simply stared at you with dead eyes and you wonder if you went a step too far.

 

“I will help. I will go back to Germany and send word to you; but heed my words Reaper will not remain in the shadows forever” and with that Mutter stood and brushed herself free of lint. Looking at you she bowed her head before turning and heading towards the door.

 

When she opened it she stopped before walking out and gave you a cold stare.

 

“There will come a time when the power you can contain will over power you and not even your _superheroes_ will be able to bring you back” Mutter declared before your lips twisted upwards and you raise an eyebrow.

 

“That's where you don't have a clue; those superheroes will end me the moment they know I can't come back” you declared as Mutter laughed a chilling laugh and with a smile on her lips but not in her eyes she stares at you.

 

“You are very much like your grandfather; Hoffnungsvoller Dummkopf.... a hopeful fool” she tutted.

 

“Mit will attack again; he is pressing your defence. Do not let your guard down” and with a spin Mutter walked out of the room and you felt your body drain of it's energy. Slumping down you hear the door open and shut before you hear Dani head back to the room.

 

Rubbing your face you feel Dani looking at you and let out a dry laugh, feeling tears push at your eyes.

 

“I'm fucked” you declared before pressing your hands against your mouth.

 

You had no idea if your friends could stop you; even if you were gone for good.

 

Both you and Reaper doubted they would.

 

And it scared you both.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German translations 
> 
> so ist das das Wesen, das uns zerstören könnte -- so this is the creature that might destroy us  
>  Leer -- empty   
>  Mähmaschine -- Reaper   
>  Hoffnungsvoller Dummkopf -- Hopeful fool


	33. You Hit Me Once

_Five Days Later, New York Avenger Compound_

 

The night air chilled you but you ignored it as you swung your legs against the side of the wall. With yet another sigh you looked at the ring that sat between your finger tips and study it.

The words of Mutter had been racing around your mind again and again ever since you said goodbye to Dani. You had left the quinjet for Thor and spent the hours in the air trying to ignore the hollow feeling within your chest.

 

You had said nothing to Dani about what Mutter had said; just stating that she would help defend against Mit. The truth was you couldn't bring yourself to tell her the truth because you couldn't stand the idea of seeing her horrified look.

 

Because wasn't that how they were all going to look at you; like _you_ were the monster, not Reaper.

Letting out a wavering breath you can feel Reaper prodding and you screw your eyes shut in order to will her away.

 

As you pant in your darkness you fail to hear the door open. You chant loudly in your mind for Reaper to go away, missing the sound of foot steps.

When something warm touches your shoulder you whip your head up and snap open your eyes as one hand grew claws.

 

Steve just held his arms up and glanced between your face and the claws, it wasn't till he gave you a small smile that you gasp and look at your hand, willing the claws away. When your about to cry your claws vanished but you refuse to look up at Steve.

 

“Sorry” Steve declared as he lowered his arms and studied you but you refused to look up, your eyes staring at your hand.

Steve quickly looked around knowing full when he hadn't seen the quinjet return but he looks back to you and frowns.

 

“Didn't hear the quinjet” Steve stated as you nod your head and lower your hand to stare down at the ground.

 

“Thor still has it; he's coming back in a few days time” you declared causing Steve's frown to harden. Silence settled before Steve sighed and lowered himself to sit by your side, noticing that you slipped your ring into your pocket instead of putting it back on.

 

“(Y/N) how bad was it?” Steve asked gently before you sniffle then look up at him through your eyelashes.

 

“They don't consider _her_ evil” you admit looking away as Steve furrowed his brow but remained silent as you compose yourself.

 

“They think you are?” Steve questioned before you give a dry chuckle and shook your head, the tears pooling into your eyes.

 

“No she thought I was unnatural” you mutter before a tear spills over and Steve clenches his jaw and fight the urge to punch something.

 

“She said that I'm a vessel and for what ever reason instead of being kicked out of this body I managed to hold on and I'm bonded with Reaper” you mange to get out before a sob chokes you and in a instant Steve wraps you in his arms and rocks you gently.

 

“You are anything but unnatural sweetheart” Steve declared against the top of your head as the tears spilled more quickly, one arm wrapping around Steve while the other gripped his shirt.

 

“But.... but” a sob robs your next words and all the pain and confusion that had been building up since your meeting with Mutter. Steve was acting as your anchor and you loved him for it.

 

“No you are good.... you are all that is good, you died saving a little girl and Tony. You listen to us all and don't put up with any crap” Steve declares causing your tears to lessen but your grip tighten on him.

 

“So what if _she_ isn't evil doesn't change the fact that you are the better person and they don't know jack shit if they don't see that” Steve declared causing you to let out a strangled laugh, you pull back to look at Steve and at his stern face you giggle.

 

After a few seconds you stop giggling but don't cry again, instead you burrow back into Steve's embrace and cling to him.

 

“She said that in the end there will come a time that I won't be able to fight anymore and power will over whelm” you whisper and screw your eyes close when you feel Steve stiffen for a moment and you fear he will pull away and look at you as though you were a new threat. Instead he tightens his grip on you and press a kiss into your hair.

 

“Won't happen; we'll train you to always fight back and if you can't then we will fight for you and bring you back” Steve promised causing a single tear to roll down your cheek.

 

You sit in silence for a few minutes before you lift your head and smirk at Steve.

 

“You swore”

 

“Don't tell Tony”

 

and just like that Steve has you forgetting that you had any doubts.

 

Even as Reaper prods at your mind.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

As you shuffled into the kitchen of the compound you rub at your eyes and curse both the sunlight and jet lag, you even grumbled that most of the team didn't have this problem.

 

When a couple of heads turn towards you, you just grunt and head straight for the coffee pot that held the most prettiest thing in the sleep deprived world. And you almost whine when you are stopped and your view blocked by a chest.

 

Admittedly an attractive chest but not coffee. You glare when you hear a chuckle and a coffee cup is thrust in to your hands and you swoon.

 

Chugging down a mouthful you ignore the chuckle from the man before you and only flash him a smile when you swallowed your mouthful.

You flush the moment you find Bucky smiling at you gently, his eyes dancing with amusement.

 

You cringe at the sight you might be making but Bucky turns you around and all but frog marches you towards the smaller breakfast table and push you into a seat. Wanda, Bruce and Sam just smirk at you and you attempt to glare but instead you swallow more coffee as Bucky slumped into a chair beside you.

 

“Welcome back” Wanda greets before she sips her tea and raises her eyebrows over the rim, you give her a warm hearted glare.

 

“How was your trip” Bruce questioned before you tense and flicker your eyes away from your friends. Just before you go to reply you see Wanda glance towards Bucky then back to you and smile.

 

“No what I want to know what your dress looked like; you went to a party right? What was it like” Wanda demand gaining a confused look from Bruce but a thankful one from you, smiling you shrug ready to explain your dress before Tony strolled into the kitchen then stopped at seeing you.

 

“You owe me a jet” Tony ordered as he jabbed a finger towards you while you simply snort.

 

“You can afford it Stark” you snip before Tony walks towards you and you pull your coffee away, smiling when you hear Bucky snort behind you as Tony pouted. Rolling his eyes Tony places a kiss on your forehead.

 

“It's coming out of you wages” Tony snip with a grin before you shake your head and sip your coffee, watching as Tony's eyes move from you to Bucky and smirk lights his face up.

 

Before he can say anything F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke.

 

“Mr. Stark you have a request to a party for tomorrow night from Mr. Jefferson Miles” your eyebrows move up and you can sense everyone looking at Tony, you smirk and from the dark look on Tony's face so must the rest of the table.

 

“As do you Miss (L/N)” Tony dark look turned to a smirk as he looked down at you and wince.

 

“Why would he be inviting you?” Tony demanded causing you to narrow your eyes at him and ignore him as you sip your coffee.

 

“Tony” Wanda warned but Tony waved a hand at her and stared down at you.

 

“You barely know him right?” Sam stated before you felt Bucky shift behind you and you rolled your eyes.

 

“I met him in London; at the party, we spoke, he is a great admirer of our work” you snip as all four men snorted, even Bruce was giving you a look.

 

“Yeah! I bet he was” Tony grumbled before he pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped away.

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y tell Mr greedy that me and (L/N) will be attending” Tony ordered before you stare up at him in confusion.

 

“Tony” but the billionaire just waved a hand at you and started to scroll through his phone before he smiled brightly.

 

“Just finding you the perfect dress” Tony chirped before he hit a button and his phone beeped. Staring in horror you jump to your feet and reach for his phone but Tony pulls it back and playfully glares at you.

 

“what are you thoughts on hot pink?” Tony questioned causing you to stare at him.

 

“You wouldn't dare?” you snap before Tony winked and turned away walking towards the door.

 

“would ruffles be too much” he called before you raced after him, cursing him along the way.

 


	34. Lil' Red Riding Hood (Bonus: The Boys Night out; Confession)

Chewing your lower lip, you debate about hitting the button for your floor and just telling Tony to go to hell. It wouldn't be the first time and you had no doubt it would be the last.

But before you can the door to the elevator opened and you could hear voices.

 

Reaching out you go to hit the button but suddenly Natasha is at the door and glaring at you, waiting for you to try press your floors button.

 

“Out” Natasha ordered as you fidgeted in your outfit.

 

“But”

 

“Out” you knew that in a fair fight you could hold your own against her but you also knew that right now Natasha wouldn't fight fair. So with a heaved sigh you shuffle out of the elevator, throwing a small glare at the woman she ignores you as she threads her arm through yours.

 

“See this is so much better than what Tony was going to force you to wear” Natasha chirped as she marched you towards the living room and you rolled your eyes.

It was true Tony had picked a dress that should have been burned back in the 80's and you had nearly burnt it when Natasha took it from you and disappeared with Wanda for nearly two hours.

 

Just as you decide to go tell Tony that you needed either a new dress or to cancel the two other women returned and hurried you to your room. You had admired the dress but argued with the two women and lost.

 

A few hours before the party they had declared you needed help getting ready and frog marched you to your room while you other team mates laughed.

 

“I hate you a little you know that right” you grumble as Natasha laughed and brought you to a stop.

Sam, Steve and Bucky had decided on going out for the night while Wanda and Natasha thought it would be a good idea to educate Vision.

 

Tony scrunched his nose when he saw you and glared at Natasha.

 

“I didn't pick that” Tony snapped as he pointed to your dress and then just as quickly dropped his arm when you, Natasha and Wanda glared at him.

 

“Stark we all saw what you picked” Sam stated as he sipped his beer and shuddered.

 

“It was a classic”

 

“It was horrible and you know it Tony” Natasha snapped as she stepped away from you and took the offered beer from Sam.

 

Looking down you can't help but smile at the dress, the silver corset with dark red trimming and a black loose flowing skirt. It was beautifully made and it did feel like silk against your skin but with how Tony reacted you felt that maybe you weren't made for this type of dress.

 

“this is perfect” Natasha stated as Tony held her glare but Sam stepped over to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

 

“Hell if I didn't fear getting rip apart I would ask you out in a second” Sam admitted with a wink causing you to flush and nudge his side with your elbow.

 

“Good thing your not so hands off bird boy” Tony snapped causing Sam to chuckle and throw his arm up and step away from you.

 

“You aren't my real brother Tony” you snip while folding your arms and Tony held a hand against his chest and gave you a wounded look.

 

“That cut deep” he groaned causing you all to laugh at him and you rolled your eyes.

 

“Wait who is adopted again? Me or you, I struggle to remember” Tony joked causing you snatch up a pillow and throw it at his head. The others laughed just as Steve and Bucky walked in, both smiling until you turned round. Steve gave you a warm smile while Bucky just stared at you, his jaw growing a little slack.

 

“Cap you agree the dress I got her was much better” Tony questioned as Steve gave him a look but you could only stare at Bucky whose eyes seemed to be taking in as much of your outfit as he could while you did the same with him. He stood in dark jeans, a white henley and a leather jacket.

 

“Alright love birds, enough with the googly eyes” Tony barked as caused you both to look away and flush, you glare at Tony who ignored you long enough to grab you arm and slip it through his.

 

“We are going to get you a coat and then were are leaving” Tony ordered before he dragged you towards the door, throwing a look over your shoulder you look to your team for help.

 

The last thing you see is Bucky smiling at you.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The champagne in your glass bubbled up but you didn't drink any, instead you glared at Tony who was ordering his third whiskey of the night. He had been a royal pain after you had arrived, lapping up the lime light before pulling you to his side and declaring you his long lost sister.

 

You had attempted to shut him up but he just pulled you inside and you swore that you would make him pay.

Then he had disappeared and you was tempted to text Pepper and get him in trouble but considering the two had only just had their second date after the break up you wasn't ready to use that threat.

 

“You look bored” a voice had you spinning and you stared at Conrad who was giving you a small smile.

 

“more murderous” you correct before you glare back at Tony before you smirk when a silver haired man with glasses spoke to Tony waving his arms as he spoke.

 

“I'm assuming that has to do with the little sound bite he gave outside” Conrad admitted causing you to roll your eyes before sipping you drink. Conrad looked between you bemused before clearing his throat and rubbing at the back of his neck.

 

“So maybe we could pick up where we left off” Conrad charmed and for a moment you were tempted but then you remembered the way Bucky had looked at you, and even though Bucky may never feel the same way, you wasn't ready to give up just yet.

 

“About that.... you seem like a great guy despite what the dip shit Tony says” you quip causing Conrad to stare at you before shaking his head and gave you a small smile.

 

“It's fine.... it's fine really you have a type” Conrad declared causing you to laugh and nod in agreement.

 

“A very complicated taste” you agree as Conrad chuckled and studied you before he could say anything else his phone chirped and he pulled it from his pocket.

You watch his face and frown at the expressionless face he pulls before that big smile is back and he looks to you with apologetic look.

 

“Sorry something has come up, but please enjoy yourself and maybe we can have a dance later” Conrad rushed and all you could do was nod before he was rushing past you, your turning to watch as he dragged a guard to the side and seemed angry as he whispered to the man.

 

Suddenly Tony filled your view and you glared up at him, he however just looked around the room sipping is whiskey.

 

“So what did he want” Tony questioned before he pinned you with a look that has you rolling your eyes at him.

 

“All your secrets!” Tony stares at you with shock before you smirk “and he wants to add a fourth name” Tony glares at your snorted laughter and just turned away from you.

After a few seconds Tony cleared his throat and looked at you from the corner of his eye.

 

“Strange that he only though to set this party up only a few days ago” Tony declared before sipping his whiskey then smacking his lips.

 

“Tony no” you snap causing Tony to look at you and wink.

 

“Tony yes; he left because someone said that the breech was done” Tony declared as you glare at him.

 

“Tony no” you warn before Tony turned towards you.

 

“Tony yes!” Tony chirped before something makes you freeze. The air around you shifted in temperature just like when Reaper changed your hand.

 

“Tony...” you glanced around you, something in the air was prickling at your skin. But there was just flashes of colour, which made your head spin as the air seemed to grow heavier.

 

“Tony yes” Tony chirped before you saw it, in the corner just out of the reach of a group of people a shadow.

 

That had claws and teeth.

 

And their eyes directed at you.

 

“Tony Mit is here” you whispered feeling the air leave your lungs as you start to see other shadows appear.

 

“Tony.... wait what?” Tony switched to serious mood quickly and scanned the room. Your eyes trained on a door that was being held open by a disfigured hand.

 

“Get to a security guard and get everyone out; failing that pull the fire alarm” Tony ordered but before he could turn away from you she clamped a hand down on his arm and yanked him towards you.

 

“You don't have your suit; I can at least” you stop when Tony shook his head and clenched his jaw.

 

“You don't trust me” you snap but Tony pins you with a glare and pull his arm from your grip.

 

“I trust you with my life..... _her_ not so much” Tony whispered before a scream pierced the air forcing the pair of you to turn just as party goers ran towards the exit and blurred what was going on by a set of double doors.

 

“Fine” Tony groaned before he pulled the shirt and jacket sleeve up and tapped a bracelet, he looked up to meet your eyes and clenched his jaw before nodding.

 

“Just be safe” he ordered before he sprinted to the exit just as you saw a blur of red, moving towards where you had first seen the shadow, you get jostled by the body of people almost tripping before you hear a deep vibrating growl and then you are in free space and a shadow passes over you, clipping your shoulder and causing you to stumble and hiss.

 

reaching up you don't feel blood and as you drop your arm you pull Reaper's scyth out of thin air and turn to your attacker ready to defend but staring in horror at was before you.

 

Crouching low to ground was a creature that looked like a hell hound. It had the body of a dog, it's snout elongated almost like an alligator, deep set eyes and razor sharp teeth that looked three sizes too big for it's mouth. Two pointed ears were pinned back as it snarled at you, dark drool hitting the ground.

 

The smell was bad enough but the fact that it was ink black in places and rotting green in others made you think of those dogs from Resident Evil. You snap back when it gnashes its teeth at you and you watch as the thick corded muscles in it's hind legs twitch and move back.

Its thick claws clip at the polished floor as it leaps forward and just as it glides through the air at you, you swing the scythe and bury it deep into the creatures chest. Feeling something warm and sticky hit you release the scythe and turn just in time to see the creature hit the ground hard, the scythe buried deep in to it's neck and chest before it vanished.

 

You stare in horror only partly hearing Tony in his suit and a gun shots.

 

Snapping your eyes up you pull out two more scythes and search for Mit, only to find him watching from the corner, his mouth twisted in to what you could only guess was a smile. You go to race towards him but you hear several growls and you are suddenly surrounded but more of the demon dogs.

Clenching your jaw you raise your weapons trying to watch all of the creatures while flickering your eyes to Mit to find him still standing where you had first seen him. Frowning you almost lower your arms before a howl breaks the air and a shadow blur races at you and you just manage to dodge out of the way before a jaw snaps at your. Driving your elbow backwards you swing one scythe and catch one creature in the shoulder making yelp and stagger to the side when you rip the blade free and bury your other one into the underbelly of one flying at you.

 

With a grunt you are forced to hit the ground and roll when another tries to snap at you. You get to your feet and swing up with a scythe that gets stuck in one of the creatures jaw and as it hits the ground it takes the scythe from you.

Before you can call another one of the creatures managed to snap it's jaw around your arm and using you free hand you bring Reapers claws out scratch out the creatures eye only to slice through it's throat when it howled in back and let go.

 

Panting hard you stare at the remaining creatures and try to guess their next move before there is a flash of blue and a coldness seeps through you driving you to your knees. You drop the scythe as Reaper seems to explode in your mind, her screams causing your head to throb.

 

You manage to push her back as you look at Mit and see he is watching you with a curious tilt to his head. Flexing your claws you focus on Mit as the creatures around you start to snap their jaws or bark at you.

 

The coldness seems to wrap around your bones but instead of freezing because of you can feel power, power that you had always Reaper control.

Your head twitches when Mit pushes something into his pocket and almost smirks at you, your jaw jumping as you clench it and unclench it before the noises from the creatures grated on your nerves and you snapped you head back to them.

 

“ما يكفي (enough)” you snarl not even caring that all the creatures cowered before you.

 

“مرة أخرى الآن (back now)” you snap as you rise to your feet and lower your head as you walked towards the creatures, feeling your lip curling up when they all cowered from you and then turned and ran from you.

You watch as the creatures head to Mit who simply bowed towards you. As you go to step towards him you hear a hush over the room and glance around to find everyone staring at you, some in horror and some in fear.

You look around until you find Tony staring at you, in a mixture of horror and curiosity. You frown before you catch a glimpse of your self in a mirror and you gasp in shock.

 

Your claws were longer than they had ever been, while your skin up till your elbows had turned a inky black. A shadowy cape swirled around your shoulders down to your skirt, shimmering in and out of focus, while a hood seemed to hang from the back of your head, the same inky blackness was crawling up your neck until it hit your hair line where your normal (H/C) was turning a brilliant white.

 

And your eyes were completely black.

 

You looked like the monster you had always feared and when a flash from a camera goes off you know the whole world will see it too.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Bonus: The Boys night out; confession

 

Bucky's P.O.V

 

The bars atmosphere was loud, heavy and smoky and Bucky was in his element. It was true that most of his memories were wiped for good there was some he could pluck and he cherished them.

As Sam chuckled around his beer bottle Steve just flushed and laughed back.

 

“Just like that, looked over his head and asked when _his_ pa was turning up” Bucky declared as Steve throw him a glare but his eyes were glittering with happiness. They had discovered in Wakanda that pushing didn't help, in fact it pushed them back a few steps, and just allowing the memories both good and bad to resurface on their own.

 

“Yeah yeah laugh it up; just remember who had back up dancers with legs to remember” Steve declared as he pointed his beer at Bucky who held up his hands in defeat and Sam spat his beer out.

 

“Back up dancers?!? hell nah I would have paid to see that” Sam declared causing the other two men to chuckle.

 

“yeah yeah laugh it up but I think we all know who can get all the girls” Steve boasted before Sam howled and Bucky just shook his head.

 

“Really cap? 'cos Widow says you looked terrified when she kissed you” Sam admitted smirking when Steve spluttered and Bucky studied his best friend before nodding.

 

“She is scary” Bucky agreed before Steve punched his arm and glared.

 

“We were on the run..... I was more worried about what was going on around us” Steve explained before Sam and Bucky looked to each other and then smirked.

 

“Well what about him? Huh why don't you admit you scared” Steve declared as he pointed at Bucky who just frowned unsure what Steve was talking about and Sam shrugged his shoulders.

 

“(Y/N)” Steve stated before Bucky blanched as Sam laughed loudly before turning his expectant gaze to Bucky.

Rubbing at his neck, Bucky refused to look at the other men and fidgeted in his seat.

 

“What about her?” he snipped before taking a mouthful of beer, narrowing his eyes when the other two men just grinned at him.

 

“Apart from the fact that no man is allowed within two feet of her? Don't know maybe that you have feelings for her” Sam offered just laughing off Bucky's deathly glare, he cleared his throat and shifted in his chair, avoiding the other two men's eyes.

 

After a few moments he let out a heavy sigh and slammed his bottle down.

 

“Fine I like her.... you happy? Your both assholes right now” Bucky growled as he kicked his legs out and folded his arms across his chest with a pout.

 

“What's so wrong with that” Steve questioned a little confused, it wasn't like it was a secret to anyone, just (Y/N) and Bucky.

 

“Really?!?! she's just.... I'm... shit you really don't see how messed up it is” Bucky snapped as he ran his fingers through his hair before gripping the ends.

 

“She's what?” Steve demanded causing Bucky to snap his eyes to his friend and almost smile at the protective tone that Bucky had taken all those years ago when he was nothing more than a punk from Brooklyn.

 

“Everything I'm not man. She's good and innocent and beautiful.... she has you guys wrapped round her little finger but would never make you do anything you wouldn't already willingly do for her” Bucky declared as both men just stared at him, understanding it was more than just a crush now.

 

And just like that Bucky froze as it hit him.

 

“Shit I'm _in_ love with her” he darted his eyes between the pair with him, a panic look stealing over his face.

 

“I can't be in love with her.... I don't deserve her” Bucky exclaimed as he started to panic and reach up to grip his hair.

 

“Buck I really don't think you have anything to worry about.... you _may_ think _you_ don't deserve her but you don't get a choice when she figures out how much she wants you” Steve admitted as Sam nodded and Bucky looked up confused his hands thudding on the table top.

 

“What?” he questioned as Sam rolled his eyes and sipped his beer while Steve just stared in confusion at his best friends.

 

“Really don't get it? I mean you see how she looks at you right? How she lights up when you talk to her and how she hugs you a little longer?” Steve asked as Bucky shook his head and Steve tilted his head before raising his eyebrows.

 

“Huh” Bucky glared at him when he sipped his drink. Then Bucky thought back to most of his interactions with (Y/N) and kicked himself when he had pushed away the hope that (Y/N) could feel anything more than friendship for him.

 

Sam and Steve just grin when Bucky finally sits back and raises his eyebrows when he understand what Steve was saying. A smirk grows on his face before he grabs his beers and sips it.

 

“But you hurt her and I rip your other arm off” Steve warned causing Bucky to spit his beer and Sam to laugh out loud.

 

As Bucky grumbled Sam looked towards the TV behind the bar while Steve offered Bucky a napkin, laughing when he was punched.

 

“Guys” Sam called as he watched the news unfold on the screen, Tony in his iron man suit.

 

“Punk there is more chance she will break my heart before I ever do that to her” Bucky promised in half seriousness half joking but Bucky was happy when Steve nodded in understanding.

 

“Yeah great and all but the love of your life just did some crazy shit” Sam declared before the two super soldiers looked to the TV to see (Y/N) standing in her cloak, staring down the demon dogs.

 

The scrolling feed below the images questioned if (Y/N) was good or bad?

 

Both Steve and Bucky swallowed hard and clenched their fists.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from Arabic 
> 
> ما يكفي - enough 
> 
> مرة أخرى الآن - back now


	35. I'm Over it, You See I'm Falling Into The Abyss

_A Week Later_

 

You stare at the screen before you and don't even blink as you study the image of what you had become.

 

That night once the attack was over you managed to get Reapers influence under control but Tony had whisked you away when reporters started to ask questions as to what had happen. The truth was you didn't have the first clue. Tony refused to look at you, only barking orders to his driver and massaging his arm.

 

And you honestly didn't know what was better, the silence or if he was screaming at you. Even Reaper was quiet.

 

Steve, Sam and Bucky were waiting for you by the time you came back but you spoke to none and strode towards your room. When you shut the door behind you that's when it all came out.

You were broken and your sobs hurt as they spilled out, and yet some how you managed to crawl into bed trying hard to block out the image of Tony's face from your mind.

 

You had most likely passed out rather than fall asleep but the next thing you knew you open your eyes to find Bucky looking down at you with the most heartbreaking look that you just started to cry again and he swooped down and held you tightly.

The next time you had woken it was morning and Bucky was curled around you, his metal arm holding you tightly to him and for a moment you let a peaceful ignorant bliss steal over you, until you look down to see that you were still in the dress you wore the night before.

 

As though sensing you awake, Bucky was sitting up and dragging you to his chest as the tears threaten but thankfully didn't fall.

 

What had started as a crush was a whole lot more deeper now because despite how broken the man might have been he seemed that more solid as your life seem to crash down around you.

 

You had no doubt that the rest of the team would look at you differently and you couldn't blame them, because what you had seen had scared the crap out of you. Sure you could call forth Reapers weapons and on occasion when too much of _her_ bled through you would have _her_ eyes but never once had you ever seen the near full extent of what _she_ could look like.

 

So a part of you was more than happy to stay in this little cocoon Bucky had created, you didn't even protest when he ordered you to wash and get changed. And it was only after you walked out in sweats and over sized shirt you had stolen from Bucky himself that you realise you were grateful.

 

You threw the dress in the bin just as Bucky walked back into your room with food and bottles of water. Your stomach recoiled at the idea of food but he once again ordered you to eat and you found yourself following his orders under his watchful eyes.

 

And for the next three days you had followed a routine, you would watch TV with Bucky, avoiding the news channels and ate and fell asleep mostly crying as Bucky tried his best to sooth you. He answered the door, always shielding you and you almost sob at how Natasha growled at him to let her in.

But Bucky had seen your look and knew right now you weren't ready to see any one else.

 

So he turned them away, even Steve and took your phone away when Tony had called you.

 

By the fourth day you were able to laugh at something on the TV and spoke to Bucky with out fear of remembering.

 

Sure you wanted answers but at the same time you didn't because you would have to remember that despite all the fear you had felt a thrill at all the power you were able to wield.

 

Mutters words coming back to you.

 

By the fifth day Bucky didn't leave you to get food, he ordered you to find him and food in the kitchen. It took you an hour to leave your room but when you found him standing with an arrangement of fresh food you hugged him tightly.

 

And when Steve walked into the room and all but froze at seeing you, you let Bucky nudge you towards him and new tears ran down your cheeks when Steve wrapped you in his arms and held you tightly.

 

Just like the rest of the team, even Vision had embraced you which was a weird moment but you still held him tight.

 

And when you and Bucky had turned up for dinner you found Tony waiting, staring at you and causing you to tense up.

Bucky seemed to puff himself up from his position slightly behind you and Tony saw before he strode forward and hooked his arm around your neck and started outlining an idea he had for a suit that could go into low orbit.

 

Seemingly forgetting about everything that happened but as you both sat down he pressed a kiss to your hairline and you knew that you were ok.

 

And for the most part life had returned back to normal until Maria Hill arrived and spoke to you in length about just what had and happened and how the new director was worried.

Maria agreed with Tony when he said the director could go to hell but she had to warn that there would be some fall out which made you order Bucky to let you watch the news and see how bad it was. And it was only when you were watching the clip of how after a blue flash you changed appearance and had people talking.

 

Which led you to staring at the screen as you try to figure out just what Mit had done because you were in no doubt that the son of a bitch had something to do with it. You just had to find the moment and just what he had done.

 

“Doll” yelping you spin round to glare at Bucky as he stood in your doorway looking at you with mild annoyance and whole lot of something you weren't sure you really was seeing.

 

“I'm studying,” you declared before Bucky stalked over to you and your breath hitch when he lent over you and grabbed a remote control and switched the news off. Tossing the remote back he pulls back and fold his arms.

 

“It doesn't bother me” you promise as Bucky raises his eyebrows.

 

“You look like you haven't blinked in the past two hours” Bucky stated noting that it was probably that long ago he had let you go to your lab alone as he was going on a mission with Steve and had to get ready.

 

“I did.... twice” you exclaimed hoping to make Bucky smile but instead he just glared at you until you sighed and turned to switch the monitor off. Turning back you hold your hands up in surrender.

 

“Haven't you got that thing for Stark to do” Bucky ordered before he looked at the dismantled suit that laid on the bench in the corner and you roll your eyes.

 

“Please _that_ is just to keep me busy” you snap as Bucky looks at you as though your dumb.

 

“That's the point” Bucky stated before you fold your arms and turn your nose up.

 

“I just need to prove”

 

“(Y/N)” the growl made you snap your head down and gulp at the intense look Bucky was giving you. Dropping his arms he took a menacing step forward.

 

“Just fix the suit and if I come back and find out you've been messing with the damn video you are going to pay” Bucky ordered and you could only nod, licking your lips, your breath hitching when Bucky dipped his eyes down to watch the movement before looking back up into your own eyes.

 

And then suddenly he's grinning and pulling back, and you didn't notice you had been holding your breath. You flush causing Bucky to chuckle before he looked down and spotted something on the table beside you. Frowning he reached forward and picked up your ring and held it up.

 

“Why ain't ya wearing it” he questioned as you avoided his eyes and picked at the material of your jeans.

 

“No point” you mutter causing Bucky to reach out and lift your chin up.

 

“Doll ….. (Y/N) your not a monster” Bucky assured before his fingers brushed against your cheek and you blink the tears away. Waving his arm away you take a deep breath and stare at the ring still between his fingers.

 

“It's hard ok... to forget and wearing that.... it just doesn't feel like it does anything any more” you admit with a sniffle. You glimpse the gentle look Bucky gives you before looking down.

 

“So it might not do what it was meant to do for now but it's still your past; your grandfather and Nanny” a muscle ticks in his jaw and he stares down hard the ring “you need to hold on to that rather then what it's meant to do” you stare straight back when Bucky looks at you and for a few seconds neither of you speak until you reach up and dip your hands beneath the collar of his shirt.

 

He tenses for a moment but then you pull his dog tags free and pull them over his head. He frowns as he watches you work the catch loose then grab your ring from his fingers and thread it on to the chain.

Closing it back up you reach forward and slip it back over Bucky's head. You let it drop before resting your hands against his chest.

 

“Then you keep it safe for me Sergeant and bring both you and it home” you order as you look up at him through your eyelashes. Bucky reaches up and rest his hands against your neck using his thumbs to move your head up enough so he could lean his forehead against your own.

 

“Doll when I get back we need to have a talk” he whispered as you stared at his face through your eyelashes, you simply nod and watch as his eyes open and widen before he pulls his head back and presses a kiss against each of your eyelids, forehead and nose before moving down and stopping inches away from your lips.

 

You keep your eyes close as his breath fans over your lips.

 

“And you never have to worry about me not coming back; always will for you” Bucky muttered but before he could close the gap someone cleared their throat and you both pull away and turn to stare at Steve who was smirking at you.

 

“Sorry but we're leaving” Steve declared as he darted his eyes between the pair of you, you just staring at him and Bucky glaring.

 

“Fine” Bucky snapped before he half turned but Steve refused to leave, rocking in the balls of his feet with a too amused with himself look on his face. Bucky growled before he stomped over to his best friend.

 

“Buck” you call and before you can chicken out you race over to him and press your lips lightly against his, just a press of lips but you hoped he understood what was meant behind it. You blush as you step back and almost laugh at the dazed look on Bucky's face before he blinks and nods.

 

“Yeah” he mumbles before he turns and all but stumbles out, punching Steve hard in the shoulder before he disappears around the corner and your left grinning to your self. As you turn you chew your lower lip and repress the urge to squeal before you stare at the dark screens and groan.

 

Half tempted to just ignore Bucky but with a blush you wonder just what he would do and instead head over to the suit Tony had sent you.

 

The smile not leaving your face.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

You had barely gotten five minutes into your work when Vision appeared at your door and waited in silence before you threw a tool and growled in frustration.

When you groan and throw your head back you jump when you see him.

 

“Vis; you scared me” you exclaim as Vision strolled into your lab and bowed his head.

 

“I didn't use the wall” he offered causing you to nod and smile at him.

 

“Yeah that's great but you have to knock” you tell him and Vision tilts his head before nodding.

 

“I will knock next time” Vision assured as you smiled at him and waited. After a minute or so of silence you raises your eyebrows at Vision.

 

“Did you need something?” you ask as Vision nods again.

 

“Yes; with most of the team busy or away on the mission I was attempting to engage with the rest of team. Tony and Wanda said it would be a great use of my time” Vision explained as you just laugh then shake your head.

 

“Did I say something wrong” Vision questioned before you walked over to him and looped your arm around his.

 

“Lets do food; Bucky told me he would find out if I spent too much time in here anyway” you declare as you turn both of you around and head towards the door.

 

“Sergeant Barnes is clearly attracted to you; I believe his warnings are due to his need to care for his mate” Vision stated before you pulled to a stop and Vision took a few steps more before he too stopped and turned to look at you.

 

“Ok first Vis it's not called mating or anything like that and second who told you that Bucky liked me” you questioned before Vision tilted his head.

 

“Your pheromones told me” Vision stated in a deadpan voice and you simply stood there staring with your mouth open at him.

After a few seconds you snap your mouth shut and blush, rubbing your neck you avoid Vision's eyes.

 

“Yeah well.... shall we” you state and turn walking away.

 

“Miss (L/N) I would like to inform you that are tree inbound helicopters; each carrying an approximate of ten heavily armed men” F.R.I.D.A.Y declared causing you to frown.

 

“I'm also detecting several different breeches within the compound... they are _not_ men” F.R.I.D.A.Y added before you cruse under your breath.

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y get all available agents up and on the move. Where is Sam and Thor?” you demanded as you head back to your lab, Vision following after you. You snatch up a gun and check the mag and the safety.

 

“Mr. Odison and Mr. Wilson are currently out for the evening; shall I call them” F.R.I.D.A.Y questioned as you look to Vision.

 

“Yes; call the quinjet back as well” you ordered before you grab a second gun and offer it to Vision, who just stares at you.

 

“Fine; get down stairs, pinpoint the breeches then get agents in defence positions” you order as Vision nods before frowning at you.

 

“And what will you; might I remind you that it has been a week since”

 

“I know Vis but Helicopters inbound mean they are going to try and land. I will set up a defence up stairs; send agents once you've regrouped” you order before heading back out of your lab.

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y send Thor and Sam to the roof when you make contact. Send the rest of the team to Vision's position” you order, Vision nods and goes to move away but gun fire erupted from some where in the compound.

 

“Hostile's have engaged” F.R.I.D.A.Y stated before you head towards the stair well.

 

“Go Vision” you snap before racing up the stairs and Vision disappeared down the other stair well. Gun fire grew louder and just as you reach the roof an explosion rocked the compound. You suddenly feel the heat from the door and you dive down the stairs just in time for the door to fly into the wall and a burst of flames to burst through. Catching your breath you scramble to your feet and hear the voices of men from the roof and jump down the stairs two at a time.

 

Another rock and you stumble into the wall. You catch your breath before yanking a door open and stumbling to one of the lower floors. Lights above you flicker and you scrabble along the floor covered with debris, you skid to a halt when three demon dogs appear and growl at you.

 

Raising your gun you take aim but before you can fire the air behind the creatures seemed to shimmer and suddenly a cloaked figure appeared, you caught a glimpse of an elongated snout and rotting teeth.

 

A clawed hand rose up and held a gold box with strange cravings and gems engraved upon it.

 

“نرحب شقيقة (welcome sister)” the figure hissed before it waved its other clawed hand over it and blue light pulsed out from it.

 

You flinch at the sudden feeling of coldness.

 

Before everything goes black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arabic Translation 
> 
> نرحب شقيقة - Welcome Sister 
> 
> "your pheromones told me" was in honour of Javik to Shepard in Mass Effect 3.


	36. I See Hell In Your Eyes

_Bucky's POV_

 

Bucky purposely ignored the other people sitting around him, despite wanting to clench his jaw he couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

 

When Steve cleared his throat Bucky looked up to find only Wanda looking away while Steve grinning brightly at him and Bruce stared at him expectedly. Shaking his head Bucky pressed his hand against his chest and felt the dig of (Y/N)'s ring.

 

“I just thought it would be _you_ kissing her not the other way round” Steve called causing Wanda to glare at him.

 

“Wait hold on; (Y/N) kissed Bucky” Natasha called from the cock pit and Steve laughed, even Wanda smirked.

 

“Damn I owe Clint money” Natasha stated causing Bruce to flush and nod along with her only to have Bucky to glare at him.

 

“It wasn't a kiss punk” Bucky finally called as Steve raised an eyebrow before looking away.

 

“Your right.... it was more a peck” Steve called before laughter floated from the cockpit again. Steve smirked when Bucky glared at him.

 

“I'm sure he will do it right when they go for their date” Wanda defended causing Bucky to throw his head back and Steve to grin brightly at him.

 

“It's OK Bucky; times have changed women are more forward” Natasha called causing Bucky to growl and lift his head.

 

“I will hurt you all while you sleep” he warned before looking to Wanda who raised an eyebrow.

 

“Expect for you” he amended as Wanda smile and nodded.

 

“Hey team frosty and the babes come in” Tony's voice cut causing everyone to roll their eyes and Bruce to frown and glance to Wanda.

 

“I'm not one of the babes am I?” Bruce hissed causing Wanda to shrug.

 

“Stark I will cut them” Natasha growled causing Steve and Bruce to wince and Wanda to frown at her but Bucky to nod.

 

“Look I'm getting sensors readings from the compound being tripped out side; and something cut off F.R.I.D.A.Y before I could get a clear picture” Tony warned causing Natasha to glance towards Steve.

 

“I can't reach anyone; I'm on my way but you guys need to haul ass back” Tony ordered.

 

“Maybe it's just a malfunction” Bruce offered as Natasha swung the quinjet around.

 

“I will pretend you did not just question my systems” Tony snipped as Bruce rolled his eyes. Steve got up from his seat and walked towards Natasha, hitting a button he watched the sky.

 

“Base come in” he called but got silence in response, frowning Steve looked away and saw the worried look in Natasha's face.

 

“Base.... anyone?” Steve called before a crackle erupted from the mic casuing everyone to wince.

 

“Captain Rogers” Vision's voice called out and everyone seemed to relax.

 

“What's happening Vision” Steve called his eyes darting to lights in the distance.

 

“The Compound is currently under attack; F.R.I.D.A.Y is now off line and several rockets have hit the building. We have the fires under control and we are keeping the invading forces at bay” Vision admitted before fires came into view before the compound.

 

“We're on our way Vision” Steve ordered before he nodded to Natasha who guided the quinjet back to the compound. Before Steve could make his way to his seat he turned to find Bucky staring at him in fear.

 

“She'll be fine Buck” Steve promised seeing his friend relax a little before an alarm sounded.

 

“Shit.... we have in coming, brace your self” Natasha barked before a streak of fire flew towards the quinjet. As the jet jerked to one side a deafening metallic screech sounded out before sparks flew and alarms sounded from the controls. Natasha fought against the controls as the jet spun downwards.

 

“Brace” Natasha screamed as the ground lurched up wards and Wanda threw her arms up engulfing the jet in red mist and then they hit the ground.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Bucky groaned as his head lolled to the side and he saw Wanda staggering towards Steve who was winching and favouring his side. Natasha was cursing in Russian, hitting the controls.

 

Bruce was bent over in the corner taking soothing breaths, blood trickling from his head.

 

“Steve” Bucky called as he scrambled to his feet, watching in horror as Bruce's skin started to change colour.

 

“Get the door; the other guy can follow us” Steve ordered as he checked Wanda over, Natasha staring at Bruce and for a moment looked like she was about to go to him but instead she hissed another cruse and jumped up from her seat and raced towards the weapon locker.

 

“I've got over twenty armed men out there” Natasha stated as she grabbed two hand guns, throwing one each to Steve and Bucky. Grabbing another she joined the others but the door, watching as Bruce seemed to fight against the other guy, each of them hoping they had time to get out of the way first.

 

“We give those in side a breather; distract and neutralise” Steve ordered as he snapped the emergency release up and kicked the door open.

 

“Steve” Bucky started but Steve shook his head.

 

“You don't know what you would be running into; we distract and neutralise. Tony is incoming, we have the other guy we won't have to wait long. They will have it under control” Steve promised before he glanced over his shoulder to find Bruce staring at him with almost neon green eyes.

 

“Go” he growled and Steve nodded motioning for Wanda and Natasha to go out. Bucky grabbed Steve's arm and stared him before they could follow.

 

“Ten minutes then I go in” Bucky growled darkly causing Steve to stare at him before nodding again.

 

“I'll make a hole for you myself” Steve agreed before he jumped out the door and Bucky followed all under the watchful gaze of the Hulk.

 

The two soldiers hit the ground and were almost thrown back into a flashback, but Natasha was already firing and Wanda was throwing both attackers and their weapons into the air.

 

Steve and Bucky raced forward, trying hard to ignore how half the compound was on fire and dead bodies of agents litter the ground.

More darkly masked men raced towards the group and raised their weapons before a howl roared to life and the men stare in horror as the Hulk ripped his way clear from the jet.

 

Steve and Bucky looked away from the Hulk to each other and raised their eyebrows.

 

“Left” they said before racing out of the way of the Hulk, who smirked when he saw the invaders aiming their weapons up.

 

Bucky clenched his jaw as he followed Steve staring at the compound and fearing the worse. And when an explosion ripped another part of the compound apart, he could only freeze along with Steve as he watched as from the smoking hole a cloaked figure went flying, hitting the ground with a sicking thud.

 

Bucky felt his heart pull in his chest when a figure strolled from the smoking wreak and spin a scythe in their hand.

 

(Y/N) stopped and stared down at the broken body of the creature before her, before she lifted her head to a small group of invaders who aimed their weapons at her.

 

“ **Do you really want to do this?”** Bucky frowned as the tone of (Y/N)'s voice as he moved forward slowly watching as one of the men went to move forward but in an almost blur (Y/N) ripped his throat out with her claws.

 

“(Y/N)” Steve called causing the woman to tilt her head slightly but didn't acknowledge him.

 

“ **Someone want to tell me who sent you dick heads?”** Bucky swallowed hard knowing something was very wrong. But before (Y/N) could go after another man someone shot in the air and all eyes was on him.

 

“It's a shame you had to kill him; Mit will not be pleased” Conrad called as he swooped down to collect the box from the creature, Steve and Bucky coming to a stop a few feet away from the group.

 

“ **What can I say? I don't play nice with others”** Conrad chuckled before he looked towards Steve and Bucky, giving them a what can you do look.

 

“I'm so very sorry that we had to meet under these circumstances; I'm a great fan but needs must and I really needed to set up a meeting with Reaper” Conrad apologised causing Reaper to look to the two men and grin.

 

“No” Bucky breathed causing Reaper to roll her eyes and Conrad shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I'm afraid so.... also very sorry that we have to kill you now” Conrad stated before he gestured to his men. But before they could fire they were all thrown back and hit the ground with a hard thud. Conrad glowered at Reaper who lower her arm.

 

“ **The heroes are mine; tell your men or I will have no problem with slicing them all from gut to mouth.... you included”** Reaper declared with a sweet tone causing Conrad to glare at her before nodding.

 

Holding his hand Conrad smirked at Reaper.

 

“Shall we?” he questioned as Reaper smirked and strolled towards him just as Steve and Bucky jerked forward but was thrown back when Reaper raised her arm.

 

Steve managed to get up quicker than Bucky and glared at Reaper who just grinned back.

 

“Where's (Y/N)” Steve demanded as Reaper raised an eyebrow and took a step forward, waving Conrad away.

 

“ **Don't worry she's safe for now; I would say I'm borrowing** _ **our**_ **body but I have no intention of giving it back”** Reaper admitted before her eyes darted to Bucky and she smirked.

Turning she looked over her shoulder and winked.

 

“ **We will have a lot of fun later boys but for now ta ta”** Reaper allowed Conrad to hold her hand, guiding her to an awaiting helicopter. Natasha and Wanda raced over to the two men as they watched Reaper climb aboard. Bucky jumped to his feet and went to race forward when Steve caught him and forced him back.

 

“Damn it” Bucky growled as he struggled against Steve but Wanda stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, a heartbroken look on her face.

 

“Bucky that wasn't (Y/N)” Wanda looked to the helicopter as it began to raise, gun fire sounding from the compound as the invaders started a retreat.

 

“I don't know where she is but I do know that wasn't her,” Wanda swallowed hard and looked to her fellow team mates.

 

“That was all Reaper” they all watch as the helicopter disappeared into the night.

 


	37. Hoping And Hating, The Things I Can't Bare (Bonus- Emptiness Will Not Yield)

_Reapers POV_

_Several hours later_

 

_Undisclosed location_

 

The water cascaded the shower stall as Reaper hanged her head forward, gritting her teeth she watched as dried blood finally dislodged from her hair and skin. As the water ran along her face and nose he let her eyes slip close and focused on the darkness within her mind but heard nothing.

 

No screaming protest from (Y/N) it was as though she hadn't existed. Snapping her eyes open she glanced at the claws and inky black skin of her right hand.

 

Growling she clenched her fist and suddenly her skin was back to normal colour and she wriggled normal fingers. Taking a shuddering breath, Reaper reached forward and snapped the water controls off.

 

Pushing into back into the darkness again, Reaper swallowed hard to push down the growl when she once again got silence.

 

(Y/N) wasn't there and Reaper had no idea where she was. Snatching the shower door open she snatched up a towel and went to wrap it around her body when she looked up to find Conrad staring at her.

 

“Sorry” he offered as he eyes drifted over Reaper's body, wrapping towel around her body, Reaper just rolled her eyes and strolled towards the bedroom, brushing past Conrad who smirked and turned to watch as Reaper ducked behind the screen matching the neutral tones of the large room.

 

Reaper had only seen the top two floors of this compound; both of which she believed to belong to the penthouse. She had not seen any other living beside Conrad but she knew they were lurking in the shadows.

 

“I hope you found everything you needed” Conrad called as Reaper slipped the towel from her body, snatching up some underwear she quickly pulled them on, grunting in response to Conrad.

 

She prodded at the darkness again and again as she pulled on stone washed jeans, the more she prodded the denser the darkness seemed to grow. Yanking on a light grey t-shirt, Reaper snatched the towel up and a pair of flat boots. Rubbing her (Y/H/L) hair she walked out from behind the screen to find Conrad leaning against the door frame, his eyes hooded and a smirk playing across his face.

 

Gone, it seemed, was the man (Y/N) had met before and Reaper can't help but laugh at her foolishness.

Everyone wore a mask the only thing that was different was how much of monster they were underneath.

 

“ **So is this the part where you tell me why the hell you did what you did? Or the part where you think I will throw myself at you”** Reaper questioned as she sat on the bed heavily and began to yank the boots on. A bemused look on her face but her eyes stared dangerous cold at Conrad.

 

“That would be a bonus but no. I'm here to explain why I did the _hell_ I did” Conrad admitted as Reaper pulled on the other boot before sitting back, her lips pursing in thought.

 

Reaper stood and gave Conrad a wolfish grin before waving a hand for him to continue, which caused the man to push off the frame and move closer to her.

 

“But first I want to know why do you look like her” Conrad asked as his eyes roved over Reapers face and he lifted his hand ready to touch Reaper but her hand shot up and grab it in a vice hold.

 

“ **Because it's what** _ **I**_ **look like! We share a body she just has control over 85% of the time** ” Reaper declared, squeezing Conrad's hand a little more tightly before dropping it away from her.

 

“But at the party you.... she looked different” Conrad offered with a frown as Reaper rolled her eyes and grabbed the short leather jacket from the bed and slipped it on.

 

“ **That was the Grim Reaper side; she hides that just like she hides me.... you could say we're twins and I'm the evil one** ” Reaper admitted with a smirk.

 

“But your Reaper?”

 

“ **A name because I didn't get one at birth..... Grim Reapers who get trapped in a body become Reapers; monsters who rot their bodies. I was** _ **never**_ **a Grim Reaper** ” Reaper declared as Conrad slowly widen his eyes in understanding.

 

“I preferred that look” Conrad drawled as his eye lids lowered to give his eyes a hooded look. Reaper just smirked backup at him and lent forward.

 

“ **And I prefer tall, dark and a kinky metal arm** ” Reaper drawled her eyes flashing dangerously before Conrad swallowed before smirking and stepping back.

 

“She was right it is a complicated taste” Conrad clucked before he jammed his hands into his pockets and Reaper folded her arms.

 

“ **She has complicated tastes because she's pretty much in love with him..... I however just think his pretty and rough enough to enjoy a night with** ” Reaper declared in a bored tone before she brushed past Conrad who raised his eyebrows in surprise before turning and staring at Reaper, who had stopped in front of the small mirror by the door.

 

Before her stood (Y/N)'s body, everything about the body was (Y/N)'s apart from one thing, the eyes. Where (Y/N) had (E/C) Reaper had a darker borderline black eye colour, the only true way to tell them apart.

 

Over the years when (Y/N) had tapped into her Grim Reaper power Reaper was able to to bleed through which of course had led everyone, including (Y/N), to believe that Reaper was the one with the Grim Reaper's power.

 

In truth she and (Y/N) both held those powers, just one was better at overpowering than the other did.

 

“Shall we” Conrad questioned catching Reaper's eyes in the mirror and she nodded.

 

Reaper was surprised that her surroundings were actually a lot muted in tone and colour then she first thought, then again she had only ever knew of Tony's surroundings and come to think that most rich people lived like that.

 

“ **What is this place?** ” Reaper questioned as she noticed a shadow moving but ignored it as Conrad guided her towards the elevator, tapping a code in the panel before the doors opened.

 

“Home or home away from home; this is where I make my real money” Conrad boasted as he typed in a code and hit S2 button.

 

“Where Stark built his fortune on creating weapons and then of course of defending against said weapons I made my money on defending the cyber world which is where I thought the real money was now but I was wrong” Conrad admitted as Reaper glanced at him with confusion.

 

“ **It isn't?** ” she asked as Conrad smiled down at her and he shook his head before the elevator came to a stop. With a beep the doors opened up to what seem like a metal walkway. Stepping out Conrad didn't even wait to see if Reaper was following him.

 

“Stark stood up and stopped his weapons from being used by 'bad men' or at least he tried we all know how the Ultron situation played out” Conrad declared with a smirk as he looked over his shoulder at Reaper who just gave him a curl of her upper lip.

 

“ **I guess you are different; you figured out the big secret** ” Reaper mocked before Conrad stopped a railing and smiled brightly at Reaper.

 

“No secret: I just didn't stop selling to the 'bad men'” Conrad declared before Reaper looked over the railing. To the right hand side was a hanger with small UAV's and drones of different sizes, with people in lab coats milling around.

 

To the left was several glass labs a few with a few scientists within. Wandering around were men with guns, all seemingly at ease but watching with a hawk like gaze.

 

“Follow me and I show you what you owe your freedom too” Conrad ordered before he walked towards a set of metal stairs. Reaper looked away and look the armed guards and smirked.

 

She would have no problem gaining her freedom.

 

Even if she had to kill everyone.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Reaper came to an abrupt stop at the bottom of the stairs when a snarl caused her head to snap up and stare at an almost skeletal creature that was holding back a demon dog. Flesh partially clung to parts while white bone shined from other parts. The flesh was blacken and pulled taut over lumpy muscle.

 

What made Reaper recoil was the empty holes where the creatures eyes had once sat.

 

“You've met the Reaper Dogs but you haven't met Aljundiu Almayit otherwise known as Dead Solider” Conrad beamed as he stood next to the creature, glaring as the Reaper Dog growled and gnashed its teeth at him but remained in it's spot.

 

“The Reapers like their armies like zombie; I've been told this is what happens when a Reaper forces another Reaper into a fully formed body and bounds them” Conrad explains as Reapers stares at the creature, taking a step forward Solider didn't move but the Reaper Dog turned it's head towards Reaper and growled lowly in its throat.

Hunching back the Reaper Dog bared its teeth just before springing into the air, yanking it's lead from the Solider but before it's teeth could sink into Reaper she snapped her hand up and grabbed it by it's rotting throat.

 

Without looking Reaper twisted her hand hard snapping the creatures neck before she let it drop with a heavy thud, it's blood dripping from her claws.

 

“Wow” Conrad whistled but Reaper ignored him and stared at the Solider. Stepping forward again Reaper scrunched her nose up at the smell.

 

“ **طاعة لي** **(do you obey me)**?” Reaper questioned watching as the Solider gave a sharp nod before remaining unmoving. Reaper turned to Conrad and grinned at his questioning look.

 

“ **I like them** ” Reaper announced with a chirp before she stepped over the dog and headed towards the glass labs. Reaper's eyes scanning over the various tables that stood pressed against the wall. 

 

A glint caught her eye and she stepped towards the table, picking up a set of dog tags that were covered in dried blood. Narrowing her eyes she ran her fingers over the raise name of an agent. 

 

Agent F. Kingston 

 

“The Aljundiu like to keep trophies” Conrad explained as Reaper hummed in response, a small smile tilting the corner of her lips. 

 

“We were lucky to find the tracking device attached to each one; I know you said your heroes were off limit but I doubt my guards would care if they attacked” Conrad stated as Reaper growled before turning to look at Conrad and offered a smile. 

 

“ **Can I keep this; the agent pissed me off it will be nice to have a reminder** ” Reaper declared as Conrad narrowed his eyes slightly but nodded regardless. Reaper smiled brightly and slipped the dog tags into her pocket and strolled over to a glass lab where a golden box sat in the middle. 

 

“It's known as the almufsid, the corrupter. Mit tells me that it has properties closely tied to gems known as The Infinity Stones” Conrad explained as Reaper stared at the box, attempting to read the engravings. 

 

“But this is more interesting” Conrad chirped as he moved to the next lab and pointed to a case that held a number of varying color and size stones. Reaper raised an eyebrow but waited for Conrad to show off. 

 

“That was how we breached the compound. There was no way that the Aljundiu could get in through normal means but with those they are able to twist the reality over small distances and they can move through the doorway. Sadly no human can use them.... yet” Conrad admitted before Reaper turned away and stared at him. 

 

“ **Why are you telling me..... any of this? Do you just assume that I will join you or even help you?** ” Reaper questioned with a smirk before Conrad smiled coldly and ran a hand through his hair. 

 

“Well you could because if you don't, I hand you over to Mit who will rip you from that body and then hand that body over to your father for him to inhabit” Conrad declared with an off handed tone that cause Reaper to swallow her smirk and stare at him in fear. 

 

“Are you hungry? Lets have some dinner” Conrad chirped before he walked towards the stairs and Reaper was left staring at where he stood. 

 

Her hand quickly reached in her pocket again, gripping the dog tags tightly and running a finger over the raised letters. 

 

Bonus: Emptiness will not yield 

 

_A Day later_

 

_Avengers Tower_

 

_Steve's POV_

 

Steve rubbed at his gritty eyes, throwing a look to his best friend who sat in the shadows of Tony's lab, an unmoving stone it would seem apart from the occasional ticks of his jaw.

Tony on the other hand was a flurry of movement as he typed away at the computer, only moving away to get a coffee.

 

They had suffered at the hands of Conrad and his small army; a lot of agents had lost their lives while others clung to theirs. The Hulk had been reigned in and Bruce was working just as hard as Tony trying to track (Y/N) down, especially when he had discovered a few dead agents dog tags were missing.

 

However it was clear that Conrad had turned off the GPS system. Tony had nearly destroyed the lab before he went back to work, barking at Natasha and Wanda when they tried to get him to take a break.

 

No one was willing to stop working for fear that it might mean the difference between finding (Y/N) or losing her.

 

Steve grew more and more concerned with Bucky who spoke to no one; once he under stood that Steve wasn't going to let him go, he had stormed to the new quinjet and nearly beat down one of S.H.I.E.L.Ds agents when he boarded the jet. Tony was the one who managed to calm the situation by declaring the avengers could be found at the tower and ordered Thor and Sam to meet them there.

Even Clint was called in and he only listened in silence as Natasha told him what happened.

 

Over that time Bucky had followed the team to Tony's lab and sat in the shadows watching Tony and then Bruce who had finally returned went to work.

 

Steve caught the other man's eyes and it nearly broke his heart because death was looking back at him. Steve was ready for hurt or even anger but he was not ready for the empty look in his friends eyes. Which caused Steve to wonder what would happen if they couldn't bring (Y/N) back.

 

“Tony I thought you said they switched all the GPSs off?” Bruce called as both Steve and Tony looked to the doctor who was glued to his screen.

 

“They did!” Tony snapped before Bruce shook his head.

 

“Well then they switched one back on...... agent F. Kingston” Bruce declared as Tony shook his head and got to his feet and stomped over to the other man. Leaning over his shoulder he glared at the screen.

 

“They fried the GPS.... the only way to stop them- wait, wait, wait” Tony shoved Bruce to the side and typed on the keyboard. Slowly a smile spread across his face and he slapped the table.

 

“That beautiful girl.... I love her.... this is why I love her” Tony exclaimed as he lifted his excited eyes to those around him but Bruce just shook his head.

 

“They fried the GSP that S.H.I.E.L.D put on the dog tags, even a first year agent would know to look for that, but because I was a genius I embedded a second device that could be activated only by someone who knew it was there” Tony exclaimed before Bruce furrowed his brows and Steve gaped at the man.

 

“which means”

 

“Which means (Y/N) is still there” Steve broke in as Bruce nodded at him but Tony just gave them a look.

 

“It means we know where she is and we can go kick some ass” Tony beamed before Steve grinned and turned to look at Bucky but found empty space as Bucky disappeared out the door to get his gear.

 

Steve only hoped he could stop his best friend from killing Conrad and more importantly did Steve really want to stop him.

 


	38. Playing Games With This Old Heart

Reaper stared out across the court yard; the dog tags still resting between her fingers as Conrad spoke rapidly into his phone with a hushed tone. Reaper's eyes lifted to a tower across the court yard, that was how she was going to escape.

 

The only problem she knew she would encounter would be The Avengers; they would give a hell of fight to bring (Y/N) back but until Reaper was assured that she was some where out there some where she wasn't going to be locked up in some cell and wait.

 

Because despite Conrad's self assured nature she had no doubt Mit would know in a heartbeat that he had been betrayed.

 

“sorry for that” Conrad called causing Reaper to turn away from the window and raise an eyebrow at the man.

 

“The boring world bleeds through every now and then” Conrad admitted as Reaper resisted the urge to roll her eyes and simply just nodded before clasping her hands together.

 

“ **So these stones what type of distance are we talking about?** ” Reaper questioned before Conrad motioned to the door with his head and grinned.

 

“Come on you can have a better tour; talk to some of the scientists because I know they want to speak to you” Conrad admitted causing Reaper to pin him with a glare.

 

“ **You mean they want to experiment on me!?!** ” Reaper snapped as Conrad ducked his head and rubbed at the back of his neck, almost like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

 

“To be honest those videos HYDRA had showed nothing of what you both are capable of” Conrad admitted causing Reaper to clench her fist and glare at the man.

 

“ **They tortured me** ” Reaper declared in a low and very dangerous tone but Conrad just pursed his lips and scrunched up his forehead.

 

“Well actually they tortured _(Y/N)_ and more tested you” Conrad corrected and before Reaper could counter he waved a hand and turned towards the door.

 

“Come; speak to them and we can go from” Conrad ordered as he reached the door but Reaper remained in place and just stared at Conrad.

 

“ **I could kill you in a second** ” Reaper pointed out matter of factly causing Conrad to nod and watch her.

 

“You could and you wouldn't leave this place alive or The Grim Reapers or Reapers turn up and your father rips you out of that body” Conrad countered causing a muscle in Reaper's jaw to tick before sighing and walking towards the man.

 

Before she could walk out the door Conrad grabbed hold of her upper arm and squeezed it hard forcing Reaper to glare up at him.

 

“Don't think because I came for you that I won't kill you; there is always someone out there that is offering more power than the last guy” Conrad growled digging his fingers into Reapers arm.

 

“ **And there I was thinking you only had my father as a threat** ” Reaper spat before she yanked her arm free and walked out of the room and headed towards the elevator. Conrad glowered at her back before he followed.

 

The trip back to the labs was silent and when the pair stepped down the last step Reaper just stared at the same Dead Solider from the previous day. No Reaper Dog in sight.

 

“ **So how far do you think you will get before Mit figures out you screwed him over** ” Reaper questioned as Conrad came to a stop and tilted his head.

 

“Well with you on my side I don't really see how that would matter; I mean your only alternative is to end up with them. With me at least I can offer you more” Conrad pointed out before Reaper rolled her eyes. However when a guard raced to another and hissed something at him Reaper smirked.

 

the guard pointed upwards before saying something that had Reaper repressing a grin.

 

Avengers.

 

Glancing around there was no one currently near the travel stones and even if she had no control she would still get out.

 

“With me I can offer you the world... literally. Between us we could achieve so much” Conrad declared before Reaper snapped her eyes to him and smirked. Digging her hand into her pocket she pulled out the dog tags and held them up.

 

“ **Funny thing you are right; there is so much more we can achieve but the we isn't me and you; it's me and (Y/N) and even though I don't know where the hell she is now I will find her. I may be a monster but I'm** _ **her**_ **monster and you fuck with her you fuck with me** ” Reaper imparted with a dead pan voice before she looked at the dog tags.

 

“ **Another funny thing is that I never met this agent; no idea who the hell they were I just needed the GPS** ” Reaper admitted as more guards started to move around, an alert going up.

 

“I fried that” Conrad snapped as Reaper smirked at him and tilted her head.

 

“ **S.H.I.E.L.D's one yep you did; but you see everything she learns I learn, one of the perks of being bounded together in a body. You know the right code and you can activate Stark's little gadget** ” Reaper declared before she threw the dog tags to Conrad who stared dumbly down at them.

 

“ **And probably something your not going to find funny; I activated that gadget a few hours ago** ” Reaper declared before Conrad snapped his head up and glared at Reaper. Before he could move forward his phone blared to life and he snatched it up.

 

“What..... what do you mean a suit is flying in..... keep them out” Conrad snarled before he threw his phone against the wall and took a step towards Reaper who just grinned.

 

“You bitch... I gave you freedom” Conrad snarled before Reaper met him head on and gave him the foulest look she could muster.

 

“ **At the cost of (Y/N)'s safety; like I said fuck with her you fuck with me. I hated all of them for years; Lloyd, my father and the Coven but never her** ” Reaper growled as a red light began to flash.

 

“ **I've never hated her; she's my sister for better or worse** ” Reaper admitted causing Conrad to snarl.

 

Before either could make a move several explosions went off, one in the hanger area, causing several of the glass labs to explode. Reaper dove to the ground and rolled out of the way of a falling stone while Conrad retreated backwards.

 

Another explosion went off before the Corrupter was thrown from it's table and smashed on the floor, Conrad staring horror as a blue light shot out and Reaper gasped loudly, feeling the prodding of (Y/N) in her mind once more.

 

Smiling Reaper staggered to her feet, a fire blazing to life in the corner while Conrad snatched a radio from the wall and barked orders. Spinning Reaper raced towards the travel stones attempting to get (Y/N) under control.

 

Another explosion caused Reaper to stumble and fall heavy against the glass, causing spider web cracks to appear before a shot rang out and the glass shattered. Reaper covered her face before stumbling back and glaring a Conrad who held a gun at her.

 

“I will kill you” Conrad snarled but before he could fire there was a flash of red and a fist connected with Conrad's face, Ant man snatching the gun from Conrad. Reaper stared as Conrad hit the wall hard and slumped in a half stupor, Scott looked away and stared at her.

 

“(Y/N)” he questioned before another explosion rocked the building and Scott dove out the way of falling rubble and Reaper raced towards the stones, only managing to grab two before bullets riddled the walls and fire fights seemed to erupt around her. Looking back Scott was disappearing into his small form.

 

Reaper tighten her hold on one of the stones before the world around her shimmered and she vanished.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Reaper stumbled and fell against the stone wall hard, her hands coming up to brace her fall before she heard a crunch. Looking down one stone was completely broken while the other had a crack running the length of it.

Growling Reaper threw the broken one away before she looked around and found herself in the stone tower that stood in the court yard that could be seen from the pent house. It looked just like a derelict but it was camouflage for another access point.

 

Going to stride towards the wooden door Reaper stopped when she heard the whirl of an Iron man suit, taking a deep breath she waited.

 

“(Y/N)” Tony called forcing Reaper to turn and stare at Tony, cocking an eyebrow when he lifted his face plate and stared in horror at seeing Reapers eyes and not (Y/N).

 

“But she called us” Tony stated as his eyebrows worked into a frown and he shook his head slightly.

 

“ **No I did; I learned everything she did, I knew about your little trick** ” Reaper declared in a bored tone causing Tony to lift his hand and glare at Reaper.

 

“ **Please like you would risk her life** ” Reaper drawled before Tony swallowed hard and shook his head.

 

“Your coming with us” Tony ordered as Reaper blinked slowly, a smirk crawling over her lips.

 

“ **I'm not; believe me it would be for the best that I leave** ” Reaper ordered as Tony gritted his teethe and a section of his arm plating opened and darts were primed.

 

“Not a request; I'm bringing (Y/N) home” Tony snipped with a quirk of his head but Reaper just rolled her eyes.

 

“ **And I'm telling you that is so much safer where she is** ” Reaper snapped before she turned and walked towards the wooden door. As her hand went to reach for the handle movement from the corner of her eye had her yank her hand back as a shield slammed into the wooden door and it's frame.

 

Gritting her teeth Reaper simply looked at the shield with annoyance.

 

“I believe he was talking to you” Steve called before Reaper rolled her shoulders, slowly turning half way to glare at Steve as he stood in his suit, his glare hardening when he saw Reaper's eyes.

 

“ **Do we have to do this?** ” Reaper questioned with begrudging look.

 

“Your not leaving with her body” Steve ordered as Reaper drew in a deep breath through her nose before she shook her head and looked at the shield.

 

“ **Fine** ” Reaper groaned before she ripped the shield free and threw it towards the men. Tony was able to deflect the shield while Steve jumped across the room, Reaper ducked out of the way before driving her foot into the back of Steve's knee. Spinning is caught by Tony's arms, they wrap around her but she throws her head back and feels the back of her head connect with Tony's nose.

 

When he loosen his arms enough she flung her self from his grip and barrel rolled away, reaching for the shield she misses it by inches when Steve snatches it up. Jumping up Reaper changes one set of fingers into claws which Steve deflects but as he spins to push the claws away Reaper calls forth a scythe and slams the bottom against Steve's eye, forcing him to his knees.

 

Reaper doesn't stop and races to the opening the two men used when Tony fired out a small rocket with exploded with a small explosion to stop Reaper who spun and glared at Tony.

 

Before any of you could make another move a bang echoes around the tower followed by the sound of a rocket, Reaper look up just in time to see something hit the side of the tower and the whole thing to rock. Steve stumbles over to Reaper just before dust starts to float down.

 

The tower groans as Reaper looks up and sees a few large pieces of stone start to tilt dangerously towards the ground and where Tony was currently standing. Reaper looked to Steve and saw that he was aware of what was about to happen.

 

“No” he ordered but stone was hitting the ground already and one loud groan was the final warning before the larger stones started to tumble. Steve looked torn for a second before he shot Reaper a look and then dove at Tony, using his body to push Tony backwards and the shield held up to deflect as much of the debris as he could. Before the stones could hit Reaper she wrapped her fingers tightly around the stone and vanished.

 

Leaving Steve and Tony to be half buried.

 


	39. Mud On Your Face And There's Blood On Your Hands (Bonus: You Chose Your Path And I Chose Mine)

_Rochester, New York_

_Three hours later_

 

_Liz's POV_

 

Liz grumbled as she staggered into the soft blue and chrome kitchen, a golden lump of fur tangling around her legs, wet licks hitting her hands.

 

A soft chuckle caused the doctor to look up and smile dreamy at the red haired and freckle faced woman who sat wrapped in a jumper three sizes too big. Liz stopped for a moment and remembered the first time she knew she was in love with her wife.

 

They had been dating only four months, eight months since Liz had been back state side, and had some what agreed on an early morning coffee date. Liz was running late due to a lack of sleep and was ready to apologise again and again when reached the cafe but was brought to a stop when the sunlight had just broken through the clouds and bathed Carol in a glow.

 

And it was in that moment Liz knew that for all the shit and heartbreak she had suffered both over there and back home Carol was a ray of light sent to brighten her life.

 

It was only five months later that Carol asked Liz to marry her before the other woman had a chance to ask.

 

“Kids would be a lot better than two Labs” Carol declared with a smirk before she sipped from her steam mug. Liz however managed to push the Golden Labrador away from her long enough to move forward and kiss Carol's awaiting cheek.

 

“Coming from the woman who all but called her class demon spawn” Liz pointed out as she grabbed a coffee cup and hummed when she saw that Carol already made her coffee.

 

“Well you can't blame that all on me” Carol snipped before her hand smoothed the jumper over her small bump and both women grinned. With a huffed woof the golden lab turned from the women and trotted through the dinning room and stood at the glass doors, sitting next to a chocolate Lab, both staring out in the garden.

 

“They not been out” Liz questioned after she poured herself a coffee and blew to cool it down.

 

“Yeah an hour or so ago; they both just sat over there about ten minutes ago. Evans only left Stan when he went to greet you” Carol admitted before she looked to Liz with big green hazel eyes and Liz just rolled her eyes.

 

“Fine I will go see” Liz declared before she put her drink down, tugging a lock of hair gently as she walked past.

 

“Love you” Carol called out bemused causing Liz to smile and shake her head.

 

Standing behind the two dogs, Liz stroked along Stan head but the three year old dog remained still, his eyes glued to something out side.

 

“Hey boy what's wrong” Liz questioned gently before Evans turned to her and woof again, tilting his head for a moment before joining his brother in looking outside. Liz trailed her fingers over their fur again before she reached for the door and snapping the lock back she noticed that Stan was now standing up, the only thing that meant he was aware of something beside the garden.

 

“It's either that squirrel again or the Jensen's cat” Carol supplied but Liz shook her head when either of those two animals were in the garden the two boys would be falling over each other to get out.

 

With a deep breath Liz opened the door and stepped to the side as habit because Evans usually would have bounded out with his puppy energy and anyone who was foolish to get in the way. But this time Evans waited as Stan slowly walked out, his eyes trained on something and only when Stan had trotted a little more out of the door and stopped that Evans walked out after his brother.

 

Liz frown and slipped her garden clogs on, following the boys. When Stan seemed happy that she was following him, he walked briskly towards the large tree that stood towards the back of the garden, the three that always reminded Liz that she had to get someone in to cut it down.

 

The two boys stopped around the back of the base and Liz hurried to follow them only to freeze when she saw legs sprawled out. Both dogs just sat watching the body and Liz moved enough to see the face before fear shot through her.

 

“Shit (Y/N)” Liz shot forward to drop to her knees by (Y/N) side, fear at the grey tone to her skin. Touching the skin Liz let out a shuddering breath to feel warmth and when Liz pulled her fingers away she sighed at the fact it was more dust than skin tone.

 

“(Y/N)” Liz called as she checked for any wounds while she tried to wake the woman up. Glancing up Liz stared at Carol who stood at the door with a mixture of concern and determination on her face. When Liz looked down she gasped when she saw (Y/E/C) staring up at her.

 

“I'm...... I'm back” (Y/N) stutters before her eyes roll back and she passes out, her hand unclenching and a broken stone falling to the ground.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

_Your POV_

 

Feeling something wet and rough nuzzle against your cheek, you lazyily attempt to push away but your hand buries itself into something soft and furry.

 

Blinking rapidly you are grateful that the sunlight had been defused, turning your head you can face to face with a pink tongue and golden fur.

 

“Evans” Liz called as she returned to the room and ushered the dog away, only to have him go over towards the rug by the window to sit with Stan.

 

“Hey” Liz called gently as you managed to sit up and find yourself in the shared ex-office that was being turned into a nursery. From the day bed you take in the netural tones and smile, the crib stacked against the wall.

 

“I'm sorry..... I didn't know where else” you state as Liz pulls a stool towards you and sits down, her eye taking in any hint that you might pass out again.

 

“Stark? Captain America?” Liz offers and you swallow hard at the last memory you had of the pair.

 

“I can't.... something happened and.... I just can't” you admit as you duck your head and stare at your hands.

 

“What happened” Liz questioned causing you to rub your face, groaning as you try to sort through the jumble of memories.

 

“I just.. I don't know, I remember being at the compound and everything was normal and the next thing I know I'm in this weird base and Conrad is there. But its not me.... its _her_ and there was chaos” you explain causing Liz to frown.

 

“You don't know about the attack? At the compound it was on the news” Liz explained causing you to shake your head, panic and dread settling in your stomach.

 

“(Y/N) it's going to be ok” Liz assured but you shake your head, unable to stop the tears pooling in your eyes.

 

“How can it be.... Tony and Steve fought with _her,_ she did something and they came after her.... us.... The Avengers came” you declared as your voice started to choke, tears now brimming in your eyes.

 

“Calm down” Liz ordered quickly moving to the day bed, rubbing soothing circles along your back. It was enough to push the tears over and you quickly buried your face into her neck, taking in hitched breaths.

 

“It will be ok... we will figure out what happened” Liz soothed before Carol appeared in the door way, having changed into leggings and white t shirt. You pull back and give her a watery smile.

 

“I'm sorry” Carol stated before Liz looked to her wife and smiled but shook her head.

 

“The hospital just called” Carol trailed off and Liz bit her lip before looking to you.

 

“It's ok, go” you tell before Liz pulls you into a tight hug, causing you to smile and squeeze her back.

 

“I'll be back as soon as I can” Liz promised as you nod into her neck before she release you and stood. Liz looked you over one last time before she turned and hurried out of the room, giving Carol a smile to which she returned.

 

Looking to Carol you smile up at her before she walked over to you, sitting down she quickly gathered you up in her arms and squeezed tightly. You sigh before letting the tears well up again.

 

“Oh sweetheart” she hummed as the tears began to fall and she rocked you back and forth.

 

It was a mothers touch you had forgotten.

 

And it was enough to get you through the next few hours as you ate, washed and finally pulled up the news feed from the past couple of days. You didn't dare look anymore after you saw the final frame of the public video of the compound as the final fire went out.

 

It was early evening and Liz had called to say she was leaving soon, Carol was getting dinner ready while you grabbed a jacket that Carol had given to you when you had taken the dogs out side.

 

Slipping it on you turn to find Carol standing at the door way to the living room, an over night bag in one had and a back pack in the other.

 

“I'm sorry” you whisper as Carol shook her head, a sad smile lighting her face.

 

“I've seen the same look on the kids faces just before they make a break for it; they come back and I'm sure you will” Carol admitted before you race over to her and hug her tightly as you can while minding her baby bump.

 

“I love you, all three of you” you declare with a watery laugh and sigh when Carol hugs you back.

 

“She will whoop your ass when you come back” pulling back Carol tries to look you in the eye “You will come back!” she ordered before pulling your chin up and stares you in the eye.

 

“I'll try”

 

“No.... none of that because I won't let you leave and don't let this little bump convince you other wise” Carol ordered causing you to laugh and nod.

 

“Good; now I put some food in there and some money, which I know you will pay back and some clothes” Carol ordered before you nod, tears stealing your voice. Searching your face again Carol hugs you again, her own tears joining in. you quickly jerk back and grab the bags she had dropped and hurried to the front door.

 

You knew if you looked back or even hugged her again you wouldn't leave.

 

And you knew there was one more talk you needed to have.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Bonus: You chose your path and I chose mine 

 

You ignore the bite of the evening air as you sat on the park bench, it had been almost an hour since the last people had left and it was only when your leg ached from its nervous bouncing that you sent a text from the burner phone you had bought.

 

Clasping your hands together you pressed them against your lips wondering not for the first time if you had made a mistake.

 

“I wasn't going to come” Steve's voice cuts through your thoughts and you snap your head up and regret it the moment you see the cuts and bruises that litter his face. You drop your hands and grab the bench to stop your self from rushing to his side.

 

“I.... I...” you stumble and shake your head, tears welling up again, but you refused to move.

 

“Why didn't you come home” Steve questioned before you chewed your lip, a few seconds of breathing in deeply you raise your eyes to him.

 

“I can't Steve..... what happened”

 

“Is on _her_ and Conrad not you” Steve snapped causing you to stare at him and your heart dropped into your stomach.

 

“Isn't it? I couldn't control her..... I couldn't fight when she attacked you” you admit before Steve stepped forward but stopped when you froze and a panic looked flashed across your face.

 

“What do you remember” Steve questioned and you shook your head.

 

“Having dinner..... going back to my lab and then....” you trail off rubbing at your head while Steve stared at you with a sadness that you missed.

 

“Then Conrad was pointing a gun at me.... at Reaper and then Tony and you...” you stop and avoid his eyes, slowly you get your feet grabbing the back pack and Steve sees the overnight bag and looks back to your face.

 

“That doesn't mean.... you don't have to go” Steve pleaded as you shook your head, tears falling down your cheeks.

 

“But I do..... _because_ I couldn't stop her.... it's bad enough that I have innocent peoples blood on my hands but I could have killed you” you exclaim before looking away and taking a deep breath.

 

“Your not a bad person”

 

“But I am a dangerous one” you break him off and Steve looks away knowing it was the truth.

 

“I know someone who can help... help me some how get better control on _her”_ you admit causing Steve to snap his head up and give you a cold look.

 

“So why call me here? Do you think we can't help you with this.... damnit (Y/N) we care about you; me, Stark... Bucky, just come back with me and we can help” Steve pleaded and you just stared at him the tears drying.

 

“That's the problem; they want to help me” you admit causing Steve to frown and shake his head slightly before he stared at you.

 

“I need a favour from you... give me nine months, if I can't do this then I need you” you trail off causing Steve to tense.

 

“To do what?” Steve demanded, his fists clenching as well as his jaw while you just stare at him.

 

“What is needed” you admit watching as Steve deflated before your eyes and you swallow down the hurt.

 

“that's not fair” Steve snapped as you nod and give him a sad smile before sighing.

 

“Next time there might not be anything left of me to bring back; it sucks but you will know that and you will do what you have to do” you admitted as Steve sighed but didn't disagree.

After a few seconds you bent down and grab the over night bag, you walk towards Steve and took a wavering breath.

 

“Tell them I will miss them, I will miss you all” you admit before Steve grunted then he grabbed you in a bear hug and you fought the tears.

 

“What about Bucky?” Steve whispered but you shook your head and pulled back, struggling only for a second before Steve let you go.

 

“I'll miss him” you whisper before ducking you head.

 

“Nine months Steve.... just nine months” you promised before pressing a kiss to his cheek and then hurried away, refusing to look back.

 

_A few hours later_

 

Knocking at the door you look up at the strange symbol in the glass. You wait a few seconds and went to knock again when the door opened and a tall man stared down at you. The collar of his red cloak was pulled up against his cheeks, his blue eyes staring.

 

You swear you see a shimmer in the air behind him but the cloak moves with a the breeze and you look back to his thin face.

 

“Hi.... um I was told to come here if I needed help” you admit as the man looked you over before frowning.

 

“By who?” he questioned as his gloved hands were folded over his chest.

 

“the Ancient One.... she said I could get help with my... problem” you admit before the man smiles brightly and steps back to let you see the grand stair case.

 

“Please come in” he ordered as you smile back at him and step through the door, taking in the walls around.

 

“I'm Stephen Strange; please tell me about your problem” Stephen declared before he shut the door.

 

END OF ACT I

 


	40. ACT II : Got A Thing Going On

_A Month Later_

_New York Sanctum_

 

You shifted on the stool before you lifted the apple to your mouth and bit down with a crunch, chewing as you stared into dark eyes across the bar from you.

 

You smirk when the man sitting across from you twitched his eye but didn't look away. Swallowing your mouthful you lift the apple to mouth again and take another bite, causing the man to twitch and look down.

 

Chewing in silence you watch as the Chinese man read his book; occasionally raising eyebrow at your stare but not looking away. The door to the kitchen suddenly opened and Stephen Strange came to a stop staring at you both.

 

“Wong” Stephen groaned as he headed towards the fridge and the monk looked up and shook his head.

 

“She is impossible” Wong declared as he pointed towards you while you roll your eyes.

 

“I said I was sorry” you pout before taking another bite of your apple causing Wong to narrow his eyes at you and Stephen to shake his head.

 

“I told you if you two can't play nice” Stephen called as he grabbed a bottle of water and turned to stare at the pair of you.

 

“I will pay for it” you offered as Wong titled his head and raised his eyebrows.

 

“You don't have any money” Wong snipped causing you to shake your head.

 

“I do so have money.... just not some that I can move right now” you declared before ducking your head and sighing.

 

The money was being kept more secure than the president it seem; even if one cent was touched Tony would know.

The first and last time you had tried your heart nearly flew out of your chest when your alarms went off and you discovered a tracking device. So the money stayed and Tony wouldn't find you.

 

“What happened?” Stephen asked as the cloak around his neck playfully nudged you and you smile sadly at it.

 

“She broke it... she broke my ipod” Wong declared before you looked at him and rolled your eyes.

 

“First I said I was sorry and second it was kinda your fault; you shouldn't sneak up on me and never on _her_ ” you declared before Wong gave you a foul look. You shake your head and simply bite your apple.

 

“I thought we agreed to somewhere safe when provoking Reaper” Stephen admonished but both you and Wong stared at each other before looking down.

 

“We did”

 

“But she wasn't playing”

 

You both explain and Stephen narrowed his eyes before nodding. Sipping for his bottle he eyed you up before looking to Wong.

 

“A response no doubt; thanks Wong you've been a great help” Stephen chirped before slapping Wong on the shoulder but the monk raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger.

 

“I know that look... that look brings headaches” Wong exclaimed causing Stephen to smirk and you to look between the two men.

 

“You mean the look of a great idea” Stephen asked as Wong raised his eyebrows at Stephen and shook his head, getting to his feet he waved his hands.

 

“Sorcerer Supreme's are meant to be courageous not stupid” Wong pointed out as Stephen rolled his eyes while you just frown at them.

 

“I don't know what you are planning and I don't want to know; but if you end up dead I'm not cleaning it up” Wong declared before he grabbed his book and headed towards the door.

 

“Appreciate the faith” Stephen called causing you to smirk.

 

“Wong I will get you a new one” you call causing the monk to stop and turn to look at you and with a begrudging smile he nods.

 

“Just don't let this fool die” he ordered with a jab of his finger towards Stephen who gave him a smirk.

 

“I'm still your boss” Stephen called as Wong walked through the door and shook his head.

 

“No your not” you both laugh as the door swung shut.

 

“So do I have to worry like Wong said” you asked before Stephen looked at you before shaking his head.

 

“No; we have been trying to bring Reaper here..... I think it's time we go to her” Stephen admitted but you shook your head, not fully understanding.

 

“Go where?”

 

“Where ever it is you keep her” Stephen declared before a dark chuckle echoes in your mind.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

you bounce on the balls of your feet as you tug at the cuff of your jumper; you avoid looking at Stephen as he stood before you, he had made himself more comfortable but as always the cloak hovered at the corner of the large mat.

 

The room was the Mediation room; a place that Stephen had made safe while travelling through the realities, a few wooden pieces of furniture sat around the room and wooden blinds defused the sunlight but other than that the room was pretty bare.

 

“(Y/N) focus on me” Stephen ordered as your eyes snap back to him but your lower lip is clamped between your teeth. It was one thing to let Reaper gain some control over you and bring _her_ into the world but this was another thing, to go to _her._

 

“The power you have alone will get us to where we need to go; I'm going to make sure that we have enough power to contain what's in that world” Stephen assured before your teeth clamp down hard enough to draw blood and a hiss from you.

 

“It's just _her_ there” you half plead half state causing Stephen to tilt his head and you swallow hard, ignoring the taste of copper.

 

“Your a vessel which means you have a connection to a vast network; I believe Reaper is bound somewhere in that network to you but other _begins_ will be drawn as well” Stephen explained causing you to stare numbly at him.

 

The rapid thoughts cause panic to well up and for a moment you wonder if you are going to throw up but Stephen steps forward and places a hand on your shoulder.

 

“I will be right here” Stephen assured before you swallow hard and nod; stepping back and taking a grounding breath.

 

“Now put your sling ring on” Stephen ordered but you lowered your eyes, the ring it self sitting heavy in your pocket.

 

“(Y/N)” Stephen warned before you lift your head and stare at him, sighing you let your head lull back and grunt.

 

“It hasn't worked so far why do think it will work now” you demand before looking back to Stephen who just stares at you.

 

“Because you were travelling to places outside of yourself” Stephen explained causing you to shake your head.

 

“Just try; if your scared”

 

“Of course I am; what if I can't stop _her again_ what if something happens like it did at the compound and with Conrad” you state waving a hand trying to make him understand that you couldn't let a repeat happen.

 

“I will be there with you” Stephen promise catching your eyes, trying to make you understand that you were not alone. After a few seconds you find yourself nodding and slipping your hand into your pocket.

 

Sliding the ring on you closed your eyes and let out a shuddering breath. Focusing on your breathing for a moment you listen to Reaper in your mind; listen to her hissed words and slowly mimic the movements both Stephen and Wong had shown you.

After a few passes you crack open one eye to find Stephen staring at you and nothing changed.

 

You open the other eye and go to complain but Stephen holds a hand up and gives you a pointed look.

 

“Again and this time focus”

 

“On what?” you snap causing Stephen to shake his head and take in a deep breath, something Wong had been doing a lot over the past week.

 

“On Reaper; listen to _her_ voice and focus” Stephen ordered before you scrunch your nose up, but before you give into the urge to stamp your foot you snort through your nose and close your eyes again.

 

Taking a deep breath in you relax and focus on Reaper, giving your self a few moments before you move your arms slowly, again and again until you feel it; a bite of cold, you lower your arms and open you eyes to find yourself standing in a darken and desolate waste land. Cold running up and down your body causing you to shudder before a portal roared open and Stephen stepped through looking around.

 

“Where's my portal” you questioned as Stephen stood next to you and looked behind you.

 

“You ventured within your own mind so it's not the same.... is that where you grew up” Stephen asked before you spun to see Heartbridge mansion but where it had life in your childhood the one standing before you was cloaked in darkness.

 

“What the hell” you breathed as you stumble forward a little but stood when the shadows begin to pulse.

 

“Reaper is close but not here” Stephen admits before he brushes past you to walks towards the large garden gazebo that sat off to the side and you can't help but follow him. You could see the darken kitchen doorway leading from the garden to the rest of the mansion but you shudder at the foreboding feeling you got.

 

“This place is so dark... it feels like death” you mumble as Stephen stopped and turned to look at you, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Did _she_ do this?” you question before turning to look at Stephen and find him looking at you expectedly.

 

“No; you did” he admitted causing you to gape at him before shaking your head violently, waving a hand around the darken world.

 

“why would I create this?!?!” you exclaim as Stephen pursed his lips and began to walk around a pool that held dark green water, bubbles breaking the surface but you didn't dare peer too close.

 

“You said that you have always told to keep Reaper locked up; that _she_ was a monster. A childs imagination is a powerful thing” Stephen admitted before he looked to the dark windows and narrowed his eyes.

 

“How” you questioned before Stephen turned to you and gave you a smile.

 

“Your a vessel; your body is able to channel different begins and adapt to them, but when your father died and the grim reaper took over they created Reaper; _she_ was bound to the body but unlike other Reapers _she_ wasn't bonded to a body that would reject _her_ ” Stephen explained as something moved in the bushes and you snap your head towards it.

 

Glimpsing a gravestone, you swallow hard and force yourself to look away from the name.

 

“And because _she_ was also bonded to you, you were able to control the conditions of your vessel nature. Creating this place for Reaper” Stephen explained causing you to look around and shuddering; you felt a twinge of guilt for Reaper and the times when you were a child when you had enjoyed the thought of having a sister.

 

While you enjoyed your childhood, Reaper was forced here in the dark mirror of your world.

 

“You seem to know a lot about vessels” you snip feeling dirty some how and a little resentful towards Lloyd. He had always pushed you to fight against Reaper.

Now you were wondering if you had anything to do with the sociopath _she_ had become.

 

“Eidetic memory; The Coven was right you are more powerful than Reaper.... I mean you have the power to mould a world. You could channel powers and use them for good” Stephen admitted causing you to gape at him.

 

“Both of you”

 

“yeah because _she_ will be up for that” you snap, swiping at a tall piece of grass, ignoring the cold and slimy feeling.

 

“ _She's_ not the monster you think she is” Stephen admits before you snap your head towards him and narrow your eyes in warning, feeling the hairs on the back of your neck standing on ends.

 

“I thought you were a surgeon” you remind and Stephen simply smiles at you and walks forward, the grass seemingly moving away from him.

 

“Yeah but I also know a thing or two about pushing people who care about me away; even if their intentions aren't always the best. Reaper cares about you; she fights for you even though you fight against her” Stephen admitted as you turned away and looked back to the mansion.

 

“You came to me because you wanted control over Reaper....but it isn't her power you need to have control over” Stephen admitted before he gestured towards the surrounding darkness in the distance.

 

“Out there are things much worse than Reaper trying to get in; _she_ is your last defence against them” Stephen declared as you chewed your lower lip, looking back to the mansion.

 

“I want to go back” you declare, turning away and wrapping your arms around yourself as the coldness seeps in along with Stephen's words.

 

“(Y/N)”

 

“Please” you plead before Stephen nods his head and steps back motioning you to use the Sling Ring. As you close your eyes you see a light flicker on in one of the windows and then you feel warmth flood throughout your body.

 

Opening your eyes you watch Stephen stepping towards you and the dark world of Reaper disappearing from view.

 

“(Y/N)”

 

“Teach me” you break him off causing Stephen to frown at you and you met his eyes.

 

“Teach me to use my powers as a vessel... teach me to channel the others powers and I will stop fighting against _her_ ” you declare as Stephen studies your face before he nods and gives you a proud smile.

 

Striding towards the door muttering about the books you would need you stare at the point where the portal to Reaper's world had stood and listened to _her_ as _she_ hissed at you from the darkness.

 

Calling you a liar.

 

And _she_ was right because you had no intention to stop fighting _her_.

 


	41. We Made It Through Hell And Back Again

_Seven Months later_

 

The blue and pink fish threaded it's wispy body between your fingers, a faint smile lighting your lips as your eyes followed the fish path. Shifting your chin in your palm you wiggly your fingers further away and the fish follows, it's tail wiggling.

 

Hearing someone walk into the Meditation Room, you look up to find Stephen staring down at you. Smiling brightly you wiggle your fingers again you watch as the fish wiggled itself before swimming away and fading into thin air.

 

Feeling pride in yourself, you hop to your feet and watch as a barrier shimmers around you before you slip your eyes close and taking a steadying breath you wave your hand and open your eyes to see the air around you shimmer and flicker before settling and Stephen inclined his head towards, an impressed pull to his lips.

 

“An illusionist?” Stephen questioned as you nodded and smiled, heading towards the door and out.

 

“I call her Abby” you declare over your shoulder as you head into the kitchen. Stephen following you with a thoughtful.

 

“That's what the fifth one you've been able to channel” Stephen questioned as you pluck an apple from the bowl and take a large chuck before you turn and look at the Sorcerer.

 

“The seventh.... would have been eight but that third one wasn't easy to control” you admit after you swallow your mouthful.

 

Over the past few months Stephen had kept to his word; though you would never have powers like Stephen, Wong or even Wanda you were able to pull in other presences and just at the moment that presence thought it had control you were able to trap it long enough to harness their power.

 

The only problem you had was on your third attempt when at first it seemed a easy enough control until the presence had overwhelmed both you and Reaper; it as only the fact that Stephen and Wong had been present that they hadn't managed to escape.

 

“And Reaper?” Stephen asked before your eyes dart away and you bite into your apple quickly. Shrugging you chew slowly when Stephen narrowed his eyes at you, you swallow.

 

“A little wiped out.... a few of the more powerful ones have proven tricky for _her_ ” you try to sound a little bad but the truth was you were enjoying the fact that Reaper was too busy fighting against invading beings that she barely had time for you.

 

But you didn't tell Stephen half of that.

 

And you half guess he knows that but for what ever reason he seems to allow it to slide. Just like now as he looks to the clock on the wall then back to you.

 

“Times nearly up (Y/N)” Stephen admits causing you to frown and look to the clock then back to him.

 

“What do I have to reach a certain number; you never said anything when you started teaching” you declare with a mock pout on your lips. Biting down on your apple you look away from Stephen who folds his arms and gives you a pointed look.

 

“(Y/N) it's been over eight months” Stephen prompted as you looked at your feet and toe the floor, now no longer enjoying your apple.

 

You knew he hadn't forgotten your self imposed dead line but you had hoped he had allowed it to slide just like your treatment of Reaper.

 

“I know and I will get in touch with them soon” you assure before Stephen raised an eyebrow at you and you sigh before you walk over to the bin and toss your half eaten apple in the bin. Turning you fold your arms and sigh.

 

“I promise” you assure again before you head towards the door, avoiding Stephen's doubting look.

 

“Anyone would think you wanted to get rid me” you chirp with a half hearted lightness, heading out to your room while Stephen rolled his eyes.

 

You hear a portal open and Stephen calling Wong.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

You flick through the channels on your TV, ignoring the twinge in your heart when you see something else the Avengers had done. Switching the TV off you grab your laptop and start it, grabbing your ear phones you slip them in and start your music, choosing to block out the real world for a little longer.

 

You had every intention to call Steve but the problem was that you had no idea what to say or even if he would be still willing to hear it. It was a quick decision that in hindsight you should haven't made in the heat of the moment but you had no doubt you would have made it at some point.

 

And you knew that you had placed Steve into a horrible position but it was as true now as it was back then. They would all fight to bring you back which was great but even coming back after the strange box was destroyed you had no control.

 

You didn't waver once in your choice of Steve because he came from a time that understood that sometimes sacrifices need to be made. And you had come to terms years ago that you might have to make a sacrifice. Even if Reaper complained.

 

Sighing you straighten up as a new song plays, movement from the corner of your eyes makes you turn your head lazily before you yell when you come face to face with Stephen. Throwing your self back and ripping your ear phones from your ears you glare at Stephen who just smirks, his head and shoulders the only thing coming through the portal.

 

“Come to the study quick” he ordered before he ducked back and the portal disappeared while you tried to get your heart rate and breathing under control.

 

“GOD DAMNIT STRANGE” you scream before bouncing off your bed and stalking towards the door and ripping it open; heading straight to Stephen's study.

 

Ripping that door open, you curl your lip up ready to scream at Stephen who was smirking at you from his chair, when you freeze seeing a blonde head sitting in the chair opposite Stephen.

 

“Mr. Odinson you know (Y/N)” Stephen declared smugly before Thor snapped round and grinned upon seeing you.

 

“Sister (Y/N)” he bellowed before he jumped to his feet and you just allow your self to be gathered in a bear hug, shock robbing you of your senses. You just stare up at Thor after he puts you own, his smile never faulting.

 

Then you snap back and glare hard, pushing the god out the way and stalking towards the chair.

 

“You son of a bitch..... I told you I would talk to them when I was ready” you snap gripping the back of the chair, Stephen just shrugging, that smug still on his face.

 

“I was talking to Mr. Odinson on another matter; your name came up and well” Stephen simply waved a hand and you gave him mocking grin, pointing your finger at him.

 

“Oh I'm gonna whoop your arse” you snap causing Stephen to raise an eyebrow in challenge but Thor quickly stepped towards you and frowned.

 

“You are not happy to see me sister (Y/N)?” Thor questioned with a hint of hurt which caused you roll your eyes before sighing and turning to him.

 

“Of course I am; Thor I've missed you but that dickhead thought he would call you even though I said I would do it” you snap the last part glaring at Stephen while Thor frowned before he pointed at you then at Stephen and grinned.

 

“You are calling him a penis; I know this meaning” Thor beamed before you groan and Stephen just laughs.

 

“I've been called worse” Stephen mused ignoring your ire at him.

 

“I will leave you two to talk and I'm glad Mr. Odinson that everything worked out” Stephen declared as he rose from his seat, his cloak flying towards him. As he strolled past you he offers a smirk and you just glare.

 

With a sigh you stroll around the chair and slump down into Stephen's empty one before looking to Thor who stares at you with a thoughtful expression.

 

“Your presences has been missed” Thor admitted as you nod and clasp your hands before you.

 

“I'm sorry.... I know that I left a little abruptly”

 

“We believed you had died in the attack” Thor admitted causing you to look at him and swallow hard.

 

“Sorry that was never my intention... I just; I thought it would be easier and after everything that happened” you admit before Thor takes a seat and studies you, admittedly looking a lot different with his hair cut short and more lines around his eyes.

 

“You feared we would not understand or that we would not offer our help to you” Thor questioned as you lean back and chew your lower lip. Shaking your head you meet Thor's eyes.

 

“I thought that you would look at me differently like I was some type of monster and when I figured out I wasn't a monster I was just.... scared that I would act differently around you” you admit before Thor shakes his in confusion.

 

“You people over think some many things” Thor declared with a wave of his hand and you just grin at him.

 

The pair of you sit in silence for a moment before Thor claps his hand and sits forward.

 

“Return with me to the compound; Stark is holding a celebration in five days time, we shall drink to your return” Thor ordered causing you to stare at him in fear.

 

“I.... wait what is he celebrating?” you question causing Thor to think before he shrugged.

 

“His ego; he is a very vain man” Thor furrowed his brow in thought “and tiny” he admitted causing to give him a smile before sighing.

 

“I'll come back.... but I have to take care a few a things first” you assure causing Thor to beam and jump to his feet. Laughing you stand and give the god a hug, not feeling any where near calm.

 

“I shall hold you to your promise (Y/N)” Thor ordered as you nod before the door opened and Stephen walked in with a grin.

 

“All settled” he questioned before you pulled back and glared at him.

 

“Your getting rid of me” you snip before flashing Thor one last smile and head over to the door, pointedly glaring at Stephen.

 

“Jack arse” you snip before walking out of the room.

 

“Wong will be happy”

 

“NO HE WON'T..... I GOT HIM A NEW IPOD” you called back hearing Stephen laughing at you.

 

Once you get into your room you lean heavily against the door and take a few steadying breaths.

 

You had a lot of planning to do.

 

On how you were going to deal with your friends again.

 

And how you were going to banish Reaper whilst at the compound just like you were banished by Mit.

 


	42. No Matter What They Say

Running you fingers along the spines of the books before you, you take in the titles and disregard some of the books. Tugging at your bottom lip you move along the book case and read the next lot of titles, brushing you fingers against the spines.

 

You had packed Thor off with the promise that you would come home after you took care of business. Stephen was a little harder to shake off after he found you in the library; denying that you were trying to steal anything while Wong gave Stephen a pointed look but remained silent.

 

When he handed yo more reading for you growing abilities you thank him, you may never be as strong as him or even the Coven you had your own way of controlling powers. You just didn't want to tell him that you were going to find a way to banish Reaper from making an appearance when you go home.

 

After two days Stephen finally said goodbye to you and opened a portal to the mansion and said goodbye.

When you appeared in the living room you had wondered around the ground floor and found no one. Which you consider weird when it's early evening in England. But you took your moment and hurried to the library happy to find that Dani had stocked it with books used by the Coven.

 

You turn with a sigh when you find nothing before turning and going to go to another section when you find Dani standing in the doorway staring at you with a frown. You offer a small smile at how she had changed, she had that youthful air around her but there was something else more older that you could only assume came from her work with The Coven.

 

“Hey” you greet attempting to move away from the books as though they held some guilty secret and from the way Dani's furrowed brow pulled a little you guessed you wasn't acting all that innocent.

 

“I didn't hear the car” Dani stated slowly her eyes looking you up and down as though searching for something. You fear that it might be Reaper she is looking for.

 

“I um.... I had a friend drop me off” you offer as Dani raised an eyebrow breaking her frown before she walked in and eyed the section of books you had been looking at.

 

“a friend” Dani mummer before she folded her arms and stared at you. You smile at her before darting your eyes around.

 

“No much has changed” you attempt before looking to her eyes then dart them away when you find Dani studying you.

 

“Your different.... there is something different about you” Dani pointed out causing you to stare at her wide eyed before trying to down play it.

 

“I've been training in channelling” you declared as Dani frowns at you, surprise lighting up her features.

 

“As in a vessel way?” Dani demanded as you nod and give her small smile.

 

Dani sighed before she turned away from you and for a moment you worry that Dani was going to warn you but instead she turns and offer you a small smile.

 

“I heard about what happened..... I saw the video of you” Dani admitted causing you to avoid her eyes for the shame and you shrug before hug yourself and wonder over to the window.

 

“Yeah it was weird” you mutter absent mindedly and Dani watched you with a sad look.

 

“(Y/N)”

 

“They had something ….. a box..... Conrad told _her_ but _she_ won't tell me” you break in before chewing your lower lip and furrowing your brow. The few days after the attack was blank to you; you had remembered Bucky walking you to your lab and when you had probed Reaper had all but clammed shut.

You had tried to look for anything that was similar to what you had glimpsed but it amounted to nothing.

 

“Mit was involved” Dani questioned as you nod, smiling tightly as you try hard not to linger on the few things you had found out after you returned.

 

The deaths and the attack on Steve and Tony.

 

“ _She_ killed people” you admit in a small voice before Dani moves to you and smiles at you, her face lighting up with sympathy.

 

“Not you.... is that why” Dani looked down and you frown at her before she takes a deep breath and look at you.

 

“They called here.... your super heroes; they said they thought you were dead then Captain America explained that you were alive but taking a break” Dani explained causing you to smile slightly before looking out the window again.

 

“Mutter told me there would come a time when I might not be able to with stand the power and then there would pretty much be nothing left” you admit causing Dani to gape at you before snapping her mouth shut. A few moments of silence settle between you and just as you go to open your mouth Dani pulls back and smiles brightly at you.

 

“Lets go get something to eat? You don't have to leave today do you?” Dani chirped before she turned and began to walk towards the exit. You smile when you remember how young Dani still was. When you go to follow her you smile brightly at her.

 

She grabs your arm but freezes which causes to stare at her in concern, her eyes snapping to your face and fear dancing across her young features.

 

“Dani?” you gently call snapping the woman from her daze and she smiles a little less brightly at you, tugging you out of the room.

 

“Nothing.... just hungry” she lied but you allowed it to slide.

 

It wasn't like you didn't have your fair share of secrets.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

_The Next Day_

 

Awaiting the taxi you look to Dani again, taking in her shaken features and pinched forehead. After dinner Dani hadn't been herself; where she was usually chatty she seemed with drawn and preoccupied by something and every time you attempted to question her about it she would change the subject or just say nothing was wrong.

 

Now she was distracted and looked like she was building up to say something.

 

When Dani finally looks at you, you give her an encouraging smile which causes her to give you that sad look again; it was almost as though she knew some bad news.

 

“What..... I mean I know.... just …..” Dani snapped her mouth shut before taking a deep breath and met your eyes in a stern look.

 

“Whatever it is your planning just don't.... please I know you think it's for the best but please don't” Dani pleaded causing a cold finger of fear to draw along your spine and you had to swallow hard at the sudden dryness of your mouth.

 

“Dani”

 

“I'm skilled in many magical things but my real talent is Sense; I don't see the future set out like a movie but I know where someone's energy is taking them. I can feel it and I know what ever you want to set in motion will end badly” Dani declared as you avoid her eyes and half guess it has everything to do with your plan to banish Reaper while at the compound.

 

“Dani.... it's for the safety of others” you attempt to explain but Dani shakes her head before chewing her lip.

 

“It will lead to sacrifice.... one you don't have to do” Dani pleads before you wrap her in a hug and sigh.

 

“OK” you promise feeling tears dampen your shoulder and you smooth the girls hair back.

 

A beep announces the arrival of the taxi and you pull back, smoothing the younger woman's hair down.

 

“I promise” you whisper as Dani nods with a sniffle before you hug her once more, letting go you walk towards the taxi.

 

“I'll call you when I get to the farm” you call as Dani nods and even smiles a little until you climb in the taxi and meet her eyes for a second.

 

You sigh as you slump in to your seat and ignore the fact that Dani knew you had been lying.

 

“Gatwick please” you order before glancing back and seeing the dread on Dani's face.

 

She might fear whatever sacrifice she felt you would make.

 

You had come to terms with it years ago.

 


	43. She'll Put A Spell On You (Bonus: Shoulda, Woulda, Coulda)

Sucking in your lower lip you rake your teeth over the flesh as you stare up at the farm house, you debate turning away and just going anywhere else. You weren't even having second thoughts about returning it was more like fourth or fifth.

 

You were yearning to see your family again but you were also scared that they would judge you harshly, Thor had made you laugh a liking you to his brother for the dramatics but admitted he was happy to discover that you were still the same (Y/N).

 

but you didn't feel the same and that worried you because you thought how your relationships would change; your relationship with Bucky was among the top but you sternly reminded yourself that there was no relationship with him and vanishing for nine months probably didn't help Bucky grow any fonder over you.

 

Snorting you go to turn away when a braking branch causes you to spin round and raise your arms, but freeze when Clint steps out from the tree line. A neutral mask of his emotions playing across his face and you simply drop your arms.

 

“You look like you were going to make a break for it” Clint pointed out as he crossed his arms staring at you. You sigh before wrapping your arms around your self and shrugging.

 

“Thought about it” you admit before you offer a small smile to him but quickly lose it when Clint doesn't return it. You squirm as the archer just stares at you, never moving.

 

“Oh cut it out Barton” a voice calls causing you to look over your shoulder and grin brightly upon seeing Laura Barton striding towards the pair of you.

 

“Hey she left for _nine_ months I get to do the agent stare” Clint declared before Laura glared at him, then suddenly looking to you and grinning before hugging you tightly.

 

“He's showing off because he can't use it at home anymore” Laura staged whispered before pulling back and holding you at arms length.

 

“I've got the spare room all ready; the moment _robin hood_ went off into the woods I figured it would be best” Laura declared lightly but you knew the truth was more the fact that she didn't hear gun shots or a fight it was safe.

 

“Come on” Laura ordered wrapping her arm around yours and dragged you towards the house, Clint shaking his head and tagging behind the pair of you.

 

“He won't say it but he missed you” Laura whispers in your ear and you nod, blinking the tears back and squeezing her hand.

 

The three of you stroll into the house only to be engulfed by two eager children and a toddler waddling after them.

 

Laughing you return the hug of Cooper and Lila before you manage to disentangle your self to scoop up Nathaniel only to have him slap his chubby hands against your face and giggle.

 

“Did you bring aunty Nat?” Lila questioned before you shook your head, winching with Nathaniel managed to grab a lock of hair and tug with a squeal.

 

“OK kids come on, (Y/N) and your father have to talk. Coop help your sister clear the table” Laura ordered as she took a struggling Nathaniel from your arms, smiling when the toddler pouted but was soon enthralled by his mothers necklace.

 

You sigh as you follow Clint into the living room, smiling at hearing the kids asking if the others would come for dinner too.

 

“Nine months is a long time” Clint stated as he turned on you and folded his arms, his face settling into what you had dubbed his agent face.

 

“I know not one of my greatest moves”

 

“Oh it's right down there at the bottom.... Cap took a lot of crap for you; Tony and Nat were convinced he knew where you were” Clint berated as you lowered your head in acceptance.

 

“Not to mention what the director started demanding; did you know that they suspected you of selling us out” Clint snapped causing you to look up at him and stare in disbelief while Clint nodded his head.

 

“We went toe to toe for you; and you couldn't even send an email that you were OK” Clint snapped causing you to look away from him and wrap your arms around yourself again.

 

“Why now? Why after nine months?” Clint questions before you take a deep breath and slump into a chair. Glancing up you shrug and then drop your head.

 

“I wanted to make sure that I kept the lid on her and someone offered me a chance years ago... it took her nearly killing you guys for me to figure that out” you declare as Clint raised an eyebrow.

 

“So she's gone?” Clint questioned as his eyebrow lowered and began to furrow as he studied you.

 

“No.... just controllable” you admit before Clint lowers his arms and walks over to the chair opposite yours and slumped down into. After running his hands over his face he looked at you.

 

“You were there when Bruce disappeared.... your saw Nat” Clint pointed out as you nodded but remained silent.

 

“Damnit (Y/N) being part of the avengers.... being part of this family means you run to us with your problems not away” Clint explained as you stare at him.

 

“ _She's_ my problem”

 

“Yeah and you are ours; if anyone could deal with the weird crap it would be us” Clint snapped causing you to look away.

 

“I'm sorry” you apologise in a whispered tone but Clint shook his head at you.

 

“Not enough” you snap your eyes to Clint and he just smirks “I ain't goin' easy on you; I'm gonna make sure you feel guilty enough that you'll think twice before doing it again” Clint ordered before Laura stood in the door way smiling at the pair of you.

 

“You could just tell her that you missed her and that she can't be doing it again” Laura ordered before you let out a choked laugh, blinking the tears away before Clint catches your eyes and you can see a glimmer there.

 

“Yes ma'am” Clint agreed before he got to his feet and dragged you with him and straight into his chest for a hug.

 

“Don't do it again” Clint ordered before pulling back and slinging an arm around your neck and drag you towards the dinning room.

 

“We'll give you tonight then you come with us to Tony and Pepper's engagement party” Clint ordered which caused you to stop in your tracks and stare at the couple.

 

“Wait.... Thor didn't say that” you exclaim before Clint rolled his eyes and grin, Laura just shaking her head.

 

“Master spy” Clint chirped before Laura grabbed hold of your arm and drag you to the table.

 

“Of course dear” Laura called while you were happily shocked.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

You glance back through the door as Clint and Laura talk to the babysitter, who just roll her eyes before you look back to the quinjet that had just landed.

You suck your lower lip in between your teeth and bit down slightly. You had only been told that morning that a quinjet was coming to take you three to the party; not telling you who was to pick you up and caused the ball of worms in your stomach to start to squirm.

 

When the door opened and Steve walked out you almost turned and ran but when he saw you, you knew your wouldn't get very far and you are grateful that Steve was dressed causally instead of his suit.

 

You feel Clint stride up behind you and you don't know if it's for you or for Steve. When you hear the door shut and Laura squeezed your arm you let out a breath and look to the woman who smiled at you.

You follow the couple down the stairs and towards the quinjet, your head dropping more and more until you can only watch Clint's feet. He stops for a moment and you glance up only to see him whisper something to Steve who nods before he looks to you and clenches his jaw.

 

“See on board” Steve offered as Clint and Laura head to the jet, leaving you and Steve staring at each other.

 

“So who is it that 'm talking to” Steve demeaned before you lower your eyes and swallow back the hurt.

 

“I'm sorry” you mutter feeling smaller than you ever had before.

 

“Damn right you better be sorry” Steve snapped before he huffed out a sigh and open his arms and after a few seconds of hesitance you finally drag your feet forward and all but crash into Steve who hugs you tightly.

 

“Glad to have you back sweetheart” Steve muttered before you grip the back of his shirt tighter and allow only a few tears to escape. After a few more seconds Steve pulls back and looks you over.

 

“Tomorrow you tell me everything” Steve ordered causing you to nod before he furrowed his brow.

 

“Things have changed; you will have to give them time” Steve ordered as you nodded, ready to take the treatment your friends were going to dish out. Pretty sure Natasha was going to kick your arse.

 

“Give him time too.... Bucky took it hard when you left and after what happened before Mit attacked”

 

“What happened” you demand as Steve stared at you before he swore under his breath and pinched his eyes closed.

 

“that's between you two”

 

“Steve”

 

“No; it's between you and Bucky” Steve ordered before you fold your arms and pout. It was beyond childish but a few more moments where you didn't have to acknowledge that you were scared was better than nothing.

 

“I won't go”

 

“(Y/N)”

 

“Just tell me”

 

“You kissed him! Alright?” Steve exclaimed before both of your eyes widen; yours in shock and Steve in guilt because he had promised Bucky to not say a word if you didn't remember.

 

“It was just a peck but you kissed him but you forgot” Steve admitted as you took a deep breath and shook your head.

 

“Look once you talk to him things will be ok” Steve tried to assure before you gave him a dumbass look. Sighing Steve took hold of your arm and steered you towards the jet.

 

“They are waiting for us; Tony's happy to be doing a double celebration” Steve ordered before you snap your head towards him.

 

“They know I'm coming?” you panic causing Steve to roll his eyes and push you down into a seat once you aboard. Clint and Laura just watching.

 

“I don't get a lot of phone calls (Y/N)” Steve rolled his eyes before you smack his arm and glare.

 

“I wanted to keep it lowkey.... I could slip in and....”

 

“And make out you never left?” Steve snaps causing you to stare up at him before averting you gaze before Steve lowers his head.

 

“That was uncalled for” Steve apologised but you shook your head, avoiding everyone now.

 

“No it wasn't” you whisper before you reach behind you to start strapping yourself in. Steve glanced over to Clint shook his head. Laura stood up and made her way to your side, settling into the seat next, she flashes you a smile before strapping herself in.

 

Steve looks at you for a moment but turns and heads back to the controls while Laura reaches out and holds your hand.

 

You smile sadly, deep down you knew that was the lightest of what was to come.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Bonus: Shoulda, Woulda, Coulda 

 

_The Avengers Base,_

_New York_

 

As you trail behind Steve, Clint and Laura you can hear the party in full swing and you want to smile, but the guilt and panic were battling in your stomach.

Glancing down at your button down shirt, jeans and boots you knew you were under dress but that was the least of your worries.

 

F.R.I.D.A.Y had greeted you all when you returned and stated that everyone was present in the large hall that Tony had insisted was needed.

And now it was hitting home that you had ran away from them nine months ago and even though you would do it again and again it didn't make the returning any better.

 

And the fact that you had kissed Bucky and all but run away you were scared that you had ruined any chance that he could not only forgive you but return your feelings.

 

“(Y/N)” Laura called causing you to snap out of your trance and stare at the others with wide eyes before plastering on a fake smile. You were ready to just head to your room and deal with it all tomorrow but that seemed to be the problem to begin with.

 

You were dealing with your problems on your own.

 

They saw it as running away.

 

“Come on Tony no doubt wants to show off Pepper's ring” you declare with a good natured roll of your eyes before Steve stares at you before looking to Clint who is glaring at you.

 

“He didn't tell anyone yet? Yeah just realised” You mutter causing Steve to smirk and look at you through his lashes while Clint just shook his head and strode into the hall with Laura who was biting back a laugh.

 

“Steve” You start but Steve shakes his he and any amusement he held was gone.

 

“We didn't blame you for what Reaper did.... we were just disappointed that you left” Steve admitted as you nod before sighing.

 

“I'm sorry” you apologise again before Steve gives you a tight smile and shove his hands into his pockets.

 

“I forgive you sweetheart.... I just don't trust you not to run” Steve admitted honestly and this time you just nod but refused to look away. Cheers going up from behind you and Steve flickers his eyes up and a smile returns to his face.

 

“But this is the start of making amends” he assured before he walked past you and squeezed your shoulder. Nodding to your self you turn and follow him in, smiling slightly when he remained by your side as everyone seemed to stop and stare.

 

Feeling yourself squirm under the gaze of the whole room you chew your lip and almost cry when Steve puts his hand on your back.

Though you have no doubt to stop you from running, it was grounding you enough to look up and stare at Tony and Pepper as they walk over to you.

 

You smile at Pepper who gives you a small smile back, you look to Tony and find his face emotionless. Movement flacking Tony let you know that Natasha and Wanda had joined the growing crowd at the door.

 

Tony removes his arm from Pepper and take a half step towards you and for a moment you tense, ready to cringe away but Tony hurries forward and engulfs you in his arms, squeezing nearly all the air for you.

 

“How are we not related” Tony muttered before you stare in shock over his shoulder, Wanda smiling brightly at you while Natasha just stared at you.

 

“We both make really crappy choices in the heat of the moment” Tony muses before you break and laugh and hug him back tightly. You screw your eyes shut at Natasha's dark stare and enjoy being back among your family.

 

Pulling back you are quickly hugged by Wanda, then a seemingly long line. Pepper then Sam then Happy and Rhodey limped over to you and embraced you before Tony introduced you to a young man who smiled brightly at you.

 

A gap in the group causes you to look away and find Bucky on the balcony; his face in profile to you and for a moment you feel your heart skip, butterflies fluttering to life and the hope that you could move forward from that kiss.

 

But just as quickly as that smile lights you lips it vanishes when a dark blonde woman presses a hand against Bucky's chest and then presses her lips against his. Her fingers snaking into his hair.

 

You look down for a second before looking back up to find Bucky leaning back from the woman and then looking towards you.

 

Swallowing hard you push the hurt away and plaster on that fake smile again, turning to look back to everyone. Ignoring the fact that both Natasha and Steve had witnessed what you just had.

 

One looking to you with pity and the other glaring at Bucky.

 


	44. The Witch Queen Will Never Die

You tilt your head as you watch a sleeping Peter Parker, who was sprawled across the sofa, morning cartoons playing but drowned out by the young man's snores. It seemed that the night was far to late for him and he passed out up here. Happy had refused to move him and so he was left.

 

He must have woken up early and put the TV on but fell right back to sleep. Peter had been a breath of fresh air after the greeting your return had gained.

 

Mixed was the best you could up with. You had made it your mission to avoid Bucky at all cost and the woman who you had come to find out was an agent Molly Sanders. Peter had been enthused to tell you about how he helped Tony in the fight between him and Steve; gaining a glare from you which had Tony telling you that you didn't have room to talk about bad ideas.

 

Wanda had stuck close to you after Steve had stormed off, even dragging you over to see Pepper's ring again when Natasha stalked over to Thor and Clint, glaring at you from time to time.

 

But despite it all you kept replaying Bucky and Molly's kiss and the witch had grabbed two bottles of champagne and then informed Pepper that you were going to turn in for the night.

You had protested but Tony, Rhodey and Sam were getting drunk enough to start singing, Thor finding some Asgardian booze. It was only when you went to go to your room for a change of clothes that Wanda admitted that it was no longer your room.

 

You had eagerly drunk down the offered glass after that. Thankfully you had passed out from exhaustion long before you were drunk enough for a hangover.

 

“(Y/N)” Wanda called as she joined your side and smiled at the sleeping teen. You glance at her before looking away.

 

“It's still strange that you are watching a teenager sleep” Wanda declared before you spin and glare at her.

 

“Wanda” you bemoan in a hiss before turning and heading into the kitchen area, hearing Wanda snickering behind you.

 

“He's a good kid even with Tony's guidance” you declare as Wanda smiles and you slump into a chair.

Wanda busies her self with making tea as you think over the nights events or more importantly the fact that Bucky and Molly were kissing.

The woman herself seemed nice; but your patience was already being pushed and Wanda made excuses for you to avoid speaking to the agent.

 

“They are not dating” Wanda declared as she placed a steaming mug of tea before you and you snap your head up and stare at the witch. Blowing on her own tea, Wanda looked at you with a glint to her eyes.

 

“Bucky and agent Sanders; they are not dating, she has a crush on him” Wanda pointed out causing you to narrow your eyes and try to burn a hole through her but Wanda just smirked.

 

“Bucky can kiss who ever he likes” you snip before bringing your mug up to your lips and blow before sipping.

 

“I agree but he didn't kiss her; she kissed him” Wanda mused as your eyebrows shot up but you refused to take the bait.

 

“Wanda I left for nine months and the fact that I ran away after kissing him”

 

“You love him” Wanda breaks you off and you stare at her in fear but Wanda just waits and stares at you.

 

“Well I mean I enjoy..... he's a great....” you bite your lip before lowering you head and nodding.

 

“Yeah.... yes but Wanda he didn't even want to talk to me last night” you plead causing Wanda to give you a look and sit forward.

 

“You were avoiding him; you were heartbroken and you avoided him” Wanda pointed out as you shrugged and glared down at your tea.

 

“I won't pretend that I agree with your actions but I understand. In Sokovia I hit the lowest point I could have reached, in my blind need to avenge the wrongs done to me I helped a monster” Wanda admitted as you watch her feeling sadness well up knowing that it was still hard for Wanda to speak about the events leading up to her brothers death.

 

“When Clint told me what it took to be an avenger I was terrified but I still followed him; our actions can be forgiven we just have to be willing to stand up and seek them out” Wanda stated causing you to stare at her. After a few seconds Wanda rolled her eyes and gave you a pointed look.

 

“Talk to Bucky” she explained as you shook your head and studied you tea.

 

“(Y/N) I will use my powers on you” Wanda warned causing you to sigh and roll your eyes, though you still smiled knowing that you could do this, you could hope that you could make amends.

 

“Fine I will talk to him..... just not yet.... maybe start small” you offer causing Wanda to tilt her head and raise her eyebrows at you.

 

“I'm not saying to declare your love to him just start with a hello” Wanda muttered before Peter stumbled into the kitchen and stared at the pair you.

 

“Morning Peter” Wanda beamed as he smiled at the pair of you before heading over to the cupboards.

Shaking your head you curse the witch out in your mind.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

With a sigh you watched as Natasha warmed up on the gym mat. After a easy going breakfast with Wanda and Peter you declared you were heading to you lab which caused Wanda to freeze and then explain that some of the boys had attempted to clean it up but in the end they stopped.

 

After changing in your on a floor by yourself, you ventured down and stared in horror at what was left of your lab. Broken glass animals littered the floor and you are grateful that a few of them survived.

A little glass dragon smiled up at you as you slipped him back into the place and knew it would be a while before you could class your lab as usable again. Instead you decided to find out where everyone else was.

 

Clint and Laura had returned to the farm last night and you had promised to visit soon. Everyone else were either in their rooms or out. And figuring that Natasha might be one of the easier of the group and the fact that Steve and Bucky were out jogging, the gym area would be safe for the next hour or so.

 

taking a deep breath you push the door open fully and watch as Natasha tenses for a moment before carrying on with her warm up routine.

You idle a little further in but just watch before Natasha squares her shoulders and turns towards, with a look that could kill you.

 

“You want to talk you spar” Natasha growled causing you to stare at her before nodding and heading over to the mat. You stretch your arms out before looking down.

 

“I just wanted to-” Natasha strikes out and catches you hard in the ribs, forcing you to one knee wheezing as you look at her with watery eyes.

 

“What the hell” you exclaim as Natasha danced back, cocking an eyebrow at you. With a groan you get back up to your feet and raise your arms.

 

With a weary look you move away from Natasha, watching as she silently study you. She darts left only to move right and smack you hard in the shoulder when you turn to counter.

 

“Damnit Nat” you snap, half tempted to rub at your shoulder but Natasha is moving again so you just glare at her.

 

“Is that all you have to say? You could have stayed up stairs” Natasha stated before she snapped forward but you batted her hand away and glared.

 

“I wanted to say sorry” you offer moving quickly when Natasha flinches to the right, her lip curling a little in pride but then vanish.

 

“So you admit you were wrong?” Natasha asked causing you to stare at her in confusion and that's when you see your mistake. She moves forward quickly and with a blur of hands and feet, you hit the mat hard and all but groan at the pain in your back.

 

“Wrong?” you snap getting your feet, flexing your fingers as you move away from the spy.

Who just smirks at you, dropping her arms as she follows you.

 

“About leaving.... if your sorry than you know you did something wrong; like leaving” Natasha pointed out before she moved forward but you were ready and blocked her arm, twisting it so she was forced to look at you.

 

“I'm sorry for not letting you know I was OK sooner” you snip before Natasha pushes against you and you stagger back.

 

“I'm not sorry for leaving and finding help” you admit before Natasha clenches her jaw and moves forward, throwing her fists a few times, forcing you backwards. You mange to move your leg when her shoots out.

 

“Then we have nothing to talk about” Natasha snapped before she spun and drove an elbow into your back and you stumble forward.

With a growl you spin round and manage to land a hit that has Natasha staggering to the side. Straightening up Natasha wipes her mouth and finding no blood she looks to you and smirks.

 

“Fine you don't want to talk then you get to listen” you snap before Natasha hits out at you but you doge her attacks and bat away a few others.

 

When she catches your side you grab her arm and force her to look at you.

 

“I'm sorry I hurt you; I'm so sorry that you thought I was dead and I'm sorry it took me so long” you declare only to grunt when Natasha pulls free and shoves you away.

 

“But not sorry enough to tell me like Steve; you are my sister and yet you couldn't trust me” Natasha accused before attacking giving you only a second to over come your shock.

 

“It wasn't like that” you explain ducking a swing and shoving Natasha back but she pressed forward again, her attacks becoming more aggressive.

 

“Really; because from where I stood it looked like you trust the cap a lot more than the rest of us” Natasha spat, a fist clipping your shoulder.

 

“It's not like that.... I trust him to do.... it's” you bite yourself off and snap a blow to Natasha's side which she blocked but gave you time to back up.

 

“To do what” Natasha demanded as she began to prowl back and forth, inching closer to you.

 

“Nat”

 

“To. do. What” Natasha growled as she got close enough for you to see the fire in her eyes as she glared at you.

 

“ сестра” Natasha clipped your shoulder hard and you try to make yourself a harder target.

 

“To do what”

 

“kill me” the moment the words flew out of your mouth the pair of you freeze and stare at each other.

 

“You wanted Steve to kill you?” Natasha questioned a confused look on her face and you lick your lower lip and swallow back the tears.

 

“If there was no coming back; when I came back, before I got control, Tony wouldn't hurt me; he held back but Steve didn't and I knew then that no matter what Steve would always do what was right” you admit causing Natasha to frown before lowering her arms.

 

“You guys would fight tooth and nail to bring me back” you admit as Natasha gives you an offended look.

 

“And that's wrong” Natasha demanded before you shook your head and look down, tears rolling over you eye lid.

 

“No.... I love you for that but there was a very good chance that I wasn't coming back; Steve would fight for me just like you guys” you admit before Natasha looks to you and sighs, a sadness crossing over her face.

 

“He would just know when the fight wasn't enough” Natasha added causing you to smile slightly and nod.

 

“And even if you did come back we wouldn't understand that” Natasha stated with a pout causing you to grin at her.

 

“Do I have my sister back?” you question before Natasha rolls her eyes at you but smiles none the less and open her arms.

 

“You never lost me.... I'm still pissed but I forgive you” Natasha mumbled before you crash into her and hug her tightly.

 

“Isn't that what sisters are meant to do; annoy each other” you question as Natasha wrap her arms around you and let out a watery laugh.

 

“You are such a drama queen” Natasha joked but squeezed you tighter and you breath a little more easily.

 

“I'm not the one who nearly beat the shit out of someone” you grumble before Natasha pulls back and laughs, her head thrown back. She links arms with you and still chuckling pulls you towards the door.

 

“Please that was a love tap” she states before you give her a look but laugh anyway.

 

You had your sister back.

 


	45. Tell You A Tale Of Strangers

As you press the ice pack against your sore muscle in your shoulder, you curse Natasha and your self. During you time with Stephen you hadn't train much in combat but more in using your powers.

 

A hiss passes your lips before a string of curses spill force when your arm manages to jostle a sore point. There was no major injuries and it seemed your body wanted you to feel the punishment. It would feel fine soon but it still hurt like a bitch.

 

And despite all this you still smiled knowing that you and Natasha were on better terms, even if the woman had whooped your arse. Bruce had stumbled across you both and just shook his head before smiling brightly and walking off to his lab. You had been surprised when Natasha smirked and then informed you that her and Bruce were getting on better.

 

Before you could even get any more information she was called away but not before she promised to tell you what was going on between her and the scientist.

 

Gingerly pressing the ice pact against your rib you sigh in the relief before deciding that you were going to get Thor to tell you where his Asgardian booze was and you were going to give the Black Window the hangover to end all hangovers.

 

Winching you hear someone walk into the kitchen and freeze, causing you to roll your eyes. No doubt Bruce had told either Tony or Steve about your spar with Natasha. With an evil smirk you hope it's Steve because you had missed teasing him till he turned red.

 

“It's not that bad; I'll even show” you called as your hands dropped to the hem of your shirt, spinning you manage to lift it a few inches only to stop when your eyes meets Bucky's.

 

“Bucky.... I thought you were Steve” you squeak as your arms drop and the tug at your shoulder is only an annoyance now. However you stare in horror as Bucky's brows furrowed and his eyes darted away.

 

“Steve..... right” he mutter with an edge to his voice and an humourless smile. Avoiding your gaze he stalked over to the fridge and yanked it open with a little more force than was needed.

 

“We didn't get to talk last night” you winch at your words but when Bucky straightens up and freezes you know you can't take it back.

It was heartbreaking knowing that Bucky might have moved on but maybe out of the rubble you could save some type of friendship.

 

“That's what happen when you avoid someone” Bucky growled before he snatched up a bottle of water and slammed the door shut. Your mouth hanging open, you quickly snap it close when Bucky turns and goes to walk out.

 

“I'm sorry” you call and Bucky stops, gripping the bottle tightly in his flesh hand while his metal hand whirls as he clenches his fists.

 

“What does it even matter (Y/N)!?” Bucky snap before he turns on you and glares.

 

“You didn't care enough to talk to anyone of us.... isn't that right; none of us was important enough to help” Bucky snapped taking a menacing step forward but you just stare in shook at him.

 

“Oh apart from Steve right!? Because despite every thing I.... we had done it's always about Steve! To hell with the rest of us.... we don't mean shit to you” Bucky snaps and then understands what he had said when you stare at him, hurt raging through you.

 

Blinking the tears back and the hurt at knowing that you had ruined everything between you and Bucky.

 

Bucky opens his mouth but you nod and swallow past the lump in your throat.

 

“To Hell with you Bucky” your voice breaks but you turn and stalk out of the kitchen. Maybe you deserve a few harsh words from everyone; you had left and you had hurt them but a little part of you wanted to hurt Bucky because you were in love with him and he had moved on.

 

“(Y/N)?” Steve called causing you to look up at him and sigh.

He smiles at you before he looks over your shoulder and the smile falters for a moment .

 

“Buck” Steve greets but you refuse to look back at the man, only staring at Steve's chest when he stops before you.

 

“We have a briefing” Steve explained before you nod and go to walk away but Steve catches your arm and darts his eyes between you and Bucky.

 

“You ok?” Steve question in a whisper before you nod and give him a watery smile. With a frown Steve glances to Bucky and glares a little before he wraps his arm around your shoulder and tucked your body into his.

 

“Come on” he orders as you feel a tear snake out and you walk towards the briefing room, both missing Bucky clenching the bottle of water so tightly that the bottle crumples and water spills around him.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Tapping your fingers against the table, you drown out Steve's voice. The rest of the team were half asleep or in Thor's case just sleeping. You were pretty sure Tony was asleep but due to his heavily shaded glasses you didn't know.

 

But none of that mattered because you knew you had to apologise to Bucky but not having any intention of doing it any time soon seeing as Molly had slipped into a seat next to the ex assassin, throwing you a look when she realised that Bucky was glaring at you.

 

“Romanov, Bucky and Sam will take the lower level, Wanda, agent Sanders and myself will breech from the roof” Steve declared causing you to frown and look up to him before Tony held a hand up.

 

“I'm not needed right?” Tony questioned as you throw him a smirk but ducked your head when Steve glared at you both.

 

“No but you said that we all had to attend a briefing” Steve stated as Tony got to his feet and waved a hand.

 

“Yeah when I'm giving the briefing” Tony declared before smiling to everyone.

 

“But right now I have a very beautiful and very in to me _fiancée_ waiting for me to whisk her away so ciao” Tony called causing Steve to roll his eyes at the man and everyone to stare at Steve.

 

“dismissed” he grumbled as everyone got to their feet; Tony waving to everyone before calling Peter to take him home.

 

“For Asgard” Thor shouted as he jumped to his feet before looking around and smiling at the others.

 

“The boring talk is over” Thor demanded as Wanda patted his arm and nodded.

 

“Steve” you called as Steve gathered his papers, avoiding your gaze. You narrow your eyes, stepping closer to the solider.

 

“Rogers” you growl before Steve stops and looks to you, his face flushes a little and you know he knows he's been caught.

 

“It's just.... it's nothing personal” Steve admitted as you folded your arms aware that Natasha, Bucky, Sam and Molly were now openly staring at you both.

 

“What the benching me? yeah totally nothing personal!” you snip before Steve gives you a look.

 

“You've been gone for nine months; that alone would stop you from joining the mission but the fact that you can now do some type of magic”

 

“Channelling” you correct causing Steve to give you a 'whatever' look you duck your head.

 

“We need time so do you” Steve finished before resting a hand on your shoulder and squeezing causing you to nod your head and look up at him.

 

“Fine” you muttered before you both notice Bucky stalking out of the room.

 

You hold back the groan knowing that you were up for a not so nice conversation with the man, but as Steve squeezes your shoulder one more time you stare out the door as Thor spoke to Wanda.

 

Right now you had a plan to speak to one man.

 

Correction a god.

 

And Thor was going to help you; you just had to convince him.

 


	46. She Lived In A World Full Of Magic

_Three hours later_

 

You flash Thor what was hopefully your award winning smile, the blonde looking doubtful at you.

 

“And Rogers agreed with this” Thor questioned causing you to scrunch your nose up and shrug.

 

“He didn't disagree” you admit causing Thor to frown at you and open his mouth but close it again causing you to sigh.

 

“Look we will be back long before the rest of the team are. They are going to be gone for three days; three whole days! I'm only asking for three _hours”_ you exclaim as Thor folded his arms and study you.

 

“And the compound will be in safe hands” you offered as Thor smirks and you wince.

 

“Banner and Vision?” Thor questioned before you try to smile with assurance before you let your shoulders slump.

“Well they can't do any worse than me” you joke causing Thor to shake his head with a small smirk dancing on his lips.

 

“But why him? Can you not get your answers from Strange or even Wanda” Thor pleaded in an almost whining tone causing you to sigh.

 

“No because they are not Asgardian”

 

“Neither is Loki” Thor furrowed his brow “completely” he added causing you to roll your eyes and fold your arms.

 

“Look I'm not asking for him to help me take over the world! I just need help with a few things; Stephen is great and all that jazz but there are few things his knowledge is lacking” you admit ignoring the lie you were weaving.

 

Maybe there was a few things that Stephen didn't know but the reason you want to go to Loki was because Stephen had already said no in aiding you to banish Reaper.

 

And you were pretty sure that Wanda would say no to you as well.

 

“But Loki?” Thor whined as you nodded.

 

For a long moment you just smile at him while the blonde God stares at you.

 

“Fine; I shall take you to speak to Loki” Thor conceded before you squealed and hugged him tightly. Rolling his eyes Thor smiled down at you before he pulls back.

 

“But only a few hours” Thor pointed a finger at you and you nodded eagerly.

 

Ignoring sharp pokes from Reaper.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

As your feet touch solid ground, you shove Thor away and brace your hands on your bent knees and take in deep breaths. Thor laughs before he walk over to Heimdall and slap the other Asgardian hard on the shoulder.

 

“My King” Heimdall greeted as his golden eyes watched you, a small smirk littering his lips. Glaring you look down and close your eyes trying to get the world to stop from spinning.

 

“Lady (Y/N)” Heimdall called causing you wave a hand to him before slowly straightening up.

 

“many find it hard the first time” Thor admitted proudly as you give him a look before turning to Heimdall and staring up at him and swallowing down a lump.

 

“Hi” you mutter causing Heimdall to tilt his head towards you and smile before you stumble towards Thor.

 

“Loki is in the library” Heimdall declared as Thor nods and guides you out of the room, your head turning as you stare at Heimdall before the wall blocks your view.

 

“He's huge” you mutter gaining a barking laugh from Thor, and you look at him and glare.

 

“I shall be sure to inform Heimdall” Thor teased before you throw a punch at his arm but hiss when your fist throbs.

 

You grumble all the way to the palace; about Thor and about the travel.

 

When you reach the library you once again remember why you had bugged Thor to bringing you to his brother. With a sigh you straighten your shoulders and watch as Thor pushes the golden doors open and grin at someone.

 

“Brother” Thor boomed causing you to winch as you reached his side and saw the dark prince glaring at his brother from his seat.

 

“Must you be so loud” Loki drawled before his eyes drifted from his brother to you and he tilted his head in interest.

 

“A new human pet” Loki questioned as Thor rolled his eyes and you glare at the prince, fists clenching by your side.

 

“Play nice brother; Lady (Y/N) my brother, Loki this is”

 

“(Y/N)... yes yes I heard you brother. You are not like the others from Midgard” Loki pointed out before he placed the book in his hands down and swiftly got to his feet.

 

“No I guess I'm not” you declared as Loki stopped and looked at you, starting from the top of your head all the way down to your toes.

 

“A vessel correct?” Loki questioned before you feel Reaper stirring within your mind and a dark glint entered Loki's eyes as he stared at you.

 

“And something else; why are you here?” Loki stated as Thor drew closer to you both, you clench your jaw feeling something beside Reaper probing the darkness within your mind.

 

“Help! I need help combing a Midgardian spell with and Asgardian; to help me channel my vessel power” you state forcing your self to keep eye contact with Loki while he remained stony face.

 

“She is trustworthy brother; I've had the pleasure and honour of knowing (Y/N) for many years” Thor stated causing Loki to raise an eyebrow at you which forced you to swallow but you refuse to look away from the god.

 

“Alright I will help” Loki declared clapping his hands together causing to you let out the breath you didn't know you were holding. Thor beamed and slapped his brother on the shoulder gaining a disgruntled look from the darker prince.

 

“Haven't you got some kingly duties to attend to” Loki drawled as he rolled his eyes to Thor who scrunched his nose you in thought before scratching at the back of his head.

 

“Well” Thor started before darting his eyes between the pair of you and you just stare at him.

 

“It's fine Thor; go I will be fine” you assure before Thor let his shoulders slump and smile tightly.

 

“Not that I do not trust you in my brother's company but those duties are boring” Thor admitted before Loki levelled him with an unimpressed glare.

 

“So that is the reason you left them to me?” Loki snapped before his brother looked and grinned brightly.

 

“You do so well at them.... remember when you pretended to be father, you did such a great job” Thor stated with fake enthusiasm before lightly tapping Loki's shoulder.

 

“Well done you” Thor added before you rolled your eyes and tapped Thor's arm and gave him a look.

 

“Go; a few hours and then you can tell them we have to go home for my curfew” you order before Thor sighs and nods. Ruffling your hair and tapping Loki again Thor turns and heads back out the door.

 

You wave as he shuts the door before Loki spins towards you and tilts his head.

 

“First thing first why are you lying to my brother” Loki demanded causing you to look at him and stare wide eyed.

 

“I am the god of them; so don't think to lie to me either my dear” Loki ordered as you pursed your lips and look away in thought before looking back to Loki.

 

“My answer won't change your offer right?” you question as Loki shakes his head, a smirk playing across his lips.

 

“The combining thing was true; I want to combine spells but it isn't to help me with my vessel powers.... it's to banish the something else” you admit as Loki nods.

 

“Why would my brother stop you?” Loki questions before he walks away, heading towards a stack of books.

 

“Because by banishing _her_ something else might take _her_ place or that I might end up getting really hurt with out _her_ ” you admit before Loki stops and turns back to you.

 

“The first one unlikely; the second one though... what about containment” Loki offers as you frown at him.

 

“Only on places you deem fit” Loki amended as you walked over to him, your brow furrowed. Ignoring the smug look on the princes face.

 

“Like that lovely compound you live at; you would have complete control when or even if you allowed _her_ out” Loki assured as you worried your lip before looking to his eyes.

 

“Only me would have power right?” you ask and Loki nods.

 

After a few seconds you nod back at him and swallow when he beams at you, Reaper squirming within your mind.

 

“Then show me” you declare pushing the worry that you might be doing something stupid down.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

With one last look back you offer Loki a tight smile; what had meant to be only a few hours last well into the next evening. Thor all but begging you to cut your research short, you didn't bother to tell him that you had gotten all you needed earlier on in the day.

 

It amused Loki to see Thor suffer a little and you figured a little pay back for not telling how bad it would be to travel was fair.

 

“You discovered all you needed yes” Thor questioned as you both stand before Heimdall who watched you closely. Nodding you didn't met the guardian's eyes, hoping Thor figured you were nervous about the travel.

 

“Well done brother you have a new friend” Thor called causing you to look up and see Loki glaring at his brother.

 

“Maybe you can write to each other.... perhaps trade hair secrets” Thor teased before Loki growled and glared at Heimdall who openly smiled.

 

“Take the oaf back” Loki growled before he bowed his head a little in your direction and you smile again.

 

“(Y/N)” he said before Heimdall turned the sword and you screwed your eyes shut when you felt a tugging at your stomach.

 

When you feel solid ground beneath you feet you dare to open your eyes and take in a deep breath while Thor grinned at you.

 

“That was a little better” you mutter as you look around the roof, you ignore Thor's chuckle as you stumble towards the exit.

By the time you managed to make it into the living room area, you were laughing along with Thor, forgiving him for teasing you.

 

However you both come a stop when you are faced with the whole team. You try to smile but the look on most of their faces has you cringing.

 

“Well” you start before Thor straightens next to you and sighs.

 

“Shit” he offers before Steve and Tony fold their arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have seen Thor: Ragnarok you will know that a lot of what has been written isn't canon. This was all plotted out before I went to see it and so in stead of having to re-edit I just carried on. 
> 
> For those who not seen it yet you have nothing to worry about.


	47. Possessed By The Devil

Steve, Natasha and Tony all sent you looks as they stood by the window; as you struggled to come up with a good reason why you had visited Loki Thor came to your rescue and declared that you were both bored.

 

Mirroring his story you were happy when most of the team simply nodded and left the room, Bucky avoiding looking at you and Steve, Tony and Natasha moving out of ear shot. Rolling your eyes you walked to the kitchen and made it seem as though it was just business as usual.

 

But your mind was going a mile a minute; first you would thank Thor and then you would put some research into the spell adjustments Loki had given you.

The spell it self was half easy; just draw a centre but it was the coverage that you were struggling with.

 

Loki had stated that you in yourself didn't have enough power to build a big enough containment but you could channel power. As you went over your options again, you turned away from the three and went to walk over to the fridge only to jump when you came face to face with Molly.

The woman flashed you a shy smile before nervously laughing.

 

“Sorry wanted to know if you wanted a drink” Molly questioned as you pressed a hand against your racing heart. Shaking your head and offer your own smile you suddenly tense and realise you were talking to Molly; the woman who had kissed Bucky.

 

Looking at at her innocent face, you had to admit that her freckled olive tone face was pretty.... she was pretty and looked a hell of a lot nicer than you thought she would up close.

 

You had half hoped she looked like she home wrecker.

 

She looked like someone you would be friends with and you cursed yourself.

 

It wasn't her fault that things were so messed up between you and Bucky; it wasn't her fault that you had disappeared for nine months.

 

“Sorry” Molly muttered before she ducked her head and turned heading towards the sink and you screwed your eyes shut.

 

“Molly right? You don't mind me calling you that?” you question as you open your eyes to see Molly staring at you in shock before she smile and nodded.

 

“Yeah that's fine.... to be honest I thought you hated me” Molly admitted causing you shove your hands into the back pockets of your jeans and smirk.

 

“No... I... just... the situation of my return wasn't the greatest and I guess I took it out on the wrong person” you admit as Molly smiles at you and shakes her head.

 

Silence settles as Molly makes her self a coffee, her brown eyes darting to you as she worried her lower lip.

 

“They didn't replace you” she exclaimed causing you to frown at her before a flush bloomed on her face.

 

“I mean.... me I wasn't sent to replace you. S.H.I.E.L.D wanted eyes on the situation and Agent Hill thought I would be the best person for the job. I mean who turns down working with the Avengers” Molly gushed before she flushed again at her giddy tone and your smile.

 

“I get it I really do” you assure causing Molly to nod, pouring her coffee and sighing.

 

“They do care; when you were gone you could see how it affected them” Molly declared as she stirred creamer in to her coffee and you look down, the guilt biting at you again.

 

“But you did the right thing” Molly stated causing you snap your head up and stare at her.

 

“The Avengers are all about helping people but with you.... they were too close” Molly stated causing you choke out a watery laugh. Blinking the tears back you smile at the feeling of someone understanding your crazy idea.

 

“Thank you” you whisper as Molly nods before offering you another smile as she collects her coffee and turns.

But after a few seconds she spins back and stares at you.

 

“I wouldn't have kissed him if I didn't think it was one sided” Molly screwed her eyes closed and took a moment before she opened them again and stared at you.

 

“Not that I thought t was a silly crush but he was so guarded when your name was said that I thought you had broken his heart..... I thought it was in the past kind of thing” Molly explained as your face flushed and you looked down.

 

“So I'm sorry” Molly admitted before looking down and you just stared.

 

“It's.... it's ok... I mean he's a great guy and....” you swallow hard before shaking your head and giving Molly a tight smile.

 

“Get to know him.... let him get to know you... he's stubborn so make him get to know you” you order causing Molly to snap her head up and gape at you before laughing.

 

“You don't see it do you?” you frown at her and Molly just gives you a gentle smile.

 

“That thing.... it was never in the past not for him and not for you” she admitted before she looked over your shoulder and nodded her head.

You spin fearful that Bucky was standing there but Tony was giving you a curious look and you give him a nervous smile back.

 

“Hi Stark.... bye Stark” Molly called as she headed towards the door.

 

“(Y/N) lovely chat hopefully we can do it again” Molly called before walking out and Tony narrowing his eyes at you. You watch as he moved into the kitchen and headed over to the breakfast bar.

 

“Thought I would have to break up a cat fight” Tony called as he grabbed an apple, pulling a face when he sniffed it and put it back down.

 

“Really? Break one up?” you tease as Tony rolls his eyes and shrugs before he hopped up on a bar stool and stared at you.

 

“So why did you really go to reindeer games?” Tony shot out causing you to freeze and stare at him as he studied you.

 

“He does have a name” you snip, trying to brush off Tony's questioning look.

 

“Fine.... the mega manic who tried to destroy New York and take over the world” Tony corrected as you stopped before rolling your eyes and slumping into a seat around the table.

 

“Reindeer Games is fine” you mutter before Tony smiles, after a few seconds he raises his eyebrows in a silent question and you groan.

 

“I needed his help ok and I knew you and Steve would throw a fit if I told you” you exclaim before slumping back and crossing your arms with a huff.

 

“Yes; me and Papa Steve would have a problem with you running off to that guy for help. But I'm sure you have a good reason so..... go” Tony waved a hand for you to explain but you just glared at him.

 

But when he refuse to relent you groan and lean forward.

 

“Containment..... of her..... here” you stated as Tony frowned over your words and shook his head.

 

“I'm a genius kid but even I had a hard time following that... start again.... context” Tony ordered causing you to roll your eyes again.

 

“The ring isn't strong enough any more so I asked Loki”

 

“Reindeer games” you give Tony a 'really' look.

 

“I asked Reindeer games to help me with a containment spell.... for the compound so that when or even if I want her out it's completely up to me” you admit causing Tony to nod, pursing his lips in thought.

 

“OK” he stated as he stood and you frowned at him.

 

“Just OK? Just like that? OK?” you question as Tony rolled his eyes and you stumbled to your feet.

 

“Kid I don't even pretend to understand your voodoo whoodoo but I trust you and if you think this will help then.... yes OK” Tony declared causing a watery smile to light up your lips and Tony shook his head.

Springing forward you wrap your arms around Tony and squeeze hard.

 

“OK.... OK kid the suit” Tony grumbled light hearted as you pulled back but he smiled brightly at you.

 

“Worse then Peter” Tony muttered before she slap his chest then point at him.

 

“I like him.... be good; but remember he is a kid” you order as Tony rolled his eyes up and waved his hands.

 

“Yeah mom” he groaned before wrapping his arm around your neck and tug you closer.

 

“Pepper is doing boring work stuff... do you want to go annoy Bruce” Tony questioned as he dragged you along with him and you giggle.

 

“Pepper will kill you if you get murdered” you joke causing Tony to laugh and allow you to straighten up.

 

“Kid I take that as a challenge” Tony declared gaining a groan from you.

 

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

_Several hours later_

 

chewing your lower lip, you debate how bad an idea it was but you were too excited to think to put on different clothes.

 

It wasn't like the others hadn't seen you running to your lab in similar outfits when an idea struck but you doubted any of them had seen you standing in short sleeping shorts and an over sized t-shirt outside someone's door.

 

A male someone.

 

At two o'clock in the morning. Looking around again, you decide it was all in or not at all and when the door before finally opens you sigh in relief and shove past a sleepy Steve who didn't have time to understand what was going on.

 

“(Y/N)” he stated as he looked at you in your sleeping clothes and then frown at the time.

 

“Sorry but I need your help and I needed to talk to you” you enthused as Steve flushes and quickly shuts his door, avoiding looking at you and then freezing when he remembers that he's in nothing more than his boxers.

 

“Its two the morning” Steve hissed as you rolled your eyes and walked over to his bed. Steve stumbled after you trying to hide himself.

 

“Best ideas come to me at night... and really Steve I've seen you naked” you drawled as you slump down and grab a pillow, Steve freezes at your words and gapes at you.

 

“Halloween nearly two years ago? When Tony thought it was his civic duty to share those weird stalker pictures that guy took of you in the showers” you point out as Steve blushes and rubs the back of his neck.

 

“Well.... yeah.... wait what are you talking about anyway.... is this about that containment thing” Steve demanded as you stare at him before shaking your head.

 

“Tony told me”

 

“You made him tell you” you counter before Steve gives you a look before folding his arms.

 

“You should have told us” Steve scolded causing you to roll your eyes again and give him a look.

 

“Yeah I know but I am now and now I need your help. To make this work I need your help; I couldn't make a complete containment.... I couldn't figure out how to make a centre but now I have” you exclaim with a proud look that gains a frown from Steve.

 

“I don't understand” he declared before you groan and get to your feet and all but skip over to him.

 

“I need something to centre the containment.... other wise it could be thrown off or not be big enough. The centre needs to be something.... which needs to be broken and rejoined at the same time... I can't throw something down at the same time throw something up to become whole again” You state as Steve rubs his forehead, raising an eyebrow at you.

 

“Why me?” Steve questioned as you swallow hard and look down at your bare feet.

 

“Because I need someone I trust to help.... I trust them all I really do but I trust you with _her”_ you admit as Steve sighs and looks away while you look at him with pleading eyes. After a few seconds Steve nods and looks to you.

 

“OK.... but the second I think something is going wrong”

 

“I will stop.... thank you Steve I just.... I won't feel happy until I'm sure I've done everything I could to stop _her_ ” you declare before throwing your arms around Steve who lets out a huffed laugh.

 

“Back to bed” Steve ordered before you squeeze him again and plant a kiss on his cheek. You both laugh as Steve guides you towards the door and as you walk out you spin and beam up at him.

 

“You know I love you right” you state as Steve gives you a bashful smile and ducks his head.

 

“Even if it's just for your body” you tease gaining a bemused glare from Steve.

 

“Bed now” he ordered again before you reach forward and press a kiss to his cheek again and squeeze his arm.

 

“I mean it thank you” you whisper as Steve nods and kisses your forehead before nodding towards the elevator.

 

“And now I can finally tell Tony I saw the 'Captain' up close and personal” you chirp as Steve groans and flushes.

 

“Why do I put up with you?” Steve groans as you turn and head towards the elevator with a spring in your step.

 

“Because you love me” you call as you hit the button and the elevator opens. You wave as you slip into the elevator and Steve shuts his door.

 

Neither of you seeing the door to Bucky's room shutting with a little more force than needed.

 


	48. What If Our Love Never Went Away (Part 1)

_Two days later_

 

When the elevator opened you stuck your head out and scanned both ends of the corridor and sighed before slipping out.

You scurry towards the upper common area, determined to avoid Steve. Unlike the rest of the team who had legit reasons for not being at the compound it seemed you and Bruce were not that lucky.

 

Entering the library area of the common area you looked around and sighed again, you had felt bad for Bruce when you had escaped before Steve caught you but it was each to their own when Captain America was on a mission.

 

That mission being mandatory training class.

 

Steve had let slip that he and Bucky had agreed to teaching the fresh agents some moves as the pair of you worked on the containment spell and after it was completed with success Steve had questioned how you would know for sure.

 

It was your own fault when you had suggested having a good old spar session usually brought out Reaper that Steve stated a mandatory training class for the Avengers would be a great idea.

 

Most of the team looked unimpressed with both the news and you when Steve announced it.

 

Now you were hiding from the captain and doing a good job about it. Heading to the stairs you look into the common/ party room and sighed when once again you were safe. Steve knew your hiding spots so this was the next best thing.

 

Stepping of the last step you look forward to reading a book and just enjoying the fact that you had Reaper finally under control.

 

“(Y/N)” you jump at your name being called and turned only to release a breath when you see Sharon Carter smiling at you.

 

“Hi” you greet before Sharon smirks at your panic expression and raises an eyebrow.

 

“What did you do?” Sharon questioned as you stare at her and shake your head.

 

“I'm not”

 

“Remember when you hid in aunt Pegs bathroom because of cousin Tommy” Sharon stated as you cringe remembering the one Thanksgiving you had attended at Peggy's house and had to hide from her nephew who was rather enthralled with you.

 

Sharon had thought it was funny.

 

“Yeah I never thanked you for not ratting me out” you grumble as Sharon rolls her eyes and glances around.

You smirk before rocking on your heels.

 

“I don't know where he is” you declare as Sharon snaps her eyes back to you then flush, ducking her head. You go to tease her again when you see Steve walk past the room.

 

“Sharon code cousin Tommy” you hiss before you race up the stairs and duck down, leaving Sharon frowning before Steve stopped behind her.

 

“Agent Carter” Steve greeted, smiling brightly causing Sharon to tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

 

“Please it's Sharon” Sharon ordered as Steve blushed and nodded, a bashful smile making it's way on to his face. You roll your eyes at the pair, it had been weird when Steve told you of what had happened when he and Bucky went on the run and mentioned that the niece of the woman he loved had kissed him.

 

But then again it was the first time in over seventy years that Steve had a moment to experience something that wasn't anything to do with him being Captain America.

 

Steve Rogers had a crush.

 

But despite the kiss the pair were still flirting with an awkwardness but you were going to use that to escape. But even though Steve was looking at Sharon you knew the moment you left you hiding spot he would see you.

 

So when Sharon and Steve acknowledge a glaring Bucky, you darted towards the door and almost made it through when you hit a solid body and grimace as you look at Thor who stared at you.

 

“I will give you a lifetime supply of pop tarts” you offer causing Thor to grin brightly at you and turning you around and steering you back through the door.

 

“I am a god my life time is a lot longer than you can afford” Thor declared before he stopped you at the railing gaining three sets of eyes on you.

 

“I have found the last one Captain Rogers” Thor boomed as he pointed at you and just smile tightly at Steve who smirks. Sharon shakes her head but Bucky is glaring at Steve with a look that could kill.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

You grumble as you are joslted between Natasha and Clint, both of whom smiled at you. Sitting in a semi formal semi circle was Thor, Bruce, Natasha, you, Clint, Scott, Wanda, Molly and Tony. Vision hovered behind you all and Bucky was stood leaning against the wall, glaring daggers at Steve who had seemingly ignored most of the daggers thrown at him.

 

“You know I'm not really a fully fledge Avenger right... I mean I'm more like a special guest appearance” Scott called causing Steve to glare at him.

 

“To be honest Hope is really pissed at being left alone with the baby and Cass and Hank.... so you know”

 

“I won't pair you with Romanov” Steve promised as Scott deflated and grinned.

 

“Thank you” he muttered before everyone glared at him expect for Natasha who just smirked proudly.

 

“I have a suit of metal so why do I need to be here” Tony questioned causing Steve to groan and roll his eyes.

 

“Because your suit might get damaged” Steve retorted as Tony frowned at him.

 

“Back up suit” Tony offered causing you to stifle your laugh as did most of the others.

 

“Damaged”

 

“You are sorely unprepared for how many suits I have on back up” Tony declared as Steve snapped a glare at him.

 

“Enough” he snapped before closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. Turning to Bucky who clenched his jaw, Steve opened his eyes and nodded.

 

“This is just a brush up class” Steve ordered as he turned back to the group, missing how Bucky flexed his fingers and pushed off against the wall. As Steve went to explain more Bucky drops his shoulder and quickly rams into Steve.

 

You all wince when Steve hits the ground hard before he scrambles to his feet and stare at Bucky who was squaring his shoulders, a pure dark look on his face.

 

“Buck” Steve questioned, rolling his shoulder but still getting his footing ready.

 

“Don't know when the enemy will attack.... when they drive that knife in your back” Bucky snapped and everyone simply stared knowing that something had happened between the two friends.

 

“Um guys” Bruce called but both men ignored him.

 

“He's right; always keep your guard up” Steve snapped before he shot out and caught Bucky in the stomach only to have the other man bring his knee up. Steve pushed the knee away and shove Bucky back.

 

“Remember Buck we're _teaching_ maybe not so hard” Steve declared as he tried to keep it light.

 

“Thought you could take it” Bucky declared before his eyes flashed towards you and then his jaw clenched “just like everything else” he muttered as Steve lowered his arms and frowned but Bucky took advantage of the moment and swung his metal arm. Steve managed to duck out of the way and deliver a hit to his stomach.

 

Bucky grunted but didn't slow, faking a dart to the right but as Steve went to block, but Bucky swung his right arm and hit Steve hard enough in the face that you all heard the crack. Steve stumbled and you saw the blood dripping from his nose. Bucky lifted his arm again but a flash of red and Wanda was on her feet glaring at the man while she held him in place.

 

Both you and Bruce race towards Steve and both cringed when you saw his nose was misshapen.

 

“OK kids I think we can call it quits” Tony snapped as he stood between the two men, a glare thrown at Bucky who simply glared back.

 

“I'm fine Tony” Steve slurred as you tilted his head forward, you fingers reaching up but Steve stopped you.

 

“It's a broken nose I've had worse” Steve muttered as you gave him a look before slipping your arm around his.

 

“From a _friend_ ” Tony questioned before Steve gave him a look.

 

“Leave it Tony; come on Steve” you growled before you pulled Steve towards the door with Bruce trailing behind. Bucky avoids looking at either of you as you walk pass.

 

“Let me go” Bucky growled as Wanda looked over to you and Steve nods before you walk out of the gym and head towards Helen's office.

 

“What was that about” you hiss as Steve glared at the wall ahead of you, his jaw tenses.

 

“Don't know but I'm going to find out” Steve declared as you look over to Bruce who shrugs.

 

You roll your eyes and know you were all going to have to play babysitters until the super soldiers had worked out what ever their problem.

 


	49. What If It Is Lost Behind Words We Can Never Find (part 2) Bucky's POV

_Bucky's POV_

 

Bucky winched as his fist hit the punch bag, his knuckles on his flesh hand were slowly becoming red and sore. At last count he it had been two hours since he returned to the gym and started out an aggressive work out. The last twenty minutes of which had him hitting the punch bag as though it held all of his misfortunes.

 

And there was a lot of them.

 

But it was his most recent ones that had caused him to growl and throw another punch. He had broken Steve's nose but he had wagered it was worth it after catching him flirting with Sharon and then stand there as though (Y/N) didn't matter at all.

 

Bucky went to throw another punch only to stop when the door opened and he gritted his teeth, the rest of the team had left him alone but he was sure that one of them was going to chew him out.

 

“I'm fine by the way” Steve called causing Bucky to screw his eyes close and rest his fist against the bag.

 

“Go away Steve” Bucky growled out lowly before he heard Steve walk towards him.

 

“No not until we sort this out” Steve stated firmly while Bucky tensed, but refused to look at the man.

 

The man he had called more than his best friend..... a man he had called brother and the man whose nose he had broken because he had did something that Bucky was too much of a coward to do.

 

“I don't wanna” Bucky snapped as he pushed the bag away from him and spun on his heel. Ignoring Steve, Bucky stomped towards the door.

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y locked the door to the gym” Steve called just as Bucky grabbed the handle. He growled when the door locked and the AI confirmed.

 

“Steve” Bucky started slowly, screwing his eyes closed at the rage bubbling up. He would smash the door before he land his hand on his friend again but he did have limits.

 

“No Buck I want to know what the hell I did?” Steve demanded before Bucky let out a humourless chuckle. Shaking his head he turned to look at Steve and give him a dirty look.

 

“What you did? I saw you flirt with her” Bucky snarled causing Steve to frown before he shook his head in confusion.

 

“I mean do you even care? About her? That wasn't the Steve I knew” Bucky snapped as Steve stared at him.

 

“Wait”

 

“I saw her coming from you bedroom the other night.... damnnit I thought you out of everyone wouldn't do that to me” Bucky snapped feeling angry tears pool in his eyes, blinking harshly at them to keep them at bay.

 

“I know I screwed up on a lot of things but.... why her?” Bucky trailed off as he studied Steve his eyes almost pleading for Steve to have a good answer but also to have a bad one too. He didn't know if it would hurt more knowing (Y/N) went after Steve or the other way round.

 

“(Y/N)?” Steve questioned dumbfounded as Bucky clenched his jaw before looking away from his friend and nodded.

 

“Buck me and (Y/N) aren't dating” Steve stated before Bucky groaned, feeling that little more worse over the fact that you were just sleeping together.

 

“I love her... I won't lie about that but you have to believe me that its the same love I have for you” Steve stated causing Bucky to snap his head and Steve to painfully give him a smile, his nose still swollen.

 

“She's the sister I never had buck..... she trusts me not because I'm Captain America but because she knows I will do the right thing. Just like that punk in Brooklyn who didn't know when to walk away from a fight” Steve admits with a chuckle that gains a winch.

 

“But the other night”

 

“She's a goofball..... normal things don't apply to her” Steve admitted as Bucky let out a choked laugh, then suddenly he blanched and looked to his best friend.

 

“I thought you were flirting with Agent Carter” Bucky muttered as Steve walked over to him and laughed before hissing.

 

“You're an idiot” Steve mumbled before Bucky laughed and punched him lightly in the arm.

 

“Look she has her reasons for why she trusts me and you will have to ask her yourself; but you have to clear up everything about you and Molly to her first” Steve ordered as Bucky groaned and slumped against the door.

 

“It was nice to have a pretty girl looking at me.... and for a second when she kissed me I felt like the Bucky I was before HYDRA fucked my brain up” Bucky admitted before he let out a chuckle and looked to Steve.

 

“Then I realised I'm not that man anymore..... and I'm really sorry about your nose” Bucky declared causing Steve to laugh, ignoring the pain.

 

“Go talk to her; hate to see what happens to you if you think she's flirting with Banner” Steve stated causing Bucky to groan and rub his face.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Bucky squared his shoulders as he stood outside (Y/N) lab, he felt better now that he and Steve were able to talk.

 

And Bucky felt he had apologised enough for that day. But he was willing to put of the talk with (Y/N).

Steve on the other hand did not.

 

With a sigh Bucky stopped in the door way and watched as (Y/N) piled papers into different piles, throwing random pieces of rubble out of her way into a trash bin. No one was brave enough to start clearing (Y/N) after the attack and then it seemed to be an unwritten rule that no one would dare when Steve and Bucky glared at Tony when he moved (Y/N) stuff from her room to the top floor.

 

Everyone was hurting and now (Y/N) was back and Bucky didn't know where to start.

 

“You broke his nose” (Y/N) snapped causing Bucky to swallow hard and avoid her eyes while she glared at him.

 

“I apologise” Bucky admitted as (Y/N) nodded then licked her lips and carried on clearing things away, moving around with nervous energy.

 

“I'm sorry I said to hell with you” (Y/N) offered causing Bucky to duck his head and hide the smirk.

 

“I'm sorry I said those things to you” Bucky stated causing (Y/N) to look at him and for a moment they just stare at each other before Bucky smiles and shakes his head.

 

“So you want to tell me why you broke his nose” (Y/N) questioned causing Bucky to rub the back of his neck and avoid looking at (Y/N).

 

“Can we go with an easier topic” Buck questioned with a shy smile causing (Y/N) to roll her eyes with a mutter of boys. She waves a hand as she carries on cleaning away different items.

Bucky strolled over to the side and looked at the different glass animals that had been saved and noticing the glass dragon was missing.

 

“I'm sorry I left for nine months without saying anything to you guys” (Y/N) admitted causing Bucky to look away and stare at her. Watching as she played with some torn paper.

 

“Not sorry I did it just sorry how I went about it.... you guys deserved more than just a by word from Steve” (Y/N) admitted as Bucky nodded and pursed his lips, turning he lent against the table and folded his arms.

 

“Why do you trust him.... I know why I trust him but” Bucky stated as (Y/N) gave him a tight smile and walked around the centre table and stood before him.

 

“I trust you all; I really do but with Steve I know.... when Reaper was in control, when _she_ fought against Steve and Tony, Tony was fighting to bring me home... I saw Steve's eyes and I knew he would do what it takes if that fight wasn't enough” (Y/N) admitted causing Bucky to frown, watching as the woman held herself and looked at the ground.

 

“Steve started a war with Tony for me.... why wouldn't a fight be enough for you” Bucky questioned as (Y/N) looked and smiled tightly.

 

“You were still in there.... I might not be” (Y/N) admitted, blinking back the tears as she looked down. Watching her Bucky pushed off against the table and took a deep breath.

 

“I punched him because I thought he was making the moves on someone else when he was meant to be with you” Bucky admitted causing (Y/N) to snap her head up and stare in shock at the man.

 

“Your an idiot” (Y/N) giggled before Buck smirked and tilted his head at her.

 

“And I didn't kiss Molly.... she kissed me.... I told her nothing would ever happen” Bucky admitted causing (Y/N) to flush and look away with embarrassment.

 

“I'm an idiot too” (Y/N) muttered before she caught Bucky's gaze and laughed with him.

 

Staring at the laughing woman Bucky felt a warmth spread throughout his chest and for the first time in nearly ten months he felt at home. With a gentle smile he realised he was home now. Lifting a hand up he reached beneath his shirt and pulled out his dog tags and (Y/N) rings and held it out for her to see. With a gasp she walked over to him and hesitantly touched her ring.

 

With a gasp she lifted her eyes to Buckys and he saw something shift in her eyes, remembrance settling across her face. Wrapping her fingers around the ring she let both hands rest on his chest.

 

“You kept it safe after all Sergeant” (Y/N) whispered with a smile before Bucky nodded and rested his forehead against hers. Letting both their eyes close Bucky took in a deep breath of her and lift his hands to cradle her face.

 

“I promised you doll.... I will always come back for you” Bucky declared before he lifted his head and pressed his lips against (Y/N)'s forehead. Bucky smiled when (Y/N) sighed.

 

“Can we start again?” (Y/N) questioned causing Bucky to chuckle but nod none the less.

 

“Anything doll.... anything for you” he promised before (Y/N) wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him tightly.

 


	50. I Hurt Myself Today, To See If I Still Feel

_Three weeks later_

 

You bounce on the balls of your feet as you wait for the quinjet to land. In fact you had been waiting for the past three days seeing as your boys were finally returning.

 

You and Bucky both realise that dating in the normal sense would be slightly different and unknown. Different from when Bucky had actually dated a girl and unknown because your love life had been non existence.

 

So you agreed slow was best which meant a few safe dates; double dates with either Tony and Pepper, Liz and Carol when they got a babysitter for their beautiful baby girl Amy. In fact you were due to go on you first date alone when a report had come in and both he and Steve were needed to go on a mission. They had only made radio contact that morning when Steve stated in a very tight voice that the mission was done.

 

And now you were eager to have him back and Steve of course but after some guidance from Clint of all people you had decided that you would move things forward in your relationship with Bucky.

 

“I'm sure the guys will love the whole waiting here like some love sick fool; take them back to the 40s as they got shipped off to war” Natasha teased as she slid into place beside you, gaining a glare from you.

 

“Which makes you look like what?” you tease back causing Natasha to roll her eyes before folding her arms.

 

“Steve wants to talk to me about something; probably complaining about how Bucky was broody over missing you” Natasha declares before you poke her side and gain a laugh from her.

 

“I will put itching powder in your stealth suit!” you threatened as Natasha gives you an evil smirk as a quin jet slowly set down.

 

“Do that and I'll tell good ol' Buck just what you told me when you were drunk.... every detail you want to do to him” Natasha declared causing you to gape at her before she winked at you “And show him that Halloween picture you thought was deleted” Natasha hissed as you causing you to stare at her in shock.

 

“You wouldn't dare!” you growled as Natasha shrugs before studying her nails.

 

“Last time Clint said that to me he ended up with no hair on his head or face” Natasha warned as you weigh up you chances.

 

“Lover boy” she stated with a jerk of her chin towards the quin jet before you gave her one last warning look.

You turn your head and catch a breath when you see the tired two super soldiers; both with pinched expressions before Bucky looked up and his face soften and you sprint forward and smile when Bucky throws his arms wide and catches you in a bone crushing hug.

 

“Everything ok” you whisper in Bucky's ear only to have him nod and bury his face against your neck.

 

“Now it is doll” he whispered before Steve cleared his throat. Both you and Bucky turn to look at him and you smile at the gentle look on his face.

 

“If I got a dollar every time a pretty woman threw herself at Bucky” Steve playfully moaned before you disentangle yourself from Bucky and leap at Steve who laughs with a huff.

 

“OK” Steve groan as he released you and smiled back at your beaming grin. Bucky quickly looped his around your waist and tugged you towards the exit. Natasha gives you a playful roll of the eyes as she stops beside Steve.

 

You frown as Steve's expression change and he nods to Bucky before turning to Natasha and start to talk. You look back at Bucky and for a moment the pinched expression is back but then he looks at you and smiles.

 

“I'm hungry; any left over pizza” Bucky questioned as you as tut at his eating habits. You throw a look over your shoulder but Bucky quickly moves you towards the elevator.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

You had watched amused as Bucky wolf down a good portion of the fridge and had avoided all your questions about the mission, even managing to get you to agree to coming with you for a brunch date with Liz, Carol and Amy.

 

but you had seen the tension in him when Steve had called a meeting and you had felt the way he had held you closer on your walk to the meeting room and you were sure he would have pulled you on to his lap if Sam hadn't grabbed your attention.

 

“So are we in trouble” Tony called as Steve stood at the head of the table with Natasha and Thor close beside him. They both sat down and glared at Tony.

 

“What's going on?” Sam questioned before Steve glanced to you and Bucky and you felt Bucky's hand quickly thread his fingers through yours.

 

“The mission me and Buck just went on.... we thought it was ex-HYDRA agents turned mercenaries ” Steve stated as everyone frowned at him.

 

“They weren't..... most of them were something else, the rest were agents who worked for Jefferson miles”

 

“The son of a bitch that attacked (Y/N)” Tony growled as he lent forward and Bucky squeezed your hand. You on the other hand just frowned at Steve who met your gaze for a second before looking back to Tony and nodding.

 

“He's still locked up but his men looked like they were moving base and getting ready to break their boss out” Steve admitted before you look to Bucky but he refuses to look at you.

 

“And the something else?” you question as you stared at Steve who glanced to Thor who nodded.

 

“They are known ascoin cogaidh..... Dogs Of War; they belong to a race known as na sgàilein..... The shadows” Thor explained causing everyone to lean forward and stare at the god.

 

“A race that we believed had died out; after their home world was destroyed they became mercenaries for other species, I had thought they had all died out” Thor admitted looking down at the last part.

 

“My father used them in order to become the Allfather” Thor explained as everyone looked down, understanding that the Odin's past was still something of contempt for Thor.

 

“We need to hit fast; to make sure they don't regroup. Thor knows that most of these Dogs of War can only really work in groups of three or four. They displace the reality around them” Steve started before he looked to Thor who nodded.

 

“They bend shadows; able to disappears into them and reappear; the original warriors and the royal family were able to move over larger distances” Thor declared as everyone took note.

 

“They are used to this world and we are going to press that. We believe they are heading to a disused facility just outside the Canadian boarder; Tony and Sam will our air support. Wanda, Bucky and Scott will hit the east. Myself, Molly and Vision will hit the west” Steve directed as most nodded before he ducked his head a little.

 

“Clint, Natasha and (Y/N) will be containment” Steve declared before you felt Bucky freeze beside you and you glance towards him frowning but he glared at Steve who refused to look at Bucky.

 

“Bruce you will be our way out and if they break through the containment line” Steve nodded and Bruce sighed knowing that would be the que for the big guy.

 

“We leave in two hours” Steve quickly dismissed before Bucky yanked his hand from you and stalked towards Steve but you were quicker as was Natasha.

 

“You little punk”

 

“All hands Buck no choice in this” Steve defended before you yank hard on Bucky's arm while Natasha readied her self.

 

“JAMES” you snap causing Bucky to freeze again under your touch and took a step back; you had rarely used his first name.

 

“we need to talk right now” you order before Bucky's head drops and he nods, turning and about to stalk out of the room.

 

“(Y/N)” Steve called and you glanced at him and nodded with a small smile before Bucky dragged you out of the room.

 

You were dragged to an empty office and when Bucky slammed the door shut you yanked your hand back and jabbed a finger at him and watched as he gave you a confused look.

 

“You arsehole” you snap as Bucky glares at you before shaking his head.

 

“No you don't get to guilt me into going on this mission.... look what happened last time you went up against that sick son of a bitch.... I ain't losing you for another nine months” Bucky growled as you let your arm drop just as you raise his eyebrows at him.

 

“Wow.... whose guilt tripping whom now” you question as Bucky rolls his eyes before taking a step towards you.

 

“I ain't guilting you doll.... I'm just pointing out that last time you faced anything to do with this guy you vanished. You go on this mission you might as well just put a big bow on yourself” Bucky states as you shake your head.

 

Refusing to soften despite the pleading tone to Bucky's voice, you fold your arms and stand your ground.

 

“And the big difference being that I was on my own... I won't be on my own this time” you point out as Bucky snorts and looks away.

 

“Barnes I was fighting alongside Clint and Nat long before your arse turned up trying to protect me and lock me in a tower” you snap causing Bucky to smirk and you can tell any other time he would have said something smart about his arse.

 

And you would have laughed but now you were going to make him understand that you weren't a defenceless maiden.

 

“That was different”

 

“What because you weren't there? I could kick your arse” you snap causing Bucky to raise an eyebrow at you and you narrow your eyes back. Winter Soldier had faced off against Reaper; Bucky Barnes was going to be facing off against what ever power you could channel in.

 

“I'm not having this fight with you” Bucky declared as you groan and throw your arms up.

 

“And I'm not remaining in this building for the rest of my life and you know what even before I joined up with this rag tag group I was taking care of myself just fine” you rant as your hands go to your hips and Bucky just watches you.

 

“I have you know from the time I was five years old my grandfather made sure that I wouldn't need anyone to take care of me. I don't go out there with the team thinking that they will come to my rescue I go out there to help make sure my family comes home” you declare before Bucky smirks and you glare at him.

 

He stalks forward and leans his head towards you but you jerk back and glare at him.

 

“What are you doing?” you snap as Bucky huffs out a bark of laughter and wraps his arms around your waist and press his forehead against yours.

 

“I had a thought that I really needed to kiss you” Bucky admitted causing you to flush before he nuzzled his nose against yours.

 

“Yeah well I'm still pissed at you” you snip before Bucky groans and leans his head back.

 

“I don't understand why you cant see what I'm saying”

 

“Because your an idiot or a prat I haven't decided” You admit as Bucky lowers his head and you weave your arms around his neck.

 

“Whatever this is that we are doing.... you have to understand that I will always want to be out there with you guys because that's my place.... it always has been. I'm hoping its one of the reasons you like me” you admit as Bucky sighs and screws his eyes shut. Letting his head fall back to resting against yours.

 

“There are many reasons why I like you sweetheart.... but OK you can come on this mission” you clear your throat and Bucky snaps his eyes open before rolling them at your glare.

 

“Fine.... I don't like the fact you will be in danger and sweetheart I never will but I _do_ trust that you will always fight” Bucky growls before you grin at him.

 

“But one wound and your stuck with me on every mission” Bucky ordered as you rolled your eyes but squeeze him a little.

 

“Your lucky you are freakishly too cute” you mutter as Bucky gruffs and raises an eyebrow, tugging you closer.

 

“Freakishly?” he questions with a light pinch to your side that has you giggling. Before Bucky could close the distance between your lips the door opens and Sam walks in and then throws his hands in the air.

 

“Nope.... you two do your dirty ass sexy things some where else; like Steve's office but not here” Sam cried out as you giggled and Bucky growled. Pulling away you give Sam a sweet smile while Bucky just glares at him and Sam smirks.

 

“Not cool man” Bucky growled before you shove his arm and all but skip over to Sam and pinch his cheek.

 

“I know every room you have done those 'dirty ass sexy things' in this place” you declared laughing at the shocked look on both men's face.

 

“Like I said I have been hanging out with both Nat and Clint for a very long time” you chirp before patting Sam's cheek and then turning to Bucky and blowing him a kiss.

 

“Now I have a mission to get ready for” you state before swaying out of the office with a grin.

 

Before you get to far you hear Sam state that Bucky was whipped and then Sam's answering howl to Bucky's punch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter but I've had my boyfriends birthday, anniversary and an hobby fair to attend. 
> 
> And I hope you enjoy the fluff in this because for the next few chapters I'm not going to be nice.


	51. I Focus On The Pain, The Only Thing That's Real

As the bark of the tree you were huddled exploded you manage to glance towards Natasha who was making quick work at breaking through the line that had been roughly set up when the first two teams had breached the walls.

 

Well when Thor brought the lighting and smashed a hole but you would let them fight that out later. Your small team had lucked out in a small way; where you had been expecting a group of twenty hostile's you had stopped a group of ten, two of which were Thor's Dogs of War.

 

It had been Natasha's quick thinking that saved her life; because one minute the rather pale and haggered looking man had blinked out of existence and appeared a little too far away from Natasha to provide a sneak attack.

 

You had been tracking the second man; a taller and hairless man with silver eyes. He had snarled and vanished while Conrad's men started shooting.

You had fired back, not dwelling on the fact that Reaper was silent and not just that she wasn't talking to you but the fact that you had a hard time trying to pinpoint her. But you didn't reach too far for her and instead snatched up a gun and ignored the looks from Clint and Natasha who were used to seeing you with a scythe in one or both hands.

 

“Hey Nat you remember that time in Canada when we dropped out the jet” Clint called over the coms and you smirk before leaning out between the shots and fire, smirking when you caught someone in the shoulder and sent him flying back.

 

“No.... no this is nothing like that; I got a splinter” Natasha grumbled as you frowned and dive from cover, hissing when the ground by your foot exploded as a shot hit.

 

“What the hell are they using” you grumble before you see a flash of red and smile at Natasha. The one shooting at you quickly torn between you and Natasha.

 

“Bullets are meant to peel back when they hit a body; these bullets end up like a screw, twisting as they go in to cause more damage when they are pulled out. And yes I think you will find this exactly like that” Clint said before there was a thwack sound and another agent went down.

 

You were down to three; one being a Dog of War.

 

“And they say men can't multi task” you grumble before you catch movement and see one of the humans aiming at Natasha. With a sharp snap you fire off a shot and the man drops to his back just as Natasha looks to you and grins.

 

Before you can move forward there is a ripple in the air and between you and Natasha a shadow appears before silver eyes looks at you and fires his gun. You grunt when you feel the air by your side displace before Natasha puts two bullets through silver eyes chest and he collapses.

 

And Clint lets loose another arrow.

 

“Clear” Clint calls as Natasha scans the area and looks towards you, you smile but winch at the stitch that is pulling at your side.

 

“(Y/N)” Natasha called as you waved a hand at her, grimacing at the pull on your side again.

 

“We have one wounded; rest were not going to go peacefully” Clint muttered as he sounded like he was climbing. You go to step forward but a white hot pain shoots throughout your side and drives you to your knee.

 

“Shit” you hiss as you catch your breath, looking up you see Natasha staring at you in horror.

 

“I think I must have got a splinter” you mused before another wave of pain washed over you and you feared you were going to throw up, you slump to both knees and look down at your padded suit and see a wet trickle from between the safety padding.

 

“(Y/N)” Natasha screamed again but you pressed a finger against the wetness and frowned when you pull away to see red blood coating your finger tips. Just as Natasha gets to your side the pain seems to fade out, a numbness slowly spreading out from your side.

 

You blink then find yourself looking up at Natasha who was ripping at your shirt, you weakly try to stop her as the pain started to build up again but she moves too quickly for you.

 

“No.. No...No” Natasha hissed under her breath before she presses a hand against your side and you scream out, your back bowing off the ground and to the side.

 

“Clint” Natasha screamed and you blink the tears away before Clint is moving Natasha to the side and peers down at your side.

 

“I'm sorry” Clint whispers before he turns you and you scream out once more; you hiss when Clint's lays you back down and swallows hard. You just breath and try not to throw up.

 

“There is no exit wound” Clint states before he presses a hand against your side and pushes down.

 

“N.... No I was-s-s-s'nt shot” you stammer as you shudder but at least the pain had reduced.

 

Reaper was still silent.

 

“(Y/N) can Reaper repair if the bullet is still there” Clint demanded as you shook your head, your vision taking on a fading tint.

 

“O-o-out” you stammer watching as Clint looks to Natasha before looking back to you.

 

“Vision can take it out” Natasha offered before Clint shook his head and sighed.

 

“Pulling it out could cause too much damage” Clint hissed before your world dimmed and both agents looked towards your side.

 

“Why am I bleeding so much” you demand screwing your eyes close, in your mind you were calling out for Reaper.

 

“It was one their new bullets.... Helen will have to cut it out” Clint stated before Natasha was on her feet and barking into her comms.

 

“Bruce we the jet” Natasha snapped as you look at Clint and find yourself smiling up at him, the pain was cooling now, even becoming a little numb, you lifted a hand and was shocked to see it was now coated in blood.

 

“peanuts.... packing peanuts” you mused before Clint grabbed your hand and lowered it, he looked up when Natasha looked at you both.

 

“Bruce can't get the jet close enough; we have to move her” Natasha stated before Clint nodded, he ripped your safety top off and ripped enough of your lower shirt off for you to shudder.

 

“This is going to hurt” Clint muttered as your eyelids fluttered but you still nodded. Pulling up the strip, Clint grabbed your hand and forced you to press down hard on your side, this time you hissed instead of screamed.

 

It feels like you are fading in and out of your surrounds; every time you blink your view changes. Clint moves around your side and then you are moving back towards the jet.

 

The last thing you hear before darkness slip over you was Clint cursing as your hand drops away from your side.

 

Slowly your eyes open and you sit up, sitting in a darken room. You reach to your side and frown when you pull away to find your fingers clear of blood.

 

Rising to your feet you stumble towards a door and attempt to pull it open. Grunting you go to kick the door but movement has you spinning to find your self in a seating room.

 

A shadow moves before you find yourself looking at a reflection of yourself; but instead of (Y/H/C) the reflection has bright white hair; dark clothing adorn your reflection and darken finger nails flashed in the dull light.

 

But when you see black eyes staring back at you, you shake your head violently.

 

“ **Hey sister** ” Reaper greeted as she flashed a dark smile at you; a light now turning the room from dim to murky.

 

“Where am I?” you snap as you ball your fists, ready to defend against Reaper who just smirked at you and tilted her head.

 

“ **Don't you recognised the prison you condemned me too?”** Reaper drawled causing you shake your head before you freeze and stare at her. You containment spell; it worked a little too well.

 

“But why are you here?” you snap as Reaper smiles at you and sways forward, stopping just out of your reach.

 

“ **Try again sister dear”** Reaper ordered as your brow furrows and you look around you again, double glass doors showed you a inky darkness.

 

“Why am I here?” you correct as Reaper grins at you with pride before her eyes flickered to your side and you raise a hand.

 

“ **Because your dying”** Reaper declared with a sadness that causes you to swallow hard and you watch in fear as a single tear rolls down Reaper's check.

 

“ **And I can't stop it”** Reaper adds before you shake your head before stumbling back and slumping to the ground.

 

Dani's words coming back to you.

 

You might be making a sacrifice; one you are starting to regret.

 


	52. It's Goes Away In The End

You don't know if you are grateful that the room was now being softly lit by a fire or not. The darken room was very close to the living room back in Heartbridge but with less life to it.

 

You were sat in a chair beside the fire while Reaper sat across from you, watching you with a smirk across her lips. But below the surface you see the tension, know that she is watching the clock.

 

“So this is dying.... thought it might hurt a little more” you muse before Reaper shrugs before picking at her claws.

 

“ **It didn't hurt** _ **last**_ **time”** Reaper stated causing you to frown at her before Reaper smiled brightly.

 

“ **The fight with Mit.... when you took a tumble over the side”** Reaper explained causing you to offer a silent oh before you look away and stare at the ground, you fingers tugging at each other.

 

“ **The fact that we are still here means your friends probably have saved us”** Reaper assured before an evil smirk dashed across her face and she lent forward.

 

“ **But they do say in the last seven minutes of your life you replay everything you done so …..”** at your glare Reaper lets out a peel of laughter before she waves your worries away.

 

“So you have no idea what is going on” you question as Reaper narrows her dark eyes and curled her lip in a snarl.

 

“ **No and whose fault is that!”** Reaper snarled before you rolled your eyes and got to your feet heading to the door but you refrained from pulling on the handle again.

 

“I'm not going to say sorry; I would do it all again” you snap before lazily turning to look at Reaper who watched you with a wary expression.

 

“ **You hate me that much that you would rather die than let me help”** Reaper demanded as you raised an eyebrow at her and folded your arms.

 

“ **Why do you hate me so much?”** Reaper demanded as you let out a humourless laugh and shook your head.

 

“How can I not.... you steal possession of my body when you ever got a chance”

 

“ **Our body”**

 

You throw a glare causing Reaper to throw her hands up but a smirk still tugging at her lips.

 

“You kill people”

 

“ **Because you can't”** Reaper jumped to her feet and jabbed a claw at you causing you to lean back and swallow hard.

 

“ **I have always protected you”** Reaper snapped before shaking her head and turning away from you.

 

“ **When we were kids you would tell me stories.... about a princess and a monster that would fight against evil”** Reaper stated causing you to frown slightly before you look away and nod.

Despite the fact that Lloyd had told you over and over again that Reaper was evil and should be ignored you could do it. You would sit up most nights and whisper stories and giggle when this voice asked you to carry on.

 

Ducking your head you watch from the corner of your eye as Reaper started to pace.

 

“ **I never hated you because we were children.... you were my only friend and I never hated you even when you began to fear me”**

 

“Hated you not feared you” you snap on instinct which caused Reaper to stop and send a smug look at you.

 

“ **When you were the more fearful out of the pair of us.... Lloyd never wanted to believe that but Nanny did”** Reaper stated causing you to snap your head up and stare at Reaper who just smiled darkly before walking towards you and as you tensed she simply stood before the fire.

 

“ **Those times I managed to take control.... it wasn't Lloyd who cared for me, I think if he could have gotten away with it he would have killed me”** Reaper stated over her shoulder and you turn to stare at her. Watching the fire light play over her features, that were so much like yours but something else linger beneath the skin.

 

“ **I have a few tricks with Grim Reapers powers but Nanny knew... she knew that you could do so much more”** Reaper caught you gaze and gave you a small smile “ **you could be so much more dangerous than I ever could be”** you shake your head and walk away from Reaper and focus on the darkness out side the window.

 

“That doesn't change the fact that you still killed people” you declare as Reaper chuckles and turns to you and fold her arms.

 

“ **Because you couldn't..... all those times when there was a tough call to make it was me who did the deed”** Reaper snapped as you raise your eyebrows at her and shake you head.

 

“And that doesn't make you evil?” you snap before Reaper gapes at you in disbelief before laughing.

 

“ **Death isn't evil.... I fought for you every day not because I wanted out but because you are my family”** Reaper snarled while you shake your head and clench your jaw.

 

“You want me to believe that?” you snap back as Reaper shakes her head and give you a soft chuckle.

 

“ **You haven't so far.... don't see you changing your mind any time soon”** Reaper drawled before she walked over to a chair and threw her self into it. You stare at her and chew your lower lip.

 

It wasn't like you hadn't thought about Reaper and her actions; your life had been plagued by them, but it was only the past couple of years, especially after your venture into you mind with Stephen, that maybe you did have a bigger hand in how Reaper turned out.

 

But you were a child and you had used that defence over and over again; Lloyd had become your second defence because he had feared and hated Reaper. You were wondering now if that had been more due to the fact of your father rather than because of what Reaper could do.

 

Mutter was right, from all your reading about vessels you shouldn't be here now at some point you should have lost to an invading power and the only reason you hadn't was because you were bonded to Reaper.

 

“If.... why should I believe that you have _ever_ done anything to benefit me rather than just to keep the body alive?” you question feeling guilty knowing Lloyd would be disappointed.

His fear and anger at Reaper had always tainted your view of her.

 

Reaper simply licked her lower lip and sat forward, avoiding your gaze which made you frown.

 

“ **The mice.... the mice and the plants”** Reaper flickered her eyes to you and tilted her head “ **I didn't kill them”** Reaper added as she watched you while you thought before shaking your head and swallowing the lump back.

 

“No.... no that was you I blacked out and you took control” you exclaim, refusing to believe her but something twisted in your stomach made you feel like throwing up.

 

“ **You just wanted to play with them.... we were kids and didn't have complete control... I let Lloyd blame me and you believed him. Nanny knew the truth, she always did”** Reaper explained before you feel your legs shake and you quickly slump into a chair and raise a hand to your mouth, unsure if you were going to throw up or just because of you shock.

 

For a few moments you both sat in silence, Reaper watching you while you fought with yourself.

For how much you fought against Reaper there had always been a small part that had always wanted to trust everything Reaper had done and said to you. You had always wanted her to be a sister to you.

 

“ **Have I ever lied to you?”** Reaper questioned before you snap your head up and stare at her.

 

“ **Well?”** Reaper huffed before you shook your head, because it was the truth she had never lied to you; not out right.

 

“ **Don't get me wrong there was times when you were a brat and I would have happily taken over to put you in your place but I guess that's just how sisters are”** Reaper declared with a toothy grin causing you to bark out a surprised laugh and you just stare at her.

 

“I have spent most of my life hating you”

 

“ **Willingly set up a barrier that could lead you to your death”** Reaper finished causing you to give her a glare before sighing.

 

“How do I even begin with... I mean how do we” you trail off when the limited light you did have flickered and the world grew dim. Reaper laughed as she looked around before she looked to you and grinned.

 

“ **It would be about right that after all this time our first face to face chat will be our last”** Reaper stated with a humourless laugh before you catch her gaze and attempted to swallow the lump down.

 

“I don't know how to undo this” you whisper before Reaper sighed and waved a hand.

 

“ **Despite how much of a bitch you have been..... I'm.... happy that we are together”** Reaper stated almost begrudgingly before she shakes her head.

 

Standing up she stalks over to you and held a hand out, her claws a lot shorter almost giving her a look of long and dark nails.

 

“ **I'm not going to hug you; your still a bitch”** Reaper snipped, looking away with a glare while you stared at her hand, looking back up to her face before looking down again. You reach out and take her hand, frowning when you don't feel any coldness that you thought you might.

 

Getting to your feet you knock the chair that in turn nudges the side table enough to send a small glass tumble to the floor where it smashed.

 

You both stared down at the glass shards before Reaper pulled her hand back but your mind quickly went to work.

 

You look to the double glass doors and Reaper watches you with a frown as a small smile flickers on your lips.

 

“I think I might have got an idea” you declare before looking back to Reaper who stared at you.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Bucky's POV

 

Bucky rolled his metal arm and gritted his teeth at the pulling of the skin around the artificial arm.

 

A misplaced shot from an enemy agent had clipped his arm; not enough to cause problems but it had pulled on the scarred tissue around his arm.

But despite it all they had gained containment and quickly rounded up most of Jefferson miles men. The one problem had been when they had found no sigh of the Dogs of War.

 

Either they had escaped or they had never been here which had worried Bucky. But until he had seen (Y/N) and gotten some sleep, preferable with the woman beside him, he wasn't going to worry over their next mission.

 

“Look alive; carpool is here” Tony called before he slowly got to his feet and winched; Steve frowning at the man before he was waved away.

 

A not so misplaced rocket caused Tony to swerve to quickly and hit a stone gate hard. The man had brushed off some concerns but had to sit down once the building was secured.

When S.H.I.E.L.D had taken over Tony had slumped back and grinned when he called for air lift.

 

“I need an ice pack and a whiskey” Tony grumbled before Wanda strolled over to him and gave him a pointed look.

 

“Pepper said no drinking” Wanda snipped as Steve helped Tony to his feet, smirking at Tony's sour look.

Those who was returning just laughed and waited for the quin jet to set down and the ramp to lower.

 

Steve helped Tony while Wanda, Scott, Sam and Bucky trailed behind.

 

Vision, Thor and Molly had opted to stay behind and offer help to the S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

 

Bucky frowned as he saw all the seats were empty.

 

“Bruce” Tony bellowed before an agent appeared at the entrance to the cockpit, a nervous look pulling at his face.

 

“Your not Bruce” Tony stated as everyone turned to the look at the agent who gulped and nodded.

 

“No sir.... Dr Banner and Agents Barton and Romanov sent me to collect you once the mission was completed” the agent declared before turning to head back to his seat but Bucky stalks forward.

 

“(Y/N)” he barks and the agent freezes before turning to Bucky but refusing to look at the man.

 

“All I know sir was that I was to get your team and take you back to the compound” the agent stated again before he turned and returned to his seat. Bucky frowned before meeting Steve's gaze, he just shrug and moves to sit down and buckle in.

 

Everyone is silent for the trip back.

 

It was only when Pepper met them, worry making her look almost grey, that everyone stumbled in their walk. Pepper tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes before ordering everyone to follow her.

 

Tony had lingered behind and Pepper quickly clung to him for a second before ordering him to remove his suit and go to the medical bay.

And the weight that had settled in his stomach had grown until Bucky saw Natasha staring through window to a surgical room while Helen and her team worked with a flurry.

 

“Natasha” Steve called before Bruce suddenly appeared and raced to stop them but Bucky brushed past him.

 

“The bullet hit between her safety gear; there was a lot of internal bleeding” Bruce whispered but the words still caused Buck to freeze and refuse to see who was on the table.

 

“Helen is doing everything she can” Bruce stated and Bucky could feel everyone turn their gaze to him but he just clenched his fists and storm forward. Feeling a stab to his heart when he saw (Y/N) bloody face as she laid out on the table.

 

“You said you would protect her” Bucky snarled as he forced Natasha to turn away from the window and glare at the man.

She refused to say anything as her jaw clenched hard; before they had split up while (Y/N) and Bucky had huddled together and whispered to each other Natasha had joked and promised Bucky she would bring his best girl back to him.

 

They had laughed.

 

Now Bucky was staring at her ready to rip her apart just to vent the pain and fear that was rocketing around his body.

 

“Back off” Clint snapped as he quickly moved to Natasha side, the agent tensing ready for a fight.

 

“Stay out of this; she should have had her back” Bucky growled as his metal fist clenched.

 

“No you back down.... you want to blame anyone you blame me” Clint ordered causing Bucky to turn his dark glare to the archer, the corner of his lips threatened to curl up in a snarl.

 

“YOU WILL ALL SHUT UP” everyone jumped and turned to see Helen glaring at them from behind her surgical mask.

 

“Get out or shut up because the bullet fragmented and unless I take out every _last_ piece I can't put her in the cradle and she dies” Helen declared in a cold tone. For a few seconds she glared at them.

 

“Doctor her pressure” a nurse called as he looked away from the monitor to look at Helen who ripped her glare away from the team and back to the woman laying on her table.

 

“She's bleeding out somewhere” Helen mumbled as she quickly worked amongst the blood.

 

The team remained silent as they watched Helen and her team work, a few orders barked out.

Bucky didn't flinch when Natasha slipped her hand into his and squeezed.

 

Then a loud beep erupted from the room and everyone held their breath.

 


	53. And You Could Have It All, My Empire Of Dirt

Reaper folds her arms as she watches you dart around the room. After tugging on the wooden door a few times you give up and start looking around, digging through draws while Reaper just watched.

 

“ **You know your cliff hangers are dreadful”** Reaper called causing you to stop and glare at her.

 

“Shut up and find something heavy” you snap before heading over to another table and pushed items aside. Reaper rolled her eyes before she grabbed the back of a chair and cleared her throat.

You look at the chair, then to her face then back again before you roll your eyes and groan.

 

“And I'm the brat” you mutter as Reaper rolls her eyes in a mirror of your movement from before, moving over to a cabinet and watching you.

 

“ **You just said something heavy”** Reaper snipped before you turn and prop your hands on your hips.

 

“Look help me or shut up; I'm trying to find a way out of here” you snap causing Reaper to raise her eyebrows and fold her arms, you simply wave a hand and move back to looking.

 

“Yes I know _I'm_ the reason but your attitude isn't helping” you drawl before Reaper grabs a metal bust and held it up.

 

“ **If I have an attitude it's because of you and we wouldn't need all this if you hadn't cast that containment spell”** Reaper growled before you spin, you open your mouth but stare at the metal bust and quickly race over to her and grab it.

 

“Well you like killing people” you hiss as you turn and head over the to the glass doors and Reaper snorts.

 

“ **I don't like it... I'm good at it there is a big difference”** Reaper muttered before you stop and turn to look at her.

 

“Just stay there” you order before you pull the bust back and Reaper raises an eyebrow.

 

“ **OK one: even if this does work how do you know if you can wake up? And two: you have no idea what is out there”** Reaper states as you slump a little, darting a look back to her before looking back to the inky darkness beyond the glass.

 

“We have no idea what is out there; but _we_ will find out” you state, squaring your shoulders you lift the bust again but Reaper coughs.

 

“What” you snap as you drop your arms and stare at her.

 

“ **There is no we beyond that door; I can't leave remember?”** Reaper reminded you before you let you mouth drop for a silent oh. You glance between the bust and the glass before dropping your arms. You look around you trying to figure out your next move but Reaper groans and stomps over to you.

 

“ **This... this right here is the reason why you need me”** Reaper snarls before she takes the bust from your hands and you frown at her.

 

“ **I know you aren't scared by any monster out there.... and even though you claim to hate me you still feel guilty because I said I can't leave”** Reaper snapped as your frown turned to a glare and you open your mouth to snap at her but she growls and throws the bust with a grunt at the glass.

 

You both winch when the bust hits the glass and for a moment the world freezes, then with a deafening roar the glass smashes and you stare dumbfounded at the smashed hole.

 

“ **You always want to help people; even if they don't deserve it”** Reaper mutters with a glare and for the first time in your whole life you give her a small smile.

 

“That's a bad thing?” you question before Reaper rolls her eyes and glares at you.

 

“ **It is when you think you can do it on your own.... when you think you would better off with out me. It just like that story.... a princess and her monster”** Reaper declared with a grim smile but you shake your head.

 

“No your not....”

 

“ **The monster”** Reaper chuckles causing you to screw your eyes shut and let out a harsh breath before looking at her.

 

“No... your not the monster and I'm not princess... neither one of us are either of those things” you declared before you glance at the broken glass before looking back.

 

“I don't know what we are.... we aren't a Grim Reaper or a Vessel.... sisters maybe but it's so screwed up” you chuckle darkly before you look at the glass again and Reaper follows your gaze.

 

“ **This isn't about wither you trust me or not.... this is about if I trust you”** Reaper stated causing you to snap around and stare at her.

 

“ **You've screwed me over a lot of times; if I let you walk out I have no idea if you won't screw me over again”** Reaper admitted with a sad smile before you blink the tears back and stare at her.

 

With a deep sigh Reaper steps back twice and stares at you with a determined look.

 

“ **I just know I trust you”** Reaper admitted causing you to look away and stare at the floor. A lump stopping your words.

 

“ **For what it's worth Lloyd did love you.... he resented me because I was proof that his daughter and granddaughter was tainted by the evil he fought against. I made my peace with that old bastard years ago”** Reaper admitted causing you to snap your head up and stare at her.

 

“Why don't you hate me?” you question as Reaper shrugged and avoided looking at you.

 

“ **I remember that little girl who cried real happy tears because I said I was her sister”** Reaper offered with another shrug before you sigh and then walk forward, wrapping your arms around her. For a second she tenses then relaxes but then just as quickly pushes you away and glare.

 

“ **Yeah yeah..... I still kill people”** Reaper snapped as she rubbed her hands and her claws grew, you simply smiled before turning to the door. You wait a second before looking to Reaper to find her looking at you before you nod.

 

Without another word you stride forward and out into the inky darkness.

 

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

 

The dim light still burned your eyes as you blink, darting them around trying to take in the room around you. Moving your head a fraction you stop when something brushes against the back of your throat and bile threatens to rise.

 

You manage to lift your arm and with a desperation you claw at the tape around your mouth, your hiss swallowed by the rising bile and tube down your throat. Your eyes water when you manage to rip the tube from your throat and you just about manage to lean over the rail by your side and gag, only bile hitting the floor.

 

It feels like hours before your retching stops and you can catch ragged breaths. Your throat and mouth burning, but you can't find the energy to reach out for the jug of water on the table by you.

 

You just slump down and cry silently as it seemed your whole body shuddered with a mixture of pain and stiffness. A sharp pain in your side has your hands shaking as you yanked your PJ top up and see a patch of white with red staining the middle. Letting the top drop down you try to get your breathing under control as you stare at the ceiling.

 

A sudden crash has you snapping your head up and struggle to keep it up when you lock eyes with Clint, whose hands were still up in front of him while his sandwich and coffee settled on the floor.

 

“Hey” you rasp and your head falls back.

 

With that one word the whole world blurs.

 

Helen is checking you while glaring at Clint for the mess he made. You are forced to sip your water while Helen checked you over and only after it seemed like another few hours had driven past you were in a new room, watching the sun set.

 

“I'm not allowed to bring food in anymore” Clint grumbled as you turned your head slowly, the painkillers Helen had pumped into you and you were buzzed.

 

“Sorry” you slur before Clint shakes his head and walks over to your side and for a few minutes he just stares at you and you offer up a grin.

 

“Take picture” you mumble before a smile splits Clint's face and he leans over to press a kiss to your forehead.

 

“You scared us kid” Clint mumbled as he pulled back. You smile and wave a hand before sighing.

 

“tis ok” you mutter as Clint shake his head and runs a hand over his face.

 

“Where's my boys” you question as Clint frowns at you before you blink sleepily at him. Before he could answer he snap his head towards the door and you turn to see Tony staring daggers at you both.

 

“Barton give me a moment” Tony ordered as Clint nodded, bending to kiss your forehead again while you giggled at Tony using Clint's last name.

 

“Trouble” you called in a sing song voice as Tony moved out of the way for Clint to walk out, muttering to the other man that he would call Natasha and Wanda.

 

You watch as Tony strode over to you and glared, his jaw twitching as he clenched it.

 

“Where are my other boys” you whisper before Tony groans and leans over to scoop you up in his arms. You giggle as his beard tickles your neck. Then your stomach twists and you batter at Tony's shoulder to shove him back.

 

He pulls away and stares at you before letting you lay back at your green appearance. After a few seconds you manage to get the sickness feeling under control but sober up enough to ignore the pointed look Tony sent you.

 

“You said you had it under control” Tony spat as you frown and stare up at him.

 

“The guy just appeared out of no where” you counter but Tony tilts his head and his glare grew more intense.

 

“The damn spell.... you died for 12 whole seconds.... Helen removed the bullet and even with the cradle you didn't heal like you used to” Tony declared as you looked away from him and sighed.

 

Waving a hand towards the bed remote you wait until Tony has you sitting up and are comfortable before you look at him.

 

“I didn't know it wouldn't work out in the field” you admitted before Tony shook his head before he grabbed a chair and slumped into it.

 

“Did Steve know how to stop the containment?” Tony questioned darkly and when you didn't answer he snapped his head up and glared at you.

 

“Yes and no”

 

“Son of a bitch” Tony was back on his feet sending the chair flying to the floor.

 

“He knew how to break it but.... but I told him that I was the only one who could break it” you whispered as Tony looked at you and groaned.

 

“I thought I was protecting everyone from Reaper.... I was told the risks.... but I thought it was worth the risk” you admit looking down as Tony snorted.

 

“You are really dumb” Tony snapped before you roll your eyes and look at him but before you can open your mouth Tony jabs a finger at you and glares.

 

“No... I do dumb shit; me because I can but you” Tony shook his head and you frown at him before glaring.

 

“Tony your not my father” you snap as Tony narrows his eyes at you and the pair of you enter into a staring contest.

 

“I may not be your father but I'm sure in hell am you brother.... not by blood but by everything else. So from now on I'm going to question everything you do” Tony announced before you laugh then stop when pain flares up. Tony frowns before moving forward and grabbing the call button but you rest your hand on his to stop him.

 

“I'm sorry.... I just don't think I could have lived with myself if she ever hurt you guys” you admit before Tony nods and sit back.

 

“Yeah well you leave her to us” Tony ordered as you sigh and pull your hand back, looking down.

 

“She isn't.... she isn't as evil as I first thought she is” you mumble causing Tony to raise an eyebrow but stopped for saying anything.

 

Silence settled before you look at him and then at the room around you.

 

“Where are Bucky and Steve” you question as Tony roll his eyes in a good nature fashion and slumped back.

 

“I sent them out on a mission... they didn't want to go but between Elsa and Nat butting heads and ole cap nearly busting the gym up I needed them gone for a while” Tony admitted causing you to frown.

 

“Tony how long was I out for?” you question as Tony sighed and looked down, the painful memory pinching his features for a second.

 

“12 weeks.... two of those we couldn't get him to leave your side. He wouldn't talk to Steve and Helen knocked him out” Tony admitted as you take in what he said. The pain rearing up in your chest at knowing that you had once again left your friends in limbo wither you was coming back or not.

 

“Can you call them back” you question in a hushed tone and Tony shook his head, his lips pursing as your eyes became watery but you didn't let the tears fall.

 

“Any idea when I'm getting out of here?” you ask instead and Tony just grins and waggles his eyebrows but before he can say anything Helen clear her throat and gives him a pointed look.

 

“When I deem you fit, now Mr. Stark (Y/N) needs to sleep and if I see you or Mr. Wilson down here trying to do anything that might conflict with my orders I won't be nice on my next physical” Helen scolded as you smirked but Tony roll his eyes back.

 

“What about Nat” you question before Helen smirks back at you and fold her arms.

 

“Oh agent Romanov knows better than to mess with me” Helen declares before you groan and slump back. But you still smile because you were home now and you would make things better starting with Reaper.

 

“Tony.... down stairs there will be a glass dragon.... smash it” you order as Tony narrowed his eyes at you before nodding.

 

“We'll take care of her” Tony assured before you smile softly at him and shook your head.

 

“No; I really don't think we will have to worry about her” you assure, knowing that you had a long way to go but maybe instead of hating Reaper you could learn to tolerate her.

 

Maybe even trust her one day.

 


	54. If I Could Start Again, A Million Miles Away

_Four days later_

You groan again as Helen wrote something down on your record and she took a moment in her writing to sigh.

 

“I'm bored please just let me do something; I won't even write just read” you plead before Helen puts your chart down and force you to lay down.

 

“Right and will this be like the 'reading' you were meant to do be doing when you set of one of Tony's suits off?” Helen questioned as she stared down at you and you roll your eyes. Peter had been visiting and after bombarding everyone over the coms he had been sent down to entertain you.

 

Which lead him to showing you some new tech he designed which had lead you to operating one of Tony's suits to fly off and cause some damage.

Peter had given you a small smile before he was frog marched out of the room and you were given a magazine to read by Natasha.

 

Helen lifted your top up and you both look at the angry looking scar that was no bigger than a dime, the skin around the scar had faded it's angry puffiness. You were amazed by it because due to your powers you had never really scarred but now you would have one.

 

Reaper hadn't been amused but you had laughed and gotten a few looks. Tony had followed your order and had smashed the dragon and then promised to get you another one, and after a few tense hours you finally felt Reaper reappear and she had thanked you.

 

You both had attempted letting her to take control and heal you but there seemed to be some after effects of the spell when she was forced back and you struggled to breath as you reclaimed control.

 

“It looks good; thankfully the bullet pieces were easy to recover” Helen assured before she pulled you top down and allowed you to sit up and sigh again. With a roll of her eyes Helen stared at you until you were avoiding her eyes.

 

“You look pitiful” Helen groaned as you shrugged before she dropped her arms and turned. You watch as she walks over to a cupboard and pulled the doors open. Reaching inside she grabbed slippers and walked back to you.

 

“You get them on by yourself and we can go for a walk” Helen ordered as you stare at her dumbfounded before quickly moving to the edge of the bed and you bite back the hiss and ignore Reaper's chuckle.

 

After some wiggling and hisses you stood in the slippers with a victorious smile, though a little sweaty and panting. Helen shook her head and gently lead you out of your room.

 

You held back the squeal when she took you out of the medical bay and to the elevator. She eyes you as you bounce a little and like a child you stop and duck your head, a smile still hovering over your lips.

 

Without being able to distract yourself with Bucky or Steve or the rest of the team you had grown bored quickly.

 

And when you walked out into the small garden and waterfall Tony had set up to be a calming place for over worked agents and Avengers alike you take a deep breath.

 

“You know something has changed now; the fact that Reaper can't heal you” Helen pointed out, you bit your lip and dread that what ever you had done had screwed up your ability to go in the field.

 

You were still good but you were sure both Tony and Bucky would refuse you now that there might be a chance you could get hurt.

 

“Can we walk” you question instead and Helen nods with a small smile, leading you around.

 

And for the next half an hour you talk about several things; your abilities and Helen's on going research. When you press your hand to your side for the fifth time Helen declares it's time to go back. You grumble but allow Helen to lead you back inside neither the less.

 

Just as she pushes the door open you hear loud voices and with limited speed you move towards the harsh tones. Just as the pair of you turn a corner you gasp when you find Steve pulling Bucky back as Tony slumps against the wall, rubbing at his neck.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you” Tony snarled not even flinching when Bucky jerks against Steve but is held back.

 

“Buck” Steve starts before his eyes moves to you and they widen and his grip loosens.

 

“Buck” Steve calls but Bucky is glaring at Tony who is returning the heated glare. With a frown Steve grips Bucky's chin and harshly turn it towards you. It takes a moment for Bucky to lose his glare as he focuses on you. You offer a small smile but swallow when Bucky rips him self away from Steve and stalks over to you.

 

He stops an arms length away from you, studying you as though you might not be real. But when you lick your lips it seems to break the trance and Bucky snaps forward and scoops you up into a tight hug. You feel his ragged breath hit you neck, his nose burying itself in your neck. Slowly you wrap your arms around his neck and you feel the shuddering breath leave his body before some tension seemed to drain out from him.

 

Quickly Bucky pulled his head back and before you question what he was doing his hand snakes its way to your neck and with a squeak he crushes his lips against yours. For a second neither of you move but when Bucky squeezes slightly at your neck your both start moving your lips against the other.

 

And you can feel it all, the hurt, the pain and the dread that Bucky had held while you had been in your coma. But there was love and desperation also and when he swipes his tongue at your lower lip you hum.

 

When someone clears their throats you almost chase his lips as he draws back a few inches, you pop your eyes open and look straight in to his eyes as he rest his forehead against yours.

 

“I've missed you” Bucky whispered before his metal hand comes up to swipe a stray tear away from your cheek.

 

“As wonderful as this is (Y/N) needs to rest” Helen stated firmly and you can't help but giggle when Bucky rolled his eyes. But before you can pull away he presses another heated kiss against your lips then nuzzle his nose against your when Helen sighs loudly again.

 

“OK OK hero... you two go get changed and then come down to the medical bay” Helen ordered before she pulled you away from Bucky who seemed reluctant to let you go.

 

“You too” she ordered with a pointed look to Tony who groaned and pulled a face. You smile shyly as you watch Bucky watch you as you walked towards the elevator with Helen guiding you with a firm hand.

 

After Helen jabbed the button and the doors open you frown at the large dent in the metal wall but when you go to look back Helen ushers you in and glares.

 

“Later; really you make it out that I'm trying to torture you” Helen grumbled as she jabbed the number for the medical bay and the doors closed. With an evil smirk Helen glanced at you before looking away.

 

“But I would suggest avoiding any physical exercise with a super soldier for a couple of weeks” Helen teased before you glared at her.

 

“Shut up” you snipped as your cheeks flushed and Helen laughed.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

_Bucky's POV_

 

_Twenty minutes earlier_

 

Bucky ignored the way Steve glanced at him for the sixth time as they waited for the ramp to full drop. The mission in Bucky's view was a waste of time; it could have been fielded out to an agent.

 

The whole time he had been away he had been thinking about (Y/N), glaring at Steve when he remembered that his best friend had helped (Y/N) step up something that had nearly cost her life.

 

Before the ramp fully hit the ground Bucky was already striding out, glaring at the exit. Knowing that Steve was following him.

 

Bucky was seething because it seemed everyone else were moving on, it had been a long 12 weeks with (Y/N) being in a coma, and slowly everyone was able to carry on.

 

“Buck” Steve called causing Bucky to grit his teeth but slow his pace. Steve quickly fell in line with Bucky.

 

“Just get change first OK” Steve ordered but Bucky grunted and sharply turned and took the stairs down, leaving Steve to drop his head. Bucky made it down to the medical bay in record time, taking the turns he prepares himself to see (Y/N) pale and almost lifeless body, attached to tubes and IV's. He just wanted to hold her hand and breath in her scent.

 

But Bucky comes to a halt as though hitting a brick wall when he sees the bed empty. But not just empty it was stripped, as though (Y/N) had never laid there.

 

When a nurse strolled past Bucky shot an arm out and grabbed the other man's arm causing him to stare in fear at the soldier.

 

“Where is (Y/N)” Bucky barked as the nurse gulped before looking around and found he was alone. It had been made very clear from day one that no one was getting Bucky to leave and it was with a lot of fear that anyone had to ask him to leave when it was time to change (Y/N) bandage.

 

“She's... she's gon.... gone” the nurse stuttered before Bucky let him go and seem to freeze in place as he stared at the bed.

 

“When” he growled before the nurse frowned and wondered just what was wrong with the fact that you were with Helen.

 

“Earlier” he offered but before he can finish Bucky turns and stomps towards the elevator, smashing the button he stalked into the elevator and blindly punched a button as tears pooled in his eyes.

 

Screwing them shut he was bombarded with images of (Y/N) smile, her doing just about anything that Bucky loved. A sob broke out a moment before he growled and slammed his metal fist into the wall before him and the metal wall was dented.

 

The doors open behind him but Bucky ignored the world around him, focusing on (Y/N).

 

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO” Tony exclaimed before Bucky spun and glared at the other man. His hand shot out and stopped the doors from closing and stalked out.

 

“Why didn't you call us” Bucky growled lowly, in a tone that he would have feared sounded like the Winter Soldier but at that moment he didn't care. He would let that single minded soldier take over just to stop the pain.

 

“Didn't think you would break my shit” Tony snapped before Bucky took another menacing step forward but Tony didn't step back.

 

“If anything I thought you might be happy” Tony snipped before Bucky saw red and his metal hand shot out and gripped his neck. As Tony gasped for his breath and clawed at the metal Bucky just stared at the man.

 

“BUCK” Steve bellowed as he ripped Bucky away from the billionaire who slumped back against the wall and took deep breaths.

 

“Let me fucking go Steve” Bucky growled as he attempted to go for Tony again but Steve dug his fingers into Bucky's arm.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you” Tony snarled as he rubbed his neck before Bucky jerked in Steve's hold. Some part of him knew that it wasn't Tony's fault but the pain and hurt was boiling in his stomach and he wanted to vent it.

 

He ignored Steve both times he called him and he almost growled when Steve snapped his head to the side before he saw (Y/N); just staring at him.

 

And she was alive.

 

And when she offers a small smile Bucky goes to her and knows in that moment that no matter from now on she was it.

 

He would spend the rest of his life proving he wasn't going to let (Y/N) go again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after 54 chapters we got to the romance and I swear from now on out there will be romance. Angst and romance.


	55. You Are The Thing I Invoke

_Two months later_

 

Sucking your lower lips between your teeth to hide your grin, you try to appear innocent as Reaper turned to you and glared hard.

Still a mirror of your reflection her hair only held streaks of white, but her sharpen nails were still dipped in inky blackness.

 

“ **I hate you”** Reaper snares as she lent forward in the sitting chair that was a cream with flowers covering it. Over the past two months you had regained your strength in both mind and body.

 

After more days Helen had released you, she had stated it was because she was tired of kicking Bucky out only to find him back in your room and bed an hour later. Tony had stated that it was more due to the fact that Bucky had blue balls; which had gotten a hit from you and glare from Bucky.

 

But he did have his point. After the kisses from Bucky the solider had become shy around you; refusing to touch any part with his metal hand, your kisses just shy of being heated and you were at your wits end. So the moment you were discharged and had promised to try and not die any time soon you had dragged Bucky to your room and after skirting around the fact that he would just hold you with his flesh hand you grabbed his metal hand and all but slapped it against you arse.

 

From there it had a been a little slow seeing as you both were far from being intimate but once you had tumbled into bed one night neither of you were shy anymore.

 

Tony and Steve had ordered the door to remain open when you two were alone in the room; you had chewed your brothers out and just blushed when Natasha had offered to take you out shopping for a surprise for the bedroom.

 

Another relationship that had changed greatly was yours and Reapers; again with unsteady footing you had come to blows plenty of times. But soon you had reached a tentative spot, you had even learnt how to change Reaper's environment and allowed her a little freedom.

 

But now you were convinced she was going to kill you. You had brought light to her world and you saw a tear at the offer but then you had started to mess with her; bringing a lot of colour to the point where she had declared you had let Little Kitty throw up.

 

You choice of pink and white for the inside had not been met with a great response.

 

“I think it's a lovely shade” you chirp as you pink up a bright pink sequin pillow and Reaper narrowed her dark eyes at you, her sharp nails digging into the cushion of her seat and you purse your lips.

 

“ **You are a brat and I hate you”** Reaper snarled as she lent forward a little and you openly smile brightly at her.

 

“No you don't” you chirp causing Reaper to groan and dig a tear into the cushion. You simply roll your eyes before closing them and focusing.

 

When you open your eyes Reaper is appraising the muted tones, a dark navy high back chair replacing her flowery chair. With a smile she tilts her head in thanks and settles back.

 

“ **He isn't searching for you this way. Our father never knew what you were”** Reaper admitted as you run your fingers through your hair before dragging them behind your head and grip your neck.

 

With a sigh you look to Reaper who shrugs. After your brush with near death and the threat of your father not far from you, you had decided that it was time to on the offensive. That started with Mit and stopping him.

 

Conrad had remained silent; only smirking when you had let Reaper loose and Bucky had to drag her away. Thor had admitted that his brother had been hearing rumours that a new force was branching out; that Mit was failing too many times for his master to allow.

 

But after a month and a half no one had much to show.

 

“Maybe we should bait him” you offer as you slump back and Reaper thinks about it before scrunching her nose with a small shake.

 

“ **He would just send Mit and his army. And as fun as it would be to flex my skills on the battlefield I doubt you want to turn your darling little world into a bloodbath”** Reaper stated as you glare at her before groaning and getting to your feet.

 

“ **I said I** _ **doubt**_ **you would want it”** Reaper defended before you glare at her then pace back and forth. With a sigh Reaper rolled her eyes before waving a hand at you.

 

“ **Look we both know that searching for father in your world is fruitless... maybe we try my world”** Reaper stated causing you to frown at her and shake your head a little.

 

“ **You are bound to me and I'm bound to this body right but what if I wasn't”** Reaper question as you stop your pacing and frown again. Watching Reaper with a suspicious look she raised her eyebrows at you.

 

“ **instead of containment how about release”** Reaper offered and you shake your head, stepping towards her.

 

“No because if I unbound us you and me are put are risk.... you wouldn't even have a body” You snap as Reaper rolled her eyes and open her mouth ready to fight but you shake your head violently.

 

“No it's too dangerous.... too many vectors” You order causing Reaper to roll her eyes again and fold her arms.

 

“ **So your the only one who does heroic things”** Reaper snips causing you to let out a bark of laughter and fold your arms while your eyebrow raises.

 

“Being heroic means putting others before yourself” you point out causing Reaper to press a hand against her chest before letting her jaw drop in shock.

 

“ **I always put you before anything else”** Reaper exclaimed as you tilt your head at her and raise an eyebrow.

 

“Self serving” you declare causing Reaper to open her mouth but quickly shut it slumping back and crossing her legs.

 

“ **Fine I won't be saving any puppies from trees”** Reaper grumbled as you sigh and move forward, staring down at her.

 

“I want to go after Mit” you state causing Reaper to give you a look that screamed 'your dumb' before folding her arms.

 

“ **And wait for him to uncover some other trinket and this time actually kill one of us”** Reaper retorted as you kick out at her foot and gain a grunt from her

 

“We won't be alone this time” you state as Reaper shake her head and open her mouth again but a loud chime echoes around the room and you both snap your heads towards the clock.

 

“ **Times up big sis”** Reaper chirp before you roll your head towards and raise an eyebrow. Pointing at finger at her you growl at the smirk on her lips.

 

“this isn't over” you promise before Reaper saultes you and you allow your eyes to slip close and you focus on your breathing.

 

You hear Reaper's chuckle follow you.

 

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

 

Allowing your eyes to open slowly, you adjust to the room and after blinking a few times you smile brightly at finding Bucky watching from beyond the glass cage. As you get to your feet the air around the cage shimmers before you skip over to the door.

 

“I really don't see the point of all this” Bucky stated as he pulled one arm away from his chest to twirl a finger towards the cage. You roll your eyes before pointedly looking at the controls.

 

When Bucky purses his lips you give him a glare that has him hitting the controls and the door slid open.

 

“Because when I'm with _her_ this body is left opened” you snip as you slip out the cage and roll your eyes when Bucky's gaze drags over you body before looking back to your face and licking his lips.

 

“Then let one of us sit in here with you” Bucky pleaded as he dropped his arms and took a step towards you. With a smirk you easily go to him and allow him to wrap his arms around your waist. You let out a little hitched breath when he jerks you a little more closer.

 

“Because it will be a distraction.... especially you” you declare with a tap to his nose, smiling when he scrunched it up. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you let your finger tips graze at the chain for his dog tags and ring. You both had made loose promises of the ring being returned but when Bucky was forced to go out on missions you always made him promise to bring it back to you.

 

“Doll if any one is a distraction it's you” Bucky murmured as he pressed his forehead against yours and nuzzled your nose, his warm breath fanning over your lips. Licking you lips you glance at him from beneath your eyelashes.

 

“Says who” you question allowing your lips to brush against his for a second and you watch with glee as he darts his tongue out and his eyes grow a shade darker.

 

“Steve when I'm late to training” Bucky state gruffly before he darts his eyes between yours before lowering his lips but before he can make contact you laugh and pull back, laughing louder when Bucky frowns.

 

“Trust you to be thinking about Steve at a time like this” you laugh causing a frown to purse his lips before he growled and yanked to back to him and capturing your lips in a searing kiss. You let out a gasp that Bucky uses to his advantage and deepen the kiss.

 

He chuckles as he pulls back and you chase his lips before opening your eyes.

 

“Now tell me who your thinking about now” you shudder at the gruff and lower tone to his voice and smile at him.

 

“You sergeant” you whisper before Bucky smirks and kisses you again, slower than before.

 

Slowing your lips you both pull apart far enough to catch your breaths and you stare into Bucky's eyes, watching a range of emotions dance in them before he squeezes you tightly and pulls back.

 

“I'm hungry and missing my best girl” Bucky stated before he pulled back, slinging his arm around your neck and tucking you in his side, you just laugh and allow him to drag you out of the room.

 

“You are always hungry” you tease before pointing a finger into his stomach and he just laughs before waggling his eyebrows at you with a cheeky half smile.

 

“Some one works my appetite up” Bucky huffed before he smirked as the flush dusts your cheeks. Looking away you walk past the window and you stop for a moment which catches Bucky off guard.

 

“Doll?” Bucky questions as you stare out the window before turning your head to look at him, when you look back you find what you were staring at was gone. Shaking your head you let Bucky capture your chin and turn your face towards him.

 

“You still with me?” he asked before you blink then slowly smile and nod, sighing when he leans forward and presses a kiss against your forehead.

“After effects” you declare before reaching up and fisting your hand in his shirt, he frowns but with a last kiss to your head he leads you towards the kitchen.

 

You smile again when he tightens his hold on you and doesn't question the sudden shudder working through your body. He accepted it was the after effect from your travel to Reaper.

 

And nothing to do with the fact that you were so sure you saw a Grim Reaper.

 

Staring right at you.

 


	56. To Be Human Is To Love (Bonus: Sin With A Grin

Groaning as your sleeping mind caught with your open eyes, your arm slaps out to snatch up your ringing phone. A grumble from behind you causes you to hit the call button a little more forceful than you needed .

 

“Yes” you gruff as you hold the phone to your ear while you rub at the sleep in your other eye. Bucky shifts and holds you closer with his flesh hand and you sigh, patting his hand.

 

“(Y/N)” Dani asked with a shaky voice and for a moment your head snuggles back into the pillow and your eyes slip shut, the warmth and sleep pulling back at you.

 

“(Y/N) please.... I'm scared” Dani's voice snapped your eyes awake and you struggled to sit up.

 

“Dani what happened.... what's wrong” you called, Bucky already sitting up and blinking his eyes and readying himself for action.

 

 

“I.... I dreamt.... no.... I had a vision and.... (Y/N) there was blood and fire and bodies...” you frown when Dani began to sob. Bucky reached up and ran his fingers against the nape of your neck while you look to him feeling useless.

 

“Dani.... sweetheart you have to breath.... take deep breaths” you order and for a few moments you hear Dani struggle to control her sobs. When only hitched breathing came over the receiver you squeezed Bucky's knee and slipped out of bed.

 

“Sweetheart do you want to tell me what happened” you sooth as you motion for Bucky to go back to sleep but instead he leans against the head board and folded his arms.

 

“I don't know...... I don't know what happened.... my visions were never that clear... it felt as if someone probe their fingers into my mind” You winch when you hear her violently shudder and catch Bucky's eyes. Swallowing you know the answer to your next question.

 

“Was it a nightmare?”

 

“No” you nod before settling back into bed and pulling the phone from your ear and hitting the speaker button.

 

“Dani... Bucky is here with me.... tell us what happened” you order grateful when Bucky dragged you to his chest and carded his fingers through your hair, using his blunt nails against your scalp.

 

“I.... It started getting dark... darker than the night and I moved to the front door. There was a different type of light but it was the smell..... oh sweet Jesus the smell.... it was smoke and burning and.... and death” Dani stumbled in a broken tone which caused you to tense but Bucky just held you tighter.

 

“I got out side and it was just.... it was destruction, fires burning and people screaming. Building torn down and then I saw it.... the Avengers Tower.... the one you showed me.... it was in ruins and there was this _creature_ he stood there” Dani broke off and you blink back the tears.

 

“Who” Bucky questioned in a gruff voice and you forced your self to look at him while he stared straight ahead.

 

“I don't know.... he was a huge blue creature.... he was dressed in gold and he as smiling and.... and he wore a golden glove with these stones that shine so brightly and.... and.... oh god” Dani all but wailed and you flinch at the sound.

 

“There was someone by his side and.... death and evil clung to them and..... I just” Dani let out a sob and you squeezed your phone until a groan is heard from the casing and Bucky takes it from your grip.

 

“Dani who.... who was it” You demand and for a few seconds you can only hear Dani's heavy breathing. You go to question her again, a feeling of dread settling in your stomach before she whispers three words.

 

“It was you”

 

Your world tilts dangerously.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

As you wait for the others to adjust to what you had told them, Bucky pressed tender kissing to your hair line as you sat curled up in his lap. After a few more muddled facts from Dani Bucky had promised to call her back before hanging up. You mean while was trying to force back your panic attack.

 

Those three words alone wouldn't have scared you but the fact that Dani sounded so scared and she was not one for dramatics.

Bucky had soothed you and it was only afterwards when you felt like you wasn't going throw up or pass out that you understood that Bucky had whispered sweet words.

 

If you wasn't already in love with him you were now.

 

And when he had called a meeting, he had held you through it all. No one question once when he dragged you on to his lap before you started to tell them what Dani had said.

 

“So what does it mean” Natasha questioned causing you to lift your heavy head from Bucky's chest and sigh.

 

“I don't know.... but I need to go” you admit before Tony sits forward, at any other time seeing his hair sticking up at odd places and a line creased in to his cheek you would have laughed.

 

“Then we go” he admitted but you glance to Bucky who nodded for you to carry on and you look back to your family.

 

“No.... not all of us... we don't know when this could all happen... Dani doesn't get a time line with what happens” you explain before chewing your lip and smiling a little when Bucky squeezes your side.

“What do you needs us to do” Steve asked and you stare at him, then your look to each of the faces around you and you can't help the way your heart swells.

 

These people, these heroes, were the loves of your life, including those who were not here and Mutter was wrong because there was not a power out there that would force you away from them or to hurt them.

 

“Nat I need you and Wanda to get Conrad to talk ….. all of this with the Dogs of War and Mit, he does know something.... I need you to make him talk” you order watching as Natasha's lips curl into a deadly smirk.

 

“Done” Natasha promised and you felt relief that it wasn't you on the other end of Natasha's wrath.

 

“Tony” you start but Tony is already tapping away at his phone.

 

“I'll make sure no one disturbs them” Tony assures flashing you a smile before tapping again.

 

“I'm going to England..... Bucky's coming with me” you state but it was already a foregone conclusion.

 

“Steve I want you, Bruce and Thor to come with me” you state and the three men just nodded.

 

“and Sam, you Vision and Molly keep on the look out here.... I doubt Mit will try anything but we need to be on guard here just as much as anywhere else” you order as the last three nod. Sighing you give the all a smile of thanks.

 

Slowly everyone stood and began to leave, offering you support until Tony, Steve and Natasha was left.

 

“Say it” you ordered as they looked at each other before Natasha folded her arms and looked at you.

 

“How sure are we it was you and not Reaper who she saw” Natasha questioned as you shrugged.

 

“I don't know really what she saw until I speak to her but..... I believe Reaper wouldn't turn like that” you defend as Steve raised an eyebrow.

 

“Do you trust her” Steve questioned and for a moment everyone held their breath and you chewed your lower lip. But slowly you nodded your head but avoided their eyes.

 

“More than I used to but enough to know she wouldn't do this” you assure and for f few seconds everyone just stares at you before then nod.

 

Reaper just thanks you.

 ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

Bonus: Sin with a grin

 

_Berlin, Germany_

 

Mutter rolled the gold coin between her fingers. Sitting in against the open window, her eyes darted over the landscape, the cars darting and weaving.

 

Life.

 

Mutter drew in a deep breath and allowed her eyes to slip close. A rustling of the sheer nets that hanged beside the window caused her to open her eyes before allowing a small smile to tug at her lips.

 

She had come from a time where messengers were sent from village to village and witches were not burned at the stake yet. Her Grandmother was her village's Mutter. She was wise and so powerful that none would think to cross her but Mutter knew the truth, remembered days huddled around the fire as her grandmother told stories to her and her siblings. And that was where Mutter had decided she would go; no other time in her life held such vivid detail.

 

And now the message had been sent not to (Y/N) but to Reaper Mutter knew her part was played out and she would return to her long dead family.

 

“You witches” a low gravel voice hissed from the shadows and Mutter turned and watched as the disfigured and hooded creature peeled away from the shadows. Standing so tall Mutter had to admit she was surprise at the creatures height but that was all.

 

An elongated snout peeked from the hood and razor sharp teeth appeared as the creature grinned and it's body was sculpted in a feminine shape.

 

“Think you are so smart but I have devoured each and everyone who has every thought to stand against me” the creature hissed as it moved towards Mutter who simply rose to her feet and smile.

 

“Ich fürchte Sie nicht ( I do not fear you)” Mutter declared as she lifted her chin and bared her throat.

 

The creature out a wet and rattling laugh before it stopped before the witch and flashed it's teeth again.

 

“You do not need to fear me witch for you have run out of time” and with a flash of razor sharp claws the figure drove it's claws into Mutter's chest. Mutter didn't scream when her heart was ripped out and the creature lifted it to it's smiling mouth.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German Translation 
> 
> Ich fürchte Sie nicht - I Do not fear you


	57. Even When It's Too Much

_Heartbridge, England_

 

The moment you got out of the SUV and was half way along the drive way, the door swung open and in a flurry you were suddenly engulfed by Dani who buried her face in to your neck and you felt the tears.

 

“Hey” you soothed before you wrapped her tightly in your arms and squeezed, feeling some of the tension leave her shoulders. Bucky, Thor, Bruce and Steve all managed to fall out of the car and just stare as you swayed Dani side to side and soothed her.

 

“I'm so sorry..... I didn't want to tell you” Dani hiccuped but you hush her and ran your fingers through her hair in attempt to calm her.

 

“Don't be silly.... I'm not angry” you assured before you pull back and cup her face in your hands and offer a gentle smile. For how grown up she had looked the last time you had see her, Dani look so much younger and so lost.

 

“The Sisters said my power must have grown but.... it can't be true.... you can't be...” Dani shook her head and buried her face in your neck again, sighing you just hold for a few seconds.

 

“I'm here.... I'm here and I'm me. Thanks to you we are going to stop what you saw I promise, we promise and it's all because of you” you mutter pulling back from Dani and smiling at her. After a few seconds Dani nodded with a sniffle before she glanced over your shoulder and winced.

 

Ducking down you can't help but chuckle as you glanced over your shoulder the men behind you. Steve and Bruce wore a shy smile while Thor was beaming at the young woman. Bucky was smiling softly at you but there was something else that you couldn't pinpoint.

 

“I look a mess” Dani hissed as she wiped at her eyes but you dragged her back into a hug and giggled. With one last squeeze you pull back and tuck a strand of hair behind Dani's ear.

 

“Come on I'll buy us some time” you whisper before slinging your arm around her shoulders and glancing back to the guys.

 

“Be a bunch of heroes and bring the bags” you ordered catching the supportive smile Bucky sent you before he groaned.

 

“Slave driver” Bucky called but you are already pulling Dani along with you and trying to brighten her mood.

 

And an hour later and a hushed conversation with the guys, you watched Dani closely as you both sat in the living room, curled up on the sofa.

 

“So this has never happened before” you questioned as Dani shook her head before sipping her tea and sighing.

 

“I've had intense feelings; like how important Bucky was going to be and you dumb idea to stop Reaper which nearly got you killed” Dani stated and you rolled your eyes knowing that she was still sore after you had told her weeks earlier that you had been shot.

 

“But I have _never_ seen it in colour before and I really could have done without the smell too” Dani admitted and for a moment you worry that she is going to cry again instead she just shakes her head and huddles further into the sofa.

 

“Any idea when this might happen” you question before Dani shakes her head before she flicks her eyes up to you and a sadness creeps over her face.

 

“You can ask me” she states in a hushed tone and it's your turn to duck your head and take a deep breath.

 

“How sure are you it was me? Was there a chance that something over powered me” you ask before Dani stares at you and the dread settles back into your stomach.

 

“It wasn't a foreign presence.... it was familiar” Dani stated as you swallow and nod. You sit in silence, hearing your family move around no doubt trying to give you space but wanting to be close as well.

 

“I can show you” Dani finally stated before you snap your head up and stare at her.

 

“Can you do that” you tentatively ask before Dani nods.

 

“I've been practising and.... and I can show you” Dani stated before she looked at you questioningly and for a moment you freeze, unable to answer as you wonder if you want to do this.

 

You nod before you fully understand what you are doing and Dani is placing her mug on the ground before grabbing yours and placing it on the floor. Swallowing hard you look over you shoulder and debate calling Bucky but Dani tugged your hand and you stare at her.

 

“It won't hurt” she promises giving you a small smile before you nod and squeeze her hand before slipping your other hand into hers.

 

“Close your eyes” Dani ordered and you allow your eyes to slip shut.

 

Darkness surrounds you before there is a jerk and a blur of images; mostly of fire and death. Screams echo and for a moment you think it's your own but then everything is silent and you look down to find rubble.

Glancing up at the angry sky you see the Avengers Tower broken and lifeless. Staggering forward you trip and stumble over the battlefield, glimpsing broken bodies all around you.

 

A breeze and a rustle you see a newspaper laying on the ground, the front page flapping at you. You feel bile rise up when you see the front page; Captain America, Clint, Natasha and Sam faces look up with a picture of their covered and broken bodies underneath.

 

Staggering back you look up when you hear a boom and ignoring the fear you run towards the tower, skidding to a stop when you see a huge giant of a man with the colouring a bloody bruise was stood over Vision's lifeless body, the stone just slotting into the giants glove where other stones sat and shone brightly.

 

“I shall rain death down on your world” the giant stated with a twisted smile, his eyes looking to you before you spun and came face to face with your self.

 

“Soon” your reflection whispered before their clawed hand shot out and wrapped around your throat.

 

With a scream you ripped your eyes open, panting as you claw at your throat but find nothing there. With panic you look to Dani who looks back in fear before there is a sound of feet running before the four guys stumbled into the room staring at you both.

 

“He had the stones” you mumble before you look away from Dani and stare at Thor who was frowning at you.

 

“He had the infinity stones” you stated before Thor tenses, studying you to tell if you were mistaken.

 

“Thanos; my brother has spoken of him” Thor growled before you look back to Dani with eyes wide.

 

“And It wasn't me and it wasn't Reaper beside him” you tell her as Dani frowned ready to argue but you shake your head.

 

“The reason they felt so familiar to you because it was my father” you stated before you look back to Bucky and for a moment you see fear in his eyes that you felt throughout you and Reaper.

 

“My father is going to help Thanos” you whisper before you feel the tears spilling from your eyes and Bucky races forward to hug you.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

You stare at your reflection in the mirror, your tooth brush sticking out of your mouth. It had been a subdued dinner after your discovery and after informing the others back in America you had pressed upon Natasha that you needed answers.

 

And when Bucky ordered her to break the bastard no one spoke up to correct him. Not even Steve.

 

You had all agreed to an early night; apart from Thor who declared that he was not tire and wanted to look around the mansion, which you knew was code for being on watch.

 

“So this place has fifteen bedrooms?” Bucky questioned as he strolled into the master bathroom, already changed into grey sweatpants and a white wife beater. He gave you a lopsided grin as he lent against the sink and you roll your eyes at him.

 

Bending over you spit and rinse before looking at your boyfriend.

 

“It has _seven_ and most of those are used for storage” you declare as Bucky chuckles, ducking his head before he bites his lower lip. Dropping your toothbrush into a cup, you turn to lean your hip against the sink and fold your arms.

 

“What? You have that look” you point out as Bucky looks up, teeth digging into his lower lip before he lets go and a smile pulls at his lips.

 

“Just thinking that when we retire we have enough room for us” Bucky stated before you arched an eyebrow at him and laughed.

 

“When _we_ retire? Your being a little forward there soldier, what makes you think I'm going to let you retire here” you question as Bucky laughs before turning to you.

 

“Because” he drawls before he grabs your hips and yank you forward, forcing you to press your hands against his chest to steady yourself.

 

“You aren't getting rid of me that easy doll” he finished with a smirk before your arms snake around his neck and you pull yourself a little closer to him.

 

“Very sure of yourself there pretty boy. So where was I when this was all being decided” you teased as Bucky lent his head to the side and a made a show of thinking before looking back to you and grinning.

 

“Here and there just looking beautiful” he admits before pecking your lips, smirking when you purse your lips.

 

“Your lucky I love how strangely cute you are” you tease ready to pull away but Bucky stops you and you worry when the playful expression drops. For a moment you just at each other in silence before Bucky licks his lips.

 

“(Y/N)... I... shit before the war.... before HYDRA took me I could say the right words.... but it isn't just what they did to me.... did you know how beautiful you looked that morning after Steve brought me to the compound. There was times where I would look at you and I couldn't breath.... and I couldn't believe how lucky I was that you wanted me.... all of me” Bucky looked down just as an almost sappy smile lit up your face.

 

“I did things that I will _never_ forget and I understand if you don't feel the same way-”

 

“James” you break him off causing him to snap his eyes up and stare at you, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he studied your eyes.

 

“I love you” he declared his eyes widening before you sigh and lean up to press your lips against his. You pull back a fraction and you both let your eyes slip shut.

 

“I love you too” you whisper before you open your eyes just as Bucky snaps his eyes open.

A laugh tumbles from his lips and he studies you as though asking if your telling the truth.

You giggle when you nod and he quickly captures your lips in a heated kiss.

 

You yelp against his lips when Bucky effortlessly sweeps you up and carries you to the bed, all the while he worshipped your lips while whispering his love for you.

 

And you felt every word.

 


	58. I Hear Them Howl

You squint as you lift your face to the afternoon sky, basking in the feeling to the heat dancing across your face.

A flash and you lift your hand to shield your eyes a little, somewhere in the distance you can just make out the Avenger Tower. Confusion marring you features as you glance back down to look at the sprawling garden at the Heartbridge mansion.

 

A boom dragged your eyes back to the sky and you can faintly see smoke pouring from the tower and you watch in disconnected panic.

 

“It's so overwhelming” a voice stated from beside you and with a little hesitance you tear your eyes away from the tower to stare up at Lloyd who looked different from the last time you saw him.

 

His hair was still silver but wasn't slicked back nor cut short, his face no held that sullen look and you dared to admit that he looked relaxed. A twinkle in his eyes as he looks at you and for a moment despite the panic your mouth curves up into a smile.

 

“Are you even real” you questioned as Lloyd laughs and it warms your chest as it was a rae thing growing up. Reaching out his lays a hand on your shoulder and you sigh as the weight before he squeezes it.

 

“I'm what ever you need kid” he assures before a tear slips down your cheek and you try to take it all in. You ignore another boom, closer than the last, and you just stare at your grandfather.

 

You quickly fill his arms and hug him tightly, letting your self feel like a small child again while Lloyd rested his cheek against your head and for a moment the pair of you just embrace.

 

“I miss you” you whisper as Lloyd chuckles and pulls back to hold you at arms length. He looks you over and smiles a little sadly.

 

“You look so much like your mother; she would have been proud of you” Lloyd admitted and you smile up at him. A boom causes you to snap your head back towards the tower but instead of the garden and the tower in the back ground you were stood amongst rubble, destruction all around you.

 

“I don't have much time” Lloyd stated before you look at him and understand that he hadn't changed since you last saw him, some how this was a different Lloyd staring at you.

 

“What ever is coming they are ripping apart time and space. Realities; I understood too late that you need Reaper and I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me the most” Lloyd stated before another boom causes you to flinch back but Lloyd grabs your arms and holds tightly.

 

“(Y/N) you fight like you have never fought before and let her help” Lloyd ordered as the world began to grow darker.

 

“(Y/N)” A voice called but you refused to look away from Lloyd, trying to make your self understand.

 

“(Y/N) I love you.... I always have and I never got to tell you that you were my greatest joy just like your mother before you” Lloyd stated before he drew you to him quickly and pressed a kiss against your forehead as tears fell from your eyes.

 

“And know that it isn't me; not any more” he whispers causing you to frown before your name is called again and you turn to see Reaper standing at the back door, staring in fear at you and something behind you.

 

Her dark eyes snapping to you and her jaw tensing.

 

“Wake the fuck up” she snarled just as the air behind you grew hotter.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

You sit up with a gasp on your lips, sweat dripping from your forehead. Pressing a hand to the back of your neck you find it un-scorched. With a sigh, you drag your hand back and down your face before you look to Bucky who was sprawled out, the sheet pooling just above his naked hips.

 

Knowing that his sleep had been disturbed with nightmares he wouldn't share over the past few months you quietly climb from the bed and forgo putting your bed clothes on and instead grab some normal clothes.

 

Looking at the clock you know that you wasn't going back to sleep any time soon. You would let Bucky get as much as sleep as he could. You dress quickly and quietly before heading down to the kitchen where you are surprised to find Dani, Steve and Thor all sitting around the island drinking from mugs.

 

“Hey” you greet before they all offer you a smile, before Steve gets to his feet and moves over to the counter. You sit beside Dani and offer a warm smile. You beam at Steve as he places a mug of tea before you and give you a one armed hugged.

 

“Nightmares” Dani questioned as you sigh, missing the warmth and strength Steve had offered before you nod slightly, noticing both Steve and Thor were fully dressed.

 

“Why are you guys dressed” you demand before Bruce enters the kitchen only to stare at you and offer a small smile. He too was fully dressed.

 

“Was Bucky in on this” you demand as everyone has the grace to glance down, you shake your head before Steve gives you a lopsided smile.

 

“No; we figured you both could do with some rest” Steve admitted before you look at Dani who shrugs and picks at the hem of her jumper.

 

“Their the Avengers” Dani muttered causing the three men to smirk but duck their heads under your glare

 

For a few moments you all sit in silence enjoying your drinks before Dani's phone chirps and she yanks it from her pocket.

 

With a small smile at the screen she answers and just about chirps out a hello before she freezes and her face falls.

 

She looks to you and you feel the dread swirl around in your stomach; watching as Dani slowly nods before she lowers her phone. You watch while Bruce quickly moves to her side and takes the phone from her hand.

 

“Mutter's dead” she announces causing you to frown, the swirling gone and a weight settling in your stomach.

 

“Accidents happen” Steve stated while Dani shook her head, her body tensing more.

 

“Her heart was ripped out of her chest” Dani declared before there was a sound out side the kitchen and Bucky stumbled in, his eyes darting from each person until he strode to your side and quickly wrapped you in his arms.

 

“Stark just called” Bucky mumbled as he wove his fingers into your hair and held on as though he could stop what ever was coming next.

 

“Someone broke Conrad out.... Stark and the others are on their way now” Bucky confirmed before you force him to pull back and you look up at him.

 

The words he had whispered, panted and growled at you only a few hours came flooding back as you saw the love in his eyes.

 

“Times up” you whisper feeling the others stare at you but you just focus on Bucky.

 

Even Reaper was silent.

 


	59. My all persistent ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been posted before but due to an issue with my laptop this chapter was deleted.

You chew your lip as you watch Steve, Thor and Bucky move the large bags from the basement. Lloyd hadn't just protected the mansion with the Coven magic but had filled the basement with enough weapons to arm a small army.

 

And watching your boys you guess that was what you were doing. You stood from the top step and turn to pace. Bruce was working hard setting up the traps Fury had left; admitting that he was a lot better with that more so than the weapons.

 

Thor had taken Dani back to the Coven despite the woman's protest; you had told her to keep up the Coven's magic. Plus it put your mind a little at ease knowing that one person that you cared for was safe.

Tony, Natasha and Wanda was swinging by the compound to pick up Sam, Vision, Molly and Scott.

It was now just a waiting game.

 

Turning to see Bucky mumbling something to Steve who looks to you before nodding and take a bag from his friend. You offer a small smile to Steve who just beams back with a reassurances before he moves further away. Bucky takes two steps at a time to stand before you with a lopsided smile.

 

“It will be ok doll” Bucky promised as you try to give him a convincing smile but it barely reached your eyes and Bucky quickly gathered you in his arms. With a sigh you cling to him as you inhale his scent trying to push back the worry.

 

The fact that Mutter had been murdered meant something beside Mit was apart of the game and you had no idea if either you or Reaper would be able to handle it. Then you worried about your family and what would happen if something happened to one of them; Mit and his master wanted you and now your family was put in the cross hairs because of that.

 

“Doll stay out of your head” Bucky muttered against your forehead, his lips pursing to press a kiss against the skin there. You laugh and squeeze your eyes shut, shuddering knowing that he was right but wanting to fight it.

 

“Promise me it will be ok” you order as Bucky chuckled and snaked a hand to cup your cheek and tilt your head back to look in his eyes.

 

“We will be fine” Bucky stated as you smirk at him.

 

“Liar” you whisper gaining a laugh from Bucky before he pressed a kiss to your lips, only drawing back a few inches.

 

“Sweetheart we have faced worse..... this ain't the end” Bucky promised as your eyes flew to his and with shuddering breath you manage to reach up and bury your fingers into his hair as you press your lips harder against his.

Tugging you feel a growl before you swipe your tongue against the seam of his lips and Bucky deepens and dominates the kiss. You feel your self pushed back against the wall and Bucky's whole solid frame slotting against yours and pressing hard. His hands burns a trail as they sneak under your shirt and grip hold of you waist.

 

You moan a little when Bucky pulls back and you feel the low growl in his chest as he licks his kiss swollen lips and stares at you, the pupils almost blown out.

 

“I love you” he whispers but you shake your head, tears pooling while a frown furrows Bucky brow.

 

“Don't say it like it will might be the last time” you order causing Bucky to smirk at you and squeeze your waist again.

 

“(Y/N) this is just the beginning of me telling you I love you” Bucky promised pressing a chaste kiss to your lips.

 

“When Steve first told me that over sixty years has passed since I fell from that train I accepted that that was it for me. I resigned myself to knowing that I wasn't going to come back from the war and find my self a dame to marry and settle down with” Bucky laughs at the slight purse to your lips and can't help himself when he kisses it away.

 

“I was ok with it I guess; I told myself that I was too broken to ever have that chance” Bucky stops you from protesting with a quick kiss, he sighs as he blinks and inhale your scent.

 

“And then there was you; I wanted to convince myself that you would never want me like I wanted you and the more I pushed it away the more clear it became that I was falling in love with you. It took me nearly losing you to understand that a part of me was made to love you. Even back before I was the Winter Solider a part of me was made to love you” Bucky stopped and stared at you with a gentle smile.

 

“I don't plan on telling you I love you for the last time for many, many years” Bucky promised and for a few moments you stare at each other before you both move forward and meet in a slow but deeper kiss.

Before it can go a little further someone clears their throat and you both pull away, your head hitting the wall with a slight thud before you see Steve trying hard not look at you but failing.

 

“Punk” Bucky muttered causing you giggle before pushing him back a little, his arms now settling a little less under your top.

 

“Your stuff is all set out” Steve stated before Bucky rolled his eyes and looked to his best friend and you can't help the fond smile.

 

“You just want a chance to steal my girl away” Bucky teased as Steve raised his eyebrows before chuckling and shaking his head.

 

“I knew her first so she was my girl before she was yours” Steve pointed out as Bucky tighten his grip on you causing you to giggle before you hit Bucky's chest.

 

“Listen here little punk you may have met her first but I was the one to sweep her off her feet” Bucky threaten in jest before you roll your eyes.

 

“As cute as this all is can you give me and Steve a moment” you question as Bucky nods before he presses a kiss to your forehead.

 

“Don't believe any of his lines... he got them all from me” Bucky ordered as you tilted your head and smirked at Steve.

 

“I don't know looks to me Steve don't need any of your smooth talking lines.... he has lines all of his own” you joke with a waggle of your eyebrows before you yelp when Bucky smacks your backside and nips at your lips.

 

“behave” Bucky growled in a whisper before he released you and patted his friend on the shoulder as he moved to leave you two alone.

 

Smiling you wait only a few seconds before Steve rolls his eyes and spreads his arms open and you all but fling yourself at him. With a chuckle Steve held you close and let you bury your face into his neck.

 

“It's going to be fine sweetheart” Steve promised feeling your tears dampen his shirt, you sniffle a nod into his shoulder before you pull back. Steve lifts his hand wipes a tear away with his thumb. Before he could pull his hand away you reach up and press your cheek further into his palm.

 

“Thank you.... thank you to all of you for doing this.... it isn't even your fight” you start before Steve shakes his head and drags you in for another bone crushing hug.

 

“Sweetheart this _is_ our fight; the day we all became family it became our fight. We might have done a lot of dumb shit but we do band together for family” Steve declared causing you to laugh before you pull back and grin at him.

 

“You never swear when Tony is around” you bemoan causing Steve to smirk at you and shrug.

 

“He will never let me live it down” Steve admitted before drawing you back into a hug and you sigh. After a few moments you both pull back and smile fondly at each other. Steve presses a kiss to your forehead before letting you go.

 

“And just to let you know Cap your really not my type” you joke causing Steve to roll his eyes but still chuckle.

 

However when all the lights go out you both tense and all humour is gone; a few seconds later the lights come back but at a much lower level, casting the whole mansion in a eerie shadow.

 

“Stick close” Steve ordered and you simply nod, following close behind him as you both head towards the stairs but before you can head down them the air behind you shimmered and you spun just in time to see a Reaper swinging their arm at you. Steve manages to block just as you call forth a scythe just as Steve ducks down and you swing at the Reaper.

 

The Reaper only grunts when your scythe connects with it's arm before you are shoved back and the Reaper swings at Steve again who blocks but misjudges his step and slips down the stairs.

 

Before the Reaper could head after Steve you swing the scythe again and drive it deep into the Reaper's neck. A gurgle sound comes from beneath the hood before the Reaper dropped to the ground.

 

As you go to make your way to Steve a growl ripples through the air and you turn just in time for the Dead Dog to fly through the air and head your chest hard.

Hard enough to send you both tumbling backwards and over the railing. You grunt when you hit a table and it smashes beneath you but before the dog can wrap it's maw around you arm it is yanked into the air with a yelp and thrown.

 

Winching you twist to watch the dog get to it's feet only to be mowed down with bullets. Steve lifts you to your feet and you hiss when you feel bruises already healing, Steve touched your bloody forehead and you shook your head. It was already healing.

 

“(Y/N)” Bucky called and you look at him, nodding that you were fine before Bucky heaved Steve's shield to him. Before you can go to him the air between you shimmers and a shadowy figure is already lunging at you but Steve brings his shield up just in time for the Reaper to bounce back. A smashing of glass and gun fire feels you with dread knowing that there was more attackers.

 

Steve swung his shield once more sending the Reaper flying before he snatched your hand in his own and dragged you towards the library. It was decided that Steve, Bucky and Thor would hold back as many as they could while getting you and Bruce to an easy secured room.

 

And it would have worked but before you make it a few steps the air shimmers behind you and you feel the coldness a spilt second before you are wrenched from Steve's grip and thrown. Hitting the wall on the over side of the stairs hard.

 

You both felt and heard the crack in your ribs just before gun fire and you heartbeat in your ears drowned everything else up. Blinking back the stars as your vision flickered with black spots you look up to find Steve driving two dead dogs back, Thor had joined him out in the main lobby area, flinging both Reapers and dogs away from him.

 

Flashes of light from Bucky's guns are quickly blocked before Mit stands over you, he grabs your neck causing you to try and drag in breaths as he lifted you from the ground. His face snarling and his breath causing bile to threaten it's rise.

 

“Your heroes won't save you this time. You old _witch_ is dead and my master calls for your body” Mit spat as your vision tunnelled for a second before coldness seeped into your bones and you feel Reaper growling.

 

You mutter something but Mit only growls and drags you closer, as he does so he loosen his grip on your neck.

 

“What” he growled and for a second you drag down deep breaths, then a smirk splits your face and you drop an arm, Reaper lengthening and sharpening claws.

 

“I said you should have killed us” you spit before you jam your claws straight up through his armpit, tearing through whatever tender held his arm together and hitting bone hard. Mit's howl deafen you for a moment before he flung himself away from you, his arm now hanging limply by his side.

 

Your forearm and claws covered in sticky black blood, a snarl twisting you features as Reaper unleashed her powers. It was both strangely disconnecting and comforting at feeling Reaper more presence in your body.

 

“Because I have no intention of letting you leave here alive tonight” your voice is a mixture of you both and for once you and Reaper agreed that this was one death you had no problem with.

 

Mit growled and sprang forward with his working arm, but you duck and spring forward, your other claws lengthening and tearing into the back of Mit's leg causing him to howl again and stagger forward into the wall. You turn in time to straighten in to a fighting stance and grin as Mit growled and spun to spit at you. His hood had fallen back and you saw for the first time Mit in all his rotting glory.

 

He was once human looking at one point, but over the years his mouth had extended and the teeth that you had thought was fangs were instead just teeth that had become broken and jagged. Looking at the creature it was more pathetic than scary.

 

Just before Mit can stumble towards you again there is a loud howl and several Reapers flew against the wall like ragdolls. You turn to see the Hulk simply smirking while Steve, Bucky and Thor stared in awe.

 

You turn when a new wave appear and the Hulk laughs. Mit stares at the green hero behind you and you smirk at him.

 

“You were saying about my heroes?” you mock causing Mit to stare at you and glare before he turned and stumbled into the wall, stones falling from his robes and hit the floor with a click. But Mit and you ignore them as the Reaper manages to all but sprint to the back door. Gritting your teeth you feel Reaper prodded at you.

 

“ **Don't let him leave”** Reaper growled in your mind and you simply smile darkly as you call forth a scythe in one hand and blade in the other. Stepping forward you follow the Reaper and embrace the night air.

 

“Don't worry he dies tonight” you assured as you head out into the darken garden just as the Hulk roars in enjoyment and your family bands together.

 


	60. I'm Not Ready To Give Up (End Of Act II)

Staggering out in to the dark garden, for a moment your eyes are drawn to the gravestone but a flash of movement and you manage to throw yourself to the side and roll as Mit swung his claws.

 

You rolled to a crouch and stared up at Mit, his arm still hanging limply at his side and a murderous look across his face.

 

“I should have killed you the moment you father failed” Mit spat as black bloody droll dotted his fangs. Black blood drip from somewhere beneath his cloak. With a dark smirk you slowly draw your self up straighter, Reaper almost prowling in your mind like an animal.

 

You pace back, hearing the gun fight from inside but for this one moment your whole word was focus on Mit and your plan to kill him.

 

“For what I plan to do to you, I would agree with you” you state darkly as the pair of you begin to circle each other, Mit spitting dark blood out and his eyes glazing a little.

 

“But seeing as you were too _weak_ to do I guess we do it our way” you and Reaper state before Mit growled and lurched forward, you bat his claws away, pushing his body to the side. Reaper chuckling within your mind.

 

Mit stumbled to a stop and spun, glaring at you while you simply smirk. With another growl Mit sprung forward and you went to bat him away again but with a quick move he ducked under your arm and misjudge the swipe that slices through your shirt and gains a few beads of blood. Snarling you jump back and glare at Mit who just laugh a little.

 

“You thought you would win this in anyway, shape or form” you demand as Mit growled lowly before his eyes darted to the side and a look of horror spread across his features before he smirked and turned his glistening eyes towards.

 

“I may not win but at least I know _they_ will help rip your family apart” Mit snarled causing you to turn and choke out nearly all the air in your body at seeing the Grim Reaper watching you.

 

Against the mansion the black clocked figure had it's hooded head turned towards you, blackness staring back from underneath. Using that moment, Mit swung forward and dragged his claws along your arm causing you to howl out and duck back a little, you turn your head back to catch Mit raising his good arm but you block and swing your other arm up and bury your claws into Mit's chest, watching with dark victory as Mit gasped at you.

 

You twist your hand feeling something small and pulsing in your arm, the muscle within your grasp beating rapidly before it gave a few spluttering beats. You watch as light drains from Mit's eyes.

 

“You do not know the hell that is to be unleash” Mit groaned, his hand clawing at your arm causing you to clench your teeth as he drew more blood. When the muscle in your hand stops beating and Mit goes limp you let him drop and for a moment you are so captivated by the blood covering your hand that the roar from inside makes you jump and look back to the Grim Reaper who is tilting their head at you before they left their arm and point to the mansion.

 

Swallowing down the bile your eyes flicker to the manison and everything is silent for a moment until you snap and race forward and your feet hit the stone hard. You brush past the Grim Reaper.

 

When you stumble within the mansion, debris littered the ground as Hulk crushed the skull of a Reaper. You sigh with reliefe when you see Bucky, Thor and Hulk all fine. Steve was leaning against the wall where Mit had thrown you.

 

You find no Grim Reaper's nor Reapers left and for a moment you feel yourself sagging, a smile lifting the corner of your lips as you meet his eyes. But you frown and scrunch your nose up when Reaper began to take control, coldness seeping through out your whole body.

You fight as much as you can, a tremor running throughout your body which hid the drop in temperature around you. Steve was moving to you while Bucky watched in horror as you fought against Reaper. You stumble away from Steve and kneel on the ground, your eyes spotting the travelling stone Mit had used.

 

“(Y/N)” Steve called before you shot your head up and stared at him unable to speak as you felt something closing around it.

 

You see Bucky moving towards you before the air shimmered and with a loud crash a hulking creature appeared, shimmering dark green scales covered the visible skin, it's crocodile mouth parted in an almost snarling smirk. Yellow eyes peered out from beneath the hood that quickly trained on to you and Steve.

 

A flicker causes you to look away from the monstrous creature and watch Connor appear, a dangerous smirk dancing across his lips causing the dread to push tears at your eyes hoping against hope that the rest of your family were fine.

 

“This is meant to be my vessel” Ammit drawls as she darts her tongue out and you can only glare at her, you body shaking and sweat breaking out as Reaper continues her assault on you. A single tear rolls down your check.

 

“Please” you beg Reaper but Ammit's grin grows before she licks her lips again.

 

“Kill them and save her” Ammit orders before there is a flurry of movement. Connor grins and lifts a gun towards Steve just as Bucky raced forward and Thor and Hulk turned towards Ammit.

 

A cold snap and your body jumps up, grabbing the stone before it drives into Steve just before the bullets hit. The last thing you see before darkness is Bucky reaching for you and the Hulk wrestling Ammit to the ground.

 

You feel Steve grab your bleeding side.

 

Then blackness.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Steve's POV

 

Groaning and grunting Steve managed to drag one arm from beneath his body and brace his arm up on his fist. Turning his head he took a few steadying breaths before managing to leverage himself up to his knees, just managing to snatch his shield up to brace himself against something as the world spun around him.

 

With his eyes screwed shut and his breathing harsh in his ears, he tried to asses if anything was broken but was happy to figure that nothing was broken just felt like it. Cracking an eye open he squinted at the dim and harsh landscape around him. In the distance there was a shimmering of bright lights, of life but not life Steve was familiar with.

 

A low groan to his side had Steve snapping his head around and upon see the curled figure of (Y/N) he scrambled to his feet and staggered to her body. Just before reaching her side he skidded to his knees against and gingerly reached out to touch her shoulder.

 

“(Y/N) sweetheart” Steve rasped out before (Y/N) took a shuddering breath, turning her head and with a sigh Steve watched as her fingers curled in to a fist and she began to push herself up.

 

“Come on” Steve ordered and for a moment (Y/N) froze and seemed to asses her surroundings before she managed to scramble to her feet causing Steve to rear back and stare in confusion as (Y/N) tugged at her shirt and Steve saw the bullet holes but was grateful for her healing.

 

“ **Shit** ” Steve froze and stared at the figure before him and slowly Reaper turned her head to Steve and gave him a lop sided smile.

 

“ **Language?”** Reaper declared before losing her smile and rolled her eyes, turning to look off into the distance, trying to guess as to where they were.

 

“Where is she” Steve snapped as he made it to his feet, the world no longer spinning.

 

When Reaper remained silent Steve growled and snapped forward and forced Reaper to spin and glare at him.

 

“Where is she?” he barked and for a moment Reaper attempted to pull her arm free but when Steve's grip became painful Reaper stopped and stared at the man.

 

“ **Safe.... damnit she's safe..... do you really think I would do anything to hurt her?”** Reaper exclaimed before Steve studied her face before releasing her and taking a wavering breath, taking a step back.

 

“So get us back” Steve ordered before Reaper raised her eyebrows before rubbing her arm slightly. When silence met his request Steve tilted his head back to Reaper and raised an eyebrow.

 

“You can get us back right?!” Steve demanded before Reaper flickered her eyes down to where she had laid and Steve slow dragged his eyes to the spot with dread that melted into confusion when he saw a broken stone.

 

“I don't”

 

“ **That was our way home; it was what I used to save your life. I don't know how it works all I know was I thinking we needed to be anywhere but** _ **where**_ **we were”** Reaper admitted as she avoided Steve's gaze.

 

“Knowwhere” a voice called causing both to turn to see a creature half the size of Reaper staring up at them with pinkish skin and huge eyes. The dark eyes flickered between the pair before glancing to Reaper's claws and Steve's shield.

 

“Where?” Steve questioned as he lowered his shield and watched as the creature watched the movement with a frown.

With a twitch the creature looked at him and caused Reaper to smirk when the creature gave him a look that screamed he thought Steve was an idiot.

 

“KNOWWHERE” the creature called a little louder before pointing to the lights in the distance causing the pair to look and frown.

 

“How do we get back to England?” Steve questioned as the creature tilted its head and remained silent.

 

“New York?” silence

 

“USA” silence

 

“ **Earth** ” Reaper asked instead and the creature looked to her and raised their eyebrow.

 

“Terra?” it asked as Reaper nodded and creature just shrugged and shook their head.

 

“Ship? You will have to find one” the creature admitted with another shrug, kicking at the ground.

 

“The Collector might help... but you will need units or something to trade” the creatures eyes quickly shot to Steve's shield causing Steve to glance down and frown.

 

“How long will it take get back, we need to help our friends” Steve declared lifting his eyes to meet the creatures but it simply shrugged.

 

“Depends on the ship” the creature admitted before Steve glanced towards Reaper and raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“ **Shall we?”** Reaper questioned as she made a move to walk forward but Steve shot his hand out and grabbed her arm.

 

“We get the ship and then you bring her back!” Steve ordered tightening his grip a little but Reaper refused to wince or look away from his eyes.

 

“ **You don't get it! I don't bring her back because I can't”** Reaper declared causing Steve to clench his jaw before slowly released Reapers arm and almost seemingly deflating as his own arms dropped.

 

“ **I wanted her just as safe as us but whatever that thing was it sent her somewhere else”** Reaper admitted finally looking away from Steve and glaring into the distance at the flashing lights.

 

For a few moments Steve simply stared at the ground, the tension growing until he snapped his head up and focused on one thing.

 

“Let's find a way home” he snapped before stalking towards Knowwhere.

 

Reaper and the creature followed behind.

 

/ //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

**Deep Space**

 

The light from the distant star flickered and dance across the darken claw that tapped a slow and almost oppressive sound.

 

In the shadows behind the tall and lithe creature movement caught it's gleaming green eyes.

 

“Mit has failed me..... Ammit has failed me and you” a deep and throaty growl erupted from an canine mouth. Sharp teeth glinting from the light.

 

A moment passed before the light in the distance seemed to pulse once then twice before it swelled rapidly before stopping and imploding on itself.

 

“And your daughters have proven to be _less_ like you and more I assume like their mother and grandfather” the creature snarled turning from the imploding star and turning it's burning glare on the figure in the shadows.

 

“Perhaps with this new vessel you won't fail me like the others, it best not crossing realities it not something I care to do again” the creature growled before the figure moved forward, freezing when the creature curled it's lips back and showing it's sharpen teeth.

 

“Lord Anubis I promise I won't fail you” the figure assured before he stepped out into the light and bowed slightly.

 

“(Y/F/N) you truly believe this form will ensure the demise of your daughter's?” Anubis questioned as (Y/F/N) nodded his head.

 

“Lloyd raised (Y/N) and hid my true daughter, it's only fitting that his body will be the vessel to finally destroy them” (Y/F/N) declared with a twisted grin before he caught sight of his reflection, another pulse of light almost blinded him before he died down again and the figure of Lloyd (Y/L/N) stared back.

 

“I will lay waste to Earth and perhaps I will face off against one those puny titans” Anubis declared before lights on the panels flickered on to life.

 

“My Lord” a voice called before Anubis padded towards a chair and eased himself into it.

 

“Send the Jackals towards Earth and then take us there” Anubis ordered before howls echoed through the ship before pods shot out from the ship.

 

END OF ACT II

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would like to apologise for the long delay between chapters.   
>  I had a very rough couple of months and just didn't have the strength to post anything up on here.   
>  But i will try to get the rest of the story up over the next few months.


	61. ACT III: Unless You Don't Give A Good Goddamn About Redemption

_Two Weeks Later_

 

_Space Port Oxton IV_

 

3rd person POV

 

The bustling docking area didn't slow or even care when the latest arrival of ships docked in a free bay. Those few scurrying workers only offered a passing glance when the bay door dropped and raised voices could be heard.

 

They only paused at seeing one of the notorious Guardian's and Thanos daughter's stomped down the ramp, a scowl etched into her green brow and fire in her eyes.

 

“Will you just listen” a voice called before another member of the Guardian's stumbled behind her, the human knew he was in trouble but wasn't sure how much.

 

“I have been listening Peter and you are a moron” Gamora snapped as she pointedly refused to look at him, glancing from side to side eyes scanning the faces.

 

“Hey” was all Peter could say before Gamora came to a sudden stop and spun, her hands flying to her hips and the scowl deepening as she stared at the human, behind him the rest of the Guardian's lingered around. The only one who wasn't eagerly listening to the fight was Groot who was playing the hand held in his hands.

 

“No; you are a moron because you were going to ignore that message” Gamora snapped causing the rest of the group to snap their eyes to Peter who pulled a face before snorting and leaning back with arms folded.

 

“I was being careful”

 

“No you are scared” Gamora cut him off getting a wounded and shocked look back in response.

 

“Nu uh” was the only response Peter offered causing Rocket to shake his head in disappointment while Mantis leant into Drax.

 

“That was not a smart response” Mantis attempted to whisper but was still heard by Peter and Gamora. Peter frowned but Gamora just glared at him.

 

“No” Drax bellowed before laughing and pointing at Peter “That was a very dumb response and now he has angered her more. It's funny because he is so dumb” Drax bellowed between barks of laughter causing Peter to peer over his shoulder and glare at the pair.

 

“Guys really not helping” Peter snapped before he looked back to the woman before him and swallowed at her raised eyebrow.

 

“And what would you know about _helping_?” Gamora snapped before she folded her arms, waiting for Peter's answer. Dropping one arm and reaching up to rub the other against his neck Peter shrugged.

 

“Look those creepy dogs”

 

“Jackals”

 

“ _Jackals_ were looking for two humans; don't you think it weird that we get a message from _two_ humans? I'm just trying to look out for us” Peter stated causing Gamora to narrow her eyes at him, studying him for a few moments until Peter started to get nervous.

 

“No it's because your scared” Gamora stated simply before she turned on her heel and waked off leaving Peter gaping after her.

 

“I'm the furtherest from being that” Peter called gaining a flip off from Gamora.

 

“She is right” Drax declared by his side causing Peter to jump and yelp before levelling the other man with a glare.

 

“Shit Drax; ” Peter hissed before Mantis, Rocket and Groot all stood by him.

 

“And she isn't right” Peter declared hooking his thumbs in his belt and trying hard not appear affected while he watched Gamora closely.

 

“Oh oh she is space prat” Rocket chirped before he followed Gamora, Groot simply following after the raccoon. Drax nodded and followed the pair.

 

“You are scared of anything that reminds you of your once home and also because these people asked for Yundo; that is just painful” Mantis admitted causing Peter to swallow hard before shaking his head and clearing his throat at the memory of his adoptive father.

 

“No I'm just being cautious” Peter stated snorting and trying to appear calm again.

 

“No it's fear; its rolling from you in big crashing waves” Mantis admitted before she too followed behind the rest of the group and Peter just glared after them.

 

He had been all ready to help when they received a message that someone was looking for help. Then whilst planet side they had run into these tall, twisted and gruesome creatures that looked like Jackals jumped up on steroids, who had demanded any knowledge about two humans.

 

He could easily guess that they weren't looking for a friendly chat but thankfully they didn't know anything until a day later when two humans asked for Yundo and way back to Terra. Any idea of helping flew out of the ship and Peter was so sure everyone would agree with him.

 

Instead they all looked at him before Gamora agreed to meet the humans. He wasn't afraid he just didn't want to lose his family after the still open wound that Ego and the death of Yundo had left.

 

“Quill move your ass” Rocket bellowed before he disappeared into a bar and Peter stared for a moment before he scurried after his team and family. Muttering that he was sure he was meant to be the captain.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Steve's POV

 

Steve took a deep breath but regretted when the stench of the bar filled his lungs, he ignored the light chuckle from the woman next to him at his obvious discomfort.

She still thought he was moping over the fact that he had sold his shield to get them enough credits to survive for a while at least.

 

The Collector didn't have a ship for sale but did have information.

 

Yundo.

 

Expect Yundo was a dead end and when the pair were about to go back to The Collector someone had offered the name of the Guardian's. Their leader from Earth and might be able to return them home.

 

Which would have been a smooth sailing plan if they weren't being hunted. It seems the Collector sold to highest bidder or the most scariest because creatures only known as Jackals had descended upon them and declared they were to turn themselves over to Lord Anubis.

 

With a brutal battle Steve and Reaper were able to escape and make their way to a space port, able to send out a message to the Guardian's.

 

“ **You know all that** _ **righteousness**_ **sticks out like a sore thumb right? I know we don't have your trusty baseball cap and hoodie disguise but you could tone down the judging while here”** Reaper drawled before she leant back in her chair and studied her darken nails. Steve clenched his fist and tried hard to ignore her.

 

The truth was he had no problem selling the shield, sure Tony would be annoyed but he would understand just why he did it. Glancing to his side Steve knew the real reason for his ire. In the past two weeks Steve had tried his hardest to get (Y/N) but it had always ended in the same result, Reaper growing bored and telling him that (Y/N) wasn't there.

 

She was quick to reassure that (Y/N) was safe and very much alive.

 

It both sadden and soothed Steve, for how much Reaper had come along and how much trust (Y/N) had put in to her alter ego he still didn't trust her. It was hard because the last time Reaper had this much control he had lost (Y/N) for nine months.

 

Had promised to kill her if need be and as always a shudder ran through him at that thought.

 

Reaper just rolled her eyes and lent forward, bracing her forearms against the table they were sat at. At the back in the shadows they were able to see who came in and also be unseen long enough for a get away. It took them days to find the right place.

 

“Just keep an eye out for these Guardian's; we get a ship from them and we get home to fix this” Steve offered a pointed look towards Reaper who narrowed her eyes. But instead of answering she folded her arms and slumped back.

 

As the sound of the bar seeped between the pair the door to the bar open and a lithe green woman walked in, her eyes glancing around the room, taking in and disregarding many of the drinkers their.

 

Steve turned his face away and was greeted with the sight of Reaper pouting but he could make out her eyes tracking the new arrivals. He would have been proud if t was anyone else.

 

A whisper and Steve turned his head to find the woman snaking her way towards them while the heavy set man, tree like creature and an almost bug like woman slink towards the bar, their attention still on the green woman now towering over their table.

 

“This is our table” the woman stated her eyes meeting Steve's, Reaper tensing beside him. With a small shake knowing that she would draw her claws soon he never looked away from the woman before him.

 

“Sorry didn't know; me and my friend are nearly done” Steve stated smoothly as the woman looked towards Reaper and looked her over. Steve clenched his jaw hoping Reaper wouldn't do anything.

 

“Most people know who we are” the woman stated her eyes never leaving Reaper who was flexing her fingers.

 

“Well we aren't from around here” Steve declared before the woman snapped her eyes back to him and offered him a small smirk.

 

“Wouldn't happen to be from around Terra way would you?” the woman questioned as Steve heard Reaper's claws catch at the table top. Before Steve could answer the door ripped open and a tall man would in, scanning the room before he found them and stalked over to them.

 

“You know just because I don't want any of us to get hurt with helping two people who could very well be murders or _worse_ doesn't make me scared!” Peter snapped as the woman rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath and collecting her self.

 

“Peter this isn't the time” the woman hissed, jerking her head towards the pair while the man just glanced at them and nodded before looking back to the woman.

 

“I just wanted to say that I was thinking about us” Peter finished causing the woman to glare over Steve's head at the wall with a deadly look while Reaper grinned.

 

“ **I've been known to kill in self defence; can't say I have murdered anyone in cold blood and he can barely kill a fly without begging for forgiveness”** Reaper stated causing the two standing people to snap their eyes to them.

 

“Guardian's” Steve questioned causing the woman to give him an exhausted look but nod none the less, pinching her nose.

 

“I'm Gamora and this idiot,” she waved a hand towards Peter who gave a small wave “Is Peter quill” with a groan Gamora threw her head back. After a few beats of silence Peter clapped his hands together and smiled at them.

 

“So your not murderers?!” Peter declared.

 

Gamora just groaned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a slow burn reader/Bucky story so please bare with me. 
> 
> This is my first ever attempt at writing a reader insert fic.


End file.
